Fuego Contra Fuego
by Renaissance Lady-K
Summary: En un turbulento escape, Katara es rescatada por el misterioso Espíritu Azul. Desde entonces, la chica no puede dejar de pensar en su salvador, mientras que Zuko intenta no pensar en lo que ha hecho, pero ya es inevitable, están enamorados. ZUTARA LISTO!
1. Salvador Inesperado

**¡Hola! Bueno… no sé por donde empezar, este es el primer fic que se me da por escribir acerca de Avatar, porque la verdad mi fuerte son otros animés de los que también estoy publicando. Pero como tuve una linda idea se me ocurrió escribirla para compartirla con todos los buenos lectores de esta zona, ¡Espero que les agrade entonces! Antes de dejarlos solos con la historia (para que se la imaginen bien, es linda si pueden imaginar fielmente todo lo que ocurre) me presento: mi nombre es _RenaissanceLady-K_, y aunque no sé mucho sobre la historia de Avatar (apenas he visto los 18 episodios que Nickelodeon se digna a mostrarnos una y otra vez ¬¬) espero cubrir las expectativas de la audiencia y recibir al menos un review o dos XD ¡No esperen que sea muy extenso, no lo será! **

**HERR… ¡OBVIO QUE NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE LA SERIE "AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER"! XD… SE SUPONE QUE SÓLO LA HISTORIA Y LOS POTENCIALES PERSONAJES ORIGINALES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD… ¡SORRY, ES ASÍ! ñ.ñUu **

Y este host les pide humildemente que continúen la lectura y la escritura, le hace bien a todos los niños y además ¡Nos da oportunidad de ver cosas que en nuestras series preferidas jamás veríamos! n.n

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Primero: "Salvador Inesperado"_**

No tuvo otra opción más que correr.

En aquella pequeña aldea del Reino de la Tierra, Katara no pudo encontrar ni un poco de agua que usar a su favor para defenderse de la emboscada. Sólo corrió, alejándose lo más que pudo. La Armada Imperial de Zhao cayó casi del cielo, nunca nadie supo con certeza de dónde salieron ni cómo averiguaron que se hallaban en la aldea de Zung-Shi. Habiendo sido separada de su hermano y del pequeño monje calvo, a ella no le quedó más que huir; esperando que esos soldados de la Nación del Fuego no pudieran atraparla.

Eran los soldados de Zhao, estaba segura. Irrumpieron en las puertas de la ciudadela gritando cosas como _"¡Están todos arrestados en nombre del gran Almirante Zhao, entreguen al Avatar!"_ y si no hubiera sido por eso, ella habría echado la culpa al brutal ahínco del Príncipe Zuko. Pocos días atrás vieron uno de sus barcos estancado en la bahía, y Aang juró que el Príncipe estaba ahí. Por eso tendrían que haberse ido, pero Sokka aún intentaba conseguir más comida y ahora estaban en problemas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si sabían que Zhao tenía por objetivo tanto a Zuko como a Aang, se quedaron ahí? Katara se juró que si salía con vida y a salvo de esa persecución, y si encontraba a Sokka, le iba a dar un mamporro porque sus instintos de líder no servían para nada.

— ¡Dobló en esa esquina, síganla! —gritó el jefe del escuadrón.

Katara sintió el corazón en la boca. ¿Y ahora cómo iba a salir de ésa? Mas ella no era la única que corría. Sigilosamente entre los edificios, una sombra más espesa que la noche se deslizaba en silencio y sin ser vista, marchando a la par de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

Algo en su honor no le permitía simplemente irse y dejar a esa muchacha en peligro. ¿Y por qué detenerse? Su objetivo era seguir a los soldados hasta dar con el Avatar y capturarlo al fin, ¡No distraerse! Ah, hombre de palabra, en fin… una pena que pocas personas conocieran ese lado suyo. El Espíritu Azul dio un salto para elevar su cuerpo sobre las casas, y siguió su camino corriendo por los techos raudamente en dirección a lo que veía más adelante: un callejón sin salida. Y la muchacha de cabello moreno iba directamente hacia ahí, con al menos una docena de guardias detrás de sí.

La conocía… pensó que su rostro le era familiar.

No supo por qué, ni le importó. Además, abatir a sus soldados sería otra de las bonitas maneras que tenía de vengarse de Zhao y su engreída persona. No le tomó mucho decidir que rescatar a la muchacha le ayudaría a hacer algo mayor la reputación de su alias; el Espíritu Azul se volvería temible y nadie iba a pronunciar su nombre si no era con miedo. Eso le hizo sonreír, y mucho, detrás de la máscara. Por algo no lo pensó ni media vez, y saltó hacia el techo en el cual la chica estaba atrapada. Charcos de reciente lluvia reflejaron la imagen de la joven Katara y sus atacantes, aún antes de que ella utilizara su magnífico control del agua para devolverles un feo latigazo a esos guardias tan malvados:

— ¡Aléjense de mí! —gritó, alzando una bola de agua lodosa.

— ¡Cuidado, es una Maestra Agua! —exclamó el Capitán, y levantó ambas manos para detener el embate del líquido— ¡Sequen los alrededores, esta chica ya es nuestra! —

Presurosos, los soldados lanzaron sus llamas hacia el empedrado húmedo y en pocos segundos Katara quedó totalmente indefensa. No le iba a servir de mucho su dominio de las artes marciales contra aquellos que podían generar el fuego en las palmas de sus manos… aterrada, la chica sólo vio cómo aquellos captores se lanzaban sobre ella con sus espadas y cuerdas, listos para tomarla prisionera. Katara no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera cerrar los ojos y soltar un grito de horror, sabiendo que estaba atrapada.

Mas nada ocurrió, las cuerdas no cayeron sobre ella y en su lugar, la joven oyó el silbido del aire cortado por presurosas espadas, y los guturales gemidos de personas siendo masacradas…

— ¡Atrápenlo, zopencos! —ordenó el Capitán, molesto.

— ¡Es muy rápido, señor! —chilló otro, y luego soltó un grito de dolor.

—… ¡Yo me voy de aquí, RETIRADA! ¡RETIRADA, DIJE! —volvió a decir el Capitán, y sus pasos de huida resonaron en todo el callejón.

Katara continuaba acurrucada en el suelo, con las manos sobre el rostro y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Finalmente, cuando ya no oyó sonido alguno, la chica levantó la cabeza y separó los dedos a fin de ver entre ellos… no había ya soldados de la Nación del Fuego, sólo una única figura oscura y solitaria en la calle. La muchacha se levantó; el extraño vestido de negro envainó una de las espadas que traía, y con la mano libre le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

La joven desconfió. ¿Qué tal si era un truco? Bueno, nunca lo iba a saber si se quedaba ahí parada temblando de miedo como una hoja. ¿Y quién era ese tipo de la horrible máscara? Era un hombre, su estatura y complexión delataban que no se trataba de una mujer…

— ¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió Katara, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Ahuyentaste a esos soldados? —

En el suelo, tres de los guardias se retorcían aún con dolor. No estaban ni por asomo muertos, ¡Pero era un alivio que no se levantaran! El extraño sólo se acercó más a Katara y la tomó nada amablemente por la muñeca, para luego ir corriendo hacia la salida del callejón. La chica se dejó arrastrar, dudando entre el deseo de negarse y golpear a ese extraño sujeto, y el infinito agradecimiento que le llenaba el pecho y tendría que expresarle alguna vez. Tampoco era cosa de ser malagradecida, fuera o no de la Nación del Fuego, el raro de la máscara le había salvado de ser capturada y ahora iban hacia… ¿Hacia dónde rayos se dirigían? Los guardias de Zhao estaban por todas partes, corriendo entre los restos incinerados de la aldea. Katara sintió un gran dolor, porque parecía que a donde fuera el Avatar siempre ocurriría una desgracia.

El Espíritu Azul se detuvo antes de salir a la plaza central de la aldea. Ahí se reunía el Almirante con todos sus subordinados de mayor rango, avanzando directamente hacia la casa señorial del pueblo. Detrás de la máscara, el Espíritu frunció el ceño con molestia. Seguramente Zhao no se detendría hasta que no hubiera torturado horriblemente al señor de la aldea, a fin de obtener alguna información sobre el paradero del Avatar (quien por lo visto ya había escapado) o sus amigos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Katara, acercándose al sujeto raro.

El otro la detuvo y le cubrió la boca con la mano, para callarla. Ella no supo si lo más adecuado sería devolverle la amabilidad con un mordisco o hacer de buena niña y quedarse quieta. Decidió quedarse quieta cuando el brazo del extraño le aferró la cintura fuertemente, atrayendo su delicada figura hacia un cuerpo fuerte y bien entrenado…

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces? —quiso gritarle, pero él apretó un poco más la mano sobre su boca. Esta vez Katara sí respondió con una mordida, que hizo a su captor soltarla de inmediato— ¡No me toques de ese modo, ni siquiera sé si eres amigo o enemigo! ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Respóndeme! —

El Espíritu solamente hizo una señal de silencio sobre su máscara, y volvió a empujar a la chica contra la pared para que no la vieran.

—… ¡Podrías ser un poco más amable! —susurró ella, molesta.

Sin más aviso, el otro la volvió a tomar por la muñeca y corrieron con gran velocidad a través de la plaza en llamas, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del pueblo. Nadie los vio, quizá por su muda agilidad o porque los guardias de la Nación del Fuego eran unos ineptos en su mayoría. Finalmente pudieron salir de la aldea, y marcharon rápidamente a través de la maleza del bosque en una dirección que Katara reconocía.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¡Detente un momento! —dijo ella, y tiró de su brazo a fin de reducir la velocidad. Finalmente, el Espíritu se detuvo y se quedó a una relativa distancia de ella, semi-oculto en las sombras de la noche— Por aquí es donde encontraré a mis amigos, muchas gracias por ayudarme… pero ya no es necesario que me acompañes. ¿Cómo te llamas? —

El otro no dijo nada. Al contrario, volvió bruscamente la cabeza cuando se escuchó el sonido de una tropa avanzando a su derecha. Docenas de guardias les salieron al paso, pero estaban cerca de un río y Katara pudo ayudar a su desconocido salvador. Mientras él parecía ser extremadamente bueno en el arte de las espadas y se defendía magistralmente de las lanzas y llamaradas, ella le socorrió para conseguir una ventaja: levantó sobre su cabeza una enorme ola de agua y la lanzó sobre los soldados, enviándolos varios metros hacia atrás en la espesura del bosque.

Aún quedaron unos cuantos, que se lanzaron sobre Katara.

Igual ninguno llegó a tocarla, porque el Espíritu Azul se lanzó sobre ellos y los repelió eficazmente con sus espadas. Lástima que uno de los guardias era muy ágil y fuerte, y esquivó uno por uno los ataques del enmascarado hasta que logró enviarle un lanzazo directamente al cuerpo… el otro lo evadió quizá muy tarde, porque la lanza le hirió en el brazo y perdió una de sus espadas.

— ¡Cuidado! —exclamó Katara, con temor.

Pero eso no iba a detener al enmascarado misterioso. Ferozmente se alzó de la tierra con un salto y sus pies fueron más veloces que los del soldado, a tal punto que derribó a su adversario con una patada certera en la frente. Katara no se quedó mirando esa vez, sino que sopló su aliento helado para congelar en el acto al guardia antes de que pudiera levantarse.

Finalmente lo habían logrado, estaban relativamente a salvo.

— ¡Estás herido! —observó la muchacha, viendo el modo quejumbroso en que el Espíritu Azul levantaba su espada perdida para envainarla de nuevo— Ven conmigo, tenemos que escondernos… ¡No puedes ir a ninguna parte así como estás, yo puedo curarte! Ven, hazme caso, más soldados vienen… puedo oírlos caminando en el bosque. —

Él también los escuchaba. Por eso y porque sabía que Katara nunca iba a ser lo bastante rápida como para huir con él, la alzó con su brazo sano, para ir más velozmente por el bosque con la chica a cuestas.

Obviamente, a Katara aquello no le cayó muy bien…

— ¡No, no! ¿Qué haces, degenerado? ¡Suéltame! —empezó a gritarle.

Mas el Espíritu no le prestó atención a sus gritos, estaba más concentrado en encontrar un sitio donde esconderla. Muchos soldados estaban cerca, venían a ver qué pasaba seguramente por el alboroto que habían armado mientras se debatían con sus compañeros, minutos antes. El sitio perfecto apareció ante sus ojos: la cascada de la cual fluía ese río…

Otra vez actuó sin pensar. Ya tendría tiempo de volver al barco, aún era muy noche y su tío ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto a salir… ¡Nadie tenía idea de dónde estaba! No era necesario preocuparse, tenía que esconderse a sí mismo y a la chica hasta que saliera el sol, o hasta que los soldados de Zhao se fueran de ahí. Sin dudar, decidió que la cascada era perfecta, y cruzó de un salto a través de la cortina helada sólo para ocultarse en la caverna que había del lado de atrás.

Katara dejó de gritar cuando se dio cuenta de que atraía la atención de los soldados, y con las manos sobre la boca sólo dejó que su extraño salvavidas la llevara a algún sitio. Y casi gritó de nuevo cuando sintió el agua helada sobre su cuerpo, al ver que entraban detrás de una cascada:

— ¿QUÚÚ…? —empezó, pero volvió a cubrirse la boca.

De repente, estaban en la oscuridad. El Espíritu Azul bajó a su cautiva, y la dejó en el suelo. El espacio detrás de la pequeña cascada era estrecho y casi no cabían los dos, pero estaban a salvo.

Agitado, él se dejó caer contra la pared de piedra y soltó un suspiro.

—Muchas gracias, de nuevo. —susurró Katara, más tranquila.

El otro no respondió, pero arrancó un pedazo de su ropa para tratar de curarse la herida que tenía a lo largo del hombro y brazo derechos. Con sólo la mano izquierda era imposible, y cuando sus ojos se aclimataron a esa oscuridad pudo ver que no podía hacerlo solo… todo fue hasta que sintió las tibias manos de Katara sobre las suyas, que le quitaban la improvisada venda. Se quedó quieto, aunque todavía alerta. Algo en el rostro de ella era familiar, sabía que la reconocía de algún sitio pero era malo para recordar ciertas cosas. Con gran habilidad, la chica juntó un poco de agua de la cascada en su mano y con la mayor de las suavidades, deslizó el flujo sobre la horrible herida en el hombro del muchacho, para finalmente curarle en su totalidad.

Asombrado, él sólo pudo mirar, sin entender.

—No te preocupes, no volverá a dolerte ni te pasará nada. Tengo el poder de curación que me heredó mi madre, soy buena con esto. —admitió ella, con una hermosa sonrisa.

El otro se quedó tieso, al verla sonreír así. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué le resultaba tan cautivador en ella, como para no querer abandonarla sola y a su suerte en ese bosque? Algo dentro de sí comenzó a ablandarse, y el Espíritu Azul notó claramente cómo se calmaba poco a poco al sentir el delicado roce del agua en su piel.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —volvió a insistir Katara.

Mas él no contestó. Se caracterizaba por ser silencioso y mortal, y quería seguir siendo así por un buen tiempo, hasta que alguien lo descubriera.

—Bueno, supongo que no vas a decirme nada… como quieras. Al menos ya estamos a mano y no te debo la vida. Pero aún te debo algo, curar esa clase de heridas no es nada comparado con que me rescataras tan valientemente, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió la joven.

Nuevamente él guardó silencio, sentado sobre la piedra fría y húmeda.

—De acuerdo, te gusta estar callado, por lo que veo. ¿Podrás regresar a… de donde sea que hayas venido, con todos esos soldados? —inquirió Katara.

El Espíritu se puso de pie, con un movimiento brusco. Luego pareció como si escuchara con atención, y en efecto oyó los pasos de muchos soldados que se acercaban a ese riacho perdido en el bosque.

— ¡Sus huellas terminan por aquí, tienen que estar en los alrededores! Y quiero que lo encuentren, no se queden atrás… ¡Búsquenlo, vamos! A la chica también, es una Maestra Agua y podría ser la que va con el Avatar. —ordenó la voz tosca de Zhao, furiosamente.

El muchacho dentro de la cascada se sorprendió mucho. ¡Ella era…! ¡Era amiga del Avatar! ¿Cómo es que no lo había adivinado? ¡Por supuesto, por eso le resultaba tan conocida! Su preciosa mirada de zafiro, su piel morena y ese cabello oscuro trenzado… ¡Era esa mujer! La había visto mil veces, pero estar concentrado en otras cosas jamás le permitió apreciarla tal como era, sin mirar a su persona como una enemiga.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

Indeciso, el Espíritu se quedó inmóvil mientras los pasos se hacían más y más cercanos, y las antorchas de los guardias iluminaban el pasto seco.

— ¡Miren detrás de esos arbustos, y en esa cascada! ¡Las huellas acaban aquí y no pueden simplemente haber desaparecido! ¡Tienen que estar en algún lugar, búsquenlos! —volvió a ordenar Zhao, más furioso.

— ¡Sí, señor! —accedió un subordinado.

El joven tomó bruscamente a Katara por el brazo y la llevó hacia el fondo de la cueva (que de todos modos no era muy profunda). Arrinconó a la chica contra la pared y se puso casi sobre ella, apoyando las manos en la fría piedra a fin de ocultarla con su cuerpo y sus ropas oscuras… la joven Maestra estuvo a punto de gritar y decir algo para quitárselo de encima, pero la zarpa del extraño encapuchado volvió a cubrirle la boca y no pudo decir nada. Estaban demasiado cerca, Katara sintió un escalofrío al notar que realmente se hallaba muy cerca de ese desconocido, casi alimentándose del mismo aire que él y casi ocupando ambos el mismo espacio. Lentamente, la chica apoyó con suavidad las manos sobre el pecho de su guardián, y se encogió para ocultarse más.

Los soldados enviados por Zhao metieron la cabeza debajo del chorro de la cascada, y husmearon furtivamente en el interior de la caverna. Incluso uno de ellos encendió unas chispas para iluminar dentro, pero no vieron nada.

— ¡No están aquí, Almirante! —decidió uno de los soldados, y salieron.

Katara soltó un suspiro largamente contenido cuando el Espíritu descubrió su boca, pero volvió a tomar aire bruscamente en el momento en que él le pasó el brazo por la cintura, para que no se cayera hacia atrás.

—… creo… creo que ya se han ido. —tartamudeó la joven, sonrojada.

Además, ese hombre tenía un aroma muy particular… era encantador, y le recordaba a alguien que conocía. Sin duda él era un conocido, aunque no fuera capaz de mostrar su rostro. ¿Por qué se escondería tan celosamente?

El otro retrocedió un par de pasos, mas aún sostuvo a Katara por el talle a fin de mantenerla de pie. Después la soltó, y se acercó a la caída de agua. Vio hacia fuera con cuidado, y no encontró soldados de la Nación del Fuego en los alrededores._ "Perfecto, ese idiota de Zhao no me ha encontrado"_ pensó él, aún sintiendo un escozor en las manos por haber tocado a la muchacha _"Ahora hay que salir de aquí, y hacer que ella me lleve con el Avatar… ¡No puedo creer la suerte que tengo!"_ añadió, sonriéndose cínicamente. Luego de unos segundos, se atrevió a salir afuera, a la luz de la luna.

Entonces se volvió hacia Katara, y fingiendo maravillosamente tomó con caballerosidad las manos de la chica, para decirle por un par de señas que iba a volver pronto, que ahora ella tenía que irse sin ser vista. La muchacha entendió a duras penas las señales que el enmascarado le hacía, y entendió que volvería a verlo si se iba ahora…

—Está bien, pero vete ya… ¡Y muchas gracias! En serio. —aceptó ella.

Haciendo una última señal de despedida, el Espíritu Azul desapareció de la vista de Katara tan rápido como había aparecido, en el callejón. Sonrojada aún, la chica se sonrió y estrujó sus manos una contra la otra, en un gesto soñador… ¿Quién era ese misterioso salvador, tan valiente y hábil? No tenía ninguna idea al respecto, pero si volvía a verlo iba a hacer todo lo posible por conocer su loca identidad. No todos los días uno encontraba a un ángel tan poderoso, no era sólo cuestión de dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

Debería admitir que su misterio la había hechizado, de algún modo.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

—Príncipe Zuko, tienes treinta segundos para decirme dónde has estado y por qué no te he visto en toda la noche. —dijo el General Iroh, molesto cuando reconoció la forma de su adorado sobrino deambulando en los pasillos del gran barco— ¿Acaso bajaste al pueblo? En este momento Zhao está dirigiendo unas escaramuzas, ¿Y no piensas hacer nada? —

—… no, tío. No quiero; estoy cansado y me iré a dormir. No me molestes, no me importa nada de lo que haga Zhao. —dijo el chico, con aire enojado.

— ¡Ya casi va a amanecer! ¿No vas a decirme dónde te habías metido? —

—Estuve por ahí, vagabundeando… no puedo pensar estando entre cuatro paredes de acero, tío. Sólo quiero dormir, cuando amanezca tengo asuntos que resolver. —contestó Zuko, más irritado.

— ¿Y si Zhao captura al Avatar? —insistió el tío.

— ¡No me importa! Además, lo va a capturar si es brujo: el Avatar no está en esta aldea. Acabamos de atraer a Zhao hasta un señuelo, pronto pondré en acción el resto de mi plan y tendré el camino libre para atrapar a esa diminuta sabandija que hace Aire-Control como si nada. —mintió el joven.

— ¿Qué plan es ése? ¡No me dijiste nada, Zuko! —

Zuko apretó los párpados, molesto. Unas chispas brotaron de sus puños cerrados, y antes de decir nada soltó un chorro de vapor entre los dientes. No pensar antes de hablar sin duda no servía para quitarse de encima a la gente, y ahora se daba cuenta.

—No importa, tío, te lo comentaré cuando haya dormido. —dijo el chico, e ignorando a su viejo mentor siguió su camino por el pasillo.

Iroh sólo se quedó observando las amplias espaldas de su sobrino en lo que éste se alejaba hecho una furia, y pensó en las razones que Zuko tendría para bajar del barco sabiendo que Zhao estaba cerca… ¿Quizá hubiera ido hacia el pueblo, a divertirse? No, la palabra "diversión" no estaba en el vocabulario del príncipe desde hacía mucho tiempo, no era posible. A menos que hubiera ido por una chica, lo cual no era extraño porque su sobrino ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, y quizá... no, tampoco era posible. ¿Qué mujer iba a darle sus respetos a un Príncipe exiliado de su nación, que tuviera semejante carácter así de fuerte? El anciano General solamente se sonrió, cerrando los ojos, y recordó que por más que él lo deseara, su sobrino ya no era un niño y si tenía secretos que guardar, mejor que los mantuviera a salvo.

Por su parte, Zuko había vuelto a su habitación. Dejó sobre su cama ese pequeño bolso que llevaba oculto entre las ropas, el que contenía la máscara, y se quitó la parte superior de la armadura. Sí, faltaba poco para el amanecer, y no era eso lo que iba a mantenerlo despierto si se acostaba un rato…

No, lo que mantenía sus pensamientos ocupados era la mujer que iba con el Avatar. La hermosa mujer que le acompañaba… una chica deliciosa, a pesar de que era enemiga. ¿Qué estaba pensando, eh? ¡Eso era, una ENEMIGA! No le podía fijar los ojos con otro interés que no fuera el de despellejarla viva y darle su carne a los perros de su padre, cuando consiguiera atraparlos a todos. Mas en el fondo de su corazón una pequeña llama ardía con otra intención… ¿Podía hacer que ella confiara en su persona, sólo para traicionarla luego?

El nuevo plan era una maravilla.

Engañar a la muchacha, para que ella misma entregara al Avatar sin darse cuenta. Haría que ella confiara en el Espíritu Azul, y finalmente iba a hacer todo lo posible por atraerla hacia una eficaz trampa en la que ella misma iba a ser la causante de su propia derrota. Satisfecho, el Príncipe se sonrió y levantó sobre su cabeza el haori negro, notando que en efecto ya no tenía lesiones ni en el brazo ni en el hombro.

—…ella solamente mojó la herida y… —suspiró, extrañado.

No lo entendía, pero recordaba vivamente la suavidad de su roce. Eso le produjo un escozor aún más profundo en la espalda, como el escalofrío de una emoción incierta. ¿Qué tenía, que era tan atractivo en ella? ¿Sería porque no se habían conocido en otras circunstancias, que le atraía tanto verla de cerca? No se había percatado antes del profundo azul de sus ojos, ni de la suave dulzura de su voz o el encantador aroma de su piel… tuvo tiempo de apreciar eso en el momento en que la escondió detrás de su cuerpo, dentro de la cascada. Y si se acordaba del instante en que esa mujer le posó las manos sobre el pecho, algo ardía sobre su piel.

—Pero, ¿Qué estoy pensando, eh? Son tonterías, voy a hacer que pague por todas las veces que me echó agua en la cara cuando quise capturar a su pequeño amigo… van a ver, todos ellos. Me voy a vengar de esa mujer, y la voy a engañar de la peor manera que se le ocurra… me va a conocer. —juró Zuko, molesto consigo mismo y con sus pensamientos.

De última, el Príncipe se echó sobre su cama y se envolvió en las mantas, pero no pudo alejar de sus recuerdos el delicado aroma de azahares en la piel de la mujer de la Tribu del Agua.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

Katara halló a su hermano y al Avatar al amanecer, y después de pasar un par de horas escondida porque los soldados de la Nación del Fuego aún no se habían ido. Poco después, la chica fue capaz de volver sigilosamente hacia el escondite que tenían especialmente preparado para tal fin: unas cuevas cerca del mar, en la bahía. Era una suerte que Sokka y Aang hubieran llegado antes y estuvieran a salvo.

— ¡Hermana! ¡Hermana, estás bien! —suspiró Sokka al verla, y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia la joven para abrazarla fuertemente.

—Sokka, qué bueno verte otra vez, ¡Y a ti también, Aang! —exclamó ella al responder el abrazo de su hermano— ¡Estuve muy preocupada por ustedes, casi no pude escapar de ese lugar, había soldados por todas partes…! —

— ¡Katara, qué suerte que hayas podido salir! Pero, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó Aang, con una enorme sonrisa.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, recordando fugazmente al extraño ser de la máscara y sus fantásticas habilidades. Algo la hizo sonrojarse, cuando en su mente aparecieron las rápidas imágenes de su escape y el modo en que él la quiso proteger a toda costa. La pregunta seguía siendo imperativa: ¿De quién se trataba?

—Yo… la verdad, me escondí y esperé a que se fueran. —mintió, sin tener la menor idea de por qué no decía la verdad— Sí, eso hice… me escondí. —

— ¡Qué bien! Ya estamos todos juntos… bueno, casi todos, aún espero a que Momo vuelva. Debe haber ido por comida, seguramente. —dijo Aang.

—Sí, qué bueno es estar juntos… —balbuceó Katara, pero volvió la mirada hacia el exterior de la caverna, y contempló el mar durante unos minutos con la más estúpida de las sonrisas en su rostro, y la más elocuente de las preguntas en su cabeza:

"_¿Quién eres, extraño de la máscara? ¿Y por qué pienso tanto en ti?"_

**«:§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:»**

**¡Aww! ¿Qué tal? No muy malo para el primer episodio, espero. Por lo pronto, les puedo decir que Zuko seguirá emperrado en eso de capturar al Avatar pero muy pronto tendrá que tomar una importantísima decisión: ¿Se atreverá a seguir cazando a Aang, cuando empiece a notar que Katara le importa demasiado y no es capaz de engañarla? Y por si fuera poco, sus problemas no hacen sino empezar porque Zhao no es su única amenaza… Bueno, en esta suerte de "avance" les di demasiada información sobre lo que se vendrá en los siguientes episodios, que no serán muchos porque la verdad la historia no es tan extensa. **

**Como suelo hacer con todos mis fics, llamo a la solidaridad de los lectores para que dejen un review, de eso dependerá que actualice de nuevo y les siga brindando capis de la historia XD ¡Y recomiéndenme con sus amigos, no les va a hacer mal! Por ahora me conformo con que me digan qué les pareció en un review n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización; Dentro de unos 15 o 20 días, dependiendo del público. ¡No olviden escribir, no sean malos! **

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	2. Segundo Encuentro

**Snif, snif… ¡No lo puedo creer! Diozz, ¡No puedo creer que tanta gente se animara a leer este fic y le dejara sus reviews! O.o ¡Estoy tan emocionada que no cabo (XD) en mi emoción, valga la redundante redundancia! Creí que iba a ser un fracaso total o que iba a empezar flojo porque tengo cerquita a varias comadres autoras excelentes y pensé que de buenas a primeras me iban a fusilar en el paredón de los atrevidos por haberme metido en su hermoso mundo… pero no, ¡Son todos muy amables, hasta mi ídola de la sección me dejó rewie! No lo puedo creer, simplemente, ¡Por eso quiero agradecer todos estos reviews! (como se pueda, porque en esta página hay una estúpida regla que no permite contestarlos… ¡Uno quisiera, pero no se puede! ¬¬): _Anita-Asakura_ (thank you very muuch! X.x); _-Samara-Lestrange-_ ( -------- ataque al corazón, no lo puedo creer! Muchísimas gracias por estar aquí, chika, te adoro!); _Tere-chan_ (thnks!); _Katherin_ (gracias tbn n.n); _Kami28_ (emhh.. I got a question for you… why do you read stories in Spanish, if you don't understand them completely? O.o Don't misunderstand me, I'm just asking ñ.ñUu); _Darkzulangel_ (graaaziaaazz!); _Mimiru_ (qué bueno que te guste n.n); _Kagomechan _(thnkaaass!); _Yumiki-sama _ (lo que usted diga, maestra mía v.v me alegra que le guste); _Alex neko-chan_ (graaaciaaas!); _Red Night_ (gracias por lo de la imaginación n.n); _-Fire Alchemist- _(graaazzziazz también!), _SeReNDiPity_ (oie que está complejo tu nombre XD buenísimo!), _Nino-san; Karinna-chan_ y el kilométrico y muy reconfortante rehuye de _Navi-the-fairy_!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias, amigas mías! Y ya para que se lo vean, no pienso defraudarlas con esta historia, voy a seguirla bien hasta el final con episodios súper conmovedores, o graciosos, o románticos… ¡Y estoy pensando severamente en la propuesta de poner algún lemmon por ahí! Por ahora sólo lo pienso ù.ú ¡Pero podría hacerse realidad! **

El host de la semana les pide a todas las autoras en curso que sigan siendo tan creativas y que sigan actualizando, leo muchos fics de la sección Avatar pese a que no he tenido mucho tiempo para los reviews n.n ¡Perdónenme! App: Vamos a suponer que Zhao no desapareció como ocurre en el capítulo _"The siege of the North #2"_ porque si no me pierde la historia XD

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Segundo: "El Segundo Encuentro"_**

Katara estaba juntando agua, temprano por la mañana. Apenas ayer toda la flota de la Nación del Fuego había vuelto a sus barcos y el Almirante Zhao se estaba retirando a mar abierto con la cola entre las patas, luego de que los Maestros Tierra de Zung-Shi les dieran una paliza. La amenaza de Zhao fue clara: volverían con refuerzos, nadie quedaría vivo para ver alzarse el Sol un día de ésos… lo había jurado por la gracia de la Madre del Fuego. Katara no sabía muy bien cuál era el significado de esa amenaza, pero a los Maestros Tierra les sonó a problemas y pidieron al Avatar que se quedara con ellos para luchar…

Aang aceptó, desde luego. Ya una vez en el Norte había derrotado a las fuerzas de la Nación del Fuego con ayuda de los espíritus, de su poder y de su furia desencadenada; no sería muy complejo a menos que Zhao se trajera algo más entre manos.

Lo cual, lamentablemente, era con precisión lo que iba a suceder.

Tan temprano era cuando la joven Maestra Agua salió a llenar sus alforjas, que no se dio cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo. Quizá a la hora en la que el Sol apenas sale y la Luna recién se pone las cosas están en equilibrio y todos se hallan en calma, como la marea que fluye lentamente hacia abajo y retoma su nivel normal. Katara se divirtió un rato en el río con sus cantimploras, hasta que levantó la vista y notó que se trataba del mismo río donde el Espíritu Azul y ella habían luchado para detener un embate de soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la joven morena, y una sonrisa de lo más tonta asomó a sus labios, consciente de que estaba pensando de más en ese misterioso tipo que la salvó el día anterior. ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención ese sujeto? Era extraño… pero sentía como si lo conociera de antes. Y por un momento, en sus manos ardía un deseo de luchar incontrolable, tal si supiera inconscientemente quién era. Aunque un par de veces estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Katara nunca reveló a sus compañeros la realidad sobre su escape: la verdad era que se había olvidado del incidente, en su constante ensueño de querer saber qué rostro se ocultaba detrás de la aterradora máscara.

Katara levantó entonces sus alforjas, y regresó al campamento.

Detrás de los arbustos, él sólo observó el pequeño ritual de la muchacha y su mirada dura se suavizó un poco al verla sonreír, como si soñara. No, aún era muy temprano para revelar que estaba ahí… quizá después de desayunar. Y por si fuera poco, le debía una explicación a su tío; por eso solamente, Zuko decidió regresar a su barco en silencio y sin ser detectado, como un auténtico ninja.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

El General Iroh estaba comiendo.

Claro que a esa hora era poco habitual que alguien tomara té; era mucho más temprano que el horario normal de desayuno, ni siquiera los soldados que tendrían que estar alertas en la torre de navegación estaban ahí… el cambio de guardia era a la hora del amanecer, y quizá por ello el barco estaba casi en el más lúgubre de los silencios.

Eso no evitó que los pasos del Príncipe fueran detectados.

—… buenos días, Príncipe Zuko. —saludó el tío, con una sonrisa.

Zuko casi dio un salto. No esperaba encontrar a nadie en pie a esas horas, y por el sobresalto se llevó una mano al pecho. Soltó un suspiro de aire caliente antes de decir nada, con el corazón algo acelerado.

— ¡Me asustaste, tío! —admitió el joven, molesto.

— ¿De veras? Entonces debes estar muy desatento, ya que normalmente me habrías sentido desde el pasillo… eres un excelente soldado, cuesta un poco creer que un simple anciano te tomara por sorpresa. —rió Iroh, con una de sus risas viejas y cascadas que resonaban por todas partes.

—… no juegues. —fue la respuesta del muchacho, en lo que se servía té.

— ¿Y qué haces de pie tan temprano? Apenas amanece. —

—Supervisaba el cambio de guardia. No quiero ineptos en mi barco, no es lo más seguro; si alguien sabe que a esta hora somos más vulnerables, podrían atacarnos y estaríamos indefensos. —mintió Zuko, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Tienes razón, sobrino. —aceptó el General, y bebió té de su taza.

Zuko se acercó al ventanal, a acompañar a su anciano tío. Apreciaba a ese viejo, realmente le tenía mucho cariño… era el único que creía en su habilidad y le tenía algo de respeto. El único que le quería tal cual era. Ya que no contaba con el beneplácito de su padre, a Zuko no le quedaba mucho más que aferrarse a la única persona que le quedaba: su querido y viejo tío y mentor.

—… tío, respecto a lo de anoche… querías que te contara sobre mi plan, ¿No es así? No dije nada porque necesitaba que fuera un secreto. —señaló.

Iroh alejó los ojos del ventanal para mirar con detenimiento a su sobrino y a los pocos segundos esbozó una sonrisa. Los rayos del Sol se asomaron en el horizonte, tiñendo de ámbar los rostros de ambos; esa claridad temprana solía volver los ojos del Príncipe de un extraño tono amarillo, casi maligno.

—Pensé que no ibas a mencionarlo. —dijo el tío, con una media sonrisa.

—… no, está bien. Supongo que puedo confiar en ti. —aceptó Zuko, y dio uno o dos sorbos a su tazón antes de seguir— La primera parte está hecha… y eso fue atraer a Zhao hasta nosotros. Sabe que yo no soy el premio mayor, y la verdad me importa más que me siga. Por eso quiero que venga detrás de mí, para quitármelo de encima cuando la ocasión lo amerite. El Avatar sí está aquí, pero no a la vista. Sólo yo lo he visto… por eso salí anoche. Los soldados de ese idiota de Zhao solamente revolvieron la aldea sin encontrar nada; tenemos que hacer que se vaya con su flota a otra parte, para tener el camino libre. Ahí es el momento donde tú entras, tío: quiero que tomes el mando de nuestra unidad, yo me quedaré oculto en la aldea y actuaré desde las sombras… —continuó, a medida que fruncía más el ceño— No me detendrán esta vez… —

—Pero, sobrino… Zhao ya no va a creerse este cuento. Una vez lo hiciste y de todos modos te descubrió. —dijo el General, algo confuso— Además, ya lo despistamos antes, cuando hizo estallar el barco principal y te creyó muerto. No quiero que tomes riesgos en vano. —

—Tengo un as bajo la manga, tío. No creas que lo hago por puro aventón ni nada por el estilo. Esta vez funcionará… sé lo que te digo. —aseguró el chico, y en su mirada se reflejó la malicia por un instante.

—… bueno, espero que tengas razón. —el tío sólo suspiró.

—Pero… tienes que prometer que éste será un secreto de nosotros dos. Y cuando digo nosotros dos, me refiero a SÓLO NOSOTROS DOS, ¿Entiendes? El que lo sepa, podría hacer que todo se vaya al demonio. —insistió Zuko.

— ¿Y qué le diré a los soldados cuando noten tu ausencia en el barco? —

Caray, se había olvidado de eso. Tanto aplomo puesto en asegurarse de que la joven Maestra Agua no lo relacionara con la Nación del Fuego, y nunca se dio tiempo de pensar en qué decir para explicar su desaparición… estaba en pleno proceso de inventar una excusa (algo que últimamente le salía muy bien), cuando oyó a uno de los guardias toser muy afectadamente en el pasillo, fuera de la torre:

—… dirás que estoy gravemente enfermo y necesito atención urgente. Así podrás justificar que tomas el mando del escuadrón y regresarás a la Nación del Fuego con la excusa de que alguien calificado debe cuidarme… no tenemos un oficial médico en el barco, ¿No es así? Dile a mi padre que estoy muy pero muy atacado, casi a punto de morir… eso Zhao puede creérselo. También dirás que se trata de una rara enfermedad del Reino de la Tierra. Nadie debe acercarse a mis habitaciones mientras tanto, y nadie sabrá lo que pasa. —acabó por decir el Príncipe en un susurro bajo y casi secreto, con una sonrisa malvada— Antes de que lleguen a casa, yo tendré la situación bajo control y te contactaré, tío. No tienes que preocuparte por nada ni por nadie, estaré bien. —

El General Iroh sólo abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado. Vaya, era el mejor plan que había escuchado de la boca de su sobrino, y por su mirada decidida se podía notar que realmente ya tenía todo bajo control. Digno hijo de su padre, lástima que su hermano no se diera cuenta de las cualidades del muchacho.

—Me agrada la idea… pero es arriesgada. —sentenció Iroh, solemne.

—… ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta el riesgo, tío. —contestó el chico, y esa sonrisa despiadada en sus labios se volvió mucho más grande y amenazadora.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

— ¡Sokka, ya basta! —gritó Katara, molesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora ya no te aguantas ni siquiera una pequeña broma? Hasta la amargada de ti tiene que reconocer que fue una excelente idea la de poner una bomba de hormigas dentro de la cesta de comida… ¡Podríamos usarlo para algo, nunca se sabe! —se justificó el otro, muy divertido.

— ¡Vamos, Katara! No fue nada grave, la comida está a salvo. —decía el joven monje, soplando su aliento huracanado sobre los panes para quitarles las hormigas de encima— ¡Estos panes todavía se pueden comer! —

— ¡Ustedes van a comérselos! Huelen a hormigas rojas, es asqueroso. —les contestó la chica, furiosa— Yo iré a buscar unas bayas que ví en el bosque, y no las voy a compartir con nadie porque no me agradan tus bromas, querido hermanito. —

— ¡Hey, Katara! ¡Por favor…! —empezó Sokka, espantado.

Pero la chica ya se había perdido detrás de los arbustos, con una cesta de mimbre que usaría para poner las frutas. En ese bosque había muchos árboles de frutales diversos… en su recorrida de esa mañana, a la incipiente luz ámbar del amanecer, había visto naranjos, bayas, manzanos y unos extraños frutos de color azul que parecían tener protuberancias como "narices" a los costados… se trataba de enormes bayas carnosas que seguro tenían duros carozos, pero todo era cuestión de darles una probada antes de comerlas, ¿Qué tal si eran frutas venenosas o algo? Sonriendo, la jovencita empezó a recolectar aquellas bayas que estaban regadas por el suelo, eligiendo las que se veían maduras y libres de insectos.

Llevaba unos minutos trabajando en eso, cuando vio una fruta caerse del árbol, justo junto a ella. Katara la tomó, viendo que la gran baya estaba en su punto, y la puso dentro del canasto. Luego cayó otro fruto… y otro, y uno más, y luego otro… hasta que poco a poco, una pequeña pila se había formado a un lado de la joven.

Katara levantó la vista, pensando que quizá Momo había sido tan amable como para venir a ayudarle, pero se sorprendió al ver una oscura sombra en el árbol, mucho mayor que el lémur.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —inquirió ella, y rápido se llevó la mano a la botella, para atacar si era necesario— ¡Conteste, no sea cobarde! —

Ruido de movimiento, y unos segundos más tarde, la sombra salió a la luz sin bajarse de la rama. Sólo se puso a la vista de la muchacha, con una fruta en la mano que lanzaba hacia arriba y volvía a tomar en un gesto despreocupado.

—… Ah, eres tú. —dijo la chica— Creí que solamente salías por la noche, como los vampiros. —

El otro no dijo nada. Era el Espíritu Azul, ¡Katara sintió una rara emoción al verlo otra vez! Pensó que iba a demorarse algo más en volver, y que sería en la noche, pero ahí estaba. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? O, mejor dicho, ¿Por qué se le habría ocurrido volver? El corazón de la Maestra Agua latía muy rápido…

—… ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió ella, alegremente— Bueno, no sé ni por qué me molesto, sé que de todos modos no me vas a contestar. Tienes la rara costumbre de mantenerte callado… ¿Por qué no hablas? —

Zuko no contestó, obviamente no pensaba decir ni una sola palabra y del mismo modo permanecería de incógnito hasta traicionarla. Tenía un buen rato de mirarla furtivamente desde el árbol, observando cómo ella se movía de un lado al otro buscando las frutas; hasta que decidió revelar su presencia a fin de que Katara no se asustase.

—Me llamo Katara… supongo que te gustaría saberlo. —contestó la chica, y continuó en su tarea de juntar bayas— No me parece que vayas a pronunciar mi nombre, pero es bueno presentarse… tú eres ese bandido que busca toda la Nación del Fuego, ¿No? —

¡¡Argh! ¡PEQUEÑO DETALLE! Zuko apretó los dientes… ¿Qué acaso ese zoquete del Avatar no le había comentado de su encuentro? ¡El niño conocía la identidad del Espíritu Azul, no podía dejar que ni él ni el campesino de la Tribu del Agua lo vieran, o si no todo el plan se vendría abajo! ¿Y si la tal Katara ya sabía de antemano quién era, y sólo estaba jugando para hacerlo caer en una feroz emboscada? No… no veía mentira en sus hermosos ojos de zafiro, ni se le hacía como que ella estuviera planeando algo. No lucía nerviosa ni nada. Igual y tendría que aferrarse mejor a esa rama en la que estaba trepado, el temor casi le hizo caerse.

—… así que tú debes ser ese "Espíritu Azul" que figura en los carteles… es posible, usas una máscara tan fea como el dibujo que hay en la aldea. —dijo la joven, con una risita.

Zuko se atrevió a descender al suelo, dando un salto. Cayó casi en silencio y se adelantó hacia ella con unas frutas entre los brazos. No tenía idea del por qué de mostrarse así de amable con Katara… ¡Tendría que fingir otra actitud si era su deseo acercarse a la mujer! _"Katara"_… se llamaba _"Katara"_. Sonaba algo parecido a _"Kitama"_, como su querida "hermana menor", apodada _"Tama"_ con el más grande de los cariños por todos los que la conocían.

Pensando en Kitama, a Zuko se le cayó una de las frutas. ¿Estaría bien su preciada "hermanita", aún después de tantos años de no verse? Se agachó para recoger lo que había tirado, pero Katara notó su acción y se acuclilló también… por un momento, los dedos de ambos se unieron sobre la misma fruta, y una especie de electricidad corrió entre los dos.

Katara retiró la mano en el acto, y él también.

—Disculpa, mejor yo la levantaré. —se disculpó ella, cuando un temible "lo siento" iba a salir de los labios de Zuko— Gracias por ayudarme, tengo que ser siempre yo la que se encarga de recoger la comida para esos holgazanes… —le dijo luego, sonriendo y riéndose nerviosamente.

A los ojos del Príncipe nunca una risa fue tan alegre como aquella. Quizá notó los nervios que embargaban a la muchacha, pero ésos de verdad no eran nada comparados con los impulsos que él mismo sentía… ¿Qué había sido de su ansiado control y disciplina? ¡Era un soldado ejemplar, por todas las llamas del mundo! ¿Una simple sonrisa, unos simples ojos bellos como el mar, un aroma de azahares… sólo eso bastaba para volverlo loco, y sacarle de adentro todo el control que se enorgullecía de tener? No, algo definitivamente estaba andando muy mal dentro de él.

_**ELLA ERA LA AMIGA DEL AVATAR… ERA LA ENEMIGA.**_

"_Vamos, Zuko… contrólate, pedazo de imbécil. Piensa que todo tu futuro depende de que la engatuses para que confíe en ti… convéncete de que esto es lo mejor para todos. ¿Qué pasó con el tipo duro y malvado que siempre fuiste, al que sólo le interesa capturar al Avatar? ¡No me digas que no puedes ser cruel con una chica que casi te aplastó en el Norte!"_ se dijo el Príncipe a sí mismo, en lo que se ponía de pie con los brazos cargados de frutos _"Recuerda… recuerda que en aquel momento su expresión no era de lo más contenta… quizá por eso no la reconociste antes, ¡Porque ella no estaba atacándote ni su rostro lucía tan angelical e inocente como ahora!"_ retrocedió un paso sin pensar lo que hacía; creyó que era mejor estar a una relativa distancia de la joven Katara, para que el dulce aroma de su piel no le atrajera de ese modo, ni le despertara ninguna emoción que creía muerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió la joven Maestra, levantándose también.

Zuko luchó por mantener el silencio. Era una voz tan dulce, ¿Cómo no iba a responderle sus preguntas? Ok, estaba paranoico, se daba cuenta. El intento de "rescate" de la otra noche le había subido mucho los humos y ahora tenía el orgullo por la estratosfera, más o menos.

—… no importa. —menospreció Katara, con una expresión decepcionada, y se acercó al otro llevando su canasta— Ven, dame esas frutas… vamos, no te asustes, prometo que no te voy a morder de nuevo; al menos no tan feo como la otra vez. —bromeó ella, y rió de nuevo con alegría.

Él sentía los incontrolables deseos de esbozar una sonrisa. Pero no lo hizo, sólo se acercó sin miedo. Permitió a Katara que quitara con suavidad las frutas y luego se separó otra vez, caminando con paso rápido hacia la espesura.

— ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió la muchacha, intrigada.

El Príncipe sólo se volvió y levantó la mano indicándole que le siguiera… si todo salía bien, este punto de la estrategia era decididamente muy importante. Era de vida o muerte que Katara viniera con él; si aquello realmente funcionaba el destino de su misión sería muy prometedor. Todo se resumía en esa jugada y era crucial que ella confiara…

La muy tontita, era una mujer… fácil de influenciar. Sólo tenía que seguir a su héroe y ya. Al menos, a Zuko le pareció muy sencillo. Si él hubiera tenido en sus propios ojos el brillo que veía en la mirada de Katara, seguramente la habría seguido a cualquier parte. ¡Era perfecto! Ella estaba como admirada… erróneamente Zuko confundió lo que había visto en los ojos de la joven con admiración. Quizá fuera otra cosa, que ni ella conocía con seguridad.

—Está bien… ya comprendí: tú guías, yo te sigo. —aceptó ella, sonriendo.

No le pareció amenazador. Incluso el gesto del Espíritu fue tentador.

Caminaron por la espesura unos momentos, él a la cabeza y siempre muy cerca de la chica. Finalmente salieron de nuevo en la cascada de la otra noche, y a la luz del día Katara pudo ver que todo el predio alrededor de la caída de agua era un campo de frutales… ¡Magnífico! En la oscuridad noche no había podido apreciar el dulce olor de los frutos maduros porque a sus narices sólo llegó el tórrido hedor del acero y las llamas.

— ¡Waho, qué hermoso lugar! —dijo la chica, con una sonrisa enorme— Se nota que conoces bien la región, muchas gracias por traerme aquí… pronto nos iremos y de verdad necesitamos provisiones. Me aseguraré de tomar algún que otro fruto un poco verde, para que no se pudra antes de que se lo pueda comer… de veras, te agradezco mucho lo que haces. —

El Espíritu no dijo nada, sólo se sentó muy derecho en una roca, como si su misión fuera vigilarla y protegerla. En realidad, una sonrisa siniestra se hizo en los labios del Príncipe aprovechando que Katara no podía verle. La observó en lo que ella se dedicaba a juntar más frutas, seleccionando las que estaban algo prematuras. Distraído, Zuko apoyó el codo en una piedra y recargó algo la barbilla en su palma, en una actitud algo soñadora…

Katara percibió ese gesto, y se sonrojó. Se volvió de espaldas a él y trató de continuar con su "trabajo" sin fijarse en el sujeto de las mallas. Vaya que un par de cosas eran muy notorias en su persona: ¡Estaba muy bien entrenado, si toda la musculatura que evidenciaba aquella vestimenta era suya! ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Sería un sujeto mayor, o un joven de la edad de Sokka? ¿Por qué la seguía viendo así, como si fuera imposible quitarle los ojos de encima? ¿Y por qué ella misma no podía dejar de sentir su mirada traspasándola?

Muy pocas veces había percibido cosas parecidas; la única persona capaz de herirla con los ojos era ese odioso de Zuko. Katara frunció entonces el ceño, ¿Por qué iba a pensar en él justo ahora? Era un tipo desagradable, malvado y rastrero, no se merecía que una chica le prestara atención… pero si lo pensaba como mujer y dejaba a un lado el hecho de que era el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, Zuko no era tan feo. No, la verdad es que era un chico atractivo… claro, si no fuera por esa horrible cicatriz que tenía. ¿Dónde se la habría hecho? Bah, tonterías, a lo mejor era un aprendiz tan malo de niño que se había quemado solo por ser tan torpe.

Eso la hizo sonreír y casi soltar una risita.

El Espíritu la escuchó, y salió de su posición tan delatora. Se enderezó de pronto y dejó de pensar en tonterías… como en la bonita cintura de Katara, por ejemplo. ¡Hey, nadie podía culparlo por ser adolescente! Un adolescente muy responsable, pero joven e inexperto al fin. Recordó las palabras de su tío en el momento en que Katara se volvió hacia él cargando la cesta, y el viento levantó un par de hojas muertas que enmarcaron su rostro en un cuadro de película: _"La Mujer siempre será el gran misterio que mantendrá al Hombre atrapado en las redes de la inconciencia… la Mujer, y su belleza. Imposible vivir con ellas, y más imposible aún vivir sin su presencia… ya algún día entenderás de que te estoy hablando, querido sobrino."_

Era curioso, creía entenderlo en ese momento.

¡Ah, ya basta! ¡BASTA! No era importante pensar en Katara como en una chica cualquiera, ¡Un día él tendría muchas pretendientas de las cuales elegir, y seguro serían mucho más bellas que esta campesina de la Tribu del Agua! Y en verdad mucho más respetuosas y ubicadas que ella, desde ya.

—Gracias, ya terminé… ¿Me escoltarás un pedazo, de regreso a nuestro campamento? ¿O es que ya no estoy en peligro? Me gustaría que mi hermano te conociera, para que sepa que tenemos un amigo aquí… un amigo bastante hábil con las espadas. —comentó Katara, con una hermosa sonrisa y un suave sonrojo en las mejillas.

Zuko se sobresaltó. No, no era conveniente. Si el campesino le veía, se lo iba a comentar al Avatar, y si el Avatar se enteraba, se lo iba a decir a Katara… y al demonio con su estrategia.

¡Qué diablos! Tendría que arriesgarse y actuar, no tenía más opción…

—… no. Prefiero que nos veamos en secreto… —susurró, suavemente.

Katara abrió mucho los ojos y casi dejó caer su cesta, de la impresión. Se sonrió aún más ampliamente, dándose cuenta de que la voz de su Espíritu en realidad no se oía tan dura, pero tenía un timbre extrañamente familiar y más que atractivo.

— ¡Ah, así que sí hablas, al fin y al cabo! Yo pensaba que eras mudo y por eso no decías nada… ¿Cómo te llamas? —insistió la chica, riéndose.

Zuko volvió a guardar silencio. Estaba planeando algo, de nuevo y para no caer en las repeticiones. Pero era inevitable, no tenía una excusa que le valiera de nada… sólo algo que la pondría nerviosa, un engaño de primera:

—Te veré esta noche, aquí. Ven sola, ¿Sí? —le dijo, en un susurro.

Ella sólo enmudeció, y de veras que su pulso se disparó. Vaya, él era alto y su voz se oía tranquilizadora. Seguro era un muchacho, y uno muy guapo… ¡Ya, se moría por saber quién era! Al ver que Katara no decía nada, Zuko se dio el lujo de tomarse el mayor atrevimiento de su vida al quitarle a la joven su cesta de frutas y luego sostuvo sus manos con el mismo gesto caballeroso de la otra noche…

—Por favor… me encantaría verte otra vez, Katara. —volvió a susurrar.

—S-sí, claro, está b-bien… —tartamudeó ella, hipnotizada.

—Pero tienes que prometerme que vendrás sola. No me gusta que haya aglomeraciones inútiles… más de dos ya son multitud. —pidió Zuko, y aunque su tono era un murmullo, se podía entrever una sonrisa.

—Lo h-haré, vendré sola… te lo prometo. ¿No me dirás tu n-nombre, por lo menos? Si no te molesta, c-claro… —inquirió ella, aún temblando.

El Príncipe sabía que no era correcto. Y por eso, tuvo que continuar:

—… tú ya sabes cuál es mi nombre. Te veré esta noche, aquí. —concluyó el joven, y soltó a la chica para irse con pasos rápidos en dirección a la bahía.

El Sol salió del todo, anunciando que sería una mañana despejada. Todos los cálidos rayos que entraron en el claro alumbraron a la soñadora figura de la joven Katara, sola cerca de la cascada y con las manos estrujadas en el pecho. Un suspiro hechizado salió de los labios de la muchacha, y una sonrisa tonta se hizo en sus labios de nuevo.

Por su parte, Zuko estaba volviendo velozmente hacia el barco. Cuando se halló lo suficientemente lejos de Katara, cambió sus ropas por la armadura que escondió en unos matorrales, y ahora se dirigía tranquilamente hacia el pueblo. Vio a su tío con una escolta de soldados en el mercado, y se encaminó hacia él a fin de reunírsele…

— ¡Sobrino! Ya volviste, ¿Qué tal tu paseo? —inquirió el anciano.

—… no muy bien… tío, creo que me siento muy mal… —balbuceó el chico, y se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza con aire afectado.

Los soldados que iban con el General se pusieron alertas, de pronto.

—Pero, Príncipe Zuko… ¿Qué te ocurre? —le dijo su tío, asustado.

—… no lo sé… es… es mi cabeza, tío… —empezó él, con cansancio.

Y sin más aviso, Zuko se desplomó al suelo atacado por un repentino y poco sutil desmayo, que causó un enorme revuelo en el mercado del Reino de la Tierra…

**«:§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:»**

**¡Wey! ¿Qué le hice a Zukito? ¡Nada, nada! ¿No se acuerdan de su malvadísimo plan para despistar a Zhao? Muahahaha, ¡Ninio malo, muy malo y testarudo! Pero así es como todo el mundo lo quiere, ¿No? Ok, ahora llamo a la solidaridad de las lectoras para que me hagan un favor: ¿Alguna sabe cómo se llama la hermana mayor de Zuko, la que es mala con M de MUCHO y sí sale en la serie? Kitama es un OC que tendrá mucho que ver, es mi OC y nada más… ¡Ya sabrán algo sobre ella, más adelante! Y de paso, por favor alguien dígame cómo se llama el padre de Zuko ¬¬Uu ¡Sé que lo dijeron muchas veces en la serie, pero no encuentro un modo de escribirlo porque no sé cómo es! XD Así que ya tienen una tareíta, desde ya X.x**

**Bueno, espero que no me maten en los reviews y si quieren que esto siga, a ver si me dan ánimos o me tiran al piso con una crítica, no es cosa de ser tan elogiadoras tampoco… ¡Vamos, sé que pudo haber algo que no les gustó, casi lo presiento! X.x**

**(Próxima Actualización: Igual que antes, dentro de 14 o 20 días… no me extrañen tanto XD ¡Como si les hiciera yo tanta falta, recién me conocen! ¬¬Uu)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	3. Aprender para Engañar

**¡Hey, se me dio por volver! O sea que no soy tan mala como algunos piensan y de vez en cuando soy genial XD ¡No, ya entendí! Dejemos a un lado la prepotencia y continuemos con el plan, ¡Hay un episodio nuevo! Por supuesto que quiero agradecerle a todas las elocuentísimas lectoras que me han apoyado con un lindo review, como han sido: _Nino-san_ (nuh, Zuko no tiene una hermana mayor, yo pensaba que Azula era mayor que él pero na-que-ver XD), _-Fire Alchemist-, -Samara-Lestrange-_ (graacias ídola! n.n), _Anita-Asakura, Darkzulangel _(muchísimas gracias por toda la info, me encantó), _Kari-chan_ (nuh, lo que me señalas es independiente de la narración porque son los pensamientos de Katara contados por el narrador, así que de igual modo está bien decir "apenas ayer" dicho por el narrador, indica que todo tiene que ver con lo que ella pensaba n.n), Yumiki_-sama _ (thnks por el apoyo! n.n), _Tere-chan, Kari-chan, Kagomechan, Aelita's-chan, Alex neko-chan, Marip, Cherry-Chan_, y _Navi-the-fairy_ (muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y la onda, amiga). **

**¡Waaa! X.x Sin duda me dan muchos ánimos para continuar y esperen a ver cómo sigue esto, no las voy a defraudar, ¡Nunca dejo historias a la mitad! (Excepto cuando son antiguas ¬¬Uu) Intentaré seguir ahí y no decepcionar a nadie, ¡Las veré a todas al final de la página! Y muchísimas gracias a todos por las respuestas, me sacan un peso de encima n.n ¡¡THNKS!**

El host de esta actualización les pide POR FAVOR! que tengan cuidado con las llamas y cosas que hacen daño, no vaya a ser obra de algún degenerado Maestro Fuego que tiene ganas de molestarlas… ¡Denle una lección, como hizo Katara! XD ¡Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS RESPUESTAS, ME SIRVEN UN MONTÓN! n.n

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Tercero: "Aprendiendo para Traicionarte"_**

— ¡Rápido, traigan agua fría y mucho té! Y que nadie entre a este cuarto, no podemos dejar que alguien más caiga enfermo… ¡Seguramente es uno de ésos males del Reino Tierra, no necesitamos más contagios! —sentenció el General Iroh, consciente de que su sobrino estaba fingiendo ese desmayo así de repentino.

Los guardias de la escolta del General irrumpieron en la habitación de su Príncipe llevando a cuestas al susodicho heredero al trono, de repente mucho más pálido que de costumbre y completamente desfallecido, con una fiebre tan alta que no parecía que fuera a sobrevivirla, y por orden del mismo Iroh, todos los soldados salieron por patas del cuarto, con terrible terror de haber agarrado alguna peste de esos sucios Maestros Tierra. De inmediato, el compungido tío ordenó que levaran anclas y que toda la flota se internara en el mar, lejos de la influencia de esas ratas de la Tierra.

Una vez que quedaron a solas y el barco comenzó a moverse, Iroh tomó asiento al lado del Príncipe desmayado y le puso la mano en la frente, con una sonrisa burlona:

—… ya está bien, Príncipe Zuko, no tienes que seguir fingiendo. —dijo.

— ¿Se lo creyeron? —murmuró el chico, abriendo un ojo.

—Yo diría que eres buen actor… hasta dominaste tu propio cuerpo para elevar aún más tu temperatura. Sí, se lo creyeron; apuesto a que ya mismo se está corriendo la voz sobre tu ataque. —rió el anciano tío, contento.

—Bien, por ahora descansaré y seguiré con la treta hasta el anochecer. Si está oscuro, nadie verá cuando me vaya. —decidió el joven, y se puso un brazo detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía con malicia.

El silencio cayó entre los dos por unos segundos, en los cuales el joven se quitó las botas con un gesto descuidado y volvió a echarse en la cama.

—… Zuko, no me gusta la idea de que estés solo en esto. —susurró Iroh, un poco alicaído.

—No te preocupes por mí, tío. Te dije que estaré bien, nadie sabrá lo que me pasó… si no permites que alguien entre a este cuarto. Todo saldrá bien, las tropas de Zhao están ancladas a varios kilómetros de aquí, esperando a que mi barco salga. —le contestó el Príncipe, en tono tranquilo— Además, cuando se corra la voz de mi "enfermedad", todo el mundo querrá saber algo y con más razón podrás regresar a la Nación del Fuego. Eso tampoco debe preocuparte, te contactaré mucho antes de que llegues… mi padre ni siquiera lo sabrá. —

—Espero que tengas razón, querido muchacho. —acabó por acceder el tío.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Al parecer no tenían mucho de qué hablar los dos, siendo que Iroh era la única persona en la Nación del Fuego que tenía algo de confianza en Zuko y viceversa… excepto porque Zuko sólo confiaba en dos personas de su país: una era su querido tío, y la otra era su hermana adoptiva, _Tama_. Kitama era lo más valioso para su nación, mucho más inapreciable que él o su verdadera hermana. Zuko incluso estaba seguro de que el Señor del Fuego estimaba mucho más a aquella niña que a sus verdaderos hijos… ¿Era acaso porque ella llevaba dentro de sí al…?

—Tío… ¿Cómo haces para gustarle a una chica? —inquirió el joven, así de la nada y cortando al medio sus propios pensamientos.

El General abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa, y se mesó las barbas antes de decir nada, observando a su sobrino con ojo crítico y calculador… el chico no parecía perturbado ni nada por el estilo: es más, estaba completamente quieto y con la vista fija en el techo de hierro de la oscura habitación. Finalmente, Iroh se sonrió con malicia:

—Vaya, ¿Así que eso era lo que tan nervioso te tenía, sobrino? ¿Una chica que llamó tu real atención? —bromeó.

—Contéstame, tío; es sólo una pregunta. —corrigió Zuko, algo molesto.

—… sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a querer saberlo y tu padre no iba a estar cerca para explicártelo. —murmuró el anciano tío, como si elevara los ojos al cielo en una plegaria— ¿Qué hace un hombre para gustarle a una mujer?... pues, primero tendría que saber si la chica muestra algún interés por el chico, y créeme que no sirve de nada intentarlo cuando no hay chispa entre ellos. —

—Supón que sí la hay y cuéntame. —ordenó el joven, un poco crispado.

El General parpadeó un par de veces, con un gesto impresionado.

—Bueno, en caso de que haya de esa mágica energía entre ambos… ¿La hay, o no la hay? Vamos, puedes decirle a tu viejo tío de qué se trata todo esto y juro que no voy a decírselo a nadie. —comentó Iroh, riendo melosamente.

Zuko apretó los dientes y se incorporó sobre la cama, con la más marcada de las molestias impresa a lo largo de toda su frente. Volvió su ardiente mirada de oro líquido hacia el General y bajó los pies de la cama, ahora sí furioso.

— ¡No importa, sólo quiero saber! —ladró, y de repente sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta—… abre, ¡Abre! —ordenó, en lo que volvía a echarse sobre la cama para fingir que estaba enfermo.

Iroh se levantó de su silla y dejó entrar a los guardias que traían algo de agua fría para la frente del Príncipe y botellas con té medicinal bien caliente, lo que supuestamente Zuko iba a necesitar. Luego de recibirlo todo, el General les pidió salir rápidamente… la temerosa tropa no dudó, no querían caer enfermos. Cuando estuvieron a solas de nuevo, Zuko se incorporó otra vez y se sirvió algo de té… ok, no era cuestión de desaprovecharlo tampoco, ni modo. Esperó a su tío y su indecisión, en lo que Iroh pensaba profundamente en una respuesta lo más sincera posible para las dudas de su joven sobrino. Igualmente, el anciano puso té dentro de un tazón y bebió unos sorbos antes de decir nada, aún bajo la implacable mirada de su impaciente sobrino…

—… Príncipe Zuko, ¿Acaso estás enamorado? —inquirió Iroh.

El Príncipe volvió a apretar los dientes, frustrado.

— ¡No, ya te dije que no! —escupió, aunque una voz dentro de su cabeza dijo _"¡No lo sabes!"_ y otra más lejana calló a ésta diciéndole _"¡Claro que no, Zuko Corazón de Hierro no puede amar a nadie!"_; y a ésta otra le replicó _"¡Más vale que cuides lo que dices"_… y se habría armado una batalla campal de esas voces en la cabeza del joven si él mismo no las hubiera interrumpido:— ¡Sólo quiero saber qué se siente, y qué hacer si me sucede alguna vez! No soy un niño y ya hay ciertas cosas que debería saber de la vida, ¿No crees? Supongo que si no hubiera pasado _aquello_, aún contaría con el apoyo de mi padre y… —la voz se le quebró entonces, y aquel tazón entre sus manos fue brutalmente apretado, con ira.

—Está bien, me limitaré a decir sólo lo que quieres saber, yo entiendo. —aceptó el tío, poniendo una mano sobre el antebrazo del muchacho— Ya no te mortifiques más por eso, sobrino… no ganarás nada con lamentarte, tú lo dices todo el tiempo. —hizo una pausa, y volvió a mesarse las barbas con cuidado de lo que iba a comentar—… bueno, suponiendo que esta chica sí se interese al menos un poco por el chico, el primer paso es que él haga ver cuán importante es ella en su corazón. Esto se puede alcanzar de muchas maneras, pero la más adecuada siempre suele ser defendiéndolas o haciéndoles obsequios… así se dan cuenta de que aprecias su atención, ¿Entiendes? —

—Continúa. —pidió Zuko, y le dio otro sorbo a su té mientras oía, atento.

—… cuando ella se dé cuenta de que te interesa, es más fácil. Todo lo que deberás hacer será seguir a tu corazón, sobrino. Él dictará los pasos a seguir y te llevará por el buen camino; será tu corazón el que lo determinará todo. _Te obligará a elegir entre lo que quieres y lo que debes hacer_. —concluyó el tío, y se terminó el té de su tazón con una sonrisa alegre.

Zuko se quedó esperando, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y…? —dijo.

— ¿Y, qué? Ya te dije lo que quieres saber, es todo. —contestó Iroh.

—-… ¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay nada más? —

—No. Sobrino, hay muchísimas maneras de llegar al corazón de una chica, pero lo malo es que nadie puede enseñártelo. Debes labrar tu propio camino en esto… aunque quizá te haga falta aprender una cosa más: hacer pequeños e importantes sacrificios. El amor es un gran regalo, pero muchas veces requiere también de un gran sacrificio para sobrevivir… hay relaciones que no se pueden lograr si no se pierde algo de igual valor. —

— ¿Sacrificios? ¿De qué hablas? —repitió el joven, confundido.

—… ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, Príncipe Zuko. Ya sabrás… —

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

Zuko abandonó el barco donde vivía furtivamente, seguro de que no lo volvería a ver por un buen tiempo. El viaje hacia la Nación del Fuego tomaría a lo menos un mes para su tío… él esperaba tenerlo todo bajo control en algo así como diez o quince días. Contactaría a su flota antes de que estuvieran a medio camino de casa y milagrosamente se "recuperaría" de su enfermedad. La noche en que dejó atrás a su escuadra, el General Iroh le dio uno de sus familiares y efusivos abrazos de despedida, uno de ésos que el Príncipe sintió que echaría mucho de menos.

—Cuídate mucho, sobrino. Regresa pronto. —se despidió el tío.

—Lo haré… créeme que lo haré. —aseguró él, y se lanzó por la oscuridad de la borda hacia el agua.

No necesitaba nadar más de un kilómetro hasta la costa, para desaparecer de los vigías y eso. Aquella era una noche sin Luna que le vino muy bien. Sólo las estrellas alumbraban el cielo, y la marea alta lo llevó mucho más cerca de la arena de lo que esperó en un principio. No vio moros en la costa y se lanzó a la carrera hasta perderse en el bosque. Su refugio sería la cueva detrás de aquella cascada, el sitio donde se encontraría con Katara otra vez. Ya tendría tiempo de buscar un escondite mejor cuando hubiera pasado algo de tiempo. Llegó cerca de la caída de agua a eso de la medianoche, y la joven Maestra Agua aún no se hallaba en las inmediaciones. ¡Suerte! Sigilosamente corrió a través del río y no le importó mojarse con el agua helada del deshielo; se escondió en la pequeña cueva. ¡Perfecto! También había un sitio donde podría esconder su armadura y las armas que tenía…

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar un sonido: hojas secas estrujándose y uno que otro palo al romperse. ¡Era ella, estaba seguro! Empezó a sentir el feroz y acelerado latir de su corazón… ¿Y se ponía nervioso por encontrarse con ella? No, sin duda algo malo ocurría. No era normal que una mujer le sacudiera de ese modo. ¿Sería como su tío decía, y había de aquella mágica chispa entre los dos al fin y al cabo?

—No seas estúpido, Zuko; esto es sólo un truco. —se aseguró de grabar muy bien aquello en su memoria, por las dudas— Y esa Katara no es más que la pobre víctima de tus actos, pagará por todo lo que te hizo y será la pobrecita tonta que te guiará hacia el Avatar… —

Luego de ajustarse la máscara, salió al exterior de la cascada atravesando la cortina de agua en el más absoluto silencio. En efecto, Katara ya estaba allí, y no llevaba ese grueso abrigo de piel puesto (lo traía colgado en el antebrazo). Su esbelta y generosa figura de mujer iluminada por las estrellas casi cegó al joven Príncipe por un momento, y algo tembló dentro de él: _"¿Seguro de que lo que deseas es continuar con esto, Zuko?"_ dijo una voz en su mente, a lo que le replicaron de inmediato _"¡Claro que sí, eres malvado y por eso nadie te quiere ni te respeta, es lo que importa! ¡Conseguir al maldito Avatar!"_ y a ésta otra le dijo, fuertemente _"¿Tienes idea siquiera de lo que hay en su corazón, eh? Ni él mismo se conoce, no sabe de lo que es capaz"_; y de nuevo la primera voz dijo _"¡A ver si todos se callan y lo dejan pensar!"_… y el Príncipe agradeció ese corto silencio para murmurar, sin que nadie lo oyera:

—Este es mi Destino: seré el mejor y el más grande… y todo se lo deberé a ese monje calvo y a esta mujer que se deja influenciar por sus emociones de niña tonta. —decidió, firmemente.

Con esa errónea convicción, Zuko se adelantó en silencio hasta Katara y la idea más estúpida le vino a la mente: sorprenderla. Aprovechando que ella no le vio, el Príncipe se puso detrás de la joven en un parpadeo, y ágilmente cubrió sus ojos con una mano y su boca con la otra, apretando a la chica contra su pecho con algo de violencia. Repentinamente asustada, Katara dio un grito y quiso morder a quien le atacó, sonrojada en extremo al sentir a través de la fina tela de su vestido los poderosos músculos de su captor.

Todo fue hasta que él se decidió a hablar, de nuevo:

— ¡Shh! ¡Tranquila, soy yo! —susurró, suavemente.

Ella reconoció la voz al punto, y su sonrojo fue aún mayor. No sólo sentía con mucha claridad la firmeza de su cuerpo en la espalda, sino que también era capaz de percibir aterradoramente la fuerza de esos brazos que la rodeaban por completo. Se creía incapaz de moverse, sólo tenía que dejarse estar en ese tan cálido e inesperado abrazo. Poco a poco, él descubrió la boca de la chica y le permitió respirar de nuevo… Katara se había puesto tan colorada que era una suerte estar casi en la oscuridad y no ver nada.

— ¡No tenías que hacer eso! Bastaba con que me chistaras o algo, ¡No lo hagas de nuevo! Me diste un susto de muerte, creí que era un soldado de la Nación del Fuego o un pirata… estando tan cerca de la bahía. —replicó Katara, y su voz tartamudeó un poco por el fiero temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

—No tengas miedo. —contestó Zuko, fingiendo una voz más dulce, en lo que por otro lado pensaba _"No sabes cuánta razón tienes, niña… al fin y al cabo sí te atrapó un soldado de la Nación del Fuego"_.

— ¡Claro que no lo tengo! Ahora no, pero me asusté mucho. Creo que no me han seguido, esperé a que todos se durmieran. De todos modos, si Sokka o Aang se despiertan y no me ven, pensarán que estoy practicando Agua-Control o algo de eso. —dijo la chica, y echó a reír infantilmente.

Una voz de alerta le sugirió al Príncipe que quizá quedarse allí cerca no iba a ser buena idea. Por ello, tendió grácilmente su mano hacia Katara y la chica se sonrojó aún más…

— ¿Me acompañas? Quiero que veas algo. —le dijo.

Ella dudó al principio. ¿Ir con ése tipo, quién sabía a dónde y sin conocer su identidad? Bueno, no podía ser tan malo si le había salvado la vida anoche y si resultaba tan perturbadoramente encantador. Esbozando una sonrisa que no habría tardado en derretir un iceberg, Katara asintió y tomó con delicadeza la mano enguantada de su enmascarado misterioso. Desde el momento en que se tocaron, la atmósfera cambió inexorablemente; de repente todo estaba bien, y Katara se sentía protegida… quizás hasta reconfortada. Tenía un ángel guardián aunque no conociera su nombre ni su rostro. El calor en las mejillas de la joven se incrementó, mientras caminaban juntos a través del bosque alejándose de la cascada hacia dondequiera que el Espíritu Azul la llevara.

Creyó que esa noche podría seguirlo a cualquier parte.

Sonriéndose tontamente, la joven Maestra Agua recorrió con la mirada la enorme y alta figura de su Espíritu, notando que sus ropas estaban mojadas, y la mano que sostenía la suya era un cubo de hielo ¿Por qué estaría empapado? Mil y una cosas se le cruzaron en la cabeza, pero por más que los pensamientos de la chica la inclinaran hacia alejarse de él, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver y admirar aquella tela negra fieramente pegada a los estilizados músculos que se ocultaban a su mirada. Rayos, era la segunda vez que sentía mariposas dentro de su estómago al apreciar a aquel hombre. Tenía que decir algo, o si no iba a perder el equilibrio por tanto mirarlo y sentiría increíble vergüenza cuando él se diera cuenta de que empezaba a ser demasiado desesperante para ella.

Y dijo lo más estúpido que se le ocurrió, aunque no dejaba de ser bueno:

—… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Al menos, si no me dirás tu nombre quiero que me respondas eso. No puedo sospechar sólo de saber tu edad. —

—Dieciséis… pronto cumpliré diecisiete. —contestó Zuko. Apartó un par de ramas de su camino, creyendo que aquel dato realmente no importaba.

— ¡Vaya, igual que mi hermano! Yo tengo quince. —dijo ella, sonriendo. Y antes de que el silencio entre ellos se volviera torturador, continuó:— Es una de las noches sin Luna más hermosas que he visto, ¿Tú qué crees? —

El Príncipe apretó un poco los dientes, algo molesto y tiritando de frío. Pero tendría que seguir los consejos de su tío… y aquí entraban en acción todas sus enseñanzas:

—… no es tan hermosa como lo eres tú, Katara. —se atrevió a decir, y eso a pesar de que sintió horror al pronunciar las palabras… pero, ¡Hey, funcionó!

Katara se tropezó con sus propios pies al escucharlo y se fue directo hacia delante. Amenazaba con caer al suelo cuan larga era aún sosteniéndose firme de la mano del Espíritu Azul, y lo habría hecho si no fuera porque él fue mucho más veloz y la atrapó entre sus brazos, dejándola yacer casi en su hombro con seguridad…

"_Muy bien hecho, Zuko… eres bueno; muy, pero muy bueno."_

El Príncipe se sonrió, con malicia. Su mirada ámbar ya estaba aclimatada a la oscuridad de esa noche, y al mirar directamente hacia el rostro de Katara, no sólo notó que ella estaba sonrojada en extremo, sino que también… también fue capaz de ver estrellas: en el zafíreo azul de los ojos de ella, Zuko notó un reflejo de estrellas rutilantes y preciosas; el cielo sobre ellos que cabía entero en la mirada de la joven.

Algo en eso le quitó el aliento por completo. Y pareció como si el instante durara eternamente, porque mientras Zuko intentaba contar todas las estrellas que era capaz de percibir, la chica sintió un cambio en el abrazo que el Espíritu Azul le brindaba… se volvió en cierto modo _romántico_.

—… yo… l-lo siento, me tropecé. F-fui una tonta, perdóname. —susurró Katara, con un tartamudeo muy evidente.

Eso rompió el clima por completo. Zuko la puso de pie con cuidado, tomó de nuevo su mano pero esa vez caminó más despacio. No dijo nada a favor o en contra, se sentía como un tonto por haber permitido que los ojos de esa vil traidora le engatusaran de esa manera.

"_Pero, ¿Cómo puedo ignorarlo, eh? ¡El cielo entero cabía en su mirada, no es algo que simplemente pueda desechar! ¡Fue tan… increíble!"_ pensó, y todo lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza se tradujo en un suspiro que Katara nunca percibió. _"¡TIENES QUE CONTROLARTE, ZUKO, MALDITA SEA! Ella es quien es y tú eres quien eres, tienes una misión y un honor que recuperar… ¡Mereces a alguien mejor que una campesina, recuerda eso! No hables de sentimientos si aún ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes."_

Era cierto, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía, pero… ¡Oh, por favor! Apenas la conoció la noche anterior, ¡Simplemente no existía el amor a primera vista! Y menos entre un Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y una campesina de la Tribu del Agua del Sur…

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

— Llegamos… —anunció Zuko, una vez que salieron de la espesura de ese bosque hacia la bahía— Mira el mar… en las noches sin Luna, es más hermoso. Lo puedes ver en su apariencia natural, sin la incansable influencia de su pareja de viaje. —

Emocionada, Katara soltó la mano del Espíritu Azul y corrió un poco hacia el extenso mar azul. En el camino soltó su grueso abrigo, dejándolo a merced de la arena; y permitió al viento del océano revolver su cabello. Siempre que no había Luna, cuando ella vivía en su aldea del Polo Sur, solía acudir a la orilla de los hielos y soltar su pelo para que los vientos oceánicos lo llenaran de vida… y no dejó de hacerlo en esa oportunidad. Despacio, la chica tomó su trenza y con cuidado la desarmó, hasta que una cascada de rizos castaños se desparramó en su espalda y sus hombros, mecida suavemente por la brisa.

Zuko se había sentado alerta en la arena, un poco más a la sombra de las palmas. Su mirada ambarina se clavó directamente en la figura delgada y bien formada de la muchacha de la Tribu del Agua, y tragó saliva al notar que traía el cabello suelto, detalle que la volvía una niña aún más hermosa.

El Príncipe parpadeó un par de veces, molesto consigo mismo. Si no era el cielo que cabía en sus ojos, ella resultaba una mujer fatal sólo porque era linda y delgada… ¡Maldita sea, cómo odiaba ser hombre en esos casos! Nunca antes sus impulsos adolescentes se habían mezclado con su deber, ¿En qué momento había dejado que eso ocurriera? No le tomó mucho descubrirlo. Fue cuando se le ocurrió rescatar a una estúpida Maestra Agua para acrecentar la fama de su mortífero alias… ¡Tonto, mil veces tonto! La precaución y la cautela siempre le sirvieron bien como arma, pero ¿Acaso no acababa de tirarlo todo por la borda, al conocerla a ella?

¿Y ya pensaba así, cuando no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que la conocía?

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Tenía que actuar rápido, muy rápido! No era fácil ni nada para él reconocer que estaba siendo débil, y no quería serlo. No deseaba caer en la tentación de volverse un hombre común y corriente, y sucumbir ante la belleza de una enemiga. No, ¡ÉL NO SERÍA DÉBIL, NO FRACASARÍA! Se juró que Katara iba a pagar con creces el haberse metido debajo de su piel así de pronto… lo pagaría muy caro.

—Vamos, Zuko… cálmate, no seas estúpido. No te dejes… —murmuró.

Claro que primero… primero, tendría que quitársela de los pensamientos.

En eso, Katara se le acercó de nuevo y tomó asiento a su lado, tirando un poco de arena a los costados. Tenía el abrigo en su regazo, pero su mirada de zafiro se dirigía hacia el inmenso océano rugiente. Para Zuko fue inevitable el mirarla con detenimiento, como si su corazón le instara a grabar todas y cada una de las facciones de la muchacha en su memoria.

Todo fue hasta que vio y reconoció el collar de compromiso en su cuello.

Entonces, una llama de feroz decisión y terrible enfado estalló y ardió en su corazón, llamándolo a las armas una vez más. Esta vez el resultado sería de lo más definitivo: ¡Katara tenía dueño, por lo tanto él no podía aspirar a nada! Y eso fue lo que determinó aún más profundamente al Príncipe en su labor de hacer pedazos la vida de la chica, y la del Avatar… y sí, la vida de su hermano podía ser destruida también. Al fin y al cabo, eran campesinos inútiles. No sabía por qué de repente se decidía tan rápido; pero algo parecido al dolor le impulsó a hacer las cosas de una vez, y ser el ganador en aquella batalla.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

Por espacio de varios días con sus noches, Katara siguió viéndose con ese enmascarado misterioso que le sonaba al hombre de sus sueños. No pasaron ni cinco días para que ella empezara a notar que le atraía y no sólo físicamente: era el misterio de no saber qué rostro se ocultaba detrás de la máscara ni cuál era su nombre; quizá el saber que en cierto modo él le correspondía porque se notaba que estaba interesado en verla. Casi no podía esperar a la noche o a ir y perderse en el bosque, lejos de la vista de sus compañeros. Parecía como si a él no le gustara que alguien los interrumpiera o supiera lo que ocurría, antes de irse siempre le recordaba a Katara que no debía decir nada a nadie. Y como era un secreto tan excitante, ella empezó a creer que estaba fascinada y que ya no le importaba quién estuviera detrás de la máscara…

Aang empezó a notarla distraída, casi perdida en otro mundo. Sokka ni se dio cuenta, percibía que su hermana estaba rara y no lo regañaba, pero de ahí a preocuparse por su estado había mucho trecho, y el guerrero de la Tribu del Agua no vio motivo de alerta. Al menos, no todavía.

Un día (casi una semana después, más o menos) cuando Sokka estaba en lo suyo afilando cuidadosamente su boomerang, Katara aprovechó a que Aang se hallaba en la aldea tomando sus lecciones con un experimentado Maestro de la Tierra y fue a conversar con su hermano:

—… oye, Sokka… —empezó la chica, algo nerviosa.

— ¿Y ahora qué hice mal? —se atajó el guerrero.

Katara frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Nada… a menos que haya algo y me lo estés ocultando. —sentenció la hermana menor— Pero ya, en serio… Sokka, ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas muy enamorado de la Princesa Yue? —

El muchacho abrió mucho sus ya de por sí grandes ojos azules, y por un momento apretó demasiado fuerte su boomerang: tanto, que se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano.

— ¡Auch, maldición! —susurró, viendo la sangre fluir con algo de tristeza.

—Lo siento… ¡No tienes que responderme, Sokka! En serio, lo lamento. No debería molestarte con esas cosas… deja que te ayude, no queremos que esa llaga se infecte y luego nos quedemos sin bravos guerreros, ¿Verdad? —le dijo la chica, de repente apabullada. Sacó algo de agua de su cantimplora y la usó para curar rápidamente el corte.

—… ¿Por qué quieres saber algo como eso, hermana? —inquirió Sokka, en un susurro bajo y dolido.

Pero Katara entendió. No era apropiado, por ello simplemente negó con la cabeza, sonriendo; y dijo, a modo de conclusión:

—No… mejor déjalo. En serio ya no importa, Sokka. —

**«:§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:»**

**¡Aww! ¡Qué chulos estos niños! Ese Zuko tan celoso e irritado… hey, este wey apenas tenía un día de conocerla y ya se sentía así con la tipa, ¡De veras que nunca antes tuvo una novia o algo por el estilo, eh! Jajajaja, no me culpen por ser así de malvadita con ellos, simplemente no puedo evitarlo… ¡Le tengo cariño al muchacho, pero igual y lo hago sufrir! Menudo arranquecito de celos el que le dio al ver el collar, ¡Y eso me da otra idea más! XDXD ¡Ya van a ver más adelante, por las dudas sigan leyendo en lo suyo porque todo esto muy pronto se va a venir abajo en cuanto comience el GRAN PROBLEMA que da título a este fanfic! No crean que lo llamé así de puro bolazo, eh ¬¬Uu**

**Ok, ahora les dejo su tarea… ¡Si quieren próximo capi, dejen al menos un review! Hey, soy la clase de escritoras cuyo ánimo decae rápido y necesito el apoyo de los fanáticos X.x ¡Apenas empieza, y ya las adoro a todas! Quisiera chatear con algunas fans, no sean malas… ¡Miren mi profile! XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Igualito que esta vez, dentro de otros 14 o 20 días, dependiendo del público y de las ideas. Pronto; muy pronto, Zuko tendrá que revelarse ante Katara y entonces… ¡_CHAN_, _CHAN_, C_HAAAAN_! XD)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	4. Espiritu del Fuego

**¡Wolas, chikas y chikos! ¡Sip, estoy de vuelta porque no se van a desligar de mí hasta que el fic se termine, muehehehe! XD ¡Tan contenta me pone su apoyo, que inevitablemente tengo que hacerle un espacio a sus saludos y sus reviews, por eso antes de dejarlos solos con este crucial episodio, tengo que saludar muuuy amablemente a las siguientes personas: _Nino-san_ (fanfiction tiene una política bastante estricta respecto a contestar los reviews de los lectores: TE BORRAN LOS FICS SI TE AGARRAN, y es cierto porque ya me pasó un par de veces en otras secciones v.v no me quiero arriesgar, pero te agradezco muchísimo tus opiniones y tus palabras de aliento n.n), _-Samara-Lestrange-_ (muchísimas gracias, ídola! tus fics me matan y ya no puedo con la intriga en "Ella es mi pecado" X.x), _Marip_ (thnkss! XD), _Anita-Asakura_ (esos celos no son todo, se vienen más y más metidas de pata), _Aelita's-chan_ (eso de que te vuelves adicta… ¿Lo dices porque cada capítulo parece una fumada de crack-heroína-cocaína y todo lo demás junto? X.x), _Kagomechan_ (no creo que este capi esté tan bueno, es la transición antes de lo que todos esperan), _Kari-chan_ (todos sabemos que Zuko es divino, pero a mí me gusta más Sokka), _Darkzulangel_ (Zuko no mencionó el collar, sólo lo vio… Katara no tiene por qué andar explicándose ante nadie, feh XD), _Princess Sheccid_ (mil gracias, chika! Yo también adoro a Sokkita con Yue, los adoro a los dos X.x), _Rhuw_ (y te vas a seguir riendo, lo prometo), _Grey Nigth_ (gracias por los reviews, estoy leyendo tus fics ahora y me gustan bastante n.n), _Luly_ (por supuesto que Katarita está hecha a la medida para Zukito XD) y _Alex neko-chan_ (Sokka no es tan tonto, de hecho sí lo va a descubrir muy pronto ¬¬ XD) ¡Y ellos han sido todos! **

**¡Hey, ladies and gentleman! ¡Muchísisisisimas gracias por estar conmigo y seguirme tan de cerca! Todo lo que este fanfic es se lo debo a ustedes, y ya falta cada vez menos para que Zuko se revele al fin, lo que muchos están esperando con ansias. No se preocupen, no los haré esperar demasiado… tal vez lo hará en el siguiente chap, es cuestión de cómo salga este. Reitero: ¡Nos vemos al final de la hoja!**

Obvio que hay host en este capítulo, el cual agradece de todo corazón los reviews recibidos… además de que le dan ánimo a la escritora, la hacen escribir con mucha más energía. ¡GO AHEAD! n.n

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Cuarto: "La Madre del Fuego y su Espíritu Interior"_**

El General Iroh estaba consciente de que una semana ya había pasado. Con cansancio, el anciano tío miraba desde la proa del barco tristemente hacia el horizonte, como añorando algo que no podía obtener. Todo el navío principal estaba silencioso, los soldados murmuraban por lo bajo que el estado general del Príncipe Zuko estaba empeorando, y que si no llegaban con rapidez a la Nación del Fuego, podría morir irremediablemente. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad atacaba la cabeza y hacía morir a la gente en medio de una feroz fiebre? Todos sabían de una, que las gentes del Oeste llamaban "meningitis"…

Por el bien de unos doscientos cuellos, los guardias esperaban que Zuko no se muriera ni quedara incapacitado de alguna manera. No dejaban a nadie entrar al cuarto del Príncipe, y la mayoría de los soldados se mantenían lejos del mismo General al mando por miedo a contagiarse. Pero notaban con gran rareza que Iroh se encontraba sano… tal vez el contagio ocurriera por algún otro camino. Igualmente, ningún subordinado tenía ganas de adivinar por cuál.

A veces al anciano tío le daba algo de risa la actitud de los soldados, el ver que se preocupaban tanto. Si en realidad supieran la verdad…

Bueno, el objetivo de Zuko estaba logrado: Zhao venía directamente tras su flota, y llevaba días intentando alcanzarlos. Seguramente el Almirante quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que el Príncipe estaba muriendo, o deseaba ser él quien le diera muerte. Sonriéndose de medio lado, el viejo General continuó con su observación del horizonte ignorando los barcos de Zhao, hasta que algo llamó particularmente su atención: un bote más pequeño, también de la Nación del Fuego, iba en la dirección contraria y se adhirió al costado de la fragata de combate mayor. Extrañado, el tío se preguntó quién vendría.

No tardó mucho en averiguarlo. Recibieron un mensaje de Zhao que les ordenaba tajantemente detener los motores, y prepararse para ser abordados. Iroh no tuvo más opciones que obedecer, temeroso por el secreto del Príncipe y su futuro destino. Una vez que toda la flota de Zuko se detuvo, el Almirante y un contingente de soldados se dirigieron hacia la fragata mayor, y abordaron el navío en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—… ¿A qué debemos el honor, Almirante Zhao? —dijo el General, con un tono ciertamente despectivo— ¿No sabes que mi sobrino está muy enfermo, y podríamos estar ya todos muertos a bordo de este buque? —

Zhao se sonrió sarcásticamente, y comenzó:

—En realidad, General Iroh… me importa un comino lo que le suceda a su tripulación, a usted, y menos aún lo que le pase al Príncipe traidor. Yo sólo he venido a entregar un paquete, como el mismo Señor del Fuego lo exige. —

Iroh alzó las cejas con sorpresa, y observó al Almirante hacerse a un lado para dejarle el paso a dos soldados muy especiales: las dos mayores guerreras de la Nación del Fuego, y las más temidas en todo el ancho mundo. Todo aquel que estuviera en su presencia simplemente debía temblar, del mismo modo en que lo hacían todos los subordinados en cubierta que podían verlas. El General sólo inclinó la cabeza ante ellas, al tiempo que ambas muchachas descubrían la capucha que les tapaba el rostro, y se mostraban como eran de hermosas y terribles; y luego se dirigió hacia las jóvenes a fin de abrazarlas fuertemente a las dos juntas: sus sobrinas, quizá no tan amadas como el Príncipe, pero igualmente el aprecio que sentía por ambas jovencitas era evidente.

— ¡Mis niñas! —saludó el anciano tío, ahora sonriendo— Creí que había un asunto más importante para ustedes en la Cámara de Guerra, no aquí. —

—… ¿Es cierto que mi hermano está a punto de morir? —dijo la menor, Azula, sin conmoverse ni un céntimo por el amoroso trato de su tío— Quiero ir a verlo, y comprobar con mis propios ojos que el tonto por fin tendrá lo que se merece por insultar a nuestro padre, hace ya tanto. —

Iroh las soltó al fin, pero la otra joven retuvo su abrazo un poco más. La mayor, Kitama, era algo más parecida a Zuko emocionalmente, tenía verdadero cariño por el pobre y viejo tío.

—No hables así de tu hermano, por favor… —le pidió, amable.

— ¡Hablaré como quiera de él, tío! No me importa si se está muriendo, he venido para decirle lo que él ya sabe, y a traerle un mensaje de parte de mi padre. —espetó Azula, fríamente. Apartando al General de en medio con un serio empujón, pasó caminando con gran rapidez hacia adentro.

El anciano tío no tuvo más que correr detrás de su impulsiva sobrina, para detenerla. ¡Si Azula descubría el secreto, sin duda tendrían que explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando y sería peor! Antes que nada, despachó a Zhao y ordenó a los navegantes que llevaran el barco a una costa segura, porque liberaría a todo el mundo de su servicio hasta nuevo aviso.

El Almirante se fue, pero algo en el comportamiento del General le pareció sospechoso. Igualmente, lo que fuera que pasara seguro tenía que ver con el Avatar… no se creía el asunto de la supuesta "enfermedad" del Príncipe.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

— ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano; si estás con vida, contesta! —exigió Azula, con la furia de su familia fluyendo como una corriente de lava en sus venas— ¡Abre la puerta y déjame entrar, exijo verte ahora mismo! ¡ZUKO, ABRE AHORA! —

Iroh llegó corriendo hacia el mentado pasillo. La puerta del cuarto estaba con llave, afortunadamente, y Azula aún no había entrado. Ahora estaba como una loca golpeando el acero para que le respondieran… pero alguien más tuvo que detener su intempestivo comportamiento:

— ¡Basta, Azula! ¡Ya fue suficiente! —chilló otra voz femenina.

Una onda de calor expulsó a la Princesa hacia atrás, haciéndola derrapar un par de metros en el pasillo hasta que chocó suavemente con la pared. Con rabia, la Heredera se levantó y casi estuvo a punto de usar su puño llameante en contra de la otra traidora; cosa que habría hecho si el General no se hubiera metido entre ambas, conteniendo la ira de Azula. Entonces, al sujetar la feroz violencia de la Princesa menor sosteniendo a la joven por los hombros, el tío vio que la furiosa chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

— ¡No merece que lo trates así, hermana! —volvió a decir la otra voz, y en su tono se entreveía un llanto que ya no podía contener.

El anciano tío se volvió hacia la segunda Princesa: Kitama, la hija adoptiva del glorioso Señor del Fuego. A diferencia de sus "hermanos", la muchacha se había criado con Zuko porque Azula no la soportaba (estaba vilmente celosa de sus habilidades, aún siendo que la Princesa misma tenía dominio casi natural del Fuego-Control y el Príncipe la envidiaba por eso) y no era nativa de la gran Nación del Fuego aunque le rendía fidelidad. Era una joven hermosa, con largo cabello blanco siempre atado en una alta cola de caballo muy apretada y ojos de fuego, preciosos orbes teñidos de rojo sanguinolento. Su piel algo morena la evidenciaba como nativa del Reino de la Tierra o demasiado asoleada… pero en realidad nadie sabía de dónde provenía. Kitama era el tesoro más preciado de Lord Ozai, porque dentro de ella ardía la llama del Espíritu del Fuego. Si Azula tenía habilidad innata para aprender, Kitama era mil veces más poderosa y habilidosa _porque ella había nacido con el Fuego-Control en la sangre_.

De hecho, en su infancia infeliz y separado de medio mundo, fue Kitama la que le enseñó a su "hermano" Zuko todo lo que sabía sobre Fuego-Control, a excepción de la Onda de Fuego, la técnica que el muchacho nunca fue capaz de aprender por su cuenta, ni aún cuando los Maestros se hicieron cargo de darle educación. Y como Azula continuaba celosa de la niña predilecta, se encargó de que también la alejaran del mismo Zuko, el único que parecía quererla tanto como el Rey. Aquel mal trago había separado aún más los caminos de ambas Princesas, y había hecho crecer el odio entre las dos chicas… pero a pesar de ello y de que tenía quince años, Kitama seguía reconociendo que no era una Princesa legítima y caminaba detrás de Azula, como debía ser.

Ella era a quien los súbditos de la Nación llamaban "La Madre del Fuego", la reencarnación del Espíritu de las Llamas. Por ello tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, porque albergaba en su interior la Flama Única. El secreto tras el advenimiento del Cometa de Sozin tenía que ver con esa joven y su insuperable poder: además de que el Cometa haría excelso al Señor del Fuego, volvería invencible a la Madre y juntos nadie podría detenerlos…

NI SIQUIERA EL MISMO AVATAR.

—Kitama, gracias por ayudarme… a veces tu hermana es incontrolable. —le agradeció el anciano tío, contemplando el llanto de la quinceañera.

—No es nada, tío. Dejemos descansar a mi hermano, ¿Sí? —pidió Kitama, con un gesto dolorido— Yo quisiera que se ponga bien pronto, ¿Sabes? —

— ¡No, abre esa maldita puerta! ¡Quiero ver a Zuko con mis propios ojos y escupirle en el rostro lo que vine a decirle! —insistió Azula.

— ¡Lo siento, pero si te dejo entrar allí esta vez tu padre sí que me matará y no habrá nadie que pueda evitarlo! No quiero que te contagies tú también de esa enfermedad tan grave, sobrina. —mintió Iroh, negándose y jalando a la chica del brazo hacia la otra punta del pasillo— Además, no podría escucharte… se ha quedado dormido y lleva así varios días, parece como si estuviera muerto aunque su corazón late. —

Kitama oyó eso y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, quebrada. Echó de inmediato a llorar, dejándose caer contra la pared de metal hacia el piso helado del barco. Sus lágrimas hirvientes humeaban al llegar al suelo, y se apagaban con rapidez. Por su parte, Azula se soltó de su molesto tío y acomodó sus ropas con desidia, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y… ¿Realmente es tan grave lo que tiene ese traidor? —inquirió.

—No lo dudes ni por un segundo. Pero, vengan; mejor vayamos a la torre de navegación y me dicen qué es lo que vinieron a hacer. No molestemos a su pobre hermano, dejémoslo descansar en paz. —decidió Iroh, suavemente.

Azula se puso en camino hacia la torre, mas al pasar junto a su joven hermana le susurró algo determinante que sonó como un _"¡Levántate, tonta!"_ y siguió su derrotero fijo. Fue el viejo General el que tuvo que brindarle su apoyo a la muchacha albina y ayudarla con su dolor… de las dos, Kitama evidenciaba algo de verdadero aprecio por Zuko aunque no fuera realmente su hermana. Eso quizá se debía a que lo admiraba como nadie tenía idea. Por un momento, el tío supo que lo correcto sería decirle a Kitama la verdad y escondérsela a la otra Princesa, a fin de que la pobre niña dejara de llorar tan afectadamente.

Ya tendría tiempo para decírselo todo, ya tendría tiempo.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

Esa noche, en la bahía, Zuko evadió pacientemente a Katara. Hacía ya diez días que se encontraban a escondidas en las horas de oscuridad, y él aún no le revelaba su secreto. Después de conocer tantas cosas sobre la chica, y de que ella hubiera escuchado tantas mentiras de su parte, aún cuando ver el collar de compromiso en su cuello lo ponía histérico y más decidido a destrozar a todos los que se oponían a su misión; el día de ayer no había podido contener a su lengua y las palabras salieron a borbotones de su boca, casi dejándole en el más absoluto de los ridículos:

—…veo que traes un collar de compromiso. Supongo que no tiene mucho sentido que sigamos viéndonos a escondidas, podría aceptar que el Avatar y tu hermano me vean. Hasta te permitiría presentarme a tu novio, si lo deseas… —y Zuko realmente nunca supo por qué ni con cuánta rabia dijo esas estúpidas palabras aquella noche, esas frases sin sentido que dejaron a Katara de lo más estupefacta— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llama tu prometido? —

La chica lo miró con mucha sorpresa, sonrojada terriblemente. Cielos, ¿Es que era realmente tan hermosa ruborizada, o la luz de aquella Luna la volvía una auténtica diosa? Zuko no podía dejar de mirarla, por unos segundos tan lentos que sintió perfectamente los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, y tuvo hasta el tiempo necesario de avergonzarse en grande como nunca antes…

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices por esto? —la joven se tocó el cuello, suavemente— No, no es mío… pertenecía a mi madre, es el único recuerdo de ella que me ha quedado. ¿Acaso te preocupa que esté comprometida? ¿Pensabas en algo como proponerme matrimonio, quizá? —añadió luego, y escondió todo el sonrojo de sus mejillas acomodándose el cabello suelto sobre el hombro.

El Espíritu Azul echó a reír, como nunca desde que Katara le conocía. Por un momento, la risa de su enmascarado misterioso le sonó aterradoramente parecida a la del maldito Príncipe Zuko. Pero sólo fue por un pequeño instante, y el escalofrío que sintió fue tan grande que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza en un solo segundo.

—No, no era por eso… —dijo el Príncipe, y el alivio no paraba de fluirle en las venas a pesar de que no entendiera el motivo de ese bálsamo— Es sólo que me parecía justo que ya estuvieras esperando para casarte… siendo una joven tan bella y tan habilidosa, no me extrañaría. —

—… no digas esas cosas. Me dejas en desventaja; yo no conozco tu cara y no es agradable hablarle a esa máscara. —dijo ella, aún más abochornada— … ¿Crees que me dejarás verte, algún día? —

Zuko sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco en ese momento. Carraspeó y hasta se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo, pero ya estaba tenso e incómodo… y en fin, ¿Qué ganaba con mentirle? Tarde o temprano ella lo iba a saber y allí le convendría que estuvieran lejos del agua. Atraparla sería sencillo, así que ¿Por qué no adelantarse a los hechos?

—Tal vez algún día. —dijo, con la voz calma.

Katara lo miró, ilusionada. Estaban sentados en la arena, y uno muy cerca del otro. Casi como en la caverna detrás de la cascada, como si se alimentaran del mismo aire y ocuparan el mismo espacio… Zuko se dejaba llevar demasiado en sus "actuaciones", tanto que ya le salía "naturalmente" decirle cosas bonitas a la chica y hacerla sonrojar, o tomarse amabilidades con ella. Cada vez creía y con más firmeza que se estaba metiendo en algo de lo que luego le dolería, y mucho, poder salir.

Poco a poco, Katara se había acercado al rostro frío de la máscara, y besó por un segundo los labios de madera de la esfinge, disfrutándolo tanto como si hubiera besado la verdadera boca de su ángel.

Y lo peor… lo peor es que él deseó ansiosamente responderle.

Ahora, en la décima noche de su encuentro, el Príncipe no quería ver a la Maestra Agua. No, no quería… ¡No podía verla, el solo tenerla en frente lo haría volverse loco y perder toda la concentración en sus planes! ¿Qué era lo que iba tan mal dentro de él, que sus manos se iban instintivamente hacia la chica, o su mirada recorría ese rostro angelical con tanta premura y se detenía sobre sus labios, ansiando saborearlos; o su cuerpo quería rodearla por completo cuando a sus narices llegaba ese tierno aroma de azahares que ella despedía y la hacía tan pura e inocente? _"¡Loco, estás volviéndote loco, Zuko!"_ gritaba una voz en su mente, alarmada; pero a los pocos segundos otra respondía _"¡No es cierto, lo que te pasa es algo que no quieres admitir… has cometido un error que te costará tu honor y tu gloria, niño tonto!" _y no pasaba mucho antes de que otra le replicara angustiosamente _"¡Ella ocupa demasiado tus pensamientos, tienes que hacer aquello a lo que viniste y deshacerte de esa mujer, antes de que te pierdas para siempre!"_… luego sólo el silencio, no había cuarta voz.

Y el Príncipe Zuko agradecía en silencio que ya no siguieran molestando.

De repente, a sus oídos llegó la voz de la joven Katara. Con insólito temor, el Espíritu Azul retrocedió más en la espesura, escondiéndose. No quería que lo vieran, ¡No, ella no tenía que verlo! Ya no estaba seguro de nada, sentía dentro de sí que el momento había llegado, pero no deseaba traicionarla… ¡No podía y no quería traicionarla!

Pero… ¿POR QUÉ, CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO?

Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar más calmado. La desesperación no le iba a ayudar en nada, si no sosegaba ese descontrol y no recuperaba su mente de aquel abismo; nunca podría deshacerse de Katara. Y estaba respirando ya con un poco más de calma, cuando las palabras de su tío le vinieron a la mente:

"_Todo lo que deberás hacer será seguir a tu corazón, sobrino. Él dictará los pasos a seguir y te llevará por el buen camino; será tu corazón el que lo determinará todo. **Te obligará a elegir entre lo que quieres y lo que debes hacer.**"_

¿De eso se trataba? ¿De elegir? ¿¿ELEGIR QUÉ, MALDITA FUERA?

No tenía muchas opciones: si ansiaba el respeto y el perdón de su padre, lo que tenía que hacer era traicionar a Katara y capturar al Avatar, y luego irse de allí habiendo destruido tanto su corazón como el de una chica inocente y pura; pero si realmente sentía que no podría dañar a Katara, lo que debía hacer era, definitivamente, ir y revelar su identidad con ella.

_EL PROBLEMA ERA QUE KATARA JAMÁS LO PERDONARÍA… ELLA NUNCA IBA A PERDONAR QUE SE LE HUBIERA ACERCADO APROVECHANDO QUE NO TENÍA IDEA DE QUIÉN ERA._

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

La oscuridad aún no acababa. Era la noche del décimo día, y ya hacía casi tres que las dos Princesas estaban alojándose en la fragata mayor de la flota que "momentáneamente" le pertenecía al General Iroh. Azula seguía impasible y le importaba un comino la situación de su "enfermo" hermano, mientras que a Kitama se le hacía casi insoportable vivir en la inercia de no poder ver al pobre de Zuko. Fue esa noche cuando, después de pensarlo mucho, el General al fin se decidió a quitarle el sufrimiento a la joven albina, seguro de que iba a ser lo más adecuado y de que Kitama guardaría el secreto.

—… Tama, mi querida niña… ¿Puedo hablarte un momento en privado? —requisó el anciano tío, a la muchacha, cuando la vio cenando en compañía de su ilustre "hermana menor".

—Por supuesto, tío Iroh… —aceptó Kitama, flojamente.

Se reunieron en la torre de mando, que a esa hora estaba vacía. Además, no había casi soldados en el barco aparte de los guardias de seguridad, puesto que el resto de la tripulación estaba libre hasta nuevo aviso y los buques de la flota encallados en la orilla de una isla del Reino de la Tierra. Ya tenían dos días de inactividad total y la joven Kitama no dejaba de sentir la presencia del dolor en su corazón, de tanto miedo que tenía por la "enfermedad" de Zuko. El viejo tío sólo pidió a su sobrina a medias que se sentara en la barandilla del balcón, y tomó aire antes de empezar con lo que tenía para decir:

—Princesa Kitama, me temo que te he mentido. A ti y a Azula. —dijo.

Kitama parpadeó un par de veces. La Luna irradió sobre su cabello y se le vieron los ojos más cristalinos que nunca con esa luz tan clara. Había enorme y desconfiada sorpresa en ellos.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, tío Iroh? —murmuró, sobresaltada.

—Así es… pero antes de continuar voy a pedirte algo: quiero que nadie, ni siquiera tu hermana menor, sepa lo que voy a decirte, ¿Está bien? Es secreto y cuando termine de contártelo, entenderás por qué debe seguir escondido. —

—Está bien, pero… no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —aceptó la joven, y el temor volvió a nacer en su corazón.

—El Príncipe Zuko no está enfermo, Kitama. Tu hermano está en Zung-Shi en una peligrosa misión secreta para capturar al Avatar. Fue su idea hacer que circulara el rumor de que se hallaba gravemente atacado para que el Almirante Zhao viniera detrás de nuestra flota y se alejara de esa aldea. Sé que tú lloraste mucho y te has sentido muy mal por esta noticia, pero me parece que no es lo más correcto que tu querido hermano preferido te haga sufrir de este modo, y mi deber es decirte la verdad. No quiero que Azula se entere de esto, porque la desquiciada de mi sobrina es capaz de ir detrás de Zuko y para atraparlo puede destruir toda la villa y a todos sus habitantes… —contestó el tío, cansadamente y con el ánimo por el suelo— Lo único que quiero es que continúes como si no hubiéramos tenido esta conversación, para que la Princesa Azula no sospeche ni haga movimientos apresurados, ¿Sí? —

Kitama estaba estupefacta, aún más que antes. Si ya enterarse de que su propio tío le mentía era malo y le había provocado semejante renuencia, ¿Cómo se podía reaccionar ante la traición de un hermano? Zuko había sido muy pero muy malo con ella al no decirle lo que planeaba, ¡No podía ser que a ella, a la persona que más le tenía cariño, la dejara sufrir como una magdalena con la falsa historia de que moriría!

Todos esos años en el Templo del Fuego en el Oeste… lejos de él. Zuko se había vuelto un traidor y un malvado en el proceso, ¿No era así? ¿O el pleito del _Agni-khai_ tenía algo que ver en todo eso? ¿Y qué había hecho ella para merecer el desprecio y la indiferencia del único hermano al que apreciaba, entonces? ¡No, eso no lo podía tolerar! En otras circunstancias, Kitama habría aceptado la verdad con una linda y cálida sonrisa, riéndose de la estupidez de la envidiosa Azula, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo.

Algo parecido a la furia y el odio le llenó el alma…

_ZUKO SE HABÍA BURLADO DE LA PRINCESA, IGNORÁNDOLA Y HACIENDO QUE SUFRIERA POR ÉL, ¡AÚN CUANDO SABÍA CUÁN IMPORTANTE ERA PARA ELLA, LA MADRE DEL FUEGO! _

Un destello rojo colmó la mirada de la joven, y en sus palmas crecieron de inmediato las llamas, chispeando con la ira de un fuego hecho sobre leña algo húmeda. Últimamente le costaba mucho ignorar el deseo de hacer que todo a su alrededor ardiera en llamas… intentaba convencerse de que ella era buena y por su hermano Zuko se contenía, porque algún día su "padre" la dejaría salir y podría capturar al Avatar para que su hermano pudiera ser perdonado… ¡PERO NO! ¡NO, AHORA ZUKO LA TRAICIONABA! Eso exigía sangre ¡Sangre y muerte, no se podía jugar con un poder tan grande como el que tenía la Madre de Todo el Fuego, con la reencarnación del Espíritu de las Llamas! Ella era pura ira, puro calor y pura catástrofe; incontrolable, maldita, destructora y apocalíptica… ¡_De ella tendría que cuidarse el Avatar_! Hacía años que acallaba en su mente la voz del Espíritu demoledor que llevaba dentro de sí, pero cada vez era mucho más complicado hacerlo, el impedirle que tomara el control de su cuerpo… ¡Todo el sentido de su existencia se resumía en sobrevivir para ser la mejor!

ELLA SERÍA LA EMPERATRIZ DEL FUEGO, ESTABA SEGURA…

Pero para eso, primero tendría que deshacerse de todos los traidores que intentaban quitarle su poder al querer dominarla. Empezando por ese ingrato y aprovechado de Zuko, que se atrevió a derramar sus lágrimas en vano.

—… Kitama… Princesa Kitama, ¿Qué te ocurre? —inquirió el tío, quizás un poco asustado por la incipiente furia de la muchacha y el modo en que todo el interior de la torre de navegación empezaba a rechinar por el calor— ¡Kitama, ya detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo, por todos los cielos? —

El anciano General intentó detener la ira de la joven poniendo una mano en su hombro para sacudirla un poco, pero apenas al tocarla sintió el terrible y profano dolor del calor extremo, y retiró el brazo sintiendo la carne de su pobre palma quemada horriblemente.

— ¡KITAMA, YA DETENTE! ¡TIENES QUE CONTROLAR ESA FUERZA! —dijo el General Iroh, al tiempo que con miedo envolvía la mano escaldada entre sus ropas— ¡DETEN EL PODER DEL ESPIRITU, SABES QUE NO PUEDES…! —

Pero la voz del anciano fue acallada por la muchacha, cuando lanzó una de sus ondas de fuego hacia su tío y lo envió cruelmente hacia la pared trasera de la torre, casi desmayándolo con su potencia y bestialidad.

—… _Zuko se atrevió a engañarme con su tonto plan… ¡Él me hizo llorar, y como nadie lo había hecho jamás! Nadie volverá a burlarse de mí, ni a restarle importancia a mi presencia… ¡YO LOS DESTERRARÉ A TODOS DE MI TIERRA, PORQUE SOY LA ÚNICA DUEÑA DEL FUEGO!_ —exclamó, y su voz se oyó como distorsionada por la violencia con que hablaba— _¡Sólo yo puedo gobernar toda la Nación del Fuego, y será tan espléndida que cuando ascienda al trono, van a llamarle "Imperio del Fuego", porque YO LO HARÉ GLORIOSO!_ —

Iroh extendió su mano sana hacia la muchacha, queriendo detenerla otra vez, pero era imposible. El dolor había forzado al Espíritu del Fuego a emerger dentro de la chica, ahora nada podría detenerla, a menos que el Avatar hallara el modo de matarla o quitarle la Llama Única del cuerpo. Kitama había sido del todo suprimida, ahora sólo reinaba la Madre… la Princesa estaba poseída por el Espíritu que tantos años la había hecho respetada y temida en su Nación.

Avanzando con cautela entre los corredores hirvientes del barco, Kitama halló y sometió a todo el que encontró en su camino. Bajo su poder cayeron los guardias de seguridad, aterrados al ver a la Princesa con el cabello en llamas y los ojos encendidos; y también cayó la poderosa Azula, que nada pudo hacer cuando llamas más intensas que las del Infierno la rodearon hasta hacer que perdiera el conocimiento, sofocada.

Y desde la torre de navegación, el herido General Iroh observó realmente muy dolido la destrucción que Kitama llevaba a cabo para adueñarse de la flota que perteneciera a Zuko.

_**¡Zuko! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Sólo el Príncipe y el Avatar podrían detener rápida y eficazmente al Espíritu invasor antes de que trajera la destrucción al mundo!**_

**«:§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:»**

**O.o! ¡Patético, Dioz santo y las vírgenes asesinas! ¡No puedo creer que esta Kitama sea tan mala y tan estúpida! Porque miren que traumarse porque tu hermanito querido no te dijo una tontería… ¡Yo me habría alegrado de que estuviera bien! ¬¬Uu En fin, tenemos que reconocer que la chica estaba medio pirada desde el comienzo, con todo eso del Espíritu del Fuego soplándole maldades en el oído y ella ignorándole la voz por tanto tiempo… ¡Hay que tener aguante! Entiendan su posición, pobrecita. Pero bueh, supongo que lo que ustedes quieren ver en realidad es lo que viene en el próximo capítulo: ¡Por supuesto! Zuko se va a sacar la máscara ante Katara, a ver la reacción de la morena cuando esto ocurra… ¡NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER, CHICAS! n.n Promete ser bueno y romántico X.x**

**Bueno, ya creo que todas saben lo que viene acá, que les pido lo que siempre y que dejen un review para que yo pueda saber si les está gustando este bolazo que inventé (prometo que Sokka va a tener algo que ver con la "salvación" de Kitama XD) o si directamente tengo que dejarlo ¬¬Uu**

**(Próxima Actualización:… dentro de… emmhh… ¡Un millón de años luz! XD ¡Nah, bromita, bromita! Me matan si fuera así… se actualiza en otros 14 o 20 días, como siempre hasta ahora n.n)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	5. El Rostro detras de la Mascara

**¡Wola! Eh, que no me pierdo tan fácilmente… al menos no cuando tengo una idea tan buena en la mente XD ¡No sean así, déjenme terminar de expresarme! Jejeje ¬¬Uu ¡Ok, ya me expresé bastante! Ahora viene lo bueno, que será contestar todos los hermosos reviews de la gente y adorarlas secretamente por ser tan buena onda conmigo T.T ¡Muchísimas gracias, chikas y chikos! Hoy saludo especialmente a: _Grey Nigth_ **(comadre! Muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo y ser tan buen onda n.n);** _Kagomechan _**(fanática total del Zutara, parece O.o);** _Rhuw_ **(bueno no te reíste en el capi anterior pero en los siguientes puede que sí, aparece Sokka y es risa garantizada XD); **_Nino-san_ **(parece que Zukito es más impredecible de lo que pensábamos X.x y Kitama esta muy loca, ¿VDD? XD);** _Kari-chan_ **(que no te engañe, hasta el que dice que no mata una mosca ha asesinado alguna por lo menos una vez en la vida XD pero yo comparto tu dolor por la muerte de Yue… quiero remediarlo de algún modo aunque no sea oficial XD);** _Aelita's-chan_ **(thnks por aclararme que el fic no está tan malo como la droga XD gracias! n.n);** _-Samara-Lestrange- _**(sí puedo, sí puedo y sí puedo… tú también lo haces XD dejas los capis en lo mejor jajaj ¡Grande, Ídola! X3);** _Princess Sheccid_ **(muchas gracias por el apoyo moral, obvio que el amor siempre triunfa XD); **_Luly_ **(hoy, Zuko dice la verdad hoy mismo); **_Anita-Asakura_ **(ya, ya lo ves? Hoy es el gran día, hoy Katara sentirá el peor golpe del mundo X.x);** _Navi-the-fairy_ **(heyy, pensé que te había pasado algo XD muchísimas gracias por el ánimo, sin duda la autoestima del autor es muy importante aquí X.x), **_Lady-Shadow1305_** (mil gracias por el entusiasmo y la buena onda, amiga!) y** _Vero Uchiha_ **(lo mismo dije en el chap anterior, ¿Por qué Kitama no podía alegrarse de que Zuko no está muriendo horriblemente? Nah, son todos unos lunáticos ¬¬ XD).

**¡En serio, mil gracias por estar aquí! Hoy empieza el episodio de aquello que habéis estado aguardando desde tanto tiempo, mis leales seguidoras… ¡Y no voy a defraudaros! XO (al menos, eso espero ñ.ñUu) ¡Nos vemos abajo! Así que ya basta de parloteo y vayamos a lo que nos concierne a nosotros como autor-lectores… **

¡El host! ¿Qué se esperaban? ¿Que la historia arrancara directamente desde acá? Nuh, todavía no tienen tanta suerte ni de esa clase XD ¡No se enojen conmigo! Nomás sigan siendo así de buena onda y déjenme uno o dos reviews, cosa de entenderlas ñ.ñUu

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Quinto: "El Rostro detrás de la Máscara"_**

Katara estaba preocupada.

Habían pasado cinco días más desde la última vez que viera a su preciado Espíritu Azul y no tenía noticias de su paradero. Incluso el distraído de Sokka se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba atravesando alguna clase de crisis y tuvo que hacer honor a su posición de hermano mayor y líder del grupo para indagar qué ocurría con la joven:

—Bien, Katara… ya escúpelo, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —dijo, aparentando que estaba molesto con ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, hermano? —contestó Katara, sin comprender.

—No te hagas la tonta. Aprovechemos a que Aang continúa con su lección del día y que el Maestro Tei-Shun tiene mucho trabajo para él; y hablemos de lo que te pasa. —explicó el guerrero, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas en cruz ante la indiferencia de su hermana.

—No me pasa nada, Sokka; no seas ridículo. —negó ella, mintiendo.

— ¡Vamos! Soy tu hermano mayor y te conozco muy bien. Algo te pasa y no quieres decírmelo, ya el otro día me preguntaste por Yue y al principio debo admitir que no sospeché nada… aunque ahora es diferente. Antes estabas muy feliz y no me preocupabas, pero te veo triste hoy y no sé por qué es. —siguió él, como si tuviera todo el discurso perfectamente ensayado— Así que… ¿Me lo vas a decir, o tendré que obligarte? —

—Sokka, no me molestes, ¿Sí? —siguió negándose Katara.

— ¡Por favor! —suplicó el moreno, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¡Sabes que odio verte así, es como cuando se enfermó Gran-Gran-Abuela! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Soy tu hermano, se supone que podemos hablar. —

—Vaya, qué enfático es tu punto, _hermanito_. —bromeó la chica.

Sokka frunció el ceño, molesto. Conocía la mirada en los ojos de Katara, y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con lo que sospechaba. Él también solía tener esa mirada tan desolada en los ojos cuando se alejaron del Polo Norte, después de perder a su querida Yue… no podía equivocarse con lo que pasaba dentro de su pequeña hermana.

—… Katara, ¿Estás así por alguien? —continuó el muchacho, cauteloso.

Ella se sobresaltó, sintiendo lágrimas a punto de estallar. Suerte que daba la espalda a Sokka y por eso no él no podía verla llorar en silencio, pero no era capaz de evitar que sus hombros temblaran incontrolablemente. Él tenía razón, eran hermanos y se suponía que podían hablar de todo porque él no juzgaría su comportamiento ni sus sentimientos; y entonces, ¿Por qué no…?

—Tienes razón, Sokka. Es por alguien. —acabó por decir la chica, casi en un susurro— Conocí a un muchacho hace unos días, y… creo que me gusta, y me gusta más de lo que nadie me ha gustado antes. No estoy bromeando, es en serio. Creo… creo que estoy enamorada. —

Sokka parpadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿En serio? —empezó, asombrado— ¿¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? —

— ¡Porque se supone que era un secreto! Hace más de quince días que lo veo a escondidas durante la noche, en la bahía o en la cascada. Él prefiere que no se lo diga a nadie, y comprendo sus razones… ¡Pero es tan atento conmigo, y tan dulce, Sokka! —terminó por confesarle Katara, y juntó las manos en el pecho con un aire soñador— Siempre es tan reconfortante verlo y conversar, aunque no pueda controlar mis nervios y termine haciendo tonterías. Supongo que a él le divierte ver cómo me sonrojo cada vez que me habla. —

—… vaya, hermana. Me alegro por ti, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estabas tan triste y preocupada? —inquirió Sokka, levantándose del suelo para ir junto a Katara.

—Desapareció. Hace cinco días que no sé nada de él… me consta que es capaz de cuidarse solo: fue él quien me ayudó a salir de la ciudad cuando Zhao atacó, hace dos semanas. Pero no me explico dónde pueda estar ahora, ¡No lo he visto de nuevo desde hace cinco noches! Estoy asustada, Sokka, ¿Qué tal si los soldados de la Nación del Fuego volvieron, y lo atraparon? —continuó ella, y su voz se quebró casi en el llanto.

Algo desanimado, Sokka rodeó a su hermana con los brazos y dejó que su lamento fluyera libremente, acompañándola en silencio. Katara tenía miedo, y era perfectamente capaz de percibirlo. Despacio, el guerrero frotó la espalda de su hermana para reconfortarla mientras ella desahogaba su angustia sobre él.

—… y, ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi futuro cuñado? —bromeó Sokka, a fin de alivianar un poco la tristeza de Katara.

—No lo sé. No quiere decírmelo, y tampoco conozco su rostro. Pero si yo fuera el Espíritu Azul, también me escondería de todo el mundo. —contestó ella y se separó un poco para limpiarse el llanto.

— ¿Cómo? ¿El Espíritu Azul? —repitió el chico, atónito— ¿¡Estás tratando de decirme que tu novio es un bandido de la Nación del Fuego, como terminó siendo el imbécil de Jet? ¡Katara, no sabes elegir a los hombres! —

— ¡Sokka, no seas idiota! El Espíritu Azul no es de la Nación del Fuego, es enemigo de ellos… ¡Y es muy buen guerrero! Podrías aprender un par de cosas de él, para empezar. —rebatió ella, molesta.

—… pues si yo fuera tú, no confiaría en un tipo que usa mallas y se tapa la cara con una máscara horrible. Podría ser quien menos te esperas. —objetó Sokka, con seria molestia; se alejó de la chica, le dio la espalda y continuó:— ¡Por lo que sabemos de él, hasta podría ser el Príncipe Zuko! —

— ¡Ya no digas tonterías! Es cierto que podría ser cualquiera, pero no creo que ese engreído sea capaz de arriesgar su pellejo por alguien como yo. Y si en verdad fuera él, me habría reconocido y seguro que no se detenía a conversar conmigo todas las noches, habría ido directamente sobre Aang. —espetó ella— Ya no pensemos estupideces, ¡Estoy muy preocupada, tengo miedo! —

Sokka relajó los hombros, cansadamente. Está bien, si a Katara le parecía lo mejor enamorarse de un desconocido, lo menos que podía hacer era ver que no fuera un enemigo valiéndose de su inocencia o algo por el estilo… ¡Argh! ¡Ahora los celos de hermano guardabosques no lo iban a dejar pensar en paz! Y no, no podría dejar a Katara sola y viéndose a escondidas con el fulano de la máscara. Con un gesto de triunfo, Sokka se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño cerrado de la otra, y en su rostro se reflejó la decisión: ¡Seguiría a Katara a todas partes, sin que ella lo notara!

Con una sonrisa despiadada que su hermana no entendió, el guerrero de la Tribu del Agua se fue camino a la aldea, tramando su perfecto plan de espía.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

Cayó finalmente la noche del decimoquinto día, y el Príncipe Zuko aún no se decidía a volver con la campesina que se estaba volviendo su debilidad. En su nuevo escondite (una cueva que tenía vista dominante de toda la bahía y los puertos de la aldea de Zung-Shi, desde donde podía ver todo lo que ocurría en la ensenada sin riesgo de ser descubierto) se había pasado los últimos cinco y angustiosos días pensando intensamente en lo que iba a hacer. La máscara en el suelo de la caverna parecía mirarlo con desprecio, como preguntándole si en verdad iba a ser capaz de engañar a una muchacha que le estaba abriendo su corazón de ese modo tan espontáneo… Katara era sincera y dulce, como nadie que hubiera conocido antes. No podía simplemente negar que ella tenía algo de lo que no podía alejarse (ya fuera el cielo en sus ojos, el viento marino en su cabello, la dulzura en su voz o los azahares en su cuerpo) y que le atraía con la irremediable locura de un enamorado…

¡PERO NO, ÉL NO PODÍA SENTIR NADA POR ESA MUJER!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y exhaló una bocanada de fuego, terriblemente molesto con su propio corazón. Se acercó a la charca de la que solía beber algo de agua cuando necesitaba, y vio el reflejo de su rostro en la superficie que la Luna iluminaba. Se vio a sí mismo, como hacía días que no se veía.

— ¿Y tú, quién eres? —murmuró, observando fijamente el reflejo.

Al verse ahí retratado se reconoció tal cual siempre había sido. La cicatriz sobre todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro lo delataba como quien era en realidad: el gran Príncipe Zuko, de la Nación del Fuego. Frunció el ceño, tomando el gesto que hacía mucho que su cara no tenía, y notó el dorado brillo asesino de sus ojos… sí, ¡Estaba de vuelta! No tenía dudas. Apretó entre los puños la tierra del borde de la charca y sonrió de medio lado, dándose cuenta de que en realidad su yo verdadero había estado ahí todo el tiempo, pero engatusado por una visión de extrema belleza.

Decidió que mañana daría el golpe definitivo, y Katara lo lamentaría.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

La mañana del decimosexto día desde el ataque de la armada de Zhao, el Sol salió por el horizonte con un extraño tono rojizo más oscuro de lo habitual. Aang no había dormido bien en varios días y precisamente esa mañana se puso de pie muy temprano (en vez de seguir remoloneando hasta tarde); se lo veía muy preocupado y distraído, tanto o más que Sokka. Katara no podía dormir ni un poco desde que pasaba las noches casi en vela esperando escuchar un ruido que delatara la presencia de su Espíritu Azul… por eso vio cuando Aang salió de su bolsa de dormir, al amanecer.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Aang? —le preguntó la chica, en un susurro.

—… no lo sé, Katara. Hay algo muy sospechoso en el Sol esta mañana. Me parece que cuando el Sol sale rojizo es mal presagio. Tengo miedo por nosotros y la verdad no creo que sea conveniente que nos quedemos mucho tiempo más en esta aldea. —explicó el joven monje— Presiento un poder maligno que viene hacia acá; y aunque está relacionado con el Sol, es independiente de la misma Nación del Fuego. —

Katara se levantó y corrió a pararse junto a Aang.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —le preguntó, incrédula.

—Es extraño, pero de repente siento el peligro… tengo miedo, Katara. —

—Pero Aang, no puede ser… ¿Peligro? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cómo así que es independiente de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Acaso tienes otros enemigos o perseguidores? —insistió la joven, con cuidado.

—No, este demonio no es maligno… aunque tiene el alma llena de dolor. No sé lo que sea todavía, ¡Pero estoy casi seguro de que viene hacia acá, y me está buscando! —contestó el chiquillo, con el ceño fruncido.

—… ¿Crees que debamos irnos hoy mismo? —dijo la muchacha, bastante asustada y temiendo por el destino del Espíritu desaparecido— ¡No puedo irme aún… tengo que resolver un asunto! —

—Katara, no sería prudente quedarnos. —manifestó Aang, frunciendo más el ceño— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho ni a Sokka ni a mí? —

— ¡No, nada de eso! Creo que mejor me apresuraré a juntar algo más de comida antes de que nos vayamos, si crees que es tan oscuro este "demonio" o lo que sea, mejor que estemos preparados para viajar mucho tiempo. —decidió Katara, y tomó su cesta para frutas, alejándose por la orilla del río.

Apresurada, la joven Maestra Agua casi corrió tropezándose con la maleza del bosque para alejarse lo más posible de su campamento, en dirección al sitial de la cascada donde estaban los árboles de frutas. ¡No, no podía ser! Ella aún no se podía ir, no sin saber nada de su enmascarado misterioso, si estaba bien o si lo habían atrapado… ¡Desesperada, así se sentía! ¿Y qué pasaría con todo lo que tenía en el pecho, eh? Algo tendría que hacer, no podía simplemente dejar de querer a alguien que tenía un lugar tan importante en su alma luego de dieciséis maravillosos días. Bueno, diez días solamente, si contaba que hacía ya casi una semana que no tenía noticias del Espíritu Azul.

Molesta consigo misma y casi hecha un mar de lágrimas, Katara continuó juntando las extrañas frutas azules que sabían tan bien, sollozando en silencio.

En el campamento, Aang estaba preparando sus cosas sobre la montura de Appa, seguro de que pronto tendría que irse con sus amigos a un sitio más a salvo. No dejaría que nada ni nadie lastimara a sus amigos, ni siquiera ese gran demonio que podía percibir acercándose a enorme velocidad. No pasaría mucho antes de que estuviera en la aldea de Zung-Shi, estaba seguro… ¡Su deber de Avatar era proteger a los inocentes! No permitiría a este demonio hacer daño a los pobladores del Reino de la Tierra, esta vez no iba a desaparecer, sino que se iba a llevar el problema con él hasta que fuera inevitable enfrentarlo.

Tan en lo suyo estaba Aang, que no se dio cuenta de que Sokka ya estaba despierto y lo miraba trabajar perezosamente. Todo fue hasta que el guerrero se dio cuenta de que era el único en bolsa de dormir, y se alarmó.

—Aang, ¿Has visto a mi hermana? —inquirió de repente, asustado.

—Fue a recolectar frutas con su cesta, hace un rato. —le informó Aang.

—… ¡Ah, tonta Katara! No te saldrás con la tuya esta vez. —susurró Sokka y salió casi corriendo del campamento, seguro de que su hermana estaba en la cascada que le había mencionado el día anterior— ¡Ese tipo me va a escuchar, y tendrá que respetar a mi hermanita o pasará sobre mi cadáver para verla de nuevo! —

El monje calvo sólo se quedó viendo la espasmódica reacción de Sokka, y luego de encogerse de hombros continuó cargando sus pocas pertenencias. Por su parte, el guerrero de la Tribu del Agua no tardó en llegar corriendo hasta el sitio que conocía (en realidad, esa cascada era fresca y especial para darse un baño de vez en cuando), tratando de hacer ni el menor ruido para no llamar la atención de nadie. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a Katara, y se le partió el corazón en muchos y muy pequeños trozos al darse cuenta de que ella lloraba en voz baja, a medida que juntaba algunas frutas. Iba a salir de su sitio para consolarla y decirle que todo saldría bien y que seguramente ese tipo que le gustaba estaba con vida peleando en alguna misión secreta… pero no tenía idea de si sería lo mejor. Prefirió escuchar la voz de su instinto que le decía _"No se te ocurra intervenir, ella necesita desahogarse"_ y se quedó callado, aunque molesto con su conciencia.

Katara tenía ya bastantes frutos en su cesta, cuando dejó de juntar y se quedó de pie en medio del claro, recibiendo los rayos del tibio sol anaranjado en el rostro. Necesitaba calidez, para alejar el frío de su corazón. Más lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas, y se las limpió desmañadamente con la manga del vestido.

Entonces, escuchó un ruido, a sus espaldas.

—… ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó, entusiasmada.

Sokka se mordió la lengua para no contestar. Fue su culpa, él hizo ruido al agacharse detrás de esos arbustos y ahora su hermana sabía de su presencia. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, esperando que Katara lo descubriera y a ver qué excusa le iba a poner para estar espiándola… hasta que la campana salvó al guerrero; otra voz habló, venida del lado contrario:

—… Katara. —llamó el susurro conocido— Katara, por aquí. —

La muchacha sintió un estallido de alegría dentro de su pecho, al oír la voz de su Espíritu Azul. Se volvió de inmediato y lo vio, tal como esperaba… ¡Era él, y estaba vivo! Riéndose entre lágrimas de felicidad, la chica corrió directamente hacia los brazos de su salvador y sin aviso, apretó la cintura de él en un fuerte abrazo lleno de alivio sincero. Ya no podía contener la dicha de verlo otra vez, ni la grandiosa tranquilidad que inundaba su interior al tenerlo entre sus brazos; y eso que nunca antes se habían estrechado de ese modo, pero ella sintió que era todo lo que necesitaba para convencerse.

— ¡Estás bien! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! —suspiró Katara— ¿Dónde te habías metido, eh? ¡Casi me muero de la tristeza! —

Entre los arbustos, Sokka se sonrió. En efecto, era una fea máscara la que llevaba ese fulano, pero al menos estaba a salvo y su hermana sonreía una vez más. Todo parecía estar bien, excepto por una cosa: el enmascarado misterioso no rodeó a Katara con sus brazos…

—Lo siento, tenía asuntos que resolver. —fue la seca respuesta del otro.

Muy dentro de sí, Zuko sentía una inexpresable tensión. Primero, porque mientras espiaba a la muchacha hacía unos segundos atrás, la había visto llorar y esas lágrimas casi destruyeron el frío control que le llevó seis días construir; y segundo, porque ahora que ella le abrazaba tan cálidamente, sentía deseos de mandar todo el plan al demonio. No le tomó mucho decidir lo que quería hacer, y echar por un drenaje oscuro todo lo que había estado especulando en seis largos días: el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego levantó los brazos y estrechó con ellos los pequeños hombros de Katara, apretándola contra su cuerpo al tiempo que de entre sus dientes escapaba un suspiro de infinito alivio.

—… lo siento, de veras lo siento. —susurró, decepcionado consigo mismo y con su débil corazón de hombre— No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. —

— ¡Tenía miedo de que te hubieran atrapado! —dijo la chica, sonriendo al sentir que él finalmente respondía, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Sokka se sonrió estúpidamente, desde su escondrijo en el arbusto. Bueno, un poco tarde pero el fulano reaccionaba. Siguió observando cuando la pareja se separó, y Katara dejó que él limpiara suavemente con su guante negro todas las lágrimas que corrían sobre sus morenas mejillas. Igualmente, la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica era radiante como un Sol. A Zuko le dolió seguir con eso. Y si ése era el día, ¿Qué iba a perder con decirle la verdad, de una vez? Ya no iba a continuar con su búsqueda para capturar al Avatar, porque si lo hiciera…

…estaba seguro de que ella lo odiaría para siempre.

El Príncipe sabía que podría vivir con el odio de todos los que le rodeaban, pero se sentía incapaz de soportar que su hermosa campesina de la Tribu del Agua lo aborreciera. No, eso sí que no podría soportarlo, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos: las peleas, las persecuciones, los desencuentros… ahora los momentos a solas, donde pudo conocerla mejor que nunca. Todo eso contó una historia diferente, y le dio la posibilidad a un renegado de redimirse y transformar su pensamiento. Bien, era ahora o nunca.

Zuko tomó aire, en lo que acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

—… Katara, ¿Aún quieres saber quién soy? —dijo.

La joven se sorprendió, y abrió mucho los ojos. Posó su mano sobre los dedos de él, y sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa. Hasta Sokka paró la oreja al escuchar eso.

—… bueno, no puedo decir que no; pero ya estoy acostumbrada a esto y no me molesta si quieres continuar guardando el secreto. —dijo ella.

— _¡Katara tonta!_ —susurró Sokka, entre dientes.

—Dime, ¿Tú confías en mí, Katara? —preguntó el Espíritu Azul, solemne.

Esa vez la duda tomó desprevenida a la joven Maestra.

—Claro que sí, ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Cómo no podría fiarme de aquel que me salvó de ser capturada por los soldados de la Nación del Fuego? —dijo al fin, y sonrió de nuevo sin entender.

—… yo también confío en ti, Katara. Y por eso quiero decirte mi secreto… quiero que lo veas por ti misma, no siento deseos de seguir ocultándotelo. Pero ¿Qué harías si debajo de la máscara encontraras a alguien que odias, y que no quieres ver ni en pintura? —continuó él, tratando de fingir aún la voz calma.

Katara arrugó el entrecejo, más confundida.

—Me estás asustando, ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera? —comentó.

—Contéstame, Katara. —exigió el otro, y su voz se volvió dura.

—… tu voz… yo te conozco. —susurró la chica, de repente asustada.

Hasta Sokka se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Llevó su mano hacia el boomerang, por si las cosas se ponían peludas de repente. El Espíritu Azul tomó a la chica por los codos, para que no se alejara de su lado, y exigió la respuesta una vez más:

—Vamos… dímelo; ¿Qué harías si yo fuera alguien que odias? —insistió.

—Por favor, déjate de tonterías. ¿De qué estás hablando? —

Zuko cerró los ojos y se sosegó. Soltó suavemente a Katara y respiró muy hondo antes de continuar… para ello, tomó con cuidado las manos de la chica y las llevó hacia las cintas que sujetaban la máscara detrás de su cabeza. Con ese gesto atrajo a la confundida Katara nuevamente hacia su cuerpo, hasta que ella se apoyó dócilmente contra él. La joven Maestra estaba más sonrojada que un tomate maduro, y sentía que transpiraba por todos los poros de su cuerpo. No supo por qué, durante un segundo confundió la voz de su Espíritu con la de un hombre que conocía… ¿Pero quién?

—Te concedo el honor sólo a ti, Katara. —susurró él, calmadamente.

La chica sintió los lazos bajo sus dedos, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando las manos del Espíritu Azul rodearon su cintura con suavidad, para que no se le escapara. Katara tragó saliva y comenzó a desatar los nudos uno por uno…

Escondido como estaba, Sokka no cabía en su emoción ¡Habría matado si pudiera tener una fuente con palomitas de maíz en ese momento! Ya apenas le faltaba un nudo, uno más y la máscara caería entre ambos… ¡Ay, era un cuadro tan romántico! El guerrero se sonrió aún más estúpidamente, consciente de que si su hermana era feliz él también podía serlo. ¡Listo! Katara había soltado del todo la máscara azul, y la sostenía entre sus manos…

—Bien… aquí voy. —murmuró la chica, nerviosa.

La máscara cayó al suelo, y Zuko tiró hacia atrás de su capucha, pero no se sintió capaz de mirar a la joven a los ojos… tuvo que bajar la cabeza ante la presencia de Katara, apretando los dientes a la espera de su reacción. Nada en el mundo le dio más miedo que eso, ni siquiera enfrentar a su propio padre era tan terrible como ver la decepción en los ojos de Katara, por eso no quiso verla a la cara en ese momento. Estaba seguro de que ella lo golpearía con su Agua-Control y tendrían una batalla en la que él no la lastimaría de ninguna manera, y luego…

—… vaya, veo que a los chicos les gusta mucho ese corte de cabello. —le dijo la muchacha, riendo— Pero si no puedo verte los ojos, no puedo decirte si te queda bien o si tienen que devolverte tu dinero. —

Sokka tenía los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Tonta Katara, estaba justo en medio y no podía verle la cara a ese tipo! A ver si ella se movía, o si él alzaba la barbilla un poco… ¡O ALGO! ¡ARGH! La desesperación lo consumía más a él que a su hermana, de eso no cabía duda.

Suavemente, Katara obligó al muchacho a levantar la vista… pero recorrer su cara con la mirada hizo que la sonrisa en la boca de la joven se borrara con lentitud y horror, para transformarse en una mueca de miedo y decepción absolutos. ¡Aquello no era cierto! Le bastó con ver la cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su rostro para darse cuenta de que todo aquello fue una trampa desde el principio, de que ese traidor y desgraciado estaba jugando con ella y con sus sentimientos, todo en alas de un plan malvado y desalmado que, sin duda, le estaba funcionando muy bien. Y cuando encontró sus ojos dorados, Katara no vio en ellos otra cosa que no fuera una extraña forma de consternación.

Horrorizada, la joven Maestra retrocedió varios pasos mientras intentaba ahogar un grito de miedo y furia:

—… ¡ERES TÚ! —acabó por decir, luego de tartamudear un rato.

Sokka se puso de pie detrás de su arbusto cuando oyó eso. Aún no veía el rostro del supuesto Espíritu Azul, pero si Katara gritaba de ese modo se suponía que no era nadie agradable de ver. Una sola opción apareció en la mente del bravo guerrero: ¡Tenía que ser Zuko, como sospechaba!

— ¡No puedo creer que hicieras algo tan bajo como esto! —empezó ella.

—… Katara, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. —quiso explicar Zuko, y se adelantó hacia la joven para volver a estar cerca de ella— No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de lo que ocurre. —

— ¡No te me acerques! ¿Quién te has creído? ¿Conclusiones apresuradas? ¿Y qué quieres que concluya? ¡Eres un tonto, jugaste conmigo todo el tiempo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Llevarte a Aang? —escupió la chica, molesta.

En el rostro del joven sólo había sincera atrición, pero ella no quería ver… para Katara, en los ojos del Príncipe no se reflejaba otra cosa que no fuera la ambición y la maldad. ¡Fue un golpe tan duro, por todos los dioses! ¿Y ahora quién le iba a explicar a su corazón que estaba enamorada de un loco que traicionó sus sentimientos para aprovecharse de la situación? ¡Sí, porque lo estaba! ¡Se había enamorado de él, sin quererlo! ¡Y JUSTAMENTE DE ÉL! Llegó a creer que no le importaría quién estuviera detrás de ese disfraz… ¡Y era cierto porque secretamente no le importaba que fuera Zuko!

Katara bajó la cabeza y echó a llorar, a medias aliviada (por el sentimiento de familiaridad que sintió todo el tiempo respecto del Espíritu Azul) y a medias al borde de destrozarlo con un ataque (por sentirse tan traicionada al mismo y glorioso tiempo). Zuko no se movió de su sitio, pero supo que era hora de ser firme y decir la verdad que estaba ensayando desde hacía tiempo:

—Katara… yo no quise engañarte. Cuando te rescaté aquella noche, juro que no tenía idea de quién eras, no te reconocí. —explicó, con el tono calmo— Mas, cuando lo descubrí… confieso que al principio quise hacer que confiaras en mí para traicionarte después. Todo fue hasta que empecé a conocerte… hasta que empecé a mirarte con otros ojos. —

De entre la maleza, Sokka saltó con su boomerang en la mano, y gritó:

— ¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA, MALDITO TRAIDOR! —

… y el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante tan doloroso…

**«:§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:»**

**¡Awww! Pobre Zukito, siempre lo estoy haciendo pasar por lo peor XD ¡No soy tan mala, sólo lo hago por cortesía! Ahora que Katara ya sabe quién es el Espíritu Azul, y que Sokka también lo sabe, y que Zuko está tan en el ojo del huracán… ¿Cómo se resolverá esto? De un buen modo, se los prometo a todos. Seré mala, trágica y cruel, pero a veces me da mi vena de bondad y hago que todo funcione, ¡ESTOS CHICOS NO SE PUEDEN SEPARAR! Se nota a la perfección que se complementan y son el uno para el otro, todas los queremos juntar y yo quiero hacerlo realidad XD Para el siguiente capi, esperen algo así como la resolución de esto y el inicio del gran conflicto, cuando la poseída Kitama aparezca a podrir todas las cosas XDXD**

**Y bueeeh… lo pido siempre, lo voy a pedir hoy también, ¿Por qué no? Dejen su amable review para ver qué les pareció esto, no prometo beso en la próxima porque no sé si ponerlo… ¡Aunque ganas no me faltan! X.x **

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de los habituales 15 o 20 días, como siempre pasa. ¡Vamos, no sean malitas y escríbanme, también estaría bueno poder chatear alguna vez! n.n)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	6. La Confesión del Príncipe Exiliado

**¡Holilolasss! Hehehe, ¡He regresado! Soy tan imperdible que ya me deben odiar, de eso estoy casi segura XD ¡Pero ya basta de lamentaciones y esas cosas, vine a traerles un nuevo episodio! Y uno que esperaron mucho rato, por lo que sé ¬¬Uu ¡La continuación, la gran continuación de lo que ocurrió cuando Zuko al fin se quitó la máscara! Weeee (gritos y aullidos de la multitud… eeeh, que esto no es una cancha de fútbol, che ¬¬) Primero saludaré a las siguientes bienamadas personas que dejaron su review, como lo han sido: _Rhuw_ **(no seas tan dura con Katara XD)**, _Grey Nigth_ **(comadre! Me alegra muchísimo que hayas estado presente n.n)**, _Aelita's-chan_ **(tienes toda la razón, nadie manda sobre el propio corazón v.v)**, _Anita-Asakura_ **(qué bueno que te emocionaras XD espero que este capi sea de tu agrado)**, _Vero Uchiha_ **(primero, no seas tan malvada con Sokka, pobrecito XD, segundo; hoy tendrás todas las respuestas que quieres jaja… o la mayoría)**, _Luly_ **(lamento que no te guste la fecha de actualización, pero es política de la compañía XD)**, _-Samara-Lestrange-_ **(mi ídola! muchísimas gracias por estar aquí y leer, estas últimas semanas estuve totalmente fuera de onda y no pude hacerte un review como mereces X.x ¡No pude hacérselo a nadie!)**, _Pandora_ **(gracias por todas las vibras, pero tu sólo ¡No abras la caja, muchacha! XD)**, _Litti_ **(hey! Gracias por participar, qué bueno que te guste esta cosa sin sentido X.x)**, _Nino-san_ **(disfruta los días con tu abuelita! El fic seguirá aquí por largo tiempo, así que 9.9)**, _Kagomechan_ **(qué onda! Gracias por haber leído, chika!)**, _Lunetaazul_ **(estás agregada a mi msn, me contacto los viernes por la tarde n.n)**, _Princess Sheccid_ **(tranquila, nada muy malo le va a pasar a Zuko… todavía 9.9),** _Flower of Night_ **(no quiero volver a saber de que menosprecias tu trabajo nunca más, entendido? ¬¬)**, _Lady-Shadow1305_ **(para que lo perdone Katara, creo que Zuko primero necesita perdón del Papa XD)**, _Taofa_ **(trataré de hacer los chaps no tan emocionantes, no quiero que nadie se muera por mi culpa! X.x)**, _Luly de nuevo_ **(que demandó actualización XD), **_-Fire Alchemist- _**(lo mismo digo de ti, ¡tanto tiempo! pero qué bueno que volvieras n.n)**_y Kari-chan_ **(mejor ni me hables de Harry Potter porque todavía no termino de leer lo que hay X.x thnks!).

**¡Hey, qué bueno que siguen ahí! Me siento reconfortada porque me acompañan, en serio no sé qué haría si no hubiera lectores taaan buenos como ustedes X.x ¡Piedad, piedad con el episodio de hoy! Nos vemos en la parte de abajo, donde se termina el capítulo n.n**

¡Hey, no olvidemos el host! Esta semana les advierte que se cuiden de las calles oscuras del Reino de la Tierra, se comenta que hay mucho crimen por ahí X.xUu ¡Mucho ojo, no quiero que les pase nada!

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Sexto: "La Confesión del Príncipe Exiliado"_**

— ¡Sokka! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? —bramó Katara, al ver que su hermano acababa de complicar un momento muy tenso— ¡No puedo creer que me siguieras, eres un desastre como confidente! —

— ¡Y en buena hora lo hice, Katara! No dejaré que te lastime, ¡Nadie que se meta con mi familia puede salir ileso! —replicó el muchacho moreno, con la molestia tinta en su mirada azul— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Zuko? ¿Ahora ya no se te ocurre nada mejor que engañar a mi hermana? —

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes, campesino! —exclamó el Príncipe, y al apretar los dientes y los puños por igual, soltó unas chispas entre sus dedos— ¡No quiero que te metas en lo que no te importa! —

— ¿Que no me importa? ¡Vamos, tienes treinta segundos para irte antes de que me deshaga de ti! Y no creas que le temo a esa cosa que llamas Fuego-Control, porque no le tengo miedo… ni a ti, ni a tus poderes. —vociferó a su vez Sokka, sintiendo que tenía suficiente valor como para enfrentarse al mismo Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego…

…claro que lo que no sabía era si sobreviviría a ese encuentro.

Zuko frunció aún más el entrecejo. Ya, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Y qué fue del sentimiento que su corazón albergó hasta que ese tonto saltó de los arbustos? ¡Ya se había perdido! Katara se escondía detrás de su hermano y no iba a escuchar nada de lo que el Príncipe tuviera que decir, eso era seguro. Ya no le quedaba más opción que hacer valer su voluntad real, y sacar del medio a ese campesino para hablar de frente con la mujer que le interesaba... es sólo que, ¿Sería capaz de lastimar a Sokka, delante de Katara?

¡Sí, por supuesto! En un momento como ése era capaz de todo. Hasta era capaz de oír la vocecita que gritaba en su cabeza, aullando una letanía a la que obligadamente tenía que dar oídos: _"¡Aún puedes enterrar esa emoción tan vulgar en el fondo de tu alma y tomar todo aquello por lo que viniste desde tan lejos, Zuko!"_ a la que otra le respondió más cortantemente _"¡No seas idiota y ya hazlo! ¡Deshazte de esos dos, captura al maldito Avatar y regresa a ocupar el sitio que mereces en tu propio país!"_ y una tercera voz aún tenía fuerzas para replicar crudamente _"¡Es la única forma, Zuko! ¡La única forma de recuperar lo que fuiste una vez, de obtener el cariño de tu padre y el respeto de tu hermana para siempre!"_…

Pero él estaba desconcertado y tremendamente asustado por esa emoción sin sentido que colisionaba en su cuerpo con otras que llevaban la contraria. No podía moverse, y no conseguía quitar tampoco de su cara la feroz expresión de batalla. De todo lo que su mente procesaba en ese momento a gran velocidad, ninguna era una certeza ni algo que él deseara profundamente…

—… no es cierto. Esta no es la forma de recuperar lo que perdí. —se dijo, y por un momento descuidó la guardia.

Sokka vio su distracción, notó por el brillo apagado en los dorados ojos del Príncipe que estaba pensando en algo que lo mantenía mucho más ocupado que el combate, y por eso aprovechó para arremeter sobre él.

— ¡No, Sokka, no lo hagas! —exclamó Katara, y quiso retenerlo al atrapar el bolsito que el muchacho llevaba del hombro, pero la cuerda se rompió y no pudo parar al guerrero— ¡NO HAGAS ESTO, HERMANO! —

— ¡Prepárate para luchar, maldito! —aulló el soldado de la Tribu del Agua.

Zuko percibió lo que se le venía encima sólo cuando sus reflejos de gran militar acometieron por encima de su concentración, y evadió con un solo y limpio puño hacia arriba el boomerang de Sokka. El artefacto salió volando en el aire hacia los árboles, mientras que Zuko hizo el movimiento más rápido que pudo hacer para atrapar al otro chico por la muñeca, hasta que lo sometió al doblarle el brazo sobre la espalda. Sokka fue a parar de bruces al suelo, con la boca llena de pasto y el brazo derecho dolorosamente torcido. No podía mover ni un músculo, y pudo todavía menos cuando Zuko le apoyó una rodilla en la nuca para mantenerlo aún más quieto.

— ¡Hey, no! ¡NO LE HAGAS NADA A MI HERMANO! —ladró Katara, y en lo que Zuko intentaba decir algo, ella preparó un látigo de agua para defenderse— ¡Si no sueltas a Sokka, te marcaré el otro lado de la cara también! —

El Príncipe aflojó un poco la presión sobre la nuca de su cautivo, pero aún se negó a liberarlo. Sokka farfullaba con la boca pegada a la tierra, intentando decirles que había hormigas en el suelo, pero nadie lo escuchó. Era mucho más importante el duelo de miradas que se estaba librando entre Katara y el que un tiempo atrás era el Espíritu Azul; un duelo terrible en el cual nunca habría un ganador claro porque ninguno de ambos atacaría al otro. Katara no lo haría por ese estúpido enamoramiento que ahora se reprochaba por sentir, y el Príncipe tampoco ya que si la lastimaba, perdería la oportunidad de descubrir qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención de esa campesina.

—… hagamos una tregua. —susurró Zuko, tranquilamente.

— ¿Tregua? ¿Estás loco? ¡Por supuesto que sí, eres un demente! ¿Te das cuenta de que me engañaste? ¡Y pensar que empecé a fijarme en ti, realmente no puedo creer esto! —empezó ella, muy furiosa. El látigo de agua temblaba en sus manos, corriendo peligro de desintegrarse— ¡No te perdonaré ésta, todavía no termino de entender por qué lo hiciste, si tienes flotas a tu disposición o si podrías habernos atacado tú solo como aquella vez en el Norte! —

— ¡ESCÚCHAME A MÍ PRIMERO! ¿QUIERES? —ladró Zuko, perdiendo algo de su poca paciencia— Si me dejas hablar, creo que los dos podremos llegar a un acuerdo. —

— ¿Qué clase de acuerdo propones? —soltó ella, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas con una mezcla de odio y admiración— No te creo que nos vayas a dejar en paz si no te ataco. —

—Yo no voy a lastimarte, lo prometo. —dijo el joven— Quiero que hables conmigo un momento, por favor… que me dejes explicarte lo que ocurre, y no quisiera que este pelmazo nos interrumpiera. —

— ¿Qué piensas hacerle a…? —

Zuko levantó la mano y rápidamente le dio un golpe seco a Sokka en la curva del cuello, justo sobre unos nervios que conocía de memoria. Una buena y muy efectiva enseñanza de su tío, un golpe paralizante… Sokka permanecería desmayado por algunos minutos. Toda la pose del joven guerrero de la Tribu del Agua se relajó al punto, y quedó inmóvil en el césped del claro. Entonces el Príncipe soltó su brazo y se apartó de él, aproximándose hacia Katara.

La muchacha, con horror, notó que su hermano no se movía…

—… ¿Sokka? ¡Sokka! —gritó, desesperada— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano, maldito? ¿Qué le has hecho? ¡SOKKA! —

—Tranquilízate, Katara… no le pasará nada, se repondrá en unos minutos y todo estará bien. —explicó el joven, arrimándose cada vez más.

— ¡NO, NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡RETROCEDE! ¡Y no responderé por lo que te haga, es en serio! ¡Vete, no quiero hablar contigo ni que me expliques nada, ya que es obvio que no hay nada que explicar! —vociferó Katara, y zarandeó un poco peligrosamente el látigo de agua cerca del Príncipe.

—Katara, por favor… —suplicó él.

¿Era cierto? ¿Estaba usando ese tono con ella? Ridículo y patético, no era capaz de encontrar otra palabra para definir su propio comportamiento. Zuko se vio a sí mismo como lo que en esos momentos era: un adolescente conflictuado con el corazón hecho pedazos, intentando reunir una por una las piezas a ver si podía ponerlas todas juntas de nuevo. ¿Acaso Katara podría ayudarle con esa tarea tan compleja? Los trozos eran muy… en verdad, muy pequeños. Muchas inclemencias habían vuelto despiadado al Príncipe, y el clima de guerra no era la excepción. Pero así era, su carácter se había forjado al calor de la batalla y la pelea siempre sería su modo de arreglarlo todo, de resolverlo con honor.

"_Al carajo con el maldito honor, ya se cobró muchas cosas en mi vida y el precio se ha vuelto demasiado caro como para que pueda pagarlo"_ se dijo Zuko a sí mismo, mientras levantaba las manos para que Katara viera que no le iba a hacer ningún daño.

—Si no me dejas hablar, nunca lo entenderás… y yo no te entenderé a ti tampoco. —susurró, sabiendo que podría desarmar a la joven.

Katara estaba temblando tanto o más que su propio látigo de agua. ¿Y se rendiría ante su tono seductor, y su mirada de cachorro abandonado? ¡Ah, era una tonta, una tonta sin remedio! La muchacha devolvió el fluido a la botella de la cual lo había sacado y se quedó de pie con las manos a los lados del cuerpo, sollozando en voz baja.

—… lo lamento, Katara. De verdad lo lamento mucho. —empezó Zuko.

—Eso es mentira. —rebatió la chica, con un hipo lloroso.

—No, no te estoy engañando. —contrapuntó él, a su vez.

Se acercó otro poco. Katara se sintió algo intimidada por su presencia… no es que Zuko fuera tan alto, pero era un muchacho grande y su porte adusto de militar en campaña podía meterle miedo a cualquiera; ¿Cómo no haría temblar a una doncella enamorada con su seria expresión y su atrayente forma de decir _"lo siento"_? ¿Cómo podría ella distinguir la mentira de la verdad, si estaba más que hechizada por su arrogante encanto?

—… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —inquirió Katara, inspirando profundamente.

Zuko se adelantó hasta pararse justo frente a ella, casi tan cerca como la vez que se escondieron detrás de la cascada. Despacio, el Príncipe limpió con suavidad las lágrimas que poblaban las mejillas de la chica, dejando que la tela aterciopelada del guante las absorbiera.

—Primero, que dejes de llorar; y segundo, que me escuches. —pidió él, y algo en su mirada se volvió inusitadamente dulce— ¿Crees que puedas hacer el esfuerzo de no atacarme, mientras digo todo lo que tengo que explicarte? —

—Lo intentaré. —suspiró la chica, más tranquila.

Bien… era el momento de la verdad, ahora o nunca otra vez.

—Yo… yo no sabía quién eras, aquella noche cuando te vi corriendo sola en las calles de la ciudad. Pensé que sólo eras una joven en apuros que me iba a servir para acrecentar la fama del Espíritu Azul. Era una buena oportunidad, y no la desaproveché; pero muy tarde me di cuenta de que eras la misma Maestra Agua que acompaña al Avatar, desde entonces todo fue muy claro para mí. Pensé en utilizarte, es cierto… y lo hice por unos días. Todo fue hasta que empecé a conocerte, y me di cuenta de que en realidad no eras tan mala como yo pensaba. —el Príncipe hizo una pausa, con un suspiro quejumbroso— Y la verdad, tenía un concepto muy malo de ti, Katara… pero nunca imaginé lo que había detrás de todo eso, ni todo lo que sufriste por culpa de mi país o de esta guerra, y se me hizo imposible ignorarlo. Eso me obligó a darme cuenta de que no soy el único que tiene metas en esta vida, y me hizo ver que esas metas que tengo son estúpidas y mundanas comparado con lo que tú intentas hacer… Katara, me bastó con pasar diez días a tu lado para abrir los ojos y verlo todo desde el otro lado, para reflexionar y comprender lo que está pasando. —

»Necesité diez días para comprender lo que dos años de exilio pusieron en el fondo de mi alma, y apartarlo momentáneamente. —concluyó él, ya un poco más relajado y aliviado.

Katara estaba sorprendida. Ya no se deslizaba una sola lágrima sobre su rostro, porque la confusión no le permitía procesar bien todo aquello… ¿Acaso el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego había recapacitado, y se daba cuenta de que perseguir al Avatar para capturarlo y propiciar el ascenso de su país era uno de los más terribles errores?

—… eso significa… ¿Significa que ya no perseguirás a Aang? —dijo Katara.

Zuko negó con la cabeza, despacio. Tomó las manos de la muchacha con algo parecido a torpe dulzura y miró sus morenos dedos como si en la suavidad de su piel encontrara la respuesta.

—No. Pero tampoco los hostigaré eternamente, Katara. —contestó.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que entender? —replicó ella, molestándose.

—… que te daré una ventaja. Quiero decir, a todo tu grupo. Debo guardar las apariencias por un tiempo, para no convertirme en un enemigo del reino y no decepcionar más a mi padre… pero ahora estoy solo en esta isla, mi flota se ha ido con el comando de mi tío y la excusa de que yo estaba muy enfermo. Me toca contactarlos y reunirme con ellos, pero hasta que vuelvan es posible que pasen quince o veinte días. —explicó el joven, reteniendo la mano de Katara cuando ella quiso apartarse— Eso les da a ustedes como máximo veinte días para irse y esconderse, o prepararse para cuando volvamos a vernos… me va a costar un poco encontrar al Avatar después de eso. —

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Que nos dejarás ir si nos vamos ahora y nos escondemos, a eso te refieres? —preguntó Katara, incrédula.

—… más o menos. —admitió el Príncipe, a regañadientes.

La joven morena estaba casi aturdida. Ya era bastante irresistible pensar en él como el muchacho que le robaba el aliento sin haberle visto nunca la cara y ahora Zuko estaba siendo inusitadamente amable con su grupo, al permitirles escaparse de una manera poco ortodoxa. Seguro que algo andaba mal con el Príncipe, o estaba enfermo tal como él mismo dijo. Pero no podía, Katara nunca podría irse de ese sitio sin soltar la pregunta que le martilleaba el cerebro luego de haber escuchado esa suerte de "confesión":

—… ¿Por qué haces esto, Zuko? —dijo, y casi se arrepintió de ello.

Él mismo no tenía idea de quién le ordenaba a su boca decir tonterías, a pesar de que sospechó que la presencia de Katara ante sus ojos seguro era en parte la causante de esas palabras sin sentido… el asunto no tenía respuesta en su propia conciencia, y esta vez las voces estaban calladas.

—No lo sé, supongo que lo hago por culpa. No quiero tener que repetir el error que cometí en el Norte, cuando luchamos… eres una rival digna, pero ya es hora de admitir que cada uno es el mejor en lo que hace y ninguno de los dos es capaz de vencer al otro. Es porque te respeto como enemiga, y quiero que nos enfrentemos en otra oportunidad… tal vez, no lo sé. Quizás se deba a lo que me has hecho pensar en estos días, y a todas las conclusiones que he sacado luego de conocerte. Me parece que mereces irte ilesa, al menos esta vez. —dijo, aunque todo eso fue nada más que una palabrería inútil que no le expresaba a Katara lo que en realidad ocurría debajo de su piel cuando estaba junto a ella ni lo que sus impulsos le pedían cada vez que la tocaba.

En suma, le había vuelto a mentir; y Zuko esperó que la mentira no se le notara en los ojos, o si no podría perder algo más que el honor en ese juego.

—… ¿Sólo lo haces porque quieres volver a enfrentarme? —interpretó ella.

—No, porque quiero volver a verte. Y no en estas circunstancias… es todo, me parece. Tengo que irme ya, tu hermano despertará pronto y no quiero ser yo quien lo lastime seriamente. —se despidió Zuko, y soltó definitivamente las manos de Katara, unas manos pequeñas y frágiles que antes estaban frías tal si fueran de hielo, pero que el joven había logrado calentar de a poco usando su propio dominio del calor— Espero que nos veamos pronto… o que podamos ser libres de encontrarnos en otra oportunidad. Aprecio haberte conocido de este modo, Katara. —

El joven se dio la vuelta y recogió del suelo la máscara azul que estaba al lado del dormido Sokka. Como el muchacho de la Tribu del Agua ya comenzaba a despertar, Zuko sólo tuvo tiempo de hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano y se perdió en el bosque, dejando a la tierna Maestra Agua a solas con la confusión de su mente, y un creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas bronceadas. Katara no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro… ¿Volver a verse, ellos dos? ¿Volver a verse y no matarse en el intento, encontrarse aunque fuera sólo para conversar? ¿Acaso eso sería suficiente para ella y su pobre corazón, ahora cautivo de la mirada penetrante del Príncipe enemigo?

No, nunca sería suficiente… pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, ya que luego de diez días maravillosos en su compañía, Katara descubrió por fin que Zuko no era en realidad tan malo. _Sólo era muy responsable_…

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

El Príncipe regresaba hacia la bahía en esos momentos. Apenas un par de minutos antes había dejado a Katara sola y con el corazón en la boca (la misma sensación que tenía él en esos momentos), y se estaba regañando a sí mismo por no decir la verdad… pero, un momento; ¿Qué verdad, más precisamente? ¡No había nada más! En realidad, ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué fue tan estúpido como para darles esa ventaja! Ah… es que era ella, ella lo embobaba de un modo que nunca antes había experimentado. Zuko había estado con un número bastante importante de chicas, pero ninguna de ellas le había gustado de verdad, como le agradaba Katara. ¿Solamente le agradaba? Ok, estaba casi a punto de volverse loco. Que el cielo completo en los ojos azules de Katara, que el aroma de los azahares en la piel de Katara, que la dulzura infinita de la miel en la voz de Katara… ¡BASTA DE KATARA, YA BASTA! ¡Si no era una cosa, era por otra que no podía echársele encima al maldito Avatar! ¿Y qué fue toda esa palabrería acerca de las metas que tenía en la vida? ¿¿REALMENTE ESTABA CONVENCIDO DE QUERER ABANDONAR SU BÚSQUEDA?

Ah… ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Se escabulló por entre los árboles hasta que salió a la arena de la playa, y empezó a caminar en dirección a las cuevas en las que se estaba escondiendo. Muy pronto se dio cuenta de que la mojada orilla del mar estaba tapizada de huellas… huellas de soldados, si su sentido del rastreo era lo bastante preciso. Alarmado, Zuko levantó la vista y dirigió un poco la mirada por la bahía, esperando ver barcos anclados o algo. No vio ni a uno, pero; ¿A quién pertenecía tal cantidad de huellas, dejadas tan temprano por la mañana?

Un reflejo anaranjado teñía el horizonte y las aguas del océano, pero en un segundo vistazo el Príncipe fue capaz de vislumbrar una figurita de pie en la arena, muy cerca de donde las olas lamían la playa.

"_¿Quién es?"_ se preguntó, desconfiadamente.

Sus pasos fueron ocultados por el ruido de la rompiente, y se acercó con la furtiva gracia de un cazador hacia su presa. Mas cuando estaba acercándose a la figura solitaria, notó que tenía el cabello muy largo y lacio, y llevaba una armadura de la Nación del Fuego…

—Hermanito mío, por fin apareces. —dijo una voz familiar, aún dándole la espalda al Príncipe que estaba prácticamente tras ella— Llevo horas esperando a que volvieras, estaba muy ansiosa por verte de nuevo. —

Zuko se quedó estático al escuchar esa voz. La conocía, sí…

— ¿Kitama? —susurró, desconcertado— Tama, ¿Eres tú? —

La muchacha se volvió, con una sonrisa en los labios teñidos de rojo bien fuerte. Tenía los ojos del mismo color, pero sin brillo alguno… había algo de lo más extraño en su mirada, casi una malignidad sin límites que se agitaba en el profundo silencio de su alma. El cabello blanco y lacio lo llevaba recogido en la típica cola de caballo alta y apretada, y algunos mechones del color de la nieve se balanceaban delante de sus ojos, ocultándolos de a ratos. Largos caireles sin rizos reposaban sobre el pecho de la armadura femenina, celando ligeramente las orejas de la muchacha.

—Claro que soy yo, Zuko, hermano… —susurró la doncella, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tama? —inquirió el joven, contento de verla pero no demasiado feliz, de igual manera— Pensé que Padre aún vigilaba todo tu entrenamiento en el Templo del Fuego del Oeste, que no estarías lista sino hasta cumplir dieciséis… o sea, hasta el verano. —

—Padre pidió que ayudara a tu hermana Azula a buscar al Avatar, porque dice que no puedes hacerlo solo. Claro que yo no creo eso, hermano… —dijo la joven, y se acercó despacio hacia Zuko, aún viéndole extrañamente.

— ¿Azula está contigo? —repitió el Príncipe, sorprendido. _"Pero si ellas no se soportaban, ¿Cómo es que Padre permitió algo así? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" _pensó el muchacho, por otro lado— ¿Por qué vinieron aquí? —

La mirada de Kitama se volvió más dura, y sus pupilas parecieron hacerse más pequeñas y afiladas cuando Zuko mencionó el asunto. Una oleada de aire caliente empezó a fluir alrededor de la chica, y su rostro pálido y sonrosado se volvió oscuro de pronto.

—… porque has sido un mal hermano, Zuko querido. —contestó Kitama, y el aire se hizo más sofocante.

Zuko se protegió el rostro levantando los brazos y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia la espesura, sin entender lo que ocurría. ¿Por qué Tama usaría su poder espiritual contra él, si siempre se habían querido y respetado como dos buenos hermanos a pesar del origen de ella?

— ¡Kitama! ¡Tama, no hagas eso! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué fui un mal hermano, eh? —inquirió el joven Maestro, desconcertado— ¡Detén esto, Kitama! ¡Si quieres que hablemos de algo…! —

— ¡Por supuesto que vamos a hablar de algo! —sentenció la Princesa, en el punto más mínimo de su furia— ¡Pero luego de que te haya destrozado, y te haya convertido en lo que eres! ¡Un traidor que no confió en mí y que derramó mis lágrimas más tristes por una tontería! —

Zuko apartó los brazos de la cara con un movimiento brusco hacia abajo que le sirvió para contrarrestar el ataque sofocante del aire caliente que Kitama movía hacia él. Y al levantar la vista en dirección a su hermana, la vio poner las manos en posición de ataque, con el primer movimiento de avanzada exclusivo del Fuego-Control: el cuerpo vuelto de lado, pero los ojos fijos en él; el brazo izquierdo hacia el frente con la palma de la mano vuelta hacia arriba, y el otro brazo flexionado a la altura de las costillas, también con la palma abierta y los dedos tensos vueltos hacia arriba **(×)**.

El Príncipe tembló, secretamente… ¿Kitama hablaba en serio? ¿Estaba a punto de atacarle? Zuko siempre había tenido un poquito de miedo a la chica, no porque fuera mejor luchadora sino porque ella tenía dentro la energía de un poderoso ente, el Espíritu de las Llamas. Kitama siempre atacaba con las manos abiertas, nunca con los puños cerrados: EL CONTROL ABSOLUTO.

—Kitama, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Zuko, aún más perturbado.

— ¡No retrocedas! No seas cobarde y enfréntame, porque esta vez sí vas a conocer lo que es una verdadera pelea. Yo no soy Padre, y tampoco soy tu legítima hermana… y si te niegas a luchar conmigo, te mataré sin dudarlo. —le informó ella, y al decirlo imprimió mucho énfasis a sus palabras cuando reforzó la posición de batalla al separar un poco más las piernas— ¡VAMOS, NO TIENES TODO EL DÍA PARA PROBARME QUE MERECES MI PERDÓN! —

— ¡No sé de qué maldita cosa me hablas, Tama! ¿Qué fue lo que te hice, hermana? —retrucó Zuko, pero no perdió el tiempo y adoptó la misma pose en contra de ella.

— ¡Hablo de tu estúpido plan, Zuko! ¡Le hiciste creer a todos que estabas muriendo, que tu enfermedad te ponía cada vez peor y que volverías a casa a buscar un médico que pudiera ayudarte! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO SE PUSO AZULA CON ESO, HERMANO! ¡NI SABES CÓMO ME PUSE YO! _¡PASÉ MUCHO TIEMPO LLORANDO POR TI, HERMANO ZUKO, PERO TODO ERA UNA MENTIRA CRUEL DE TU PARTE, PARA QUEDARTE SOLO AQUÍ!_ —vociferó la muchacha, y por un momento las llamas ardieron en su mirada haciendo aún más oscuro su rostro y el aura a su alrededor.

Zuko pareció recordar. Vaya, con tanto hecho complejo de los últimos días no se había acordado de detener a su tío y la flota que iban directamente para la Nación del Fuego. ¿Tan rápido habían llegado las noticias hasta su país, que Kitama estaba enterada de ese pequeño y absurdo plan? ¿Y ella… ella había llorado por él? Kitama no estuvo presente el día que Zuko se negó a luchar con su propio padre, pero Azula sí. La Princesa le contó a la joven albina lo ocurrido con mucha maldad, enfatizando todo del modo más cruel posible; y Kitama al ser apenas una niña de trece años, había llorado mucho por el incidente. Fue la única persona además de su tío Iroh que estuvo al lado del Príncipe mientras él se recuperaba lentamente de la lesión.

En parte, fue Kitama quien le ayudó a sobrevivir…

¿Y ahora intentaba matarlo?

—Tama, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Estoy bien y a salvo! ¡Ya pasó, he decidido cancelar todo eso… volveré con mi tío, y seguiré con mi búsqueda sin intentar más locuras como ésta! —juró el joven, decidido.

— ¡Calla! ¡Yo no escucharé tus mentiras! Ya tuve suficiente de ti, de toda tu lástima y del absurdo control de tu padre… ¡El Señor del Fuego ya no me va a vigilar, ni a mí ni a lo que llevo dentro! ¡Ni siquiera la orgullosa Azula se va a salvar de mi ira, porque ella también me hizo sufrir mucho! —su voz se volvió un trueno resonante, y el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de repentinas nubes oscuras y tenebrosas sobre ellos. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Kitama echó a reír con fuerza y las llamas ardieron portentosas en sus manos— ¡No te hagas más problemas, hermano mío! Ya no tienes que cazar al Avatar; a tu padre no le interesas, YO soy más importante para él y hará lo que sea por controlarme y obtener mi poder. Pero si yo capturo primero a esa sabandija Maestro Aire y la elimino… ni siquiera Lord Ozai podrá dominarme otra vez. —

Zuko abrió mucho los ojos, afligido. Su pose de batalla perdió firmeza.

—… tú no eres Kitama. —susurró, terriblemente seguro de sus palabras.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —aulló la voz de la joven, cuya mente ya estaba rendida a la influencia de su maldición:— **_¡Yo soy el Espíritu del Fuego!_** —

Y el Príncipe perdió todas las ganas de combatir que le quedaban…

**«:§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:»**

**¡WAAAAA! AWESOOOME X.x Esto se puso grosso, pobre Zukito, se lo va a cachetear su propia "hermana" o whatever, esto es catastrófico, muy malo y muy loco… ¡Hey, no nos olvidemos del pobrecito de Aang, que en cualquier momento se lo come esta tipa también! Don't worry, de cualquier modo esto terminará bien, desde ya les aseguro un final dizque feliz si no es que con las cosas más o menos como al principio XD ¡Hey, ahora se viene lo mejor! A ver cómo sale Zuko de ésta y corre para avisarle a Katara lo que se viene, ¡Y a ver si puede rescatar a su hermana y a su tío de las garras de esta loca! El Apocalipsis se viene pronto x.X ¡Mentira, tampoco es taaan malo! Pero igualmente mete miedo, sin duda que Kitama es todo un personaje y me llevó mucho tiempo pensar en ella XD ¡Perdónenme, pero no podía hacer algo sin meterle un OC que creara conflicto!**

**_(×) Esa pequeña llamada de atención era para recordarles que la pose de Kitama es la misma que hace siempre Zuko al ponerse en guardia, mejor de explicar imposible si vieron el episodio donde nuestro Príncipe tuvo su duelo con Zhao _v.v**

**Weno, ya saben lo que les pido siempre a todas, que sean muy amables como para dejar un review y si tienen ganas sigan leyendo lo que se viene porque es grosso, muy grosso… ¡Sí, más gente pirada y esas cosas! XD Pero no me olvido del objetivo de esto: ¡Juntar a Zuko con Katara, loquis! X.x**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dependiendo de los reviews, del romance que pueda empezar a poner y todo eso… yo diría que en unos 15 o 20 días, como siempre. Hay margen de error XD ¡No se lo pierdan!)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	7. El Escape de ZungShi

**¡Hey, wolas a todas! ¿Cómo andan los admiradores de Avatar? ¡Espero que muy bien, con mucha onda y mucha pila, porque les vine a traer un capítulo muy emocionante que les va a poner los pelos de punta, sobre todo el final… pero antes de ilusionarlas tanto a todas, voy a agradecer un par de reviews que cayeron en mi correo pero estoy sin tiempo de ponerles ojalá sea una pequeña respuestilla, me corren los estudios X.x Perdón y gracias a: _-Fire Alchemist-, Vanina, Grey Nigth, Kagomechan, Rhuw, Princess Sheccid, Camus-Girl, Vero Uchiha, Kari-chan, -Samara-Lestrange- (ídola XD), Aelita's-chan, Lady-Shadow1305, Pandora, Luly, Per Lunetaazul y _mi friend _Tsukari Kurokaze n.n _**

**¡Hey, chicas y chikos! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y sigan ahí, espero no defraudarlos con esto porque el fic se pone más y más lindo desde ahora… ¡Ya van a ver, se van a arrancar las uñas de las ganas de leer más! Hey, creo que sobreestimo lo que hago pero ¡Es que a mí también me emociona mucho! No será el mejor fic del género (mi ídola Samara-Lestrange me atropella en esto v.v) pero se hace lo que se puede, ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

El host de siempre les dice que se cuiden muchísimo de los locos reyes de los Reinos de la Tierra… podrían ser locos ex–amigos de ustedes o cosas parecidas, ¡Que no se les vaya la mano con eso, lean y sean responsables! Bye n.n

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Séptimo: "El Escape de Zung-Shi"_**

¿El Espíritu del Fuego?

¿Eso era lo que su querida Tama tenía dentro, dominando su cuerpo tal si de una marioneta se tratara? No, no podía ser… ¿En qué momento pasaba algo como eso, y nadie se daba cuenta? Zuko retrocedió un paso o dos, sosteniendo la postura con las manos. No era cuestión de bajar la guardia ante ella, Kitama o quienquiera que estuviera hablando era muy poderosa en su estado y quizá no se detendría ante nada.

— ¡No te repliegues! —ordenó ella, furiosa.

— ¡Tama! ¿Por qué haces esto? —soltó Zuko, aunque ya anteriormente le hubiera preguntado lo mismo— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Espíritu? ¿Qué quieres de mi hermana? —

— ¡CÁLLATE, TRAIDOR! —ladró la voz de la Princesa.

Pero el joven la vio flaquear. Por un momento, Kitama perdió un poco del aplomo que mostraba en su actitud, como si de pronto se hubiera debilitado o la verdadera chica hubiera retomado momentáneamente el control de su alma y estuviera intentando detenerse. Los puños de la muchacha se aflojaron, pero la llama que mantenía encendida en cada uno se hizo más fuerte, y esplendorosa.

—… ¡Vete! ¡Vete, Zuko, tienes que irte! —alcanzó a gritar la chica, con los dientes apretados y sintiendo un gran dolor en la cabeza— ¡Vete, no seré capaz de contenerlo más tiempo, huye! —

—Kitama… ¡Kitama, contrólalo, tú puedes hacerlo! —la animó él, bajando la guardia ante la distracción.

— ¡Eres un tonto! —declaró ella, riéndose por su trampa.

Con un veloz movimiento, la Princesa levantó las manos hacia el chico y le lanzó un ataque llameante. Sus reflejos felinos le sirvieron para evitarlo, y Zuko se lanzó sobre la arena rodando hasta ponerse fuera de su alcance, mas ella lo persiguió usando las manos y los pies para atacarlo… cada golpe convertía en vidrio la arena sobre la que el Príncipe había reposado momentáneamente, y se derretía blandamente bajo los pasos de la iracunda muchacha. Hasta que al fin, Zuko pudo ponerse de pie y retroceder hasta trabar ataques con ella, tratando de derribarla al ponerle una trampa con la pierna.

Pero Kitama no cayó, por el contrario lanzó uno de sus puños abiertos a la cabeza del muchacho. Las llamas pasaron junto a la oreja de Zuko, asustándolo por un momento, y luego él atrapó el brazo de su hermana y la empujó para atrás fuertemente. De un salto, el Príncipe retrocedió de nuevo varios pasos y reforzó la postura de ataque, para crear un círculo de defensa a su alrededor.

— ¡No voy a pelear contigo, hermana! —aseguró, decidido.

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó Kitama— ¡O peleas por tu vida, o te quedas quieto y te mueres! No volverás a pasar por encima de mí, Príncipe Exiliado. —

Al escuchar eso, Zuko decidió que no tenía sentido pelear. No, él no iba a dañar a Kitama porque aquello no era un duelo y no tenía motivos para atacar. Por ello, el joven relajó la postura de batalla y sólo se quedó de pie con sus brazos pegados al cuerpo… mantuvo los puños cerrados para darse fuerzas.

— ¡Entonces mátame, si te crees tan malvada! —desafió Zuko.

Kitama frunció terriblemente el ceño, y en sus ojos de rubí se reflejó la ira del Espíritu del Fuego. Levantó la mano izquierda en el aire, juntando la energía de su cuerpo para darle el golpe de gracia a su "hermano" y por su mente una tonelada de cosas pasaron velozmente, diciéndole que por todo eso tendría que hacerlo pagar. Matarlo no era un capricho, era un deber… si quería llegar a ser la Emperatriz del Fuego, tendría que deshacerse de Zuko, de Azula y de todos los que se interpusieran en su camino; empezando por el Avatar.

— ¡Entonces espero que te pudras en el Infierno! —susurró la muchacha, y lanzó el puño hacia delante para rematar al Príncipe.

Pero antes de que las flamas lo tocaran, otra feroz llamarada salió de la nada e interceptó el ataque de Kitama, desviándolo. El Fuego-Control usado por la Princesa pasó a centímetros del rostro de Zuko, pero él no se movió ni un milímetro para apartarse. Furiosa, Kitama se volvió a ver quién era el maldito y desubicado que osaba interrumpirle de ese modo, y halló a la persona que más posibilidades tenía de morir en sus manos en esos momentos: el anciano Iroh.

— ¡Aléjate de mi sobrino, Espíritu del Fuego! —ordenó el tío.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a desviar mi ataque, maldito seas? —chilló ella.

— ¡Me atrevo, porque es de mi sobrino favorito del que estamos hablando aquí, Princesa Kitama! —observó Iroh, y de inmediato tomó la pose de ataque para enfrentarla— ¡Y si le vas a tocar un solo cabello a Zuko, lo harás sólo por encima de mi cadáver, muchachita! —

— ¡Tío, no hagas esto! —exclamó el Príncipe, asustado.

— ¡Príncipe Zuko, vete de aquí ahora mismo! —le pidió su tío, sosteniendo la mirada furiosa con la Princesa iracunda y sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo, seguro de que su intervención era la última oportunidad de Zuko:— ¡ESCAPA AHORA, ZUKO! ¡Encuentra al Avatar y protégelo, es la única salvación que nos queda a todos! ¡ENCUENTRA AL AVATAR, SOBRINO! —

Zuko no entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué Kitama no se le arrimaba al General, ni lo atacaba? ¿Acaso le tendría miedo, o estaba sacando las posibilidades que tenía de destrozarlo?

—… pero, tío… ¡No puedo dejarte aquí! —espetó Zuko, preocupado.

— ¡VETE AHORA MISMO! No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien ¡Vamos, al agua ahora mismo, Zuko! ¡Zambúllete en el mar, no podrá alcanzarte si te vas de aquí nadando! —sugirió el tío, y entonces Kitama atacó.

El puño de la muchacha se trabó con el del General, pero por pocos y muy rápidos segundos. Las llamas de ambos murieron en el aire, sin dañarlos; y la potencia del Espíritu del Fuego bastó para que la joven Princesa recuperase toda su fuerza de inmediato. La batalla entre ambos empezó a ponerse más y más violenta, en lo que Zuko retrocedía hacia el mar.

— ¡No te escapes, cobarde sin honor! —gritó Kitama, eludiendo los pobres ataques del viejo tío— ¡Te encontraré dondequiera que estés! ¡Y ESA VEZ, TE VOY A ASESINAR COMO MERECES! —

— ¡Tú cierra la boca! —ordenó Iroh, tajante; y otro golpe consiguió darle a la Princesa.

Kitama salió impelida hacia atrás, dio unas vueltas en el aire y finalmente cayó sobre la arena, medio inconsciente. El humo manaba cuantiosamente de ella, ya que el cansado General consiguió darle de lleno en el pecho con una bola de fuego muy poderosa. Pero eso no serviría para detener al Espíritu del Fuego, y tanto Zuko como Iroh lo sabían bien.

— ¡Vamos, Zuko! ¡Yo te cubriré, no me lastimará! —le dijo el tío al chico.

—… está bien, tío. Pero volveré, y los sacaré a ti y a mi hermana de aquí, lo prometo. —accedió el Príncipe.

Sin decir nada más, el joven vestido de negro corrió entre las olas hasta que pudo zambullirse en ellas, y de pronto su anciano tío ya no lo vio más. Era casi seguro que Zuko estaría bien, era buen nadador y tenía experiencia para escaparse. Ni siquiera Zhao con sus piratas habían podido matarlo, así que Iroh no vio nada de lo cual preocuparse respecto de su sobrino, excepto quizás que Kitama había vuelto a levantarse… ya no estaba tirada en la arena. De hecho, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Alarmado, el General se puso en guardia nuevamente, respirando con la agitación propia de un hombre de su edad, y aguardó pacientemente a que la joven se delatara. Pero todo fue muy rápido: de repente el anciano sintió dolor en la cabeza, y perdió el conocimiento. Iroh cayó a la arena, desmayado, y la orgullosa Kitama se sonrió con malicia: nada más que un codazo bien puesto, y el viejo dormía como un bebé. Tenía razón, ella no iba a lastimarlo; pero no por el hecho de que tuviera algún afecto hacia su persona, sino porque todavía le hacía falta ese anciano para algo más. Sí, inequívocamente cuando viniera la hora apropiada, ella iba a necesitar al tío Iroh.

Quién sabía, tal vez pudiera ofrecerle a Zuko un intercambio.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

Ya era tarde, el Sol había terminado de salir hacía un rato. Las olas calmas del océano llegaban a una zona de cuevas y lamían la playa con lentitud, al ser apenas de mañana y no sentirse afectadas por la Luna. En ese sitio tan calmo y relajado, Zuko sacó la cabeza fuera del agua y respiró con energías, asustado porque pensó que iba a quedarse sin aire antes de esconderse detrás de esos peñones. La batalla de Kitama y su tío había quedado muy atrás, a más de cien metros por detrás de esas enormes rocas de la escollera, y ahora él necesitaba salir del agua para encontrar la cueva donde se escondía. La armadura, debía cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su armadura, sin defensas podría morir si hallaba a Kitama de nuevo o si ella misma le encontraba primero. Sigilosamente, Zuko se arrastró sobre la arena sintiendo el cansancio de sus músculos agotados, y se metió en una de las cavernas bajas.

—… frío, tengo frío… el agua estaba helada. —susurró el joven, y abrazó su propio cuerpo usando el calor de sus manos para desentumecerse— … frío, esto me da mucho frío… tengo que encontrar a Katara y avisarle, Kitama no la puede atrapar… ni a ella ni al Avatar… tienen que escapar… —

Mientras pensaba en lo que haría a continuación, el Príncipe secó su ropa mojada y encontró la armadura que escondía casi en el fondo de la caverna. Y estuvo listo en menos de lo que esperó, así que ahora que tenía de nuevo más movilidad en los brazos y las piernas, corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la cueva, que se conectaba con otras por medio de un túnel. Le había tomado un día y medio encontrar una salida, pero todas esas cavernas estaban interconectadas y terminaban en un hoyo cerca de la cascada donde él solía encontrarse con Katara anteriormente.

Estaba a salvo. Zuko corrió por los túneles lo más rápido que pudo, y se escabulló en el pequeño agujero de salida cuando lo encontró. Apartando de su camino las ramas de los arbustos y otras cosas, llegó a la cascada. Allí vio que Katara aún se encontraba en el lugar, con su hermano.

— ¡Auch! Sea lo que sea que me haya hecho ese maldito, me dolió mucho y ahora siento entumecido todo el costado izquierdo. —decía Sokka, molesto.

—… ya, Sokka, no te muevas. No te pasará nada… —

Para el Príncipe fue un alivio escuchar la voz de la joven. Ella hablaba con un poco de nostalgia, como si no se sintiera bien. ¿Todavía se sentiría mal por lo que les había pasado apenas una hora antes? Por todos los cielos, ¡Y ahora se había olvidado de eso! ¿Qué pensaba hacer para que Katara y los demás le creyeran que venía un espíritu loco a buscarlos? No tenía remedio… tendría que arriesgarse y hacerlo, en una de ésas tenía suerte y la muchacha le creía.

Salió suavemente de los matorrales, y Sokka levantó la mirada al escuchar el ruido que Zuko hizo a propósito. De inmediato, el moreno se levantó y puso en guardia todo su cuerpo, bastante enojado.

— ¿Y ahora qué es lo que haces aquí? ¡Y veo que has tenido tiempo de cambiarte de ropa! ¡Vete de aquí, o esta vez vamos a pelear en serio! —ladró Sokka, defendiendo a su hermana.

—Tranquilos, no vine a hacerles daño. —juró Zuko, levantando las manos.

—Sokka, espera un momento… —le pidió Katara, y fue ella quien se puso delante del guerrero de la Tribu del Agua para hablarle— ¿A qué viniste ahora, Zuko? —añadió ella, orgullosa.

El Príncipe se acercó un poco, y Sokka tuvo que quedarse quieto porque la misma Katara se lo mandó. Dejo que Zuko se acercara hasta quedar a pocos y seguros pasos de ella, y luego levantó la mano ordenándole que se detuviera:

—Sólo hasta ahí, no te hagas el listo… ¿Qué quieres? —exigió ella.

—Hay problemas, muy graves. Los están siguiendo, mi… mi padre envió a otros a buscarlos. Ya vienen, están atracados en la bahía y ahora mismo los ví viniendo hacia acá… ¡Tienen que irse, de inmediato! —explicó, rápidamente.

—… y nos estás diciendo esto porque… —empezó Sokka, sarcástico.

Zuko apretó los dientes. ¡Rayos, que ese campesino sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas sin esforzarse mucho! Se dio tiempo de apretar los puños también, y de pronto escuchó ruido en los matorrales del otro lado del claro. Los tres se pusieron a la defensiva, pero una risita les indicó que sólo era Aang…

— ¡Oigan, chicos! Creo que Appa está… —empezó el niño calvo, pero ni bien vio que Katara y Sokka tenían compañía, se calló y levantó su vara con un gesto enfadado— ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —

— ¡No, Aang! ¡Espera, no pasa nada! —lo defendió Katara, poniéndose en frente de Zuko esa vez— Espera un momento, Sokka y yo tenemos todo bajo el más absoluto control ahora, no te preocupes… sólo vino a hablar, nos consta a los dos. —

— ¿Hablar? ¡Sí, por supuesto! Está ahí para distraernos mientras miles de sus soldados nos rodean y se lanzan sobre nosotros, ¡Seguro! ¡Aléjate, Katara! Lo voy a sacar de aquí muy rápido. —decidió el joven Avatar, levantando en el aire su vara a fin de atacar.

— ¡Aang, detente! Es en serio, ¡Por favor, haz lo que te pido! —dijo ella.

Sokka estaba de brazos cruzados, con la boca fruncida hacia un lado y un gesto de malhumor en el rostro. Por su parte, Zuko se mantenía tenso, pero fue capaz de levantar despacio una mano hasta posarla en la espalda de la chica, y negó con la cabeza:

—No… déjalo, Katara. Yo entiendo que no confíen en mí, no hay motivos para que me crean, pero les digo la verdad. Hay un enemigo muy poderoso que viene por ustedes, y por mí. Viene de la Nación del Fuego, y parece que tomó el control de mis flotas… ¡Tiene prisioneros a mi tío y a mi hermana! Yo escapé gracias a él, mi tío consiguió distraerla y me dio tiempo de huir, todo para que pudiera venir a avisarles. No tienen que creerme si no quieren, pero me temo que si no se van ahora, ella podría atraparlos a los tres. —explicó el Príncipe, y apartó a Katara de su camino suavemente para adelantarse y hablar con Aang, en lo que el otro le apuntaba con su vara— ¡No quiero hacerles nada! Tenemos una tregua, prometí que les daría una ventaja… pero si Kitama los atrapa antes, nunca podrán tenerla. —

—… ¿Quieres decir que nos ayudarías a escapar? —susurró Aang, serio.

Zuko inclinó un poco la cabeza, con los dientes apretados.

—… sí, más o menos. —admitió.

— ¡Yo no confiaría en él si fuera tú, Aang! —decidió Sokka.

Aang bajó momentáneamente su vara, y frunció el ceño. Una vez, ese tipo le había salvado de su encierro en manos de Zhao, ¿No es así? Y ya Aang había pagado esa deuda rescatándolo a él del crudo invierno en el Norte, así que era posible decir que estaban a mano. Pero el Avatar tenía la extraña sospecha de que los ojos del Príncipe no decían mentiras y en todo su rostro se traslucía el deseo de ayudar en serio… sólo que ¿Qué había propiciado ese cambio en él, o quien? Katara, de pie un poco más atrás, miraba hacia Zuko con lágrimas en los ojos, como si pidiera a gritos que le creyeran porque era confiable.

El joven monje no tenía duda acerca del honor y la valentía del Príncipe, y no dudaba tampoco de su decisión para hacer las cosas; pero creerle que iba a ser tan amable como para ayudar, después de que su objetivo era atraparlo a toda costa y llevárselo… iba a estar más difícil. ¿Y acaso no era él el Avatar, no sabía sobre la confianza, el valor y la sabiduría? Zuko era valiente y audaz, y de los que no se detenían ante nada. Perfectamente capaz de engañarlos si de eso se trataba todo aquel juego, aunque… ¿Y si todo lo que necesitaba para probar que no era tan malo era una sola oportunidad? Sokka se habría negado nada más de oírlo, y quizá Katara también, pero Aang tenía sus problemas para dar un veredicto al respecto. Decidió llevarlo a votación entonces, y se haría lo que la mayoría dijera:

—… yo creo que podemos darte una oportunidad. —empezó Aang— Pero a la primera mala jugada que hagas, te sacaré de aquí volando y te juro que no te va a agradar en absoluto ¿Qué dicen ustedes, chicos? —

Sorprendido, Sokka frunció mucho más el ceño afianzando su mueca del más crudo odio y espanto:

— ¡Por supuesto que no! No pienso ir a ninguna parte con él. —decidió.

—Muy bien, ¿Y tú, Katara? —inquirió el Avatar.

Zuko se volvió hacia la chica, esperanzado. Tenía que aceptar, Katara sí le creía y tenía que ayudar a que los demás confiaran en él; ¡Tenían que irse del lugar cuanto antes, no ponerse a divagar! La chica se sorprendió al escuchar a Aang pedirle su opinión, y como la tomaron desprevenida al principio no pudo decir nada… pero al desviar los ojos hacia Zuko y notar que él la estaba viendo con esos penetrantes ojos dorados, ella no pudo dejar de sonrojarse vivamente y mirarlo también, con los labios entreabiertos y a punto de decir algo. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos y respiraba con agitación, al borde de un ataque de nervios…

¿Qué más daba? Ella creía en Zuko, creía en él porque todavía sentía esas raras cosquillas en el estómago cuando él la miraba, y porque seguía sonrojada como una tonta aunque detrás de la máscara del Espíritu Azul hubiera un gran enemigo.

—… Yo creo… creo que deberíamos hacerle caso. —tartamudeó Katara.

— ¿Qué? Katara, ¿Estás loca? —gritó Sokka, molesto— ¡No, ya lo tengo! ¡No estás loca, lo que tú tienes es que estás enam…! —

Katara alcanzó a cubrirle la boca a su hermano antes de que dijera algo y lo arruinara todo, esbozando ella misma una sonrisita tonta con las mejillas tan acaloradas como una fruta al rayo del sol.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Sokka! Tenemos que correr… de nuevo, para variar. —le dijo la joven, riéndose estúpidamente.

Aang asintió con la cabeza entonces, sonriendo a medias. Se adelantó en dirección a Zuko y le tendió la mano para sellar su compromiso de grupo, luego de mirarlo a los ojos por unos instantes.

—Muy bien, Zuko… creo que podemos confiar en ti por ahora. Espero que no se trate de una trampa, porque la vas a pasar mal. —amenazó el pequeño monje, en tono serio— ¿Prometes que nos ayudarás a escapar, sin entregarnos ni causarnos problemas? Katara y yo confiamos en ti, no nos traiciones… —

El Príncipe dudó por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente levantó la mano derecha y estrechó la del Avatar con firmeza, sellando la promesa en sus dedos y sintiéndose altamente reconfortado al saber que Katara parecía no odiarle por aquel perfecto engaño… que podría haberle salido bien si ella no se le hubiera metido debajo de la piel tan profundamente como una espina.

Sólo esperaba no fallarle a nadie, para variar.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

Cuando cayó la noche, el grupo ya se había adentrado mucho en la isla y se movían por tierra debajo de una intensa y helada lluvia. En aquella llanura arbolada del Reino de la Tierra, Zuko iba al frente buscando un refugio contra la tormenta y donde esconderse por un par de días. La lluvia borraría muchas de sus huellas, y Kitama se las vería bastante negras para encontrarlos. Sokka no creyó prudente abandonar ese Reino volando con Appa porque era bastante grande como para que lo vieran a la luz del día, pero en cuanto anocheció se hizo presente la tormenta y ya no pudieron escaparse.

— ¡Zuko, Zuko! ¡No podemos avanzar más, es demasiado fuerte! —decía Aang, llevando las riendas del gran bisonte con miedo— ¡Detengámonos aquí y cuando amaine la tormenta seguiremos! —

— ¡No! ¡No dejaré que nadie se enferme! —decidió el Príncipe.

Ya todos estaban empapados y helados de frío, el viento no acompañaba su viaje sino que les venía en contra, y para el joven de la Nación del Fuego, su poder era imposible de usar en esas condiciones. ¡Tenía que encontrar un sitio donde protegerse rápidamente!

— ¡Zuko, por favor! —volvió a pedir Aang.

— ¡NO! —se negó el otro joven, imperiosamente.

¿Dónde, dónde se podrían esconder? ¡Tenía que haber una cueva, o una aldea, o una casa por ahí! El Príncipe estaba a medio lamentarse por el frío y el sueño, cuando salió de una espesa cortina de ramas a un claro azotado por el viento y la lluvia. Estaba oscuro y a estas alturas ya no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraban, pero mejor alejarse de la costa lo más posible en la tormenta para perderse de la vista de Kitama.

En eso, un feroz relámpago iluminó el cielo y la tierra por igual, y el claro se volvió de día para mostrarle a los cansados ojos de Zuko que más adelante había una especie de aldea. Era extraño, no había luces por ninguna parte y se veía todo muy descuidado, quizá estuviera abandonada o algo…

— ¡Síganme! ¡Creo que encontré un lugar dónde dormir! —gritó él, y con un mugido ronco Appa estuvo de acuerdo en avanzar otro poco.

Salieron al claro, y Katara se asomó al borde de la gran montura para ver qué ocurría. Sokka se protegía de la lluvia con una gran hoja de palma, pero era imposible detener el huracán que se les venía, así que igualmente tiritaba de frío como una gallina mojada. A la luz de otro relámpago, la Maestra Agua vio a Zuko casi corriendo al frente, y más allá unas casas en estado lamentable.

— ¡Encontró un sitio para refugiarnos! —susurró ella, contenta— ¡Sokka! ¡Sokka, deja de temblar así y mira! Zuko lo hizo, encontró un refugio. —

— ¡Feh, ya era hora! —despreció el moreno, frunciendo el ceño.

Recorriendo unos minutos más, hallaron un granero donde Appa cabía y estaba a salvo. Aang decidió quedarse con el bisonte para cuidarlo, y Momo no quiso salir de allí tampoco. Sokka se lanzó con alegría sobre una pila de heno seco que soltó una nube de polvo, feliz por tener una "cama" por lo menos sin agua aunque quizá no muy limpia. Por su parte, Katara empezó a acomodar las bolsas de dormir sobre el heno viejo, para descansar unas horas hasta que el Sol asomara de nuevo; estaba muy ocupada con eso, cuando notó que Zuko se había encargado de encender una fogata con tablas que arrancó de la puerta semiderruida del inmueble, y mantenía sus manos sobre la misma para cuidar de que durase prendida un buen tiempo. Algo enternecida, la chica observó todo lo que el joven hizo para procurarse un buen fuego, y luego lo vio dirigirse hacia fuera del granero, perdiéndose en la tormenta.

— ¡Genial, una fogata! —dijo Sokka—… si tan sólo tuviéramos comida. —

—Quizás en las alforjas de Appa aún quede algo. —comentó Aang.

Intrigada, Katara dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió sin hacer ruido del edificio a la intensa lluvia. Vio a Zuko caminar en lo que parecía ser la calle del centro de la aldea, y lo siguió corriendo para ver a dónde se dirigía. Poco tuvo que correr para encontrar que el Príncipe inspeccionaba con ojo crítico las casas hasta que halló una de su agrado, y se metió en ella. La lástima era que la vivienda no tenía puerta y el techo estaba caído en parte… la verdad es que en esa calle había otras casas en mejor estado, pero Zuko ya había entrado allí. Con el ceño fruncido, Katara apuró el paso hasta la entrada y con cuidado echó un vistazo dentro. Igual que en el granero, el Príncipe ya tenía hecho un fuego y se estaba quitando la parte superior de la armadura, para secarse la ropa.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —soltó Katara, entrando sin pedir permiso.

Zuko estaba a punto de sacarse el haori cuando ella habló, y dio un salto casi hasta el techo nada más escucharla. Creyendo que estaba solo, pensaba en secarse a fin de no enfermarse ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? —inquirió.

—Te seguí para ver a dónde ibas. —contestó Katara, sonrojándose— Es que saliste del granero de improviso y pensé… por un momento pensé que ibas a dejarnos. —

—… ¿De qué me habría servido eso? —

La pregunta quedó en el aire. La muchacha estaba empapada y sus ropas chorreaban agua en el piso de madera, a pocos metros del hueco donde estaba encendida la fogata. Ya sin miedo, Zuko se atrevió a quitarse el haori y lo puso a secar, colgándolo de la lámpara rota que quedaba justo sobre el hogar. A la pobre Katara casi le dio un infarto, y se llevó sin pensar una mano al pecho en cuanto notó el resplandor anaranjado de las llamas sobre la piel del Príncipe. Él no le estaba prestando atención, se ocupaba más de quitarle el barro al resto de su armadura que de mirarla a ella… o al menos eso parecía.

Terriblemente sonrojada, la joven Maestra Agua sintió muy lento el sofoco que subió por su cuerpo helado de frío al verlo así, tan despreocupado y tan perfecto como él era. Casi se le escapó una admiración, pero calló. Igualmente no pudo mantener el silencio por mucho tiempo, porque empezó a picarle la nariz y soltó un estornudo, y otro… y luego otro, y otro más.

Zuko levantó la vista, preocupado.

— ¿Estás mojada, verdad? —le dijo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, temerosa de hablar. Sabía que si abría la boca, de ella no saldrían más que incoherencias. Algo le pasaba cuando se acercaba a ese hombre: decía sandeces, y su mente se trababa hasta el punto de llevarla a actuar como una tonta.

—… ven, acércate. Te ayudaré a secarte un poco. —ofreció él.

Katara casi se desmayó. ¿Secarla? ¿Con qué, con sus propias manos, eh? La joven sintió que esa era una oportunidad que no debería dejar pasar…

**«:§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:»**

**¡Wopa! Comienzan a calentarse las cosas, ¡Zuko se ofrece a secarla, y encima en cueros! (tienen permiso de salivear todo el teclado, si se les ofrece XD) ¿Qué cosa extraña saldrá de todo esto, o qué cosa hermosa resultará de su amable acción? Ah, nunca se sabe, nunca se puede estar seguro de nada… lo más lógico es que no pase nada porque apenas es su primer encuentro, ¡Pero se equivocan! Ya una vez Zuko sintió deseos de responder el beso que Katara dejó en la máscara, aquella vez… ¿Será posible que se aguante ahora? Bueh, tiene toda la noche para averiguarlo. Yo por ahora las dejo a todas tranquilas y con la angustia de esperar otra vez hasta que actualice de nuevo, ¡Y bueh, tienen excusa para dejar reviews! Si recibo los suficientes, posiblemente actualice antes, no sé ¬¬Uu**

**¡Vamos, no sean malitas y dejen un review, chicas y chicos! Esto se va a poner picantón de ahora en adelante, así que no queremos menores de 13 años leyendo… ¿Ok? XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de 15 o 10 días… o antes, si creo que han sufrido lo bastante y me dejaron los suficientes reviews XD Está mal sobornar a la gente, pero ya qué ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	8. Al calor de tus Manos

**¡Heyyy! Ya vine otra vez, para su perdición XD ¡No se engañen, este es un capítulo muy emocionante y simplemente no podía dejar de traérselos porque se trata del primer acercamiento entre nuestros protagonistas! X.x ¡Mortal, mortal en serio! Aunque antes que nada les voy a dar un cálido y amable saludo a todos los que se atrevieron a dejar un review, como han sido esta vez: _Vero Uchiha_** (tus memorables peleas con Sasuke son en verdad… memorables XD y lo que pasará lo verás hoy n.n); **_Per_** (tengan cuidado con los teclados baboseados, a veces dejan de andar o les pueden dar una descarga eléctrica, ¡Palabra de técnico! X.x); **_Vanina_** (mil millones de miles de gracias XD por las informaciones sobre ropa, las voy a tener en cuenta y cambiaré lo que esté mal escrito n.n Y lo del retraso de actualización como ya dije es política de la compañía v.v); **_Luly_** (hoy verás todo lo que quieres ver, te lo aseguro n.n ¡Espero que la metida de pata sea suficiente!); **_Princess Sheccid_** (los infartos de Katara… nah, yo creo que más de uno van a ser los pre-infartos de Zuko, con lo que se viene en otros episodios más adelante XD); **_-Fire Alchemist-_** (la escena no será arruinada por ningún fisgón, pero lamento que no vaya a haber tal "acto" sino hasta dentro de bastante rato); **_Naomi_** (¡No, qué maldad! ¿Cómo así que quieres ver un beso Zutara frente a Aangi? X.x); **_Sat_** (¡¡MIL GRACIAS, REVIEWER NÚM. 100! O.o a propósito, ¡Gracias a todos por este logro!); **_Kari-chan_** (hey, no empecemos con las amenazas porque si no, ¡No escribo más sobre ningún fic! ¿Está claro? XD); **_-Samara-Lestrange-_** (¡¡Grande, ídola! No te preocupes, no hay que matar a nadie por tener la suerte de Katara, ¡Sólo hace falta imaginación! Igual y no le tengo miedo a las municiones XD); **_Grey Nigth_** (¡Compatriota! Ya se acabó la espera, a leer y a disfrutar de este humilde primer encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas, aunque seas fan del KataAng n.n); **_CyllanSDT_** (O.o muchas gracias por tan hermosa descripción de mi trabajo, no sabía que pudiera provocar cosas así en los lectores… ¡Yo creía que lo mío sólo era suerte de zarpada que había dado en un clavito! ñ.ñUu); **_Luly_** (otra vez, y reclamando actualización… vamos, no soy tan extremista XD); **_Kagomechan_** (eso es otro de los tips de un escritor: siempre mantener el suspenso, ¡Muahahaha! X3); **_Tsukari Kurokaze_** (psss… simplemente clava las uñas en un limón, y verás que ya no vas a mordértelas. Además, no puede crear tanta impaciencia esta pavada, por favor); **_Per_** (otra vez, otra que como Luly se impacienta mucho v.v); **_Aelita's-chan_** (nope, lamento la decepción pero Kitamita aún no aparece… hay que darle tiempo al romance XD); **_Lady-Shadow1305_** (muchísimas gracias por el review! n.n) **_Laydi Shaden_** (a mi no me importa el número de reviews que haya entre cada episodio, siempre espero como mínimo 14 días para darle tiempo a la mayor cantidad de gente a leer n.n ¡Thnks!) **_y Satorichiva_** (thnks por venir a este fic también n.n)

**¡Muchas gracias por estar ahí y leer con tantas ganas, chicos y chicas! Espero que siga siendo de su agrado a medida que avance, y les prometo que no los voy a defraudar con esta linda historia que empezó de un modo tan extraño (al menos, intentaré no defraudar a nadie ¬¬Uu) Pero como siempre digo, sin ustedes no soy nada y por eso mejor los dejo en paz para que nos leamos al final del capítulo para otras especificaciones… ¡Bye!**

El host… ah, el querido host, que anima aún a todos los grandes escritores de esta sección a continuar sus obras, ¡Las leo, y trato de dejar reviews cuando puedo! Pero esto de no tener Internet en casa me mata terriblemente ¬¬Uu ¡Sigan escribiendo, y leyendo también!

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Octavo: "Al Calor de Tus Manos"_**

— ¿Secarme? ¿De veras quieres ayudarme? Creo que la última vez que nos vimos me querías matar, ¿Y ahora piensas echarme tú una mano? —dijo Katara, con sentido orgullo.

Zuko frunció ligeramente el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno; si no deseas mi ayuda, entonces enférmate. —concluyó él.

— ¡No! Quiero decir… está bien, creo que puedo aceptar eso. —

La joven, algo temerosa, se acercó más al fuego que ardía en el centro del pequeño hueco (especialmente hecho para las fogatas, desde luego) y puso sus manos cerca de la llama para entibiarse. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y veía que el suelo bajo sus pies se volvía lentamente un charco con el agua que escurría de sus ropas. El Príncipe terminó de secar su capa y el resto de sus atavíos, y se quedó mirando unos segundos cómo Katara estaba ahí de pie. Por un rato y medio instante, sus miradas se cruzaron de improviso. Finalmente, fue ella la que cedió y miró en otra dirección, temerosa del contacto visual con él.

—Tienes que sacarte la ropa mojada, estás temblando de frío. —apreció el Príncipe, algo incómodo.

— ¿Estás loco? No voy a desvestirme en tu presencia, ¿Quién te crees que soy, eh? —se escandalizó Katara, poniéndose tan roja que sus mejillas ya no lo pudieron ocultar con su acanelada piel— ¡No lo haré! —

—Al menos el abrigo. Hay que secarlo, o no podrás volver a usarlo si se te arruina… vamos hacia sitios más fríos, donde les sea más difícil encontrarnos; y si quieres seguir el viaje te aconsejo que me hagas caso. —casi ordenó Zuko, y algo en su voz no admitía una negativa como respuesta.

Medio asustada, Katara asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y removió con fuerza el saco mojado que ahora pesaba una tonelada. Lo colgó por la capucha de la misma lámpara donde el Príncipe había suspendido su haori y las gotas de agua que se destilaron de la prenda hicieron chispear el fuego. Todavía con el temblor de los diez mil demonios azotándole el cuerpo, la Maestra Agua puso sus manos cerca de la fogata nuevamente y se sintió mejor al instante, pero el frío era intenso y no podría soportarlo mucho tiempo más.

—Mírate, tienes los labios morados. —observó Zuko, cómodamente en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Yo no sé Fuego-Control, no puedo secar mis ropas tan fácilmente como lo haces tú. No es mi culpa que no pueda escurrirme toda para quitarme el frío. —dijo ella, en tono desdeñoso.

Sin decir nada, Zuko se quedó mirándola por un momento. Katara se puso aún más nerviosa por ello, preguntándose qué tanto le veía el Príncipe, hasta que al final lo vio levantarse lentamente. El joven rodeó la fogata acercándose a Katara, y pareció que iba a pasar a su lado para irse o algo… la chica suspiró un poco más aliviada al pensar eso, mas el sobresalto corrió por su cuerpo en el preciso momento en que las manos del Príncipe cayeron sobre sus hombros, y una indescriptible sensación cálida corrió por su espalda.

— ¡Calma! No te voy a hacer nada. —susurró él, en tono amable.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió la muchacha.

—… nada malo, evito que te agarres una pulmonía o algo. No podremos ir muy lejos con gente enferma en el grupo, así que mejor te salvo la vida antes de tener que dejarte atrás. Al Avatar no le gustará eso. —explicó él.

Sorprendida, Katara sintió claramente cómo las mejillas se le pusieron tan rojas como un tomate. Pero… era arduo, aunque reconfortante, percibir el claro movimiento de las manos del Príncipe a través de su espalda, calentándole el cuerpo poco a poco con la fuerza de su poder. La muchacha pensó que si él no se detenía, acabaría por volverse una gelatina entre sus manos… aunque nada de eso ocurrió. Zuko sólo creía estar cumpliendo con su deber, y con muchísima suavidad deslizó sus palmas calientes sobre la ropa fresca de Katara, dándole el calor que ella necesitaba para alejar la enfermedad y avistando nerviosamente las peligrosas curvas de la joven, acentuadas por esas telas mojadas que se le adherían al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

No pudo evitarlo, tuvo que tragar saliva en cuanto sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de ella lentamente. Pero no se atrevió a ir más allá, Katara tendría que hacerlo sola.

—Ya está… voltéate. —le pidió él, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Qué? —

Katara estaba en otro mundo. Además de la plácida sensación de calor en la espalda, sentir las fuertes manos del Príncipe en su cintura le hizo perder la compostura del todo. Ya no era dueña de sus acciones, pensaba en él como en el Espíritu Azul, su galante caballero salvador.

—Que te des la vuelta, aún no he terminado. —volvió a pedir Zuko.

La chica tragó saliva, volviendo de su fantasía. Con una risita tonta, ella se volvió hacia el muchacho y cerró los ojos para no verlo, ¡No podía mirarlo y esperar que sus impulsos no saltaran descontroladamente! Tendría que quedar totalmente ausente para no sentir nada… no podía sentir nada por él, porque él estaba prohibido. Era el enemigo, aunque hubiera sabido perfectamente cómo llegar al fondo de su débil corazón.

—Mucho mejor. —observó Zuko, complacido.

Pero nada podía prepararlo para eso. Katara tenía sus ojos cerrados, y su delicado rostro moreno enmarcado por mechas de pelo bravo que se le habían salido de su gruesa trenza. El Príncipe no podía simplemente verla así y no ansiar tocarla o sentir la dulzura de su voz en los oídos. Era más fuerte que él y no podía controlarlo, ¡No podía hacerlo! Pero se obligaría, a como diera lugar.

Despacio y con cierto miedo, el joven posó las manos en los hombros de la muchacha y las deslizó suavemente sobre sus brazos, para terminar de darle calor a sus miembros ateridos de frío. Con la espalda hacia la fogata, Katara se sentía mucho mejor y más reconfortada… pero abrió los ojos sorpresivamente al notar que Zuko llevaba las palmas hacia su cintura otra vez, en un roce amable y cálido. No pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente, y notar que él no parecía ser consciente de su nerviosismo. El Príncipe estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, y seguía sus propias manos con la mirada. Aunque, si ella hubiera sabido que en esos momentos Zuko estaba terriblemente ocupado en mantener sus impulsos lo más dominados posible, sin duda habría sonreído con ternura.

Hipnotizada por la seriedad en la mirada dorada de Zuko, Katara levantó con cuidado sus manos y deslizó con delicadeza los dedos sobre el pecho de él, en busca de un apoyo.

—… me estás empujando hacia la fogata. —susurró la chica, avergonzada.

Zuko parpadeó un par de veces, como saliendo de un ensueño. Reaccionó y retrocedió un paso o dos, llevando a Katara con él. Pero aún no se soltaban, la joven Maestra continuaba tocándolo, de ese modo tan sutil que le provocó al Príncipe un estremecimiento delicioso…

—Lo siento. —se excusó él, y continuó con lo que hacía.

Ahora sus manos volvían hacia arriba, sobre el estómago de la muchacha. Y poco a poco fueron acercándose hacia su pecho, con cautela. Katara se puso aún más colorada; ¿Se atrevería a tanto, sería capaz de tocarla de ese modo? Ella pensó que se derretiría ahí mismo si eso pasaba…

Pero Zuko se detuvo, sin hacer otro movimiento más.

—… ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la chica, confundida. Era un momento tan mágico, y repentinamente estaba roto— ¿Por qué te detuviste? Ya casi terminas y además… ya me siento mejor. —

—Suéltate el cabello, también está húmedo. —ordenó él, evitándola.

Katara obedeció y se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza, para desarmar poco a poco su trenza. Agitó la cabeza y su castaño pelo mojado se esparció como una cascada sobre sus hombros, en cientos de hermosos rizos. El Príncipe no hizo más que mirar en el ínterin, aparentando control total aunque por dentro la voz le gritaba que se fuera de ahí, que se apartara de esa mujer porque era peligrosa para él. Mas no le hizo caso, su cuerpo era más fuerte que la voz de su conciencia y en esos momentos prefería quedarse con ella y contemplar su belleza en silencio.

Una vez que la joven terminó de soltarse el pelo, se quedó inmóvil tal si fuera un animalito indefenso esperando que el lobo se lanzara sobre ella. Pero esta vez el lobo no atacaría, al menos esperaba poder controlarse… sólo rodeó los hombros de ella con sus brazos y se llenó las manos con su cabello mojado, secándolo lentamente a fin de no dañarlo.

Estaban más cerca que nunca. Katara sintió claramente el calor de su piel.

A su vez, Zuko percibía nerviosamente el aroma de azahares en la de ella y se inquiría cuánto más sería capaz de aguantar. Elegir, su tío le había dicho que en este juego todo se trataba de elegir… ¿Qué clase de cosas, entonces? No tenía idea de qué hacer, toda su experiencia con las mujeres se resumía en darle sosiego a sus instintos y ya, ¿Qué podía hacer cuando una de esas damas le sacudía el universo entero y él no podía evitarlo?

Nada, como en estos momentos.

Ya el frío se había ido de la piel de ella, dándole paso a una calidez que la sofocaba irremediablemente. Empezaba a sudar, prisionera entre sus brazos a pesar de que nada importante estuviera ocurriendo. Era como ser drogada lenta y tristemente por aquella presencia tan intimidante que tenía en frente, y no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus azules ojos y rendirse a la sensación. Lo que sentía, muy dentro de su cuerpo y elevándose por momentos en los que él rozaba suavemente su espalda con las manos, _era excitación_.

—… Zuko, yo creo que ya es suficiente. —se atrevió a susurrar, tan cerca de él que si se hubiera lanzado un poco más adelante, habría probado su boca sin remordimientos— Ya me siento mejor, de hecho… tengo calor. —

El Príncipe se detuvo entonces, y retrocedió medio paso deslizando ambas manos por los hombros de la muchacha. No podía separarse de ella, era tan extraño y tan único ese sentimiento, que simplemente no podía alejarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirió Katara, sorprendida por el severo tono anaranjado en los ojos del muchacho.

—Nada, es sólo que estaba preguntándome… —empezó él, pero se detuvo de improviso— No es nada, en serio. No pasa nada. —

Zuko iba a separarse, para alejarse de esa mujer, vestirse y echarse en el suelo de tablas a dormir un poco antes de que amaneciera y los encontraran. Y tenía que pensar en un modo de explicarle al Avatar lo que ocurría con Kitama y los demás, y elaborar un plan de ataque para recuperar a su tío, su hermana y a la misma Kitama. Estaba ocupado, tenía mucho qué hacer… pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, cuando finalmente venció los deseos de tomar a Katara en sus brazos y saborear su piel para saber qué se sentía, fue cuando ella detuvo sus acciones al tomarlo por la muñeca suavemente.

—Espera. Yo también me estaba preguntando algo, Zuko… —dijo la joven, y tiró del Príncipe hasta que lo atrajo nuevamente a su proximidad. Sin aviso, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se aprisionó contra su cuerpo, para luego fundir sus labios en los de él y sacarse de una vez por todas esa duda.

Confundido y tomado por sorpresa, el joven al principio no respondió, y a pesar de que sentía la tibia boca de la mujer sobre la suya, no supo qué hacer además de tomarla por la cintura. Pero fue allí cuando Katara le atrapó el labio inferior entre sus dientes con suavidad, obligándolo de ese modo a separar un poco sus temores para abrirse a ella definitivamente. No tenía idea de lo que se venía, pero su control y disciplina quedaron cegados por la dulzura de ese sutil contacto y ya no pudo contenerse. Los latidos de su corazón agitado le pedían que se rindiera, y finalmente Zuko lo hizo…

Llevaba días esperando eso, sentir sus labios con tal pasión. Aquella vez en que Katara besó su máscara, él se quedó con las ganas de responderle, mas ahora era su oportunidad de hacerlo. Ferozmente, el Príncipe cedió el paso a esas emociones enjauladas y terminó por invadir con delicadeza el espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos al apretar con cuidado el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo hasta que pudo sentir que ya nada los separaba, ni siquiera su origen y sus ideologías. El Avatar ya no le importaba, ¡NADA LE IMPORTABA, QUE SE FUERA AL DEMONIO TODO LO DEMÁS! Nunca se había sentido así con una chica y estaba seguro de que si Katara se detenía o lo rechazaba ahora, aquello se iba a volver una tortura para él.

—… Zuko, por favor. —pidió ella, cuando se apartaron sólo un par de milímetros para tomar aire—… por favor, dime que no me estás engañando y que esto es real. —

—No te estoy engañando, Katara. Claro que no. —confesó él, entre uno y otro beso que dejaba con desenfreno sobre la boca de ella, imaginando que no había obstáculos entre sus personas— No pude hacerlo, después de conocerte y saber que eres tan pura y tan buena… no puedo engañarte. —

— ¿Estás seguro de tus palabras? —insistió Katara, y se aferró a él con más fuerza, derramando ya sus besos hacia el cuello del joven— Porque no te voy a perdonar si estás jugando conmigo… yo de verdad… de verdad creo que me he enamorado de ti, en estos días. —

El Príncipe escuchó eso y sintió como si un balde de agua fría se hubiera caído sobre él, despertándolo. De inmediato se detuvo y empujó a Katara hacia atrás, con el ceño fruncido y un gran embrollo de pensamientos en la cabeza. ¿De qué hablaba Katara? ¿Amor, acaso? ¿Estaba oyendo bien, ella dijo que se había enamorado de él?

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste? —se atrevió a susurrar, desconcertado.

A Katara aquel repentino rechazo le dolió.

—Lo siento, no debí venir… gracias por ayudarme. —zanjó ella, y sacó su abrigo de donde estaba colgado para luego salir casi corriendo, escapando de Zuko y su confusión— ¡Perdóname, no debería estar aquí ahora! ¡Olvida lo que he dicho, es una tontería! —

Mas él la detuvo por el brazo, antes de que se fuera.

—No, Katara… no debe ser una tontería. Hasta alguien como yo sabe que cuando una chica dice algo así, no es una tontería. Seré frío y despiadado, pero sé muy bien lo que quiere decir que estés enamorada. —susurró él.

Oyó un sollozo en la frialdad de la tormenta, y notó automáticamente que por su propia estupidez había hecho que Katara llorase. Se sintió como un tonto en el acto, ¿Por qué era tan insensible, tan incapaz de comprenderla? Trajo a la chica hacia su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente, para quitarle el temblor nervioso que recorría su cuerpo y hacer que ella se desahogara todo lo que quisiera. No podía hacer menos, si había sido tan estúpido como para reaccionar así de brusco cuando ella lo dijo.

—Lo siento… —susurró Katara, aferrándose a sus hombros con tristeza. Y Zuko lo comprendió, por el modo en que ella escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello— ¡Lo siento, no debí decir eso, lo siento! —

—No lo sientas, ni te avergüences. —interrumpió él, en tono amable— No es nada malo, te lo juro. Qué bueno que fuiste tú la que lo dijo, creo que yo nunca podría haberlo admitido… tengo demasiado orgullo. —

Entonces, el mundo pareció detenerse para Katara.

La chica levantó la mirada, secándose las lágrimas con un gesto bastante descuidado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo él, ahora?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó.

Zuko se mordió la lengua, en silencio. ¡Vaya, no pegaba una ni aunque lo quisiera, últimamente! Bajó despacio la vista y se encontró de lleno con esos enormes ojos azules llenos de pequeños lamentos, que lo miraban a su vez con ansias. ¿Y ahora qué contestaría? _"¡Lo digo porque me parece que también me he enamorado de ti, Katara!"_ o quizá quedara mejor un _"No sé, me parece que es pasajero, pero desde que empecé a conocerte mejor no pasa un minuto sin que deje de pensar en ti y en ponerte las manos encima"_ o si eso era muy poco educado, tal vez podría ser más directo y decir _"Sólo quiero pasar una noche en tu compañía para saber si te amo o si sólo te deseo, Katara"_… cielos, ¡Tanto de dónde elegir, y nada realmente válido!

Ella estaba esperando, lo sabía. Katara esperaba una respuesta y seguro que esperaba algo sincero, porque ella era sincera y tierna. Algo que él nunca sería y no quería defraudarla, en fin…

—A que creí que ya había perdido el toque con las chicas, pensé que ya no le atraía a ninguna. —dijo, del modo más despectivo posible.

Katara frunció mucho el entrecejo al escucharle decir eso. No le azotó una bofetada en pleno rostro porque le temblaba la mano de tanto miedo que le dio su respuesta despreocupada y sin corazón, pero atinó a empujarlo hacia atrás para separarse de él con mucha rabia repentina; antes de cruzar la puerta para internarse en la tormenta otra vez a fin de volver con su hermano y Aang, Katara lo señaló furiosamente con el dedo índice y ladró:

— ¡Eres un idiota, espero que estés diciendo la verdad con respecto a lo demás, porque si no tendrás que seguir tu camino solo de ahora en más! —y se fue corriendo, terriblemente enfadada con él.

Cuando Katara finalmente desapareció, el Príncipe se dejó caer en el suelo sintiendo las tablas tibias contra la piel de la espalda. Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y soltó un suspiro descorazonado, con los dientes muy apretados.

—… Zuko, la volviste a fregar. —murmuró, molesto.

¿Es que tenía que ser tan orgulloso? ¡Ahora sí que Katara iba a odiarlo de por vida, después de aquello! _"Creí que ya había perdido el toque con las chicas, pensé que ya no le atraía a ninguna…"_ ¡Era lo más estúpido que hubiera dicho nunca a ninguna mujer! Argh, no tenía dudas de que era un completo (y graduado con honores) estúpido en el arte de conquistar chicas… ¡Ni siquiera la palabrería de su tío iba a salvarlo de ésa, ahora que Katara seguro estaba tan furiosa como un huracán! ¿Y qué iba a decirle mañana, cuando volvieran a verse y ella quisiera matarlo por su insolencia? ¿Disculparse, delante del otro campesino y del Avatar?

El joven se sonrió, a medias complacido. A pesar de que la había hecho enojar mucho, Katara seguía viéndose hermosa y salvaje como una gata de las nieves… igual de cautivadora y sensual, definitivamente. Una vez Zuko tuvo un gato de las nieves como mascota, pero la Nación del Fuego no era sitio para un animal como ésos y aunque el gato era una criatura formidable, no sobrevivió al intenso calor y acabó por morirse. Igualmente, el Príncipe no podía olvidarse de la elegancia y la sensualidad de los movimientos de su gran gato, pensando que Katara era comparable a esa hermosa bestia. No tendría un pelaje blanco inmaculado y sedoso, pero sí una piel delicada y embriagadora… y quizá ella no tuviera esos feroces ojos verde brillante, pero sin duda su mirada azul obligaba a cualquiera a golpearse la cabeza con una sartén. Llegó a la conclusión de que ella era una gata de las nieves, una hembrita salvaje y hecha para sus propias reglas, indómita y perfecta.

Disfrutaría mucho sometiéndola, para ver qué era lo que sentía por ella.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

Katara entró al granero donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros, y sólo oyó ronquidos. Aang dormía a moco suelto desparramado sobre la gran cabeza de Appa, y Sokka estaba acurrucado en su bolsa de dormir entre las patas del gran bisonte, con Momo enroscado en el cuello. Jah, ellos tenían mucha suerte de poder dormir y no sentirse atormentados por sentimientos encontrados en sus corazones, sentimientos mezclados como furia, desconcierto, pasión, deseo y tantos otros que no podía nombrarlos… pero en ese momento la mayor de las emociones que Katara tenía era la ira, combinada con la decepción.

Se metió dentro de su bolsa de dormir, junto al fuego que aún ardía. Mirar las llamas crujientes sólo le hizo pensar de nuevo en él, en el idiota del Príncipe Zuko y la forma en que se había burlado de ella. No podía evitarlo y sí pensaba que el apasionado beso había sido maravilloso, pero ¿Por qué tuvo que arruinar el momento diciendo eso? ¿Acaso de veras estuvo jugando todo el tiempo? ¿Y si estaba engañándolos de verdad, y todo aquello era una trampa en la que los llevaba directamente hacia miles de soldados de la Nación del Fuego? Katara se acurrucó más dentro de sus abrigos, con un escalofrío de miedo. Mañana sin falta le exigiría que se fuera, no iba a correr más riesgos por su culpa.

¿Echarlo, ésa era la solución? ¿O no sería mejor torturarlo lentamente, a ver si era capaz de soportarlo? Katara se sonrió con algo de malicia.

Ella también podía ser despiadada cuando lo quería, y estaba dispuesta a enseñarle al Príncipe que no era el único capaz de intimidar a la gente. Lo haría sufrir por ser tan malvado, de alguna manera. Aparentaría no desconfiar de sus intenciones, pero al mismo tiempo no volvería a creer nada de lo que dijera…

…especialmente, ninguna de sus palabras dulces.

Sintió lágrimas en los ojos, y realmente quiso llorar al recordar que había confiado en él como una ciega. No lo negaba, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él… mas si Zuko iba a ser tan cruel, tendría que aguantar por su osadía.

—Estúpido Príncipe, me las vas a pagar en serio. —susurró, creyendo que nadie la iba a escuchar.

Pero Sokka estaba despierto. Y desde que oyó eso, furioso. Pateó hacia un lado los cobertores de la bolsa de dormir y de un salto cayó al suelo.

— ¡Sokka, estás despierto! —apreció Katara, sorprendida. Limpió un poco sus lágrimas antes de que él las viera— Pensé que ya todos estaban durmiendo porque entré y todo lucía muy silencioso… —

—Ya no digas nada más, Katara, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —increpó Sokka.

— ¿Perdona? —inquirió ella, haciéndose la confundida.

—Vamos, no soy tonto. Entraste aquí llorando y muy mal, y ahora te oigo maldecir a Zuko en voz baja. ¿Qué fue lo que ese idiota te hizo? ¿Se pasó de listo contigo, o dijo algo que te lastimó? ¿Por qué fuiste detrás de él, eh? ¿Y qué pasó mientras estuvieron juntos? —interrogó el muchacho, enfadado.

Katara frunció el ceño, molesta con su hermano.

— ¡Sokka, esto no es un interrogatorio, ya termina con eso! —le pidió.

— ¡RESPÓNDEME, KATARA! —

Ante la orden del muchacho, la joven Maestra no pudo hacer menos que encogerse entre sus abrigos, con cierto temor. Nunca había visto a Sokka así de disgustado o decidido a matar a nadie, hablaba como si estuviera tramando una venganza y necesitara toda la información posible. Al mirar a su hermano a los ojos, descubrió que el guerrero estaba serio. Sokka no era de ponerse a la defensiva de esa manera, pero cuando se trataba de su familia o sus amigos era capaz de cualquier cosa, como en ese momento.

—Respóndeme, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —insistió el moreno.

—Nada, Sokka, en serio… sólo discutimos, porque ese Zuko es un idiota y no lo soporto, es todo. Se cree mucho porque es de la Nación del Fuego y es un Príncipe, nada más. —mintió ella, y a Sokka pareció bastarle.

—… está bien. —aceptó el chico, no muy contento.

Sokka trajo su bolsa de dormir junto a la de Katara y se metió dentro, con aire bastante enfadado aún. En lugar de acostarse del todo, se quedó apoyado sobre su codo, reposando su rostro sobre la palma de la mano y mirando hacia Katara con disgusto bastante aparente. Aún tenía algo que decirle a ella y en sus planes no estaba esperar hasta mañana para eso, así que soltó:

—Katara, me dijiste que estabas enamorada del Espíritu Azul… ¿Acaso eso significa que amas a ese idiota del Príncipe Zuko? —

La muchacha se sonrojó abiertamente, pero no tanto como para que se le notara. Frunció el ceño y pensó en hacer un teatrito delante de Sokka para que no se hiciera falsas ideas y se quedara callado, a fin de cuentas él no tenía ni un solo motivo para confiar en el Príncipe y ella… ella quizá tampoco, pero ese juego de venganza que tenía en mente podía valer la pena, así que mejor hacía que su hermano se calmara antes de que alguien muriera:

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Sokka! No seas tonto, ¿Te parece que es algo de lo más bonito enamorarte de alguien y descubrir que es tu peor enemigo? Me engañó y no me importa lo que haga, con tal de que no nos traicione de nuevo. Aang confió en él y no sé por qué, pero si el Avatar piensa que es bueno y que sí puede creer en Zuko, entonces yo también creeré en él… al menos por ahora. Y no digas más sandeces, no quiero tener nada que ver con el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, ¿O crees que me olvidé de lo que ellos le hicieron a nuestra madre, eh? —mintió la joven Maestra, fingiendo enojo.

—Bueno, ¡Está bien, no tienes que gritarlo! Bastaba con que sólo dijeras "NO" y ya. Te creo porque eres mi hermana y quiero protegerte, Katara… y no sé en qué haya estado pensando Aang, pero yo no confiaré en Zuko. —replicó Sokka, y esa vez sí se acostó dándole la espalda a Katara— Y buenas noches, si es que amanecemos vivos. —

—Buenas noches, hermano. —saludó ella.

A los pocos minutos, Sokka ya roncaba con la comodidad de un lirón. Por su parte, la muchacha se acurrucó mejor entre sus cobertores y removió una vez más su cabello suelto, sin poder sacarse de la mente la sensación de tener las manos del Príncipe recorriéndole el cuerpo; y no pudo evitar rozarse la boca con los dedos, rememorando en ellos el ardiente contacto de los labios de Zuko y el dulce sabor de sus besos…

¿Podría seguir adelante con eso, sin volverse loca de remate?

**«:§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:»**

**¡Wepa! Estuvo bastante desenfrenada la cosa esta vez, me late que muy pronto se va a poner prohibido para menores este fanfic XD ¡Nah, no se crean! No puede haber más que lime por ahí y la teoría del lemmon aún está por verse. Ya sabemos que a él le gustan las cosas medio violentas (XD) y a ella no le parece mal hacerlo "sufrir un poco" pero, ¿Se animarán a cumplir con sus palabras, los dos? Mmmhhh… nadie sabe, ¡Ambos son totalmente impredecibles! Por eso son la pareja perfecta, uno puede apagar o avivar al otro y creo que es el motivo justo por el cual se merecen una oportunidad… ¡Yo espero que Katara no sea tan mala con él, y que él no se tome todo esto tan en serio! Jajajaja Nos vemos en la próxima, ¡Cuídense!**

**Ya está bueno, ¿No? No tendría ni que decírselos, pero es mi deber recordarles que no sean malos y me dejen un review, aunque sea para que me digan si les pareció lindo el capi o qué n.n ¡Gracias!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Como siempre, dentro de 15 o 20 días más y con la gracia de saber que al menos algunos de ustedes van a estar ahí para acompañarme… ¡El próximo capítulo es crucial! NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER POR NADA! X.x)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	9. Decidido a Rebajarme

**Ok, con renovadas energías… ¡He regresado! (nuevamente la gente sale corriendo, y queda el auditorio vacío mientras cantan los grillos… los únicos que se quedan son la gente del cast de Avatar ¬¬Uu) ¡Bueno, mejor la próxima ni me presento, hey! Menos mal que los protagonistas se quedaron porque si no hoy no podría hacer un episodio como la gente XD ¡En fin! Ya saben lo que se viene, el capítulo, el mentado capítulo nuestro de cada actualización, y viene muy bien, muy variado y el día de hoy especialmente… ¡MUY CALENTITO! No se imaginan por qué, seguro (neh, como si no supieran con qué clase de depravada están tratando, pobrecillos lectores ustedes XD) Así que antes de pasar a la acción, supongo que tengo que saludas a las siguientes personas que escribieron con mucha amabilidad: _Luly_** (sep, los capis se vuelven cruciales, pero ya saben todos que la actualización es política de la compañía XD la confesión todavía llevará un tiempo, jeje ñ.ñ); **_Vero Uchiha _**(que se quejó de buena onda XD y los diálogos entre tú y los personajes de Naruto se vuelven cada vez más peligrosos jajaja ¿Estoy en lo cierto? ¿Son personajes de esa serie? Es que no la he visto XD); **_Rhuw_** (pobre Zuko, campeón en metidas de pata con garrocha y todo, ¿No? jajaja mil gracias por escribir n.n); **_CyllanSDT _**(muchas-muchas gracias por tus apreciaciones, además recibí un mensaje privado de tu parte y también te lo agradezco muchísimo, me animas a escribir como no tienes idea n.n); **_-Samara-Lestrange-_** (¡Ídola! ¡WEEEE! Jajaja qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior, este no viene tan bueno pero ya que n.n lo que no sé es por qué pensabas llorar X.x ¡Thnks!); **_Grey Nigth _**(¡Comadre! Orgullo argentino si lo habrá, eres tú jajaja mil gracias por el review, me alegra también que te haya gustado. Hago lo que puedo para entretener n.n); **_Kagomechan_** (no sirve de nada que se quejen de las actualizaciones ni que sigan con las protestas, la política de la compañía no cambia XD ¡Jajaja, gracias por la onda!); **_Princess Sheccid _**(waaa espero que no te agarre un aneurisma ocular XD por andar leyendo tonterías como éstas a santas horas de la noche jajaja ¡Gracias!); **_Per_** (te respondo: aquí vamos a suponer que Katara tiene quince años, casi dieciséis, porque tengo planeado que Zuko cumpla añitos pronto jajaja); **_Luly _**(nuevamente, ya me parecía raro que no volvieras jajaja); **_Kari-chan _**(¡Desaparecida! No te encontré más en el msn, y tampoco tuve PC estos días así que perdóname… yo sé que tú de buena onda me estabas escaneando esos capítulos, ¡Perdóname! X.x); **_Lady-Shadow1305 _**(no me gustan las cosas a la ligera, así que Zuko va a sufrir o sufrirá las consecuencias si quiere ganarse a Katara XD) y **_Rayito_** (¡Qué nick tan cute! X.x ¡Me encantó! Gracias por el apoyo, pronto verás más de lo que quieres n.n).

**¡MUCHISSIISISISIISISMAS GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME, CHICAS Y CHICOS! Aunque me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las que escriben son chicas ¬¬Uu ¡A los chicos no se los atrapa fácilmente con esto! XD En fin, nos veremos en la parte de debajo de todo, para otras recomendaciones n.n**

Esta vez el host les cuenta un hecho muy vergonzoso: ¡El otro día perseguí por el centro a un pelado porque pensé que era Aang! ¬¬Uu ¿Qué, encima se ríen de mí? ¡Les digo que fue vergonzoso llegar a la esquina y darme cuenta de que era Zuko! ¡AJAJAJAJJA! XD

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Noveno: "Decidido a Rebajarme"_**

_(Ok, ni yo sé lo que me fumo cuando pongo los títulos ¬¬Uu)_

A la mañana siguiente, el Sol salió como si la feroz tormenta de la noche anterior hubiera sido sólo un mal chiste.

Zuko se sorprendió abiertamente de despertar casi al amanecer cuando su pequeña fogata estaba casi extinguida y la luz del astro rey ingresaba por una ventana rota entibiándole la piel. Acabó por abrir los ojos notó que dormía en el piso de madera, cubierto por su ropa seca. Se sonrió en cuanto recordó todo lo que había tenido lugar bajo aquel techo en la intensidad de la tempestad, y del beso de Katara, pero decidió que si ella estaba enfadada, esa gatita salvaje iba a ser más entretenida. Al Príncipe le fascinaban los desafíos, y si para averiguar qué tenía esa mujer de la Tribu del Agua que le resultaba tan irresistible tenía que perder algo más que la integridad… bien, era un juego muy peligroso que jugaría con gusto. No pensaba ser el perdedor, de ninguna manera.

El Príncipe salió al fin de la casucha destrozada una vez que terminó de ajustarse todas las piezas de la armadura, y levantó su pequeño bolso negro en el hombro con un gesto cansado. No es que hubiera dormido mal, es que casi de repente le bajó el cansancio a los hombros nada más con recordar que ya _no estaba persiguiendo_ al Avatar para salvar su honor, sino que _iba con él_ para salvar su vida y la de sus pocos seres queridos.

—Buenos días, Zuko. —lo saludó Aang, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—… ¿Qué tienen de buenos? —gruñó él, pasando a su lado sin detenerse.

Aang se le quedó mirando con un gesto triste. Pobre Zuko, ¿De veras era un muchacho tan hosco y reservado? El joven Avatar se apoyó en su bastón y con un aire reflexivo siguió con los ojos las espaldas del Príncipe en lo que éste se dirigía al establo donde estaban reunidos Katara y Sokka con Appa. Para el pequeño monje, darle una segunda chance a Zuko no era una mala idea, hasta parecía estar mejorando; bueno, al menos no estaba tratando de incinerarle el trasero o todo a su alrededor. Era un cambio prometedor, aunque por otro lado era plausible que el Príncipe sólo se estuviera aguantando.

Con cara de muy pocos y malos amigos, Zuko entró al establo y se quedó de pie en la puerta principal, como si fuera un General pasando revista a toda su tropa.

— ¿Ya están listos? Tenemos que partir de inmediato. —anunció, sin darle siquiera un saludo a los otros.

Sokka se levantó de donde estaba sentado, con un gesto de fastidio.

—… ¡Hola, Zuko! ¿Qué tal dormiste, solo en esa cabaña? ¿No sentiste el frío? ¿Tienes ganas de desayunar con nosotros? ¡Porque traemos un poco de la mejor leche de yak en una botella, por si te interesa! O también, si le place a Su Majestad, tenemos unos buñuelos de arroz que mi excelsa hermana hizo por su propia cuenta… —empezó el guerrero, sarcástico; pero luego su tono se hizo duro y frunció mucho el ceño con molestia— ¡Podrías ser un poco más amable y saludar primero, Principito! Aquí no somos tus subordinados, tú no mandas a nadie y para empezar, yo… —

— ¡Para empezar, yo sugeriría que cierres el hocico, campesino! —ladró el joven Maestro Fuego, tan furioso que hasta sus puños chispearon— ¡Agradece que no te hago pagar tu insolencia aquí porque no quiero crear un incendio y que nos vean los enemigos! —

— ¿Así que quieres pelear? —soltó Sokka, ya buscando sus armas.

— ¡SOKKA, YA BASTA! ¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN, ACÁBENLA LOS DOS! —

Zuko y Sokka se miraron asesinamente desde sus posiciones alejadas, a pesar de que el grito de Katara los detuvo a los dos antes de que se lanzaran uno sobre el otro en una pelea interminable. Incluso la muchacha los amenazó con echarles encima un baldazo de agua helada, para que se enfriaran un poco sus caldeados ánimos. Seguidamente, Katara le lanzó a Zuko un pedazo de pan de arroz y la botella del agua:

—Come algo, y nos iremos en un momento. —ordenó ella, asumiendo por el momento todo el control— Y tú, Sokka, quiero que te calles y no digas nada más… ah, y también quiero que cargues el equipaje en la montura de Appa. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién murió y te nombró reina? —dijo el moreno, irritado.

—Sokka, ¡Haz lo que te digo! —gritó Katara, amenazándolo con su látigo de agua si no se callaba.

Perplejo, el joven de la Tribu del Agua achicó mucho los ojos en un gesto de irritación extrema (seguramente no le caía bien que Katara lo dejara como un tonto delante de su peor enemigo, desde ya) y le dio la espalda a los otros a fin de dedicarse a lo suyo. Con mucha paciencia, Sokka enrolló las bolsas de dormir y levantó todos sus avíos para cargarlos en el lomo del gran bisonte. A todo esto, Zuko contemplaba la autoridad de Katara con una mezcla de altivez y admiración.

—Y tú, cuando termines de desayunar… te conviene que nos guíes hacia un sitio seguro donde podamos descansar al menos un día completo. —fue la amenaza de la Maestra Agua, en lo que su dedo acusador señaló a Zuko— Y si no lo haces, si todo esto resulta ser una de tus trampas… ¡Yo personalmente te voy a desafiar a un duelo! Y te juro que será un duelo que no podrás ganar. —

Ante semejante afrenta, Zuko no habría dudado en aceptar el desafío y en hacer pedazos a su oponente, pero esa vez sólo se sonrió con malicia y dejó el establo bajo la preocupada y entristecida mirada de Katara, para comer en paz y a solas donde nadie le molestara.

La muchacha se quedó mirando un largo rato la puerta vacía, o con más precisión: el sitio ahora vacío donde el Príncipe antes había estado parado… y no pudo evitar preguntarse con rabia si aquel beso demencial no había sido en realidad nada para él, para el orgulloso sucesor del Señor del Fuego Ozai.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

— ¿Aquí te parece un buen lugar para acampar? —gruñó Zuko, molesto.

Ante su mano extendida que señalaba hacia el frente, el Príncipe mostró a la irritada Katara un paraíso hecho a la medida: se trataba del delta de un gran río, a muchos kilómetros de aquel pueblo abandonado donde habían pasado la noche. El sitio estaba perfecto, había una pequeña playa arenosa y parecía que los peces reinaban en ese cauce poco profundo; además, el río salpicado de las piedras más grandes jamás vistas facilitaba un efectivo reparo y sinnúmero de escondites o vías de escape si las cosas se ponían peludas de un momento a otro. La joven de la Tribu del Agua se quedó boquiabierta… ¡Sí que era un bello paraíso en el Reino de la Tierra! Y por si fuera poco, todo en la longitud de ese segmento del río, las orillas estaban pobladas de enormes árboles…

—Es increíble. —aceptó ella, con una media sonrisa.

—Me alegro, porque no pensaba dar un paso más. —dijo el Príncipe.

Katara lo miró a los ojos en ese momento. Él no revelaba ninguna clase de expresión, era como si nada le importara… bien, si a Zuko no le importaba, ¿A Katara tendría que afligirle que él no mostrara interés o turbación por "aquello" que habían compartido, pese a que fuera un pequeño engaño? La chica decidió que no, que no era importante, que si al Príncipe engreído le parecía que era de lo más divertido jugar con las emociones y los sentimientos de una niña, ¡Ella tenía que pensar del mismo modo y seguir su juego! Ahora fingiría que nada le importaba, tal como él.

Pero la verdad era que Zuko no estaba en verdad tan cómodo como todo su porte orgulloso lo aparentaba. No, él quería sentirse indiferente ante ese tan perfecto suceso, mas… ¿Cómo se hacía para olvidar un beso tan dulce y sincero como el de Katara? El joven sólo frunció más el ceño y dejó sola a la muchacha a fin de salir hacia el río. Estar tan cerca de ella lo ponía nervioso.

— ¡Qué bien, un río! ¡Y hay muchos peces! Genial, me estaba cansando de los bollitos de arroz… un poco de pescado será buen cambio. ¡Tal vez hasta encuentre bayas silvestres en las orillas! —exclamó Sokka, cuando Appa se les abrió paso entre los grandes árboles y se lanzó hacia el cauce a beber agua— ¡Yupi, esto es vida! —

— ¡Aang! Cuidado, parece peligroso… —le avisó Katara.

—… pero si sólo voy a llenar las botellas. —se quejó el joven Avatar.

—Espera, aquí hay otra más. Creo que las necesitaremos si seguiremos con este viaje, no veo muchas posibilidades de conseguir agua o comida más adelante. Y menos en las condiciones que estamos… ¡Ya casi no tenemos más dinero! —dijo la chica, acercándose al río con otra botella vacía.

— ¡Cielos, qué calor! —bramó Sokka, y se quitó el abrigo— ¡Argh… Appa, no chapotees en el agua, me vas a mojar todo! —

Aang y Katara echaron a reír entonces, viendo cómo el enorme bisonte se sacudía dentro del cauce y lanzaba grandes baldazos de agua a los lados. Mojó a Sokka aunque éste se enfadó bastante y soltó regaños en varios idiomas, y el lémur que les acompañaba se lanzó al río desde una rama que caía justo en el medio. Todos parecían muy contentos y tranquilos… excepto él. Zuko observó esa escena preguntándose por qué ellos se veían tan felices si el peligro estaba a su zaga y amenazaba con caerles encima en cualquier momento. Si de él se trataba, el Príncipe no podía ni siquiera relajarse un minuto. En todo el tiempo que Sokka y los demás desperdiciaron con sus juegos, él trepó sobre las rocas y revisó que no hubiera nadie siguiéndoles, o incluso se tomó el recaudo de ver que los alrededores fueran seguros para ellos.

En fin, parecía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Ahí… y sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que se encontraban a salvo, el Príncipe se dejó caer sobre un par de rocas y se echó de cara al Sol ardiente del mediodía, con un suspiro.

Hasta que una manzana apareció ante sus ojos.

—Toma, puedes ir comiendo esto hasta que Sokka consiga algunos peces. No es mucho, pero servirá para distraer tu estómago. —dijo la voz de Katara.

Zuko la miró de reojo. Vaya, ¡Qué linda era! Esos ojos, tan intensos; y su delgado cuerpo enfundado en ese apretado traje azul. Hasta se había quitado el abrigo, y el calor empezaba a sofocar. Un momento, ¿Era realmente el calor del ambiente, o él mismo levantaba temperatura sin notarlo? Frunciendo un poco el ceño, el Príncipe tomó la bendita manzana y al hacerlo rozó los dedos de ella…

Ya, ¡ERA SUFICIENTE! ¡BASTA! Argh… ¿Es que tenía que ser tan débil?

—Bien, me moría de hambre. —dijo el joven, con tono quisquilloso.

Sin decir nada más, Katara volvió al sitio donde estaba la fogata que Aang se tomó la libertad de hacer. Sokka intentaba pescar usando su pequeño sedal, y el Avatar cepillaba rápidamente el espeso pelo de su bisonte medio escondido en la espesura. El enorme monstruo ahora disfrutaba de la atención de su amo y se relajaba a la sombra de la maleza, como toda una mascotita.

—Patéticos… simplemente, patéticos. —murmuró Zuko, y dio un mordisco a la manzana.

Una o dos horas más tarde, cuando por fin Sokka pensó que su pesca era suficiente y cuando el mismo Zuko volvió a dejarlo en ridículo cuando aumentó en diez el número de peces muertos al hacer hervir el agua del río en ese lado del cauce, pudieron sentarse a comer en paz… o al menos, en relativo cese al fuego y las agresiones. Al Príncipe casi le asqueó ver el modo poco educado y bestial en que el campesino de la Tribu del Agua comía, aún cuando Katara no era tan femenina y el Avatar tampoco pensaba en modales. Haciendo la más terrible mueca de decepción, Zuko se dignó a comer en presencia de esos tres simples plebeyos decidido a ignorarles por cuanto hiciera falta. Pero el Avatar no tenía planeado mantenerse callado aunque reinara a medias el silencio:

—Oye, Zuko… dijiste que nos sigue un enemigo de la Nación del Fuego, enviado por tu padre. Hablaste como si le conocieras, y hasta dijiste "Kitama"… es una chica, ¿Verdad? ¿De dónde la conoces? —inquirió Aang, devorando con rapidez una de esas extrañas frutas azuladas— ¿Es muy peligrosa? ¿Quién es? ¿Pertenece a tu familia, o es otro militar como Zhao? —

Ante tanto borbotón de dudas, Zuko cerró los ojos con molestia. Katara lo miró con cautela entonces, esperando su reacción. Quizá al Príncipe no le iba a agradar tener que responder las preguntas del Avatar o tratarle como a uno de los suyos, pero si ahora estaban todos en esto iban a cooperar como fuera. A Sokka ni le importó, su preocupación más grande en esos momentos era que nadie devorase el último pescado que se estaba asando al fuego.

— ¿Zuko? —preguntó Aang, al verlo tan callado.

El joven Maestro Fuego dejó lo que estaba comiendo y suspiró.

—Kitama es mi hermana; una de mis hermanas menores. Bueno, no es mi hermana porque no es hija de mi padre ni de mi madre… es más bien como un familiar por adopción. Mi padre dio con ella cuando apenas era una bebé, en la última emboscada al Reino Tierra hace quince años. La conservó porque es muy valiosa para nuestro país. —empezó el Príncipe, algo alicaído— Kitama es la reencarnación humana del Espíritu del Fuego. —

Aang abrió mucho los ojos entonces, y Katara sufrió algo así como un feo sobresalto al escuchar eso. Hasta Sokka dejó de comer, y levantó la mirada en dirección a Zuko cuando oyó "Espíritu del Fuego".

—… ¿Qué? —susurró el Avatar, sorprendido— Pero… se supone que Roku lo derrotó, hace cien años… antes de que pasara el Cometa. —

—Quizá lo haya hecho, pero para eso está la reencarnación. No sé mucho sobre ella, Kitama vivió conmigo hasta que cumplió los ocho años, luego Azula se encaprichó hasta que convenció a mi padre de que la enviara al Templo del Fuego del Oeste, para que completara su entrenamiento. —prosiguió Zuko— Y pensar que esto empezó sólo porque yo me fingí enfermo. —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —saltó Sokka, con la boca llena— ¿Todo esto es tu culpa, y nos echas encima el fardo a nosotros? —

—Tranquilízate, Sokka. —lo regañó Katara, aún con algo de miedo— Deja que Zuko se explique, quizá no sea tan grave… —

—Pero lo es. Es muy grave… todo empezó cuando rescaté a tu hermana de los soldados de Zhao, la noche de la incursión hace dos semanas. De pronto fue perfecto, yo podría… podría… —interrumpió el joven Príncipe, pero al notar la mirada asustada de Katara fija en él, no tuvo el coraje necesario para decir el resto y su voz fue quebrándose poco a poco. ¡Por favor, no era importante! Les diría la verdad tal como había sucedido, no tenía otro modo de ganar confianza con el Avatar y sus amigos. Necesitaba de ellos para rescatar a su tío, y a la torpe de Azula por más que la odiara—… quiero decir, estaba planeando usar a Katara para acercármeles y atrapar al Avatar… pero todo salió mal, porque en mi flota los soldados creían que yo estaba mortalmente enfermo y por eso todo el regimiento volvía a la Nación del Fuego. Era para alejar a Zhao, ése fue el propósito del plan. —acabó por decir.

»Y se volvió en mi contra seguramente si ese inútil de Zhao o alguno de mis subordinados envió un mensaje a mi país. Mi padre de algún modo supo lo que ocurría y envió a mis hermanas para que me escoltaran de regreso, no lo sé… ahora sólo sé que algo muy malo le ocurre a Kitama, que enloqueció… el Espíritu del Fuego la poseyó, como mi padre siempre temió que pasara. Ahora no sé por qué, pero Kitama está buscando vengarse de todos… quiere matarme porque le mentí, y destruir a todos aquellos que siempre la hicieron sufrir… no dudo que también quiere dominar toda la Nación del Fuego y convertirse en la Emperatriz… y también quiere capturarte a ti, Avatar. Mi tío me dijo que sólo tú puedes detenerla. —continuó el muchacho, apretando los dientes con fuerza por el tremendo dolor y deshonra que sentía al admitir todo aquello delante de sus enemigos— Mi tío cree que si Kitama te atrapa, te eliminaría de algún modo y se volvería la única gobernante invencible de las cuatro naciones… —

— ¡Eres un perfecto idiota! ¿Lo sabías, Zuko? —gritó Sokka, y se paró con violencia, como si estuviera dispuesto a matar al Príncipe— ¡Es por tu culpa que nos persigue una loca a la que no le debemos nada! ¡Argh, te mataré por esto, maldito estúpido! —

Zuko se levantó de un salto y cayó al retroceder un par de metros, firme y lejos del alcance del furioso guerrero de la Tribu del Agua. Sokka estaba bajo el dominio de Katara y Aang, quienes lo sostenían tironeando de sus ropas a fin de que no se lanzara sobre el Príncipe.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé, campesino? —bramó Zuko, apretando párpados, puños y dientes por igual— ¡Sé que es mi culpa, sé que todo empezó por mi culpa! ¡Pero necesito su ayuda, por eso estoy aquí con ustedes! ¡Todo mi reino está en peligro, ella tiene a mi tío y a mi hermana; y muy pronto tendrá bajo su dominio a toda la Armada del Imperio! —

— ¿Y por qué tendríamos que ayudar, Príncipe tonto? —ladró Sokka, entre el forcejeo de sus amigos— ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué ganamos nosotros con ayudarte a ti, si luego seguirás dándonos caza? —

Zuko estaba a punto de estallar. Los gritos de Katara y Aang, sumados al mugido ronco del asustado Appa lo estaban poniendo más nervioso. En poco tiempo, toda su tensión escapó como una sanguinaria llamarada cuando decidió descargar su ira dando una patada sobre las formidables rocas de la orilla. El humo se elevó en el aire, y una enorme marca negra de hollín quedó sobre la piedra… entonces Zuko se volvió hacia los otros con violencia, y gritó:

— ¡PORQUE UNA VEZ QUE ACABE CON LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO, ELLA IRÁ DETRÁS DE USTEDES! ¡Y NO HABRÁ NADA QUE PUEDAN HACER CONTRA MI HERMANA, NO PODRÁN DETENERLA SI NO SABEN CÓMO! —

Eso hizo enmudecer a todo el mundo, hasta a los pájaros de la arboleda. El Príncipe se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, desesperado. Ya no podía hacer ni una sola cosa por sí solo, ¡Jamás podría enfrentarse solo a Kitama, y menos le era posible soñar con derrotarla! No, no… sólo el Avatar, y estaba hablando de un Avatar con perfecto dominio de los cuatro elementos, podría ser capaz de abatir semejante amenaza. La guerra era un poroto comparado con aquello. No era un juego, ¡NO SE TRATABA DE UN JUEGO! Pero ¿Qué tal si la atacaban en grupo? Ésa era su gran esperanza, por eso se unió a ese grupito tan desparejo que formaban el Avatar y sus amigos; porque quizá en conjunto tendrían una oportunidad de lograrlo, o al menos de salvar a su querido tío y a la tonta de su hermana, Azula.

—Tienes razón. —dijo Aang, cortando el silencio.

— ¿Qué? ¡Aang, piensa un poco lo que estás diciendo! —clamó Sokka.

—… Sokka, él tiene razón. A menos que le detengamos, el Espíritu de las Llamas podría destruirlo todo. Es uno de los Espíritus que nunca deberían haber reencarnado… yo como Avatar lo sé, y todos los que estuvieron antes que yo lo sabían. Pero ellos siempre encontraron un modo de contenerlo antes de que se desatara, estoy seguro. Bien, yo no pude hacerlo, ¡Ahora tendré que enfrentar su poder y hacer lo que pueda para derrotarlo! —explicó el joven monje, triste.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Aang. —asintió Katara, solemne.

Zuko levantó entonces la vista, con sorpresa ¿Estaban de verdad decididos a ayudarle? No podía creerlo. Al principio y después de todo lo que les hizo al Avatar y sus amigos, esperó que ninguno se quisiera sumar a esa locura, pero al parecer ellos eran magnánimos en su posición (tanto o más que él mismo en el exilio) y estaban dispuestos a brindarle su apoyo.

—Está bien, Zuko… creo que está claro que te acompañaré. —dijo Aang, y se levantó del suelo con un golpe de aire— ¡Pero todo esto me puso muy tenso, necesito descansar un poco! —añadió el jovencito, riendo.

El Príncipe se levantó de la arena, y aunque todavía orgulloso, le hizo una sutil reverencia al joven monje calvo, en agradecimiento. Aang se sonrió y otra vez tendió su mano hacia Zuko, para sellar la promesa.

—Te ayudaré, si tú también me ayudas. Tienes que prometer que una vez que haya derrotado al Espíritu del Fuego… si lo conseguimos, claro… te alejarás de nosotros para siempre. —insistió el niño.

— ¡Yo no puedo…! —empezó Zuko, frunciendo el ceño. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿No sería más honroso volver a casa con la dicha de haber salvado a toda la Nación, que capturando al Avatar? Eso le reconfortó un poco—... ¡Arrffhh!… está bien, pero no quiero que nadie más sepa de esto. Sólo hasta que rescate a mi tío y mi hermana. —

Y Aang dibujó una sonrisa aún más grande e infantil en su rostro cuando apretó la mano del Maestro Fuego, sellando de ese modo otra promesa.

**«:W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:»**

El resto de la tarde en la vera del río transcurrió pacíficamente. Luego de que Aang arreglara "a medias" sus diferencias con Zuko (Sokka continuaba aún reacio a creerle, seguía pensando que era un engaño vil y horrible de su parte) y aún después de la abundante comida, todos se instalaron a hacer una siesta. Sokka y el joven Avatar dormían a sus anchas entre las patas de Appa, todo lo que se escuchaba de ellos eran fuertes ronquidos entre la maleza. Zuko, por su parte, estaba recostado sobre una larga roca que sobresalía encima del río, y el estar de cara al Sol le ayudaba a recuperar energías. Pensaba angustiosamente en todo lo sucedido desde su encuentro con Kitama en la playa y se preocupó por su anciano tío… él solo no podía hacer nada contra la Madre del Fuego, ¿Y si no estaba bien de salud? Cerró los ojos, e intentó no pensar en ello.

Oyó ruido abajo, y recordó que Katara no estaba durmiendo. Se dio vuelta sobre la roca y asomó apenas la nariz por el borde para mirar hacia abajo, tal vez espiando o tal vez vigilando. Vio a Katara juntar algo así como una toalla de sus avíos, y luego la joven miró en todas direcciones. Como descubrió que no la estaban fichando, la morena saltó sobre las rocas y empezó a alejarse rápido a través de la orilla del cauce, río arriba.

Con curiosidad, Zuko frunció el ceño y se bajó de su roca poco después de que Katara se fuera. La siguió entre las piedras, saltando sin hacer ruido y con moderación de no mojarse. Poco después, la experta mirada rastreadora del Príncipe notó que la joven Maestra Agua se había detenido en un bello remanso donde el agua se juntaba formando un pequeño laguito al tibio calor del Sol de la tarde. El chico parpadeó una o dos veces seguidas, desde su escondite…

— ¿Qué diablos…? —susurró, perplejo.

Unas piedras puntiagudas le tapaban buena parte de la visión, pero sólo le bastó con ver que Katara empezaba a aflojarse la faja de sus ropas para darse cuenta de que la joven… de que ella pensaba desvestirse. Algo parecido a una feroz lujuria azotó el corazón de Zuko, y de repente su sangre fluyó más rápido que nunca antes. Poco a poco, y confiando en que nadie la veía, Katara sacó una por una las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo (aunque se mantuvo dándole inconscientemente la espalda al Príncipe, y Zuko igualmente no vio mucho en la situación en que se hallaba) y cubriéndose con lo que parecía una toalla, dio un par de tímidos pasos hacia el agua tibia.

— ¡Vaya, está deliciosa! —susurró Katara, probando la temperatura con el pie antes de caminar adentrándose en la mansa corriente— ¡Era hora! Ya ni me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que pude bañarme a solas, sin que Sokka me molestara… —

Con la garganta seca, Zuko intentó tragar saliva pero le fue imposible. No sabía si realmente hacía tanto calor ahí o si era por su propia inestabilidad, pero ¡Vaya que empezaba a sentirse sofocado! Se aflojó un poco el cuello de la armadura y pensó en arrastrarse más hacia la izquierda, donde fuera capaz de ver mejor… ¡EEHHH! ¿Ahora también eso? ¡Vaya, si no era porque ella le atraía sin remedio, era porque Katara parecía estar desnuda y disfrutando de un tibio baño mientras creía estar sola!

_**Demasiado tentador para un Príncipe tan encebado, desde ya. **_

Al final, sus instintos adolescentes fueron más fuertes. Obedeciendo a ese llamado incierto de su sangre, Zuko se deslizó sin hacer ruido hasta otro sitio, y esa vez estaba justo frente a la muchacha, escondido en la maleza. Katara no se había percatado de su presencia, y continuaba bañándose con calma…

—Santa Madre del Fuego… —murmuró Zuko, sonrojado— Es una perfecta y atractiva diosa… no puedo creerlo. —

Es que la escena ante su ávida vista era encantadora, aunque no vio nada inapropiado porque Katara sostenía un brazo flexionado cubriendo su busto y el agua del río le llegaba a la cadera… pero era hermosa. Era preciosa porque el reflejo del Sol en el agua volvía su piel morena de un tono acanelado que podía resultar delicioso y suave al tacto; y porque las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo desde su cuello recorrían un camino atrevido sobre sus curvas, quizá un camino que Zuko nunca habría soñado con recorrer en el cuerpo de ninguna mujer. Y su cabello… ay, cielos, ¡Su cabello suelto, mojado y goteante! Bella cascada de rizos castaños que enmarcaban sus grandes ojos azules y ese rostro tan angelical…

—… Zuko, decididamente vas a volverte loco con esta mujer. —se dijo el muchacho, contemplando con tierno embelesamiento cada una de las suaves y delicadas curvas de la morena.

Y ahora más que nunca… ¿Cómo iba a hacer para arrancarla de su alma?

**«:§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:»**

**¡Ay, Zukito atrevido! ¡ESO NO SE HACE! Qué ninio malo, miren que ponerse a espiar a una morena fatal cuando ella cree que está solita bañándose… este chico ha estado aprendiendo de la persona equivocada, tal vez XD ¡Y claro, lo aprende de mí! Qué desconsiderada soy, miren las cosas que le enseño al pobre diablo… ¡Bueh, en fin! Si no era de este modo, me parece que nunca se iba a enamorar con todas las letras de Katara (a menos que quieran un fanfic de doscientos episodios en el que los lleve hasta el cansancio con una relación que avanza poco y nada ¬¬) y ahora que Zuko está tan entusiasmado mirando, lo vamos a dejar ahí y decidiré si dentro de dos semanas al Príncipe lo descubren o si ve lo que en verdad quiere ver sin que nadie lo vea a él ¿Confuso? ¡Ya sé que está confuso! Pero al menos recuerden pasar y dejar un review, dentro de poco tendremos que vérnoslas con Kitama de nuevo y les aseguro que eso no va a ser muy agradable, ¡Muahahahaha!**

**Ok, ya saben… ¡Ya saben, ya saben! Lo que viene acá es el pedido por reviews, vamos… ¡Vamos, tienen mucho que comentar esta vez! No sean malas y dejen aunque sea una palabrita de aliento o de consuelo para esta piobre escritora fracasada X.x ¡Nos vemos!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Pues como siempre, damas y caballeras… dentro de 15 o 20 días. No hay mucho qué hacer respecto a esto, ¡Y además tengo que pensar qué excusa pondrá Zuko si lo cachan justo! ¬¬Uu ¡Pobrecito, pobrecito! NO SE LO PIERDAN!)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	10. La Prueba de la Confianza I

**¡Wey, que ya volví! No hace mucho dije que tendríamos un par de capítulos problemáticos y ya mero deberían empezar, pero… ¡Primero hay que saludar a la buena gente que siempre lee esta porquería! ¡Hey! ¿Cómo les va a todos? Espero que bien, me complace en anunciar que el episodio de hoy es bueno con B de Bastante y nada más… ¡Ni tampoco tanto! A ver si a Zuko lo cachan justo mirando lo que no debe o si tienen más problemas ¡De hecho los van a tener! Pero antes de empezar con esto, larguemos con los saluditos: _Vero Malfoy Uchiha_ **(emmh, ¿Chika? Ya de veras, esos diálogos tuyos empiezan a asustarme X.x ¡Soy de corazón frágil! Jajaja pero igual se agradece la buena onda XD); **_Kari-chan_** (perdonada por el faltazo XD y qué bueno que hayas leído esta basura, es apta para todo público jajaja); **_Rhuw_** (está por verse eso de que Katara no agarre a Zuko espiando, aún no lo decidí… se verá conforme escriba el episodio de hoy n.n ¡Thnks!); **_CyllanSDT_** (tranquila, Zuko estará fuera de sí pero aún es un chico centrado y puede controlarse fácilmente… ¿No es así? No, creo que no ¬¬Uu y la venganza de Katara está lejos de concretarse); **_Princess Sheccid_** (es obvio, Zuko sigue siendo hombre y los machos no dejan de hacer lo que es natural en ellos… cualquiera que vea a una mujer desprevenida, aprovecha ¬¬); **_Nicky-Hitomi_** (pues a mí de casualidad se me ocurrió abrir el correo y encontré tu review XD ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que este saludito no sea el único que te haga, escribe más seguido n.n); **_Suni_** (¿Qué tiene la gente que es tan tímida? No te iba a comer por escribirme un review, ¡Es más, iba a besarte los pies el día que te encuentre! Jajaja ¡Gracias por la onda!); **_Argen_** (no te preocupes por Zuko, se junta conmigo pero sólo le paso un par de mañas, sería horrible que le pegue todas X.x ¡He leído tu fic! Quizá aún no dejé review, pero me gusta el concepto de la Perla de Shikón n.n); **_Alexandra_** (no puedo creer que te rieras con mi versión avatarezca del "Ay caramba" de Bart Simpson… porque eso es lo que en verdad intentaba ser XD ¡Gracias por escribir!); **_Litti_** (no me cuentes lo que ocurre en episodios más adelantados del libro 2, porque aún no he visto ni siquiera el sexto de los que transmite Nickelodeon X.x ¡Ahh, me muero del odio! ¡Thnks por escribir!); **_Grey Nigth_** (¡Tranquila, comadre! Por todos los cielos, nunca vi una fan más motivada y ensañada que vos, jajaja pobre Zuko si lo llegás a agarrar. ¿De veras te agrada el nombre de Kitama? Y yo que me volé cualquiera jajajaja); **_Satorichiva_** (jejeje, ¿Por qué siempre hay que meter a Aang en medio de esta relación? ¡Ah, ya me acordé! Es porque al pelado cabeza de rodilla le gusta nuestra indiecita ojiazul… ¡A ver qué se me ocurre con esto! XD); **_Katara-001_** (no es la verdadera, pero ¡Muchas gracias por el revi! Lamento que Zuko esté tan pervertido pero con el fuego en las venas sería difícil que no lo fuera jajaja); **_Luthien-chan_** (ya expliqué como mil veces que la fecha de actualización es política de la compañía y se la respeta a rajatabla… pero veré qué puedo hacer respecto a tu ansiedad XD ¡Thnks!) y **_Maryluz-mty_** (por fin alguien se da cuenta de lo mucho que cuesta mantener el carácter de los personajes cuando se escribe… ¡Se llama poder de observación! Jajaja tengo un poco de eso, me parece ¡Espero que este no sea tu último review! n.n)

**¡GRAAAACIAAAAS! n.n Me hace muy feliz saber que la gente lee aunque sea un poquito (y mi profesora de Literatura decía que los jóvenes ya no leen ni escriben… ¡Cómo se nota que no sabe! ¬¬ Los jóvenes sí leen, pero otra clase de cosas) Ok, ya los dejo en paz y nos vemos en la parte de abajo, ¡BYE!**

El host tradicional les recuerda a las chicas que no se anden bañando solas en los ríos, y menos cuando hay un chico que les guste en el grupo… ¡No vaya a ser que las secuestre alguien que no quieren! X.x ¡Y tengan cuidado con los mirones!

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Décimo: "La Prueba de la Confianza" – Primera Parte_**

Era imposible mirar y mantenerse estable, se sentía incapaz de contemplar la belleza de esa morena ninfa del Agua sin percibir el aliento hirviente que de sus labios escapaba, aflojando un poco la presión que sentía en el pecho. Sin mala intención… la verdad es que había llegado hasta ahí sólo para ver dónde iba Katara, pero ahora no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Maldita mujer de la Tribu del Agua, que se le había metido bajo la piel.

La joven estaba muy campante en lo suyo, disfrutando del agua tibia: se mojaba el cabello con un recipiente (Zuko pensó que era el mismo que habían usado para la comida del día) y el líquido se escurría suavemente sobre la piel de la chica, deslizándose de nuevo a su origen. Y en ese momento, a Zuko le habría encantado ser agua. No tenía idea de por qué, pero sintió envidia del gran elemento en un momento así, cuando la bella Katara era prisionera de su frío encanto.

—… ya fue suficiente. —se dijo el joven a sí mismo, y cerró los ojos.

Pensó en apartarse, no tenía que ver aquello. No estaba bien, tampoco le parecía correcto que siendo él un Príncipe se rebajara a hacer cosas tan tontas como espiar a una chica entre los arbustos. ¡Alguien como él merecía una silla en la primera fila, de ser ese el caso! Pero la escuchó reír, y la risa de Katara se oyó tan tierna rebotando de roca en roca y en cada salto de agua, que volvió a abrir los ojos y aflojó un poco la expresión seria de su rostro. Para el joven se estaba convirtiendo en poco más que una tortura…

No, ¡NO! ¡No podía ser tan desconsiderado! ¡POR FAVOR, SÓLO ERA UNA CHICA BAÑÁNDOSE!... ok, una hermosa, preciosa, bellísima, gloriosa y atractiva chica; y tampoco era cualquier persona, ¡PERO ESO NO IMPORTABA! ¡ARGH! No quería permanecer allí un minuto más. Y si se iba, como pensaba hacer… ¿Qué haría con lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿De qué manera pensaba calmar todo el ardor que inconscientemente su cuerpo creaba? ¡Sin duda estaba loco! No podía existir sobre la faz del mundo un hombre más estúpido e impulsivo que él. Tendría que retirarse despacio y en silencio, para que ella no se alertara ni nadie más le descubriera. Hubiera querido quedarse ahí a ver si sus ojos podían deleitarse con algo más de la exuberancia de Katara, pero…

…cuando decidió desaparecer, ya era muy tarde:

— ¡OYE, TÚ! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AHÍ? —ladró la voz de Sokka.

Zuko apretó mucho los dientes; tanto, que podría haber mordido una roca sin lastimarse. El Príncipe supo que lo habían descubierto, y de repente vio ante sus ojos al guerrero de la Tribu del Agua que corría directamente hacia Katara.

— ¡Hermana, no seas tonta! ¡Cúbrete, por el amor de nuestra madre! ¿No te das cuenta de que ya no estamos solos? —la regañó el moreno, levantando del suelo la toalla— ¡Zuko no está en el campamento, podría estar espiándote! ¡O peor, podría verte algún soldado del Reino Tierra! —

Sorprendido, Zuko parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a esconderse mejor en su sitio. ¡FIUUUFF! Qué salvada, por fortuna el campesino no tenía idea de su presencia ahí entre la maleza, y observó en silencio el desarrollo de aquella escena. Katara se había metido dentro del agua en cuanto escuchó el grito de Sokka y ahora apenas asomaba la nariz por encima de la corriente, con el ceño muy fruncido. Luego fue el hermano mayor quien se puso en medio del campo visual del Príncipe, y Zuko no vio mucho más.

— ¡Sokka! ¡Eres un tonto! No tenías que gritar así, me asustaste… ¿Dónde está Aang? —lo regañó ella, bastante enojada.

Luego Zuko escuchó el murmullo del agua y se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba saliendo, directamente hacia la toalla extendida con la que su hermano le tapaba toda la visión al Maestro Fuego.

—Aang… bueno, creo que estaba chapoteando con Momo, no sabe hacer otra cosa. Dejó que Appa se fuera a pastar por ahí. —contestó el moreno.

— ¡Dame acá esa toalla! ¡Y no me mires así! —gritó Katara, furiosa— ¡Te mataría por ser tan zopenco, Sokka! La vez que consigo bañarme sola y en paz, tú apareces a molestarme… ¿Y dónde está Zuko? ¡Ay, no! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE VENÍA CONTIGO! —

— ¡Calma! No lo sé… no lo he visto. —contestó Sokka.

— ¿QUE NO LO HAS VISTO? ¡Sokka! ¿Y si estaba espiando, como dijiste hace un rato? ¡Ay, no, qué vergüenza! —empezó a gritar la chica, sonrojada— ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Es lo único que me falta, que ese depravado de la Nación del Fuego me haya visto desnuda! —

—Si sigues gritando así, por supuesto que Zuko te oirá y se enterará de _que aún continúas desnuda_, hermanita. —bromeó Sokka, y se sentó encima de unas rocas— Vamos, vístete ya… ¡Es hora de tomar una merienda antes de que sigamos el viaje! —

— ¡Claro, tú sólo piensas en comida! —ladró Katara, abochornada.

Cuando el hermano mayor se apartó para sentarse, Zuko vio aquello que más le provocaba ver en ese momento: perdió el aliento por tiempo indefinido al recorrer con los ojos la gentil figura de la joven Maestra Agua semi-envuelta en aquella toalla azul, cuyas gráciles curvas quedaban perfectamente limitadas por la suave tela y el sol hacía brillar en un tono miel el resto de su piel que no se ocultaba de la vista, como por ejemplo, sus torneados muslos y delicados hombros. El Príncipe volvió a respirar cuando pudo tragar saliva, sintiendo toda la presión de su sangre a punto de estallarle en el cerebro… los latidos de su corazón se hicieron tan rápidos, que podía escucharlos uno por uno y con gran fuerza. Todo fue hasta que finalmente, Katara y Sokka salieron de su vista…

Al joven Maestro Fuego le tomó unos diez minutos extra volver al sitio en que acampaban, porque si no se calmaba primero quizá no podría volver a ver a Katara a los ojos sin sentir que estallaría de calor. Nadie le preguntó de dónde venía ni por qué había desaparecido por tanto tiempo, y Zuko agradeció que se mantuvieran callados porque si alguno de ellos hubiera dicho algo al respecto…

No habría podido contestarles, por el tamaño del nudo en su garganta.

Lo malo era que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en la suavísima piel del estómago de Katara, ni en su hermoso reflejo de ninfa acuática que llenaba los sentidos del Príncipe con un extraño deseo de poseerla.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Mucho tiempo perdido.

¡Una tonelada, una maldita tonelada de tiempo perdido! Asegurarse de que los prisioneros estuvieran cómodos y no pasaran necesidades fue una tonta pérdida de tiempo. La Princesa Kitama (o parte de ella sometida por el Espíritu del Fuego) pensaba precisamente en eso en lo que detuvo a su cabalgadura con un fuerte tirón de riendas. La bestia que montaba (un magnífico ejemplar de Salamandra de Fuego) lanzó un estrepitoso chillido infernal cuando su ama le obligó a parar, e hizo que muchos de los soldados de su escolta que iban en el lomo de los rinocerontes saltaran sobre sus sillas de montar.

— ¡Revisen todo este lugar! Los traidores pasaron la noche aquí, ayer. ¡Y que sea rápido! —ordenó la Princesa, furiosamente— ¡Quiero saber a dónde se fueron, y cuánto hace que partieron! —

Nadie se atrevió a desobedecerla. Toda la tropa que iba a pie se dispersó de inmediato entre las casuchas derrumbadas de aquella aldea abandonada del Reino de la Tierra, donde Zuko y compañía precisamente se habían quedado la noche anterior. Kitama desmontó y sostuvo las riendas de su bestia… una gran Salamandra, hermosa criatura cuyo cuerpo cubierto de pelo negro asemejaba al de un caballo, pero su cabeza era más como la de un reptil; tenía tres colas de serpiente y patas armadas con garras en lugar de cascos.

—… tranquilo, muchacho. —susurró Kitama a su "corcel", y acarició con suavidad su cuello en lo que toda su tropa recorría el pueblo.

— ¡Mi señora! —

Kitama se volvió. Un rinoceronte se acercó al trote, y en su lomo iba Zhao, ahora rebajado a su anterior cargo de Comandante. La Princesa había creído justo castigarlo por su insolencia cuando el Almirante se negó a rendir respetos a la sagrada imagen de la Madre del Fuego, el día anterior. Como subordinado de Kitama, Zhao aceptaba a regañadientes el mandato de una niña poseída por un demonio de las Llamas, seguro de que cuando viniera el tiempo se desharía de ella y sería reverenciado hasta por el mismo Señor del Fuego Ozai _(NdelA: ¡Vaya orgullo que tiene este tipo! XD)_.

— ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? —inquirió Kitama, molesta.

—Mi señora… creo que encontramos restos de unas fogatas. En lo que se parece mucho a un establo, podría haber estado el bisonte volador del Avatar, y mis hombres dicen que hay una casa abandonada con evidencia de que alguien más estuvo ahí. —contestó Zhao, forzadamente.

— ¡Quiero verlo! —decidió la muchacha, y le lanzó las riendas de la bestia que montaba a un escudero.

Kitama visitó entonces el viejo establo derrumbado y constató que allí dentro apestaba a una gran vaca peluda mojada. Decidió que el Avatar quizá se había quedado allí con su mascota por la presencia de la fogata apagada; pero no supo muy bien qué pensar del otro fuego que encontró en la casita solitaria, aquella donde sólo Zuko había dormido. Luego de sopesar la situación, la chica se reunió con sus subordinados y los temblorosos rastreadores le dijeron que las huellas de los fugitivos se dirigían a través del bosque, hacia un río. Y que si continuaban, Zuko y el resto podrían perdérseles de vista en las montañas, allí donde todo el terreno empezaba a volverse escabroso y accidentado.

Furiosa nuevamente, Kitama ordenó que siguieran la marcha hacia el río, a toda velocidad. Tenía que capturar a uno de esos traidores antes de que se le escaparan todos… la Princesa sospechaba que su "hermano mayor" haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para alejarse y preparar un plan de ataque, por eso Kitama esperaba cazar uno por uno a los miembros de su grupo.

Mientras más rehenes tuviera la Princesa, menos posibilidades tenía Zuko de arriesgarse a hacer algo en su contra.

— ¡Destrúyanlo todo! ¡Que no quede ni un madero en pie! —ordenó ella.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Zuko levantó la cabeza súbitamente, desviando sus pensamientos hacia el repentino estallido que acababa de escuchar en la lejanía.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_ pensó el joven, y de inmediato empezó a trepar sobre las ramas de un árbol hasta que salió sobre las copas, para echar un vistazo. Ante su repentina desaparición, Sokka y Katara se reunieron en el tronco de ese pino y miraron hacia arriba, intentando adivinar lo que Zuko hacía. Aang usó sus habilidades de Maestro Aire para elevarse entre las copas del mismo modo que lo hizo el Príncipe.

— ¿Qué pasa, Zuko? —inquirió el joven Avatar, preocupado.

Zuko señaló hacia el Sur con el brazo extendido, hacia una enorme y fea columna de humo negro que se alzaba como a seis kilómetros de ellos.

—Tenemos problemas. Ahí estaba el pueblo donde pasamos la noche… ¡Y ahora vienen hacia acá! Creí que la tormenta borraría nuestras huellas, maldita sea mi suerte… —explicó el muchacho, con molestia.

— ¡Tengo que llamar a Appa! Nos iremos volando. —decidió Aang.

— ¡No! Sólo hay que correr, tenemos que ir más rápido y escondernos en alguna parte. ¡No podemos ir en esa bestia tan enorme, nos verán con mucha más facilidad y adivinarán a dónde nos dirigimos! —interrumpió el Príncipe— Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un buen refugio donde escondernos, pero no pienso dejar de correr hasta que no sea de noche. En la noche nadie podrá ir tras nosotros y ahí pensaremos en algo. Conozco a Kitama, sé que hará todo lo posible por atraparnos. —

Aang puso una expresión algo triste en su rostro.

—Está bien… sigamos andando. —aceptó el joven monje— ¿Dónde crees tú que sea mejor detenernos? —

—No traigo un mapa, pero sé que estamos cerca de las montañas. En los cerros no podrá seguirnos con tanta facilidad, y ahí quizá considere la idea de usar al bisonte volador. —explicó Zuko, y empezó a bajar del árbol.

Al llegar abajo, Aang comunicó a Katara y Sokka lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y como siempre, a Sokka le pareció mejor idea usar directamente a Appa para salir volando de ahí lo más rápido posible, que el plan de Zuko era suicida y que no iba a arriesgar su trasero por un simple Maestro Fuego que tenía muchos problemas con su hermanita poseída por el demonio. A todo esto, Zuko sólo lo escuchó con poca caridad y casi a punto de darle un golpe para que se callara, pero ambos muchachos estaban dispuestos a aguantarse mutuamente el deseo de luchar. No era lugar para algo así, tampoco.

Continuaron su camino entre los árboles (el Príncipe siempre al frente, y guiándoles a través del bosque) mientras Aang se divertía saltando de rama en rama con Momo; y los chicos de la Tribu del Agua hacían su mayor esfuerzo por seguir el paso de Zuko y no perderlo de vista, pero era imposible. Luego de un par de minutos de casi "correr" a los tropiezos entre las raíces de los añejos y bulbosos árboles, Katara cedió y se detuvo a descansar, acalorada. Sokka se percató de que su hermana ya no venía corriendo tras él, así que volvió sobre sus pasos hasta que la halló sentada en el suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Katara? —le preguntó Sokka— ¿Por qué te detienes? —

— ¡No puedo más, esperen un minuto! Ve a decirle a Zuko que pare, ya no puedo seguir corriendo. No doy más, estoy muriéndome… supongo que me lo gané por no dormir la siesta después de comer. —dijo ella, respirando con la agitación de una anciana de noventa años.

—Katara, estás muy fuera de estado… —bromeó el moreno, y se sentó al lado de su hermana— Y que se vaya al demonio Zuko, ya se detendrá cuando vea que no lo seguimos. —

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio un rato, intentando recuperar poco a poco el aliento para continuar con su camino. La sensación de calor sofocante le recordó a la joven Maestra Agua a su encuentro con el Príncipe, a solas en la cabaña… sintió el ardor de sus labios como si fuera la primera vez, de nuevo. Y se sonrojó, a pesar de que eso hubiera sido una tontería sin sentido. También pensó en su baño de hacía unas horas, y en la desaparición de Zuko… ¿Qué tal si él estuvo viéndola, escondido en alguna parte? Katara se sonrojó aún más. ¿Por qué era tan importante para ella que Zuko le prestara atención? ¡Era un tonto, un…! Un encantador tonto, a decir verdad ¡Pero era un tonto y un torpe insensible que había jugado con sus sentimientos!

¿Y entonces cómo se hacía para olvidar semejante beso, tan profundo y lleno de pasión, tan caliente y reconfortante? No, la joven decidió que estaba en camino de perder la cabeza. Tenía que hablar de eso con alguien; y no se le ocurría nadie más acertado que su propio hermano, el símbolo del apoyo y la confianza fraternal:

—Sokka… ¿Qué pensarías tú si yo te dijera que me gusta Zuko? —soltó la morena, sintiendo sobre las mejillas el picante de la pena.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Sokka, agitado— ¡El horror, la traición! ¡No, no, no! —

—… hermano, no seas escandaloso, ¡No hagas escándalo, te digo! Sólo es una suposición, ¡No pienses cosas extrañas! Juguemos a que es cierto y dime qué pensarías tú. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué dirías. —replicó Katara— Ya te dejé en claro la otra noche que nada de eso ocurre, así que contéstame. —

Sokka se quedó mirándola con los ojos chiquitos, en una mueca de graaan desconfianza. Claro, claro… Katara decía que entre ella y Zuko no pasaba nada (tal vez del lado del Príncipe, porque semejante engreído nunca se fijaría en su hermanita menor) pero ¡Nunca se podía estar seguro! ¿Y por qué tenía que ser una suposición así, nada más porque sí? El muchacho pensó que si no fuera por nada, aquella "teoría" ni siquiera tendría que existir.

—Katara… creo que estás enloqueciendo. Digo, ¿Te imaginas, ustedes dos juntos, queriéndose? No, eso está mal. Bueno, no es que esté mal, pero… me parece que no es lo más correcto. La Nación del Fuego es el enemigo jurado de nuestra Tribu, nadie permitiría que estuvieran juntos. —contestó Sokka, aún en tono muy alterado y haciendo gestitos extraños con las manos— Fuego y Agua es como… como… ¡Como agua y aceite, son dos cosas que simplemente no se juntan sin que una quiera sobrepasar o destruir a la otra! —

—… el aceite nunca ha querido ser más que el agua. —respondió la chica.

— ¡Pero siempre se ubica por encima, flotando en la superficie! —retrucó Sokka— El Fuego siempre se creerá el elemento superior, y no hay nada que tú puedes hacer para quitarle esa convicción al señorito sucesor de Lord Ozai. —

—Puede que tengas razón. —aceptó Katara, orgullosa.

Se quedaron callados un ratito más, tasándose las miradas con la misma desconfianza. Ya los dos respiraban con más normalidad, y finalmente fue ella quien perdió el combate con los ojos al bajar la vista en dirección al suelo, para sonrojarse nuevamente con intensidad.

—… está bien, creo que sí me gusta Zuko. —acabó por admitir Katara, en tono casi inaudible— Pensé que no me importaría quién estuviera en verdad en el cuerpo del Espíritu Azul, y en cierto sentido no me importa. Me basta con ver que una parte de él es noble y honorable. —

— ¡LO SABÍA! —exclamó Sokka, y se puso de pie para patear el suelo con rabia— ¡YA ME PARECÍA QUE EL TEATRITO DE ANOCHE FUE SÓLO ESO, UNA MENTIRA TUYA! ARGH… se te nota en la cara, hermana. ¡Maldición! No puedo creer que mi propia hermana se haya enamorado de un soldado de la Nación del Fuego… ¡DE UN ARROGANTE MAESTRO FUEGO! —

— ¡Sokka! ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo aquella adivina? —interrumpió ella, con una luz de esperanza en los ojos— ¡Ella dijo que algún día me casaría con un poderoso maestro! —

—… estoy convencido de que Tía Wu no se refería a alguien como Zuko, ¡Eso te lo aseguro! —casi volvió a gritar Sokka. En todo el perfil de su hermano se notaba que la furia le dominaba— ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? —

Katara bajó entonces la vista, y se abrazó las piernas apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, con tristeza. No había mucho por hacer, a Zuko parecía importarle un comino que ella sintiera algo por su persona y Katara no se sentía capaz de seguir jugando ese juego que en la furia de la tormenta le pareció tan sencillo. No podía igualar la arrogancia del Príncipe, y nunca sería lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle frente en ese juego. Unas lágrimas traviesas se atrevieron a inundar sus ojos de zafiro, pero no cayeron por sus mejillas.

—No lo sé. No quiero que él se entere… no creo que le importe. —acabó por decir la muchacha, tristemente— Un Maestro como él nunca se dignaría a estar con una chica de nuestra raza, ni aunque fuera tan hermosa e importante como la Princesa Yue. —

Sokka volvió a sentarse, y con el mismo ahogo de Katara rodeó cuidadoso los hombros de su hermana, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para reconfortarla. Y la chica agradeció mucho el abrazo de su hermano, apretándose contra él con fuerza. Necesitaba que alguien la consolara de ese modo desde hacía tiempo, y nadie mejor que Sokka para ello. El muchacho frotó despacio la espalda de su Katara, y la meció suavemente entre los brazos a fin de hacerla olvidar todos sus temores y pesares; parecía que podría conseguirlo, de no ser por…

—… ¿Quién les dijo que podían detenerse? —bramó Zuko, apareciendo en el camino otra vez. Se había preocupado bastante al ver que por un largo rato los campesinos se mantuvieron callados, y cuando menos se lo esperó encontró que ninguno de los dos iba tras él, así que tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos— ¡No podemos parar ahora, media Nación del Fuego viene detrás de nosotros! ¿Y ustedes hacen un alto para descansar? —

—Cállate, Zuko. —le exigió Sokka, en tono tranquilo.

— ¿Qué? —insistió el otro, cada vez más molesto y preocupado— ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana? ¿Por qué se detuvieron? —

—… Katara está cansada, eso es todo. —volvió a decir Sokka, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por moderar su irritación y contestarle bien al Príncipe— En un minuto te seguiremos, dile a Aang que espere un poco. —

Zuko frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta, alejándose. Katara no se veía muy bien, al Príncipe le pareció como si la chica estuviera a punto de llorar o en un grave aprieto… y también fue extraño que su hermano no hablara con típica mala educación como era su costumbre. Entendía perfectamente, ¿Cómo no iba Katara a sentir tristeza, después de aquella confesión? Zuko había alcanzado a oír una parte de la charla privada entre los hermanos…

_La parte donde Katara admitía que sentía algo por él, por un pobre chico alejado de todo lo que amaba y condenado a una búsqueda sin sentido. _

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

— ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora cómo vamos a cruzar esto? —estalló Sokka, molesto.

Ante el grupo se abría un vasto acantilado de quizá tres metros de ancho, y tan largo que parecía extenderse hasta el horizonte por ambos lados. Tal vez no hubiera otro modo de salir de la isla que no fuera atravesándolo, y Zuko se dio el lujo de resumir todo lo que pensaba en ese momento con una llamarada inmensa que incendió algunas hojitas de los árboles cercanos.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! —escupió el Príncipe, furioso.

—… ¿Ven? ¡Por eso yo quería seguir el viaje en el lomo de Appa! Pero no me escuchan a mí porque todo el mundo piensa que el Principito de la Nación del Fuego es mejor líder que yo, ¡Y ya ven a dónde nos trajo! —continuó Sokka, en un interminable quejido remilgoso.

— ¡Tú cierra la boca! —le gritó a su vez Zuko, bastante irritado.

— ¡Repíteme eso en mi cara, traidor! —empezó el moreno, a la defensiva.

Zuko llenó sus puños de llamas, reforzando la expresión fúrica en su cara.

—… no hay mucho más qué hacer. Tendremos que saltar. —decidió Aang, cortando de ese modo el inicio de una pelea en la que seguramente Sokka iba a salir muy lastimado— Vayamos uno por uno: yo primero, para que pueda darle una mano a los que llegan. Luego sería mejor si va Katara… Sokka y Zuko son lo bastante fuertes para darle un buen empujón. —

Perplejo, Sokka también iba a quejarse de otro plan suicida, cuando Zuko se relajó y cerró los ojos en una señal de aceptación. Hasta Katara asintió, y se alejó un poco del borde del acantilado para iniciar su carrera. El guerrero de la Tribu Agua pensó que todo el mundo estaba en su contra últimamente, y dejó que la suerte resolviera el último lugar: arrojó una moneda al aire para ver quién de los dos iría de último, y hasta la suerte misma aclaró estar en contra de Sokka ya que la moneda decidió que él saltaría después de Zuko.

— ¡Rayos! —masculló el moreno, guardándose la moneda— De acuerdo; Aang va primero, luego Katara, después Zuko y por último yo… ¡Atrápenme si ven que no llego! —

Para el Avatar fue muy fácil usar su planeador. No tenía deseos de llamar a Appa (de dondequiera que el gran bisonte estuviera) ni tampoco atraer la atención de nadie al hacerlo venir, por ello el niño voló rápidamente al otro lado del acantilado y aterrizó suavemente, constatando que el terreno era firme.

— ¡Vamos, Katara! ¡Es tu turno! —señaló Aang, haciendo señas.

Antes de que Katara se decidiera (temblando de miedo en lo que sujetaba la mano de Sokka) fue Momo el que flotó desde las copas de los árboles hacia el hombro del niño Avatar, con un ronroneo divertido. La joven Maestra Agua tragó saliva y echó a correr veinte metros antes del acantilado, y finalmente se impulsó con ayuda del último empuje que le dieron los otros dos chicos. Katara cerró los ojos con terror una vez que estuvo en el aire, pero cayó bien de pie a centímetros del borde y Aang alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que se cayera.

— ¡Bien hecho! —la felicitó el joven monje calvo.

— ¡Tuve tanto miedo! —dijo Katara, temblando como una hoja.

Apenas ella se levantó del suelo, Zuko cayó y rodó por la tierra un par de metros hasta que estuvo bien seguro de que el borde estaba lejos. El Príncipe no necesitó ningún empujón para impulsarse, llegó por su cuenta y a salvo. Le tocaba a Sokka ahora, pero el joven guerrero no estaba muy seguro de poder lograrlo solo. Todos sus compañeros tuvieron, a su modo, una ayuda para no fallar… ¡Pero él estaba solo!

— ¡Vamos, Sokka! ¡Toma mucho vuelo primero, es lo más seguro! —dijo Aang, juntando las manos cerca de la boca para gritar— ¡Tenemos que seguir adelante, anda! —

— ¡Sokka, no tengas miedo! ¡No es tan malo! —lo animó Katara.

—… claro, claro… ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo! —susurró Sokka, con miedo.

Igual que su hermana, el moreno cerró los ojos y tomó vuelo casi hasta perderse entre los árboles de más atrás. Finalmente, apareció corriendo a toda velocidad y saltó, apoyando la punta del pie en el borde de la pared. Dio un grito de horror (que sonó muy de niña, en opinión de Aang) y se impulsó hacia el otro lado agitando los brazos… todo fue muy rápido, de pronto golpeó todo su pecho contra algo muy duro, y arañó la tierra para sostenerse…

… ¡Pero irremediablemente se deslizaba hacia el vacío, sin poder parar!

— ¡SOKKA, NO! —fue el grito de su hermana.

— ¡Me caigo, me caigo! —gritó Sokka, aterrorizado.

Finalmente, el borde de la pared donde el guerrero de la Tribu Agua había aterrizado acabó por romperse, cediendo bajo el peso del joven; y tanto Sokka como las piedras de la orilla se despeñaron hacia el fondo del barranco entre los gritos despavoridos de los demás…

**«:::§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:::»**

**¡Weno weno! Parece que se nos cayó Sokka, nomás… emh… ¡NO ME MATEN! Prometo que resolveré esto en el siguiente capítulo, pero igualmente habrá heridos v.v ¡Lo siento, necesito un herido para que la historia siga! Ya verán a qué me refiero. Y el episodio de llamaba "La Prueba de la Confianza" por otra cosa, que no entró aquí, ¡Así que por eso tendré que hacerle un segunda parte! No se preocupen, no será nada muy jorrible XD Además les tiro como avance que en el capítulo que viene nuestros amiguitos se encontrarán por primera vez (para algunos) frente a frente con la loca de Kitama ¡Y se pondrá desastroso! Por eso necesito heridos, ustedes sólo esperen un poquito y van a ver de qué se trata, ¡ESPEREN UN POQUITO MÁS!**

**Ok, el pedido mío de cada actualización es, como siempre, que dejen unos cuantos reviews para tener la excusa de saludarles pronto, y de paso para ver cómo les va quedando en la mente la idea n.n ¡No se vayan, porque actualizo pronto!**

**(Ok, Next Update; entonces será dentro de los regulares 15 o 20 días, como ya siempre digo y cumplo como puedo XD ¡No dejen de leer! Aún tengo que decidir quién sale herido de ésta para que la historia continúe ¡MUAHAHAHHA! X.x)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	11. La Prueba de la Confianza II

**¡Holilolas! ¿Están todos ahí? Como sea, para el que esté y haya venido a leer, buenos días-tardes-noches o lo que sea (y para el que no vino todavía ¡Ya actualicé, cheee! XD) Y como siempre hago, es el momento de que salude a las arrrmosas personas que pasaron a dejar su review por el capi anterior, aunque Sokka se despeñara por el precipicio XD ¡Y los grandes afortunados son…!: _Hikari Hye_** (Kari, chika! n.n bueno, no estoy para dar muertes trágicas justo ahora, pero me parece que muy pronto habrá más heridos, ¡Thnks por el revi!); **_Princess Sheccid_** (no os lamentéis, al final siempre arreglo todo y este fic no es la excepción XD ¡Todo saldrá bien, siempre y cuando Aang pueda con Kitama! ¡Thnks!); **_Argen_** (oye, todos los escritores usamos ese gancho para atraer público, dejando el fic en lo mejor para que luego sigan leyendo y nos tiren una o dos regañadas por review XD ¡Thnks!); **_Alexandra_** (pues… ¡Ya me adelanté, y hasta vi el capítulo 15 en youtube. c o m! Pero es imposible odiar a la muchacha, tenemos que empezar a aceptar que NUNCA va a haber Zutara en la serie v.v); **_CyllanSDT_** (pues ¡Qué bueno que te pille por sorpresa! Y seguiré pillándote mientras pueda. Lo del carácter de Sokka aún está por verse, es un hermano mayor en todo sentido y ya vimos muchas de sus reacciones y sus lados románticos hasta ahora n.n y todas las expresiones aquí citadas tienen derechos de autor XD); **_Grey Nigth_** (¡Neena! Tanto rato sin hablar por el msn tampoco, estuve enfermita y todo lo que eso implica… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Te dedico este capítulo del fic como regalo, es lo único que puedo hacer ñ.ñ ¡Que la pasés lindo!); **_Luthien-chan_** (jejeje eso de la venganza de Katara es cosa bastante delicada, no sé si ella misma pueda seguir adelante con lo que se plantea… para ser chica, es bastante loca y caprichosa XD ¡Todo queda al azar, ya verás! ¡Thnks! n.n); **_Flower of Night_** (¡Holas! Recuerdo haber leído tu fic pero no sé si le dejé review, es que con todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente estuve muy mal, además de enferma… ¡Thnks por venir!); **_Nicky-Hitomi_** (qué bueno que te guste el fic y tus conclusiones no andan del todo erradas, ¡Gracias por la onda y el review! Espero seguir viéndote pronto n.n); **_Satorichiva_** (no te preocupes, que la relación entre Zuko y Katara va viento en popa excepto por ciertos desmanes que se mandan los chicos… obvio que es difícil seguir hablando con alguien que sabes que le gustas, pero él es buen actor XD);**_ Katsu_** (¡Muchas gracias por escribir! Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el fanfic, espero no decepcionar a nadie con el desarrollo de lo que se viene, que será un poco denso pero significativo n.n ¡Bye!); **_Maryluz-mty _**(no lo sé, seguiré sorprendiéndote entonces si eso es lo que quieres, mil gracias por la onda y el bello review, me animas mucho a seguir y esto de la sorpresa me da más ideas XD) **_y Suki _**(muchísimas gracias por la buena vibra n.n ¡Aunque no seas la verdadera Suki! Qué pena XD también te agradezco que sigas tan de cerca el fic, espero volver a verte pronto n.n).

**¡Fueron bastantes! Y veo que hay gente que nunca decepciona y siempre-siempre deja su review, eso es lo bueno y lo que más anima de todo; la constancia de los lectores. ¡Hey, pero que no dejen su saludo no quiere decir que no lo lean, yo lo sé! Así que con el enorme agradecimiento que siempre les profeso a todos, pasamos al episodio de hoy y nos vemos al final de todo, ¡Hasta lueguito!**

Otro host de la shiingadera XD que les dice amablemente ¡Muchísimas gracias por escribir en respuesta, y por conectarse al msn… y NO, esta vez no les voy a dar un consejo tonto! Al menos, hasta que no consiga uno más tonto que el de la actualización de hace 15 días ¬¬Uu

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Undécimo: "La Prueba de la Confianza" - Segunda Parte_**

— ¡SOKKA, NO! —fue el grito aterrado de Katara.

Sólo le bastó con ver que el borde del acantilado se alejaba cada vez más de sus narices para darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo hacia el vacío. Sokka braceó un par de veces, intentando aferrarse de alguna saliente, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se iba hacia el fondo, inexorablemente. No hizo más que gritar, estático y rendido a su Destino fatal… cuando uno está a punto de morir, todo en la mente se vuelve claro y sencillo, la paz gobierna y es indudable que nada puede salir peor. Por eso, el guerrero de la Tribu Agua sólo cerró los ojos y dejó que otro feroz aullido de miedo escapase de su garganta, en respuesta.

Hasta que sintió la fuerza de cinco dedos que lo atraparon por la muñeca con la potencia de una garra, y su caída se detuvo.

— ¡Auxilio! —gritó el moreno, convencido de que Aang o Katara lo tenían.

Pero al ver hacia arriba, los azules ojos del muchacho se encontraron con el rostro del Príncipe, echado sobre el borde del acantilado con casi la mitad del cuerpo en el vacío. Zuko se sostuvo con fuerza empujando con un brazo hacia atrás, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tirar para arriba a un chico casi de su mismo peso.

— ¿¡Zuko!? —exclamó Sokka, confundido— ¡Rápido, levántame! —

— ¡ESO INTENTO, IDIOTA! —ladró Zuko, con los dientes apretados.

Aang y Katara estaban estupefactos, todo había ocurrido muy de prisa, no se imaginaban que el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego fuera a lanzarse a salvarle la vida a un enemigo jurado ¡Pero ahí estaba! Y por si fuera poco, el terreno en pos de Zuko estaba cediendo tal como lo hiciera antes con Sokka: las grietas se expandían rápidamente, crujiendo con fuerza.

— ¡SE VA A ROMPER, NOS VAMOS A CAER! —chilló Sokka, asustado.

— ¡HEY, USTEDES DOS! —llamó Zuko, entre dientes— ¡AYÚDENME! —

Con ese "ustedes dos" el Príncipe se refería a Katara y al Avatar, más que claro; pero Aang y la muchacha estaban como paralizados. Fue el pequeño monje el primero en reaccionar y se lanzó hacia delante para echarle una mano a Zuko, a pesar de que lo intentara ya era muy tarde para todos…

La quebrada volvió a ceder, y el borde se despeñó otra vez, llevándose a los dos jóvenes hacia el fondo, aún sujetos de la muñeca. Como última medida, Zuko decidió salvar la vida de Sokka (puesto que tenía más posibilidades que él, desde ya) e ignoró el lacerante dolor en su hombro para lanzar rápido hacia arriba a su compañero. Con un último movimiento y antes que el borde del peñón se alejara demasiado, el Príncipe usó su fuerza para empujar a Sokka hacia arriba, y lanzó al muchacho. Con un grito de horror, el campesino cerró los ojos y manoteó en el aire hasta que atrapó las manos de su hermana.

— ¡Te tengo! —exclamó la chica, aterrada, y empezó a tirar hacia atrás.

— ¡Zuko me salvó, pero…! ¿¿Quién lo salva a él?? —gritó Sokka.

— ¡Yo iré por Zuko! —decidió Aang, y abrió su planeador para lanzarse en dirección al fondo de la falla, donde el Príncipe caía sin remedio.

Zuko estaba listo para morir. De hecho, no supo por qué sintió el deseo de lanzarse hacia la barranca para atrapar al campesino de la Tribu del Agua… tal vez lo hizo por Katara… ¿Qué? Idioteces, ¿Por qué haría semejante estupidez por alguien como Katara? ¡Sólo fue instinto, reflejo! ¡Era un buen líder, y todos los grandes líderes arriesgaban la vida por el bienestar de su gente! ¡Que quede bien claro que sólo lo hizo por eso, y nada más! Enfurruñado en esto, Zuko casi olvidó que estaba cayendo vertiginosamente hacia la nada, a morir estrellado en las rocas del fondo…

…cuando vio que algo amarillo y rojizo pasaba raudamente a su lado, en la misma dirección que él iba _(NdelA; pssss… como si quedara otra dirección más que abajo, ¿No? ¬¬)_ ¿Qué fue eso? Zuko no tuvo tiempo de encontrarle una respuesta, porque de inmediato sintió que una feroz corriente de aire le pegaba directamente en la espalda, y de improviso se vio empujado hacia arriba por la potencia de aquel viento. Rápidamente, empezó a ascender hasta que al fin ya salió de la falla, y luego dejó de sentir el empujón del aire.

—… ¡Maldición! —soltó, asustado de nuevo.

No tardó mucho antes de que volviera a caer sobre terreno duro, y sintió más fuerte el dolor de su hombro dislocado en ese momento. Se dio de bruces contra la tierra, pero no fue un golpe mortal. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Todo lo que sabía era que cuando el campesino llamado Sokka se cayó, él se tiró en el borde para atraparlo; pero luego el barranco volvió a romperse y pronto él cayó junto con el moreno. Para salvar al hermano de Katara, usó toda su fuerza y le dio un fuerte empujón a Sokka hasta que éste llegó arriba de nuevo, mas él no tenía quién lo salvara y estaba seguro de que seguiría cayendo hasta hacerse pedazos con el fondo del acantilado, pero… ¿Y si esa forma veloz que vio pasar tan rápido a su lado era el Avatar? ¿Eso explicaría el repentino viento que usó para subir nuevamente?

¿ESO QUERÍA DECIR QUE EL AVATAR LE HABÍA SALVADO LA VIDA?

—… ¿Zuko? ¡Zuko! —le decía una voz muy dulce— ¡Vamos, despierta, por favor! ¡No fue un golpe tan duro, no puede estar muerto! —

—Katara, tal vez sólo se desmayó… déjalo, ya despertará. —decía otro.

El Príncipe abrió un poco los ojos. Se encontraba boca arriba (cuando era casi seguro que había caído de cara en la tierra) y ante él había dos cabezas de borrosa forma que parecían estar inspeccionándolo con preocupación. En poco tiempo más su vista se aclaró y miró con más seguridad: eran Katara y Sokka. A pocos metros de ellos, aterrizó Aang y plegó su planeador.

— ¿Zuko está bien? —preguntó el joven monje, ansioso.

—Parece que sí, al menos ya abrió los ojos. —dijo Katara— ¿Zuko? ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Puedes levantarte? —

La muchacha quiso rozar suavemente el rostro del Príncipe con sus dedos, mas en cuanto estuvo a punto de tocarlo él le apartó la mano bruscamente con un manotazo nada amable, y se puso de pie con un solo salto. Con los dientes muy apretados en una especie de gesto de sufrimiento, Zuko les dio la espalda a todos y se acercó al acantilado de nuevo.

—Estoy bien. La próxima vez, tengan más cuidado; ya vámonos. —ordenó el joven, y acomodó mejor el brazo derecho sin que nadie viera la espantosa mueca de dolor que hizo al moverlo.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros un poco sorprendidos, y levantaron las cosas que llevaban para seguir el camino que el Príncipe estaba abriendo en la maleza, por delante de ellos. Nadie sospechó nada, nadie se dio cuenta de que cuando Zuko se había lanzado para salvar a Sokka, el tirón que produjo el peso del moreno le desgarró varios músculos en el brazo y el hombro del joven Príncipe. La lesión era grave… muy grave.

Pero podía vivir con ella, y sin quejarse hasta que se hubiera sanado.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Ya estaba cayendo la noche.

Zuko concedió un alto cuando el terreno empezaba a hacerse poco a poco más accidentado y donde eran más frecuentes las cañadas, valles y montes de poca altura. El bosque selvático y húmedo parecía no terminar nunca; y como Aang tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a su bisonte decidió usar el silbato para llamar a Appa. Sentados alrededor de la fogata, el grupo esperó pacientemente a que saliera bien la Luna, y cuando el Príncipe creyó que era más conveniente les permitió dormir un poco.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Aang empezara a roncar en la cabeza de Appa, cuando Zuko escuchó movimientos en la maleza. Alerta, tuvo que levantarse de su sitio con cuidado de no mover mucho el brazo herido…

— ¿Quién está ahí? —interrogó, molesto.

— ¡Shhh! Tranquilo, soy yo… no despiertes a los otros, o mi hermana me mataría. —dijo la voz de Sokka, hablando en un susurro bajo— ¿Por qué tú no estás durmiendo? —

—… alguien tiene que hacer guardias. —contestó Zuko, de mala gana.

El Príncipe se volvió a sentar en su sitio, y con cautela acomodó su brazo del mejor modo posible. No manifestó dolor alguno en su rostro, no quería que nadie se enterase de esa lesión. No demostraría debilidad ni flaquearía delante de esos campesinos, ¡Él era de la realeza, y tenía que demostrar que su umbral de dolor era mucho más elevado! Igualmente no sabía por cuánto tiempo más aguantaría las punzadas ni cuándo empezaría a hincharse aquello.

—… oye, Zuko. Yo… quería darte las gracias. —empezó Sokka, y se rascó la cabeza con un gesto de resignación— Quiero decir, por salvar mi vida hoy. Y no creas que lo hago porque quiera, ¡Katara me obligó! Ella dice que tengo que ser amable contigo, y que no eres tan malo después de todo… yo digo que está loca, pero es mi hermana y normalmente Katara tiene razón en lo que dice. —

— ¿Qué? —dijo Zuko, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡_Hermano_, te lanzaste al barranco para salvar mi vida! Te debo una, la verdad no me agrada la idea de deberle algo a alguien de la Nación del Fuego, pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —prosiguió Sokka, sentándose cerca de su enemigo.

—Estaba preguntándome lo mismo, debería haber dejado que cayeras. —respondió el otro, sarcástico— Y no soy tu _hermano_, así que respétame. —

—Vaya, veo que sigues de malas. —masculló el moreno, insidioso.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, mirándose. Luego, Zuko se movió en su lugar acomodándose la capa que usaba para protegerse del frío. Al hacer ese gesto, una terrible punzada de dolor recorrió toda la longitud de su lesión y la respuesta nerviosa se tradujo en la pequeña mueca de sufrimiento en el rostro del Príncipe. Sokka lo notó, y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Esa fue una caída muy dura, cuando Aang saltó a rescatarte. Creí que iban a matarse los dos… ¿No te lastimaste? —inquirió.

Zuko lo miró asesinamente durante unos segundos, antes de contestar:

—Me encuentro perfectamente. —

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque no te ves muy bien… ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Siempre has sido así de pálido, ¿Verdad? Vaya, las ventajas de tener la piel oscura como nosotros saltan a la vista en situaciones como éstas, ¿No crees? —dijo Sokka, y nuevamente hubo burla en sus palabras.

— ¿Intentas pasarte de listo conmigo? —retrucó Zuko, irritado.

— ¿Yo? ¡No, qué va! Sólo lo decía por cortesía… tonto. Iré a buscar más leña… ¡Ah! Y si yo fuera tú, Zuko, le pediría a Katara que revise ese hombro, no se ve muy bien desde aquí. De un guerrero a otro: conozco a un soldado herido cuando lo veo, y permíteme decirte que tienes una pésima tolerancia al dolor. Quizá pudiste engañar a Aang y a mi hermana, pero a mí no. —

El joven de la Tribu Agua se levantó con una expresión de orgullo en toda la cara, como demostrándole superioridad al Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Y sin más preámbulos, Sokka desenvainó su boomerang con intención de buscar más leña para su fuego, cuando oyó sonidos en la quietud de la noche, sonidos que no tenían nada que ver con los ronquidos de Aang o los suspiros de Katara.

—… Zuko, ¿Escuchaste eso? —susurró Sokka, agazapándose.

—… ¿Te refieres a esa respiración pegajosa? —bromeó el Príncipe.

— ¡Exactamente! —

—Es el ronquido del bisonte, no seas tonto. —gruñó Zuko.

— ¡No! Eso no se oye como la respiración de Appa, es algo más pequeño. —le contestó Sokka, ahora irritado.

Un bufido entre las hojas alertó a ambos jóvenes. No supieron cómo ni de dónde, pero repentinamente unos cuantos rinocerontes montados con soldados de la Nación del Fuego aparecieron en el pequeño claro, destrozando la maleza y mugiendo estrepitosamente. Zuko se paró y retrocedió hasta juntar espaldas con Sokka, y ambos se pusieron en una posición defensiva.

—… ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Miren lo que he atrapado… a la Princesa Kitama le alegrará mucho saber que no volveremos al campamento con las manos vacías, otra vez. —dijo una voz irritantemente familiar— ¡El Príncipe Zuko, y uno de los amigos del Avatar! Esto seguramente me valdrá el ascenso que me quitaron… ¡Rodéenlos, y que no escapen! —

— ¡Zhao! —exclamó Zuko, muy molesto.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo nos encontraron? —susurró Sokka, algo asustado— ¡Te dije que usáramos a Appa! ¡Para esta hora ya estaríamos del otro lado del Reino Tierra! —

— ¡Recrimíname más tarde, ahora tenemos que salir de esto! —escupió Zuko, y levantó con esfuerzo el brazo herido para alistarse a luchar.

Los soldados de Zhao desmontaron rápidamente y formaron un apretado círculo alrededor de los dos muchachos, todos preparados para lanzarse sobre ellos. El Comandante no tenía muchas razones más para hacerlos esperar, por lo que dio la orden de captura y él también se sumó a la pelea. De un momento a otro, el aire y los árboles circundantes estuvieron llenos de llamas. Poco bastó para que Sokka se diera cuenta de que en medio de una pelea de Maestros del Fuego él no tenía cabida, por lo que evitando graciosamente un gran número de embates de llamas, consiguió evadir a los soldados y se metió de lleno en la espesura buscando a su hermana y al Avatar, para escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Pero no pudo hacer muchos pasos en la apretada selva, porque una bola de fuego pasó encima de su cabeza y estalló sobre el tronco que tenía en frente de sí. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para detenerse en seco y dar media vuelta.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, campesino? —murmuró Zhao, y alzó el puño.

— ¡Apártate, Maestro Fuego! ¡Soy un excelente luchador! —fanfarroneó Sokka, y levantó sus armas para hacerle frente inútilmente al Comandante.

— ¡No me hagas reír! Allá se está rindiendo el Príncipe Zuko, otro pobre tonto y traidor que ha recibido lo suyo. Al parecer… está gravemente herido y no le alcanzan sus fuerzas para defenderse. —comentó Zhao.

Sokka abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Entonces sí estaba herido! Maldita fuera toda su suerte, ¿Y ahora qué iban a hacer? ¿Por qué Aang no estaba despierto aún? No podía hacer mucho, ¡No tenía ninguna salida! Se lanzaría, tenía que luchar con ese Comandante y defender a su hermana, ¡Era su deber de hermano y su responsabilidad con Katara! Apretando los dientes en una mueca de furia, el joven moreno se arrojó directamente hacia Zhao con las armas hacia el frente, y esperó poder hacer algo contra él.

Aunque muy en su fuero interno estaba más que seguro que su esfuerzo sería más en vano que otra cosa…

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Aang se despertó súbitamente. Algo estaba ocurriendo…

— ¡Por aquí! ¡Vamos, que no escape! —decía una voz furiosa.

De pronto el aire era muy caliente, todo a su alrededor era sofocante. Al abrir los ojos, el joven Maestro Aire encontró el bosque muy iluminado y cálido. ¡Estaba ardiendo en llamas! ¡Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego ya los habían alcanzado! Se levantó rápidamente, y sacudió a Katara hasta despertarla.

— ¡Katara! ¡Katara, levántate! ¡Están atacando, nos atacan! —le gritó.

La muchacha se despertó con sobresalto, y se sentó rápidamente dentro de su bolsa de dormir. Asustada, Katara constató que hacia la izquierda todo el bosque estaba encendido en fuego y las llamas se acercaban peligrosamente en dirección a ellos. No entendió lo que pasaba al principio, pero no necesitó más que escuchar las voces de los Maestros Fuego batallando a unos metros de su refugio para entenderlo.

— ¡Nos encontraron! —exclamó ella.

— ¡Vamos, Katara! ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR! —la instó Aang, ya tomando su vara— ¡Tú también, Appa! ¡Te necesitaremos mucho, amigo! —

El bisonte gigante mugió sordamente y levantó sus patas del suelo, para caminar rápidamente llevando a sus amos en el lomo. Aang le guió en dirección al escenario de la batalla, y al salir de las llamas cuando el mismo Avatar apagó la mitad de ellas con una ráfaga helada, encontraron que la destrucción era aún más grande de lo que hubieran imaginado.

— ¡Es el Avatar! ¡Atrápenlo también! —dijo uno de los soldados.

Zuko dejó de ser su objetivo primario. El joven Príncipe estaba destrozado, ya casi no podía moverse y además del cansancio, aquella herida en el hombro derecho lo estaba matando lentamente. Iba a rendirse si Aang y Katara no se hubieran aparecido. La chica vio todo aquello y enfureció, al igual que el joven Avatar. Aang se bajó del lomo de Appa y repelió a varios soldados con la fuerza de una gran onda de viento que los arrojó violentamente a todos contra unas rocas. Pocos más quedaron para seguir batallando, pero de ésos se encargó el enorme bisonte: batió su cola un par de veces hasta que no quedó nadie en los alrededores, excepto por unos pocos guardias que en cuanto vieron cómo toda la escaramuza declinaba hacia su fracaso, emprendieron la retirada corriendo como almas que llevaba el Diablo.

— ¡Vayámonos! ¡Retirada! ¡Ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar, vámonos de aquí! —gritó un Capitán aterrorizado a los pocos de sus hombres que aún se podían mover— ¡La Princesa Kitama estará orgullosa de nosotros! ¡Vayamos a buscar los refuerzos, esto no se puede quedar así! —

— ¡Sí, váyanse! ¡Váyanse antes de que los destroce a todos! —presumió Aang, con una sonrisa divertida. Miró a su alrededor una vez que los guardias desaparecieron, y su carita alegre poco a poco fue volviéndose sombría—… un momento, ¿Dónde está Sokka? —

Katara en esos instantes estaba intentando reanimar a Zuko. El Príncipe ya casi no podía mantenerse de pie, por lo que a regañadientes aceptó apoyar su peso en el hombro de la muchacha y dejar que ella le socorriera. Ignoró de lo mejor el dolor que sentía en el hombro herido (el exceso de actividad casi le había desgarrado aún más los músculos dañados) y permitió que Katara se le acercara más de la cuenta; sintió celestialmente el suave contorno de las curvas de su morena compañera aunque no fuera ése el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar en ello, y agitó la cabeza para alejarse eso de la mente.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sokka? ¿Dónde está? —dijo Aang, molesto.

—… ¿Sokka? ¿Qué hay con mi hermano? —preguntó Katara.

— ¡No está por aquí! ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Zuko, contesta! ¡Tú estabas aquí con él, dime lo que viste! ¿De dónde salieron todos esos soldados de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Qué ocurrió con el hermano de Katara? —insistió Aang.

—… Zhao… Zhao apareció con una tropa y lo capturaron. Quise defender a tu hermano pero no pude hacerlo. Se lo llevará a Kitama, estoy seguro… —le contestó el cansado Príncipe— No pude hacer nada… eran demasiados para mí y él… el tonto corrió, alejándose. Creo que iba a buscarlos a ustedes… Zhao fue tras él, y es posible que lo haya capturado. —

— ¿Qué? —dijo la morena, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Tengo que ir a rescatarlo! —decidió Aang.

— ¡NO! —

El joven Avatar se detuvo, y se volvió hacia el Príncipe. Zuko le miraba con los ojos entornados por el cansancio, y su respiración agitada era símbolo de que sin duda había dado la pelea para defender su posición. Ahora Sokka era prisionero del enemigo y tenía que rescatarlo a como diera lugar, porque era un amigo y además el hermano de Katara… ¿Y Zuko se negaba?

—No vayas… no es seguro, _es lo que ella quiere_. —murmuró el Príncipe.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Zuko? ¡Aang, voy contigo! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano y sacarlo de ahí. O si no, ¿A qué clase de torturas van a someterlo? Iré contigo y entre los dos traeremos a Sokka de regreso. —decidió Katara, casi a punto de soltar a Zuko.

— ¡LES ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO LO HAGAN! —bramó el joven, y soltó una tos bastante afectada. Se liberó de los brazos de Katara y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, a sentarse— Si vamos ahora, Kitama nos atrapará a todos. Es lo que quiere, separarnos, y atraparnos uno por uno… y luego, cuando ya nadie pueda más de la desesperación, ella sabe que cometerán la tontería de largarse a rescatarlo. Ahí estarán justo donde los quiere: solos, desesperados y sin una estrategia segura. —

—… ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que eso es lo que quiere? —dijo Aang.

Zuko esbozó una pequeña sonrisita dolida, en la que se veía algo de amor por su "hermana" adoptiva y sus creativas maneras.

—Porque ella es más hermana mía sin pertenecer a mi familia de lo que es la misma Azula aunque lleve mi sangre. —contestó— Y además… es lo que yo haría si estuviera en su posición. —

Todos se quedaron callados unos momentos, oyendo el resuello agitado del Príncipe y el crepitar de las llamas que quemaban aún algunas hojas en los alrededores.

—… ¡Pero, el pobre Sokka es mi…! —empezó Katara— ¡Lo van a lastimar! ¿Quién sabe lo que van a hacerle, para obligarlo a hablar? —

—No le hará nada. —la tranquilizó Zuko— Confía en mí, Katara; no le hará nada a tu hermano. Mi tío está con ella… Kitama no pasará sobre la autoridad de mi tío, él protegerá a los prisioneros porque sabe que aunque Kitama está poseída por ese espíritu malvado, no es su intención lastimarlos. Mi tío no va a permitir que hieran a tu hermano o a mi hermana, Azula. Te lo prometo. —

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —reprochó Katara, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran sobre sus mejillas.

Zuko la miró intensamente durante unos instantes. Cielos, cómo dolía en el alma ver a esa hermosa ninfa del lago llorando de un modo tan lastimoso y desgarrador. Cómo dolía en el centro del corazón ver esas lágrimas deslizarse con lentitud sobre su piel acanelada, y contemplar con un nudo en la garganta el llanto que inundaba sus preciosos ojos de zafiro… no podía mentirle.

—Katara, ¿Confías en mí? —se atrevió a preguntarle, como aquella vez.

La muchacha se enjuagó un poco las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo, y sospechó de las palabras del Príncipe. Ya una vez habían jugado a eso y ella no pudo salir del juego, pero sintió claramente las espinas de ese engaño. Aang les observaba con tensión, dándose cuenta de que ese momento serviría para definir la confianza de aquel pequeño grupo. Él como Avatar lo sabía muy bien y no dudaba que la respuesta de Katara sería crucial.

—… no lo sé, Zuko. No sé si confío en ti… pero confiaré en lo que dices. Si crees que Sokka estará bien, te creeré. Y si dices que tu tío va a cuidar de él, y que no van a lastimarlo ni nada de eso… confiaré en ti. Pero ¡Prométeme que lo rescataremos pronto! —dijo ella, y sus palabras fueron casi un ruego.

Zuko asintió suavemente, sintiéndose herido de muchos modos.

—Te lo prometo. —contestó, en un susurro.

Aang se rascó la calva entonces, confundido.

—Muy bien, creo que ya estamos todos de acuerdo, pero, ¿Qué haremos? Si no podemos rescatar a Sokka ahora porque sería peligroso y me doy cuenta de que iríamos directo hacia una trampa; y si tampoco podemos quedarnos por aquí, porque esos soldados hablaban de volver… ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Zuko? —preguntó el joven Avatar, con la boca fruncida.

Zuko se sorprendió. ¿Le estaban preguntando a él lo que tenían que hacer para salvar sus vidas? Esa era una prueba de confianza muy grande, ¿Por qué de repente estos campesinos pondrían sus vidas en manos de un enemigo? Tal vez era como decía el tío Iroh: _"A veces la adversidad reúne a los compañeros más insólitos detrás del mismo objetivo"…_ ¿Sería posible que confiara en ellos y que Katara o el mismo Avatar, el objeto de su búsqueda, se fiaran de él?

—… yo… creo que lo más conveniente es escapar, y esperar. —dijo Zuko.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos escapándonos? —protestó Katara.

—Hasta que hayamos ideado un buen plan para rescatar a tu hermano, a mi hermana y a mi tío; y salir todos juntos e ilesos de ese intento. —decidió el Príncipe, con un gruñido— No creas que me gusta estar sin hacer nada, pero si este Avatar no puede usar sus poderes para enfrentar al Espíritu del Fuego y hacer lo que todos los Avatares anteriores han hecho, ¿Qué esperas que haga un simple Maestro Fuego como yo, o una Maestra Agua como tú? —

Katara asintió entonces, viendo que a pesar de estar bastante cansado y en posición de ser orgulloso y desinteresado por ellos, Zuko seguía siendo más honorable y mejor líder que Sokka y tenía toda la razón. Todos estuvieron bien de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería alejarse por un tiempo, para planear lo que iban a hacer y prepararse para la emboscada. Zuko no era el único que sentía deseos de enfrentar a Kitama, muy por dentro también Aang estaba deseoso de retar al Espíritu del Fuego en un duelo que lo calmaría… pero, ¿Cómo haría un ritual semejante? No tenía idea, aún era muy joven para saberlo.

La joven Maestra Agua ayudó al malherido Príncipe a subir (desconfiado) en el lomo del poderoso Appa; pero por más gentiles que fueran las maneras de la muchacha, Zuko no pudo evitar soltar un quejido por el dolor de su brazo.

— ¿Estás bien? Eso sonó como si te hubieras herido… —dijo ella.

—Me encuentro bien… ¡Sólo quiero dormir, no me molestes! —bramó él.

Katara, afligida, sólo fue a tomar asiento junto con Aang en la cabeza del enorme bisonte, sintiéndose mal por el joven Príncipe y su carácter.

**«:::§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:::»**

**¡OOOK! ¿Vieron que los heridos no fueron tan graves al fin y al cabo? Y eso que muchos se quejaron por el asunto "inconcluso" del capi anterior, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que "el intocable Zuko" se fuera a lanzar para salvar a alguien como Sokka? Hey, ya creo que con esto se ganó todo el amor de Katara nada más por el heroísmo XD ¡Pero eso lo veremos en el siguiente episodio! No pasará mucho antes de que las cosas se pongan calentitas entre los dos protagonistas, pero todavía hay que ver qué pasó con el pobre Sokka, ¡Por todos los cielos! X.x ¡ESTE CHICO QUEDÓ A MERCED DE LOS LOCOS! No se preocupen por él, va a estar bien… el tío Iroh lo va a cuidar, aunque hay cosas de las que Sokka tal vez preferirá no cuidarse… mueheheh ya van a ver a qué me refiero XD ¡Por ahora los despido a todos, y nos vemos en el siguiente chap!**

**Pues aquí se supone que va lo que pido siempre, un lindo review para animarme y para leer comentarios (lindos o feos, no hago asco a ninguno) de la gente que nos sigue, para chatear con algunos y cosas así… ¡Sigan ahí, gentes!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Psss ya saben, dentro de 15 o 20 días más y con toda la onda que hemos demostrado hasta ahora, ¡No se queden sin leerlo, será un episodio romántico en extremo porque las cosas se ponen chidas entre Zuko y Katara! XD)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	12. Nosotros dos y lo que haya en Medio

**¡Hola a todos y les hablo muy rapidito! La cosa es así: yo normalmente escribo todos los episodios que puedo durante una semana, cosa de que si tengo un inconveniente para escribir la semana que me toca actualizar, no me quede sin material para traerles... o sea que tengo como diez capítulos "en reserva" de este fanfic. ¿Por qué les digo esto? Porque recién cuando voy a actualizar abro el documento correspondiente y les doy una breve respuesta a sus reviews, y el problema que tuve esta vez es que mi PC funciona muy mal ¬¬ (por culpa de técnicos inescrupulosos... o sea yo 9.9) así que quiero pedirles mil disculpas porque no podré contestarles sus reviews esta vez, ¡Lo siento muchísimo! v.v ¡Es deprimente cuando pasa esto! PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR, DE VERDAD (escribo este mensaje en el ciber donde actualizo, para que noten los extremos X.x) así que no me queda más que decirles a todos ¡Muchísimas gracias a por participar en esto! La participación es importantísima en la vida social de las personas (uh, miren quién habla ¬¬ la que deja un review cada muerte de obispo) y aunque se hace lo que se puede para saludarlos personalmente a todos… en fin, ¡NOS VEMOS ABAJITO DE TODO!**

El host esta vez… ¡Tampoco viene con consejo tonto! XD Pero sí con un agradecimiento especial para los fielísimos lectores de siempre y una pregunta muy importante: ¿Alguien cree que un lemmon quedaría desubicado en esta historia? Porque tengo ganas de poner uno más adelante XD

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Duodécimo: "Nosotros Dos… y lo que Haya en Medio"_**

Cuando Sokka despertó, ya era de día. Lo que sí, no estaba seguro de si era el mismo día en que había discutido con el tonto de Zuko en ese claro cerca de las montañas en el Reino Tierra. Percibía que estaba en un charco de algo pegajoso, y que todo su Universo se mecía lentamente como el vaivén de un barco en medio del mar. Eso le hizo abrir los ojos de pronto, y se incorporó en una cama blanda (aunque la almohada estaba llena de su propia saliva…) de algún Maestro Fuego, porque el cuarto donde se encontraba estaba adornado con tapicería típica de un barco enemigo. No le llevó mucho tiempo dilucidar en qué clase de agujero había caído…

—… ay, maldita sea. —susurró, y bajó los pies de la cama.

Los fanales en el interior del cuarto iluminaban poco y nada las paredes de acero y el olor a óxido de salitre le dio la pauta de que decididamente estaba dentro de una fragata de combate de la Nación del Fuego, y en alta mar.

— ¡Rayos, no! Ese tipo Zhao me atrapó… ¿Cómo lo hizo? —volvió a decir, y se rascó la cabeza en lo que pensaba.

Imágenes rápidas de una pelea corta pasaron fugazmente en su memoria y poco bastó para que soltara un suspiro afligido. No podía creer que le hubiera derrotado de ese modo ni tan fácilmente. Se acercó a la escotilla del barco y vio el borde del oleaje cuando manchaba sutilmente el casco del gran navío… pero lo peor era que no veía tierra por ningún lado, aunque parecía que las anclas se habían echado en alguna parte no muy lejos de la costa.

— ¡DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS! —clamó el muchacho, molesto.

— ¡A ver si te callas, campesino! —bramó una voz femenina y furiosa.

Sokka se dio la vuelta al punto, asustado. Pensó que estaba solo, aunque el sitio donde se hallaba no lucía como un calabozo. Era más bien la habitación de un oficial con alto rango… buscó en la penumbra a su interlocutor, y halló a una chiquilla de unos catorce años, de cabello castaño y mirada molesta, que le observaba asesinamente. Por un momento, Sokka confundió esa mirada con la del Príncipe Zuko, y de inmediato lo adivinó todo:

—… tú debes ser Azula, la hermana de Zuko. —murmuró, sorprendido.

— ¡Princesa Azula para ti, campesino de la Tribu del Agua! —ladró la otra, y le dio la espalda con molestia— Y no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte a mí, quién sabe de dónde has salido y por qué esa estúpida de Kitama quiso ponerte en mi cuarto, ¡No eres digno de pronunciar mi nombre ni de permanecer en mi gran presencia! —

Sokka abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa. Vaya que era altanera la niña, y caprichosa también. No contestó nada porque sospechaba que Azula era igual a su hermano y sin duda aquello derivaría en una lucha muy turbulenta, así que prefirió mantener la boca cerrada y evitar que alguna mosca llameante entrase en ella. Recorrió las paredes del cuarto y con rapidez se aproximó a la puerta, a ver si encontraba algún modo de salir de la habitación.

—Las puertas están selladas, no podemos escapar. —espetó Azula.

El joven moreno se rascó la cabeza e intentó empujar la escotilla de hierro sin obtener resultados, porque ésta no cedió ni un céntimo.

— ¡Idiota, te estoy diciendo que todo está sellado! Como si yo no hubiera intentado escaparme de aquí… campesino estúpido. —ladró la Princesa.

—Mi nombre es Sokka, soy de la Tribu Agua del Sur. —corrigió él, con un gesto molesto en el rostro— No soy un campesino estúpido, además… ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí? ¿Cuándo me trajeron a mí? —

—No me interesa tu nombre, campesino. —desdeñó Azula, irritada, y fue a sentarse en una especie de trono tapizado con terciopelo rojo— Yo he estado en este cuarto desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo salgo durante el día y con una escolta armada… y tú llegaste hace tres días. Kitama está muy contenta con el tonto de Zhao, dice que fuiste una buena presa aunque inútil. —

— ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo? —inquirió el joven, algo asustado.

—… supongo que te matará, porque no le sirves para nada. Sólo eres un rehén, al igual que yo. Tarde o temprano se aburrirá de ti y te destruirá, no me pareces un prisionero que merezca la pena. —contestó la otra, arrogante.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no valgo la pena? —

—Míralo desde este punto: yo soy una Princesa… ¿Y quién eres tú? —

Sokka parpadeó varias veces seguidas, pensando que aunque Azula fuera un poco dura y desgraciada, tenía razón. Si no salía pronto de allí, sin duda iba a pasarla muy mal cuando la tal Kitama hiciera su aparición. Además, ¿Por qué Zhao lo había atrapado, y sólo a él? ¿Era una especie de venganza? Rayos, era un momento muy peliagudo. El joven guerrero se sentó en la rechinante cama donde había despertado, con muchas ganas de salir de allí; en la oscuridad del cuarto se preguntó qué estaba pasando con su hermana y Aang… ¿Estaría bien Katara, o aún Zuko? Sí, tenía que reconocer que el Príncipe le preocupaba algo aunque no mucho, porque ese tipo les estaba echando una mano y tal vez ahora estaban todos a salvo (si no eran prisioneros en otro de los buques). Sólo una persona podía aclararle esa última cuestión:

— ¿Sabes qué ocurrió con tu hermano? —dijo Sokka, y de todo lo que iba a inquirir, le pareció lo más lógico— ¿Hay noticias de ellos, los capturaron? —

— ¡No, por mala suerte! —soltó Azula, molesta— El idiota de mi hermano también se escapó, junto con tus mugrosos amigos. Escuché a Kitama cuando le decía a Zhao que no era importante atraparlos, sino seguir teniéndolos en la mira y no perderlos. Dijo que de atraparlos iba a encargarse ella… y creo que le devolvió a Zhao el cargo de Almirante, por haberte atrapado a ti. Esa sí que es la estupidez más grande que he oído, que te asciendan por atrapar a un tonto campesino… —

Sokka volvió a tirarse sobre el catre, haciéndolo rechinar, mientras que la Princesa Azula seguía con su derroche de desdeño hablando sobre Zhao y sobre las acciones de Kitama. ¿Sería esa la muchacha poseída por el Espíritu que el mismo Aang tanto había temido, cuando hablaron al respecto? Si, Zuko había mencionado su nombre un par de veces. Entonces sí que había dormido por mucho tiempo en aquel cuarto, y fue aún más cierto en cuanto empezó a sentir el rugido de su estómago hambriento.

Azula al fin estaba callada, y cómodamente tirada en aquel "trono" rojizo y aterciopelado, como si sentarse en otra parte fuera una indignidad para ella. Al poco rato de permanecer en silencio los dos, y cuando pareció que Azula iba a decir algo más, el Sol naciente empezó a filtrarse por la entrada del ojo de buey y bañó con su luz la puerta de la habitación. En ese mismo momento, esa escotilla sellada se abrió bruscamente y rechinando como hierro viejo…

Una larga sombra entró a la habitación, una sombra con el cabello blanco y los ojos de un inexpresivo tono rojo sangre. La mirada de la muchacha de preciosas facciones examinó a los prisioneros (Sokka se había levantado casi al salto cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y Azula le miraba con desprecio) para luego esbozar en sus labios una sonrisa ligera y fijar esos ojos de rubí sobre Sokka:

—Veo que por fin despertaste, campesino. —comentó Kitama, y su voz se oyó fría y altanera como la de Zuko.

—… buenos días, _"hermanita"._ —dijo Azula, con una sonrisa cínica.

—Azula, querida. ¿Dormiste bien, o el campesino roncó demasiado? Me da gusto que hoy no te quejes, veo que por fin empiezas a doblegarte y a actuar como una verdadera Princesa. —la remedó la otra chica, con tono burlón.

Azula pareció enfadarse terriblemente, y se levantó de su asiento con gran ira llevando unas chispas azules en sus manos, que vibraban con fuerza. Poco a poco, las chispas crecieron hasta convertirse en feroces rayos que no se salían de sus manos, pero bastaban para amenazar; la Princesa alzó su puño en pose de batalla para asestarle un golpe a la muchacha que tenía en frente, pero fue mayor la velocidad de Kitama: ella atrapó el brazo de Azula en el aire y lo torció hacia abajo, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y el chisporroteo azul…

—… no, no, no… ni lo intentes, Azula. No olvides que este barco es puro acero, y si usas tus pequeños rayitos eléctricos sólo conseguirás electrocutar a todos en su interior… además de que morirás por tu propia estupidez. No hagas que te ate en un cuarto oscuro, como la otra vez, y compórtate con tu hermana a ver si de una vez me obedeces. —susurró Kitama, en tono asesino.

— ¡Tú no eres mi hermana! —escupió Azula, furiosa.

— ¡Claro que no! Tu hermanita está bien muerta y enterrada en el fondo de este cuerpo, y nunca más volverás a verla… —amenazó la otra, y soltó al fin el brazo de su hermana menor con violencia, para volverse hacia Sokka— Ya es hora de desayunar, mi tío vendrá a buscarlos a ambos en diez minutos… y esta vez quiero que estén listos para venir. Ah, ¿Tengo que repetirles a los dos que no sirve de nada escapar, porque no hay a dónde ir? Qué bueno, espero que lo tengan muy en claro… —

Seguidamente, Kitama miró con frialdad a sus dos rehenes, deteniéndose especialmente en Sokka durante uno o dos segundos más. Luego salió, pero al joven guerrero no le quedaron dudas de que pese a no haber visto mucho más del carácter del Espíritu del Fuego, Kitama era una perfecta máquina de matar y no dudaría en deshacerse de ellos dos si contravenían a sus planes. Pensando que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, Sokka obedeció la orden y se arregló un poco el cabello y las ropas, para luego sentarse cómodamente a esperar.

Kitama tenía el cabello blanco, y la mirada de fuego helado.

El cabello blanco, como Yue. Tocada por un Espíritu, igual que su amada Princesa del Hielo. ¿Sería por ese extraño respeto al recuerdo de Yue que no se sentía deseoso de ir en contra de las órdenes del Espíritu de las Llamas, o por el temor reverencial que sentía al estar en presencia de una entidad sagrada? A Sokka no le quedaban muchas opciones:

…tendría que obedecer hasta decidir qué podía hacer.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Zuko despertó en mitad de la noche, alertado por una pesadilla.

El dolor de su hombro desgarrado estaba matándolo, pero no se iba a dar el lujo de soltar un quejido. Quizá podría lamentarse mientras Aang y Katara se mantuvieran en el país de los sueños, pero no a la luz del día ni cuando ellos le pudieran oír. Ya tres días habían pasado desde que perdieran a Sokka en aquel ataque sorpresa comandado por Zhao, y él diría que fue pura suerte haberse escapado con vida y sin más que unos rasguños. Sentía todo el brazo hinchado y la armadura le apretaba terriblemente, causándole aún más dolor… pero no se iba a quejar, maldita fuera.

Se levantó de su "cama" (un montón de hojas de palma que había tirado en el suelo, delante de las patas de Appa y junto a la fogata que ya moría) y se sentó en la pata del dormido bisonte gigante que roncaba fuertemente. Tuvo especial cuidado de apoyarse suavemente el codo del brazo herido en el muslo y flexionarlo hasta rodearse el estómago, para que no le molestara. Suspiró con fuerza, pensando en otra cosa que le ayudara a olvidarse del dolor… y le vino a la mente el recuerdo del sensual baño de Katara…

— ¡Rayos! —murmuró, con molestia— Dije _"piensa en otra cosa"_, no que te pusieras a pensar en ella… —

— ¿Pensar en quién? —dijo la vocecita de Katara, con alegría.

El Príncipe abrió mucho sus dorados ojos, y volvió la cabeza hacia ella. La muchacha venía caminando por la playa (habían decidido detener el viaje luego de volar durante un día y medio, en una apartada bahía de otra isla del Reino Tierra, para descansar y reunir más provisiones) con esa toalla azul entre sus brazos. ¿Estaría volviendo de un baño a la luz de la Luna? ¡Posiblemente! Todo su rizado pelo castaño estaba suelto y mojado, y sus ropas algo desarregladas.

—… ¿Qué? —se atrevió a decir Zuko, sabiéndose atrapado.

— ¿En quién pensabas? Te oí decir _"no te pongas a pensar en ella…"_ —

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo y haciéndose el que no entendía. Katara vino a su lado y se sentó en la otra pata de Appa, pero seguía sonriéndole con esa hermosa y amplia sonrisa blanca, encantadora… ¿Y qué le podía decir? Obviamente se había puesto a pensar en ella y lo tentador de su precioso cuerpo bañado por las aguas tibias de un río, en la delicada curva de su suave cintura reflejada en el cauce, y en el tono acanelado que la luz del Sol le daba a su morena piel… ¿Pensaba decirle todo eso? Sin duda Katara podía ser capaz de atarle una cachetada y media. En fin, algo tenía que inventar. Decidió decir media verdad, ya que la morena seguía esperando su respuesta:

—Estaba pensando en dónde estabas, porque me desperté y no te vi. Y ya les dije mil veces a ti y al Avatar que no salgan de mi perímetro sin avisar, ¡Yo no me haré responsable por lo que les ocurra lejos de mi alcance! —dijo.

— ¿De veras? Lo siento, es que como no había nadie cerca… ¡Vamos, sólo fui a darme un baño! No me va a pasar nada por alejarme a tan sólo quince o veinte metros de aquí para ir al agua… —contestó Katara, sofocada al confundir la respuesta desdeñosa del Príncipe con preocupación— Ya te oyes como mi hermano, siempre tan pesimista… —

—No soy pesimista, soy precavido. —corrigió Zuko, mirando a otro lado.

— ¡Jah! Sí, cómo no… Príncipe Pesimista. —bromeó la chica, y levantó en alto la mano para darle una fuerte palmada en el hombro al muchacho…

Zuko sintió un lacerante dolor en todo el costado derecho cuando Katara descargó su inocente golpecito amigable. Apretó tanto los dientes que los hizo rechinar, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para cortar el sufrimiento quejoso de toda su carne hinchada y dolorida.

— ¡NO HAGAS ESO, MALDITA SEA! —ladró el Príncipe, furioso con ella.

Katara se asustó de su reacción y retiró la mano en seguida. Abrió mucho sus enormes ojos azules y una gota de dolor tembló en ellos, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Vio cómo Zuko se retorció en su sitio y aferró con la mano contraria su hombro derecho, quejándose en voz baja de un fuertísimo malestar. A ella no le tomó mucho tiempo asociar con este evento otros que ya había notado antes sin pensar que fueran importantes: en los últimos tres días, Zuko se había mantenido callado y sin decir mucho, más gruñón que lo normal y como si algo le aquejara en secreto. Además, lo escuchaba gemir en voz baja cuando tenía que hacer movimientos bruscos, y principalmente en esos tres días, el Príncipe mantuvo su brazo derecho fielmente pegado a su estómago, como si… como si…

—Estás herido… ¡Estás herido y nos lo ocultaste! —soltó Katara, molesta y descubriéndolo todo— Zuko, ¿Eres idiota? ¡Estabas herido y no me dijiste nada ni a mí ni a Aang! —

— ¡Estoy bien, no me molestes! —escupió él, desdeñoso.

— ¡No es cierto! Si estuvieras bien, no tendrías el brazo así de hinchado… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Déjame ayudarte, por favor! Sabes que puedo curarlo y que te pondrás bien si me dejas atender eso, ¿Qué te ocurre? —le dijo Katara, usando el más suave y suplicante de sus tonos.

— ¡NO TENGO NADA, YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! —gritó él, y se puso de pie.

El Príncipe se alejó unos pasos, aún sintiendo el dolor punzante de todos sus músculos desgarrados que palpitaban doloridamente. Era casi insoportable, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistirlo: la lesión era profunda y tardaría mucho en sanar si no la atendía a tiempo, ¡Hasta podría dejarle el brazo inútil! No, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Tampoco podía permitir que Katara o el Avatar lo vieran flaquear; él tenía una misión que cumplir, un rescate que le debía a su tío y a su hermana… no podía hacer nada en esas condiciones. Bajó la cabeza para sobrellevar el penetrante dolor, y apretó los dientes, resistiendo.

Pero en el momento menos pensado, abrió los ojos con temor al sentir las manos de Katara deslizándose suavemente por su cintura, hasta que la chica le abrazó dulcemente por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en la nuca de él. Nunca en la vida Zuko sintió que su corazón latiera tan rápido como entonces…

—… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así, sufriendo en silencio? —preguntó ella.

—Tres días… fue cuando me lancé para salvar a tu hermano. Él resultó ser muy pesado y mi hombro casi no lo resistió. Creo que me desguincé un par de músculos. —acabó por contestar él, rendido.

Katara apretó más el abrazo, sosteniendo entre sus palmas frías la cálida mano derecha del Príncipe, cuidando de no moverle el brazo herido más de la cuenta.

—… Oh, Zuko… ¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo? Tendrías que haberlo dicho, yo puedo curarte. —susurró la muchacha, al borde de las lágrimas— No es justo que quieras ser tú el único que aguanta. —

—Katara, yo… —

Se detuvo. ¿Qué pensaba decir? Una tontería, seguramente. Quería alejar a Katara de su proximidad, alejarse de ella y seguir caminando por la playa así liberaba un poco toda esa tensión acumulada, pero… pero no podía dejarla. No le parecía justo, y ciertamente tampoco era justo que él quisiera pagar su error al no poder hacerse cargo de la situación matándose lentamente con una lesión sin curar. Era su castigo, pero un castigo tonto. Tenía la oportunidad de hacer la diferencia y arreglar las cosas, ¡Mas no podía hacerlo solo! ¿Alguna vez iba a ser capaz de confiar en ellos?

El joven pensaba intensamente en ello, hasta que Katara deslizó su mano con tembloroso cuidado sobre el hombro derecho de la armadura, rozando con suavidad todo su brazo hasta la muñeca del mismo lado.

—Ven conmigo, Zuko. Deja que te ayude con eso. —pidió Katara, guiando al Príncipe hacia la fogata otra vez.

Y Zuko se rindió, porque ya era hora de admitir que le pasaba algo fuerte con esa chica; algo que le obligaba a decirle que sí a todas sus pretensiones y le daba vuelta el Universo entero con una sola palabra suya. Dejó que Katara le tomara suavemente la mano y lo llevara de regreso hacia el campamento. Ella le pidió que se sentara en un sitio cómodo, y Zuko obedeció.

Seguidamente, la chica tomó su botella de agua y se quedó como indecisa y sonrojada, mirando hacia Zuko con los labios apretados.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó él, confundido.

—Necesito… necesito que te quites esa parte de la armadura, es que… no puedo trabajar si tienes eso puesto. —le pidió la joven, poniéndose aún más y más roja— ¡Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré! No tendrás que mover mucho ese brazo, no queremos que se agrave la lesión… descuida, yo te ayudo. —

Aún algo reacio, Zuko permitió que Katara se le acercase; la dejó buscar en su espalda las tiras de cuero que retenían el peto y la collera de la armadura y se mantuvo callado mientras ella las quitaba con mucho cuidado. Luego puso las piezas desarmadas en el suelo y seguidamente la jovencita sacó un poco de líquido de su botella, el cual envolvió su mano como un guante resplandeciente. No iba a doler, Zuko ya lo había comprobado antes, pero no estaba seguro de que una sola vez bastara para deshacer tan dolorosa herida.

—Respira tranquilo… no te pasará nada. —lo apaciguó ella, sonriendo.

Fascinado en esa sonrisa, Zuko sólo observó cómo Katara abría despacio su haori oscuro y le introducía suavemente la mano debajo de las ropas, hasta que le rozó con cuidado el hombro herido. El Príncipe se permitió hacer una mueca de dolor al sentir el frío contacto del líquido y la mano de Katara, pero no había otra clase de dolencia, tal como ella lo prometió. Poco a poco, la chica abrió un poco más las ropas del joven hasta descubrir todo su hombro y brazo derecho; él la dejó hacer, sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos: en las manos más dulces y más suaves que jamás hubiera imaginado. La miró fijamente, y no pudo hacer más que reconocer que le encantaba ver sus grandes ojos de zafiro tan concentrados, y que adoraba saber que ella estaba tan cerca suyo, que le tocaba despacio y con movimientos arrulladores…

—Ya falta poco, es una herida muy grave… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada, eh? Esto podría haberse solucionado hace tres días, no puedo creer que te callaras y lo aguantaras todo en silencio; eres un tonto. —murmuró Katara, y tuvo que reunir más agua en su mano porque no alcanzaba a cubrir la totalidad de la lesión— Podría haberse agravado… ¿Y qué pasaría si ya no pudieras usar todo el potencial de tu Fuego-Control? Ya no serías tan bravo ni valiente, supongo. Y si no querías decir nada, ¿Por qué no intentaste al menos solucionarlo tú solo? ¿Acaso es tan indigno curarse las heridas, eh, Señor Príncipe? —

Zuko no contestó. Estaba más concentrado en seguir con la mirada todo el movimiento de los dulces labios de la chica. ¡Cielos, cómo se le antojaba darle un beso para que dejara de hablar sin parar! Mujeres, siempre hablaban tanto que obligaban a los hombres a cerrarles la boca…

—… ¿Quieres callarte, y hacer tu labor en silencio? —acabó por decir, en vez de lanzarse sobre Katara, apretarla entre sus brazos con fiereza y besarla hasta decir basta.

— ¿No quieres que hable? —increpó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Por un momento se miraron a los ojos fijamente, mientras que Katara aún continuaba deslizando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro y el brazo de él. _"¡No, qué va! Adoro el sonido de tu voz, me recuerda que siento arder el deseo dentro de mi cuerpo cada vez que te veo, y no puedo evitar mirarte deseando con todas mis fuerzas besarte hasta que me digas que me amas, como la otra vez…"_ eso habría sido bonito, pero sin duda una frase o dos merecedoras de la más fenomenal cachetada de todas. Otra vez, Zuko prefirió esconder lo que le pasaba con una máxima tonta:

—… no es eso, supongo que una tarea como la curación requiere que sea llevada a cabo en silencio o en un ambiente tranquilo, ¿No? O si vas a hablar, al menos no me aturdas. —dijo, bruscamente.

—Ah, ¿Ahora te aturdo? —casi gritó Katara, con el ceño fruncido de enojo.

— ¡No quise decir eso! —se disculpó él, levantando las cejas.

Katara no dijo nada más, ofendida. Continuó con la labor de darle un poco de alivio a la herida del Príncipe en silencio, tal como él lo exigía. Zuko volvió a sentirse como el mayor de los idiotas, algo que últimamente le pasaba seguido. La presencia de Katara lo adormecía, era como si ella tuviera ALGO o ALGUNA FUERZA capaz de aquietarlo y calmar sus instintos ardientes de ira y venganza. Como si su figura de mujer fuese el bálsamo de cualquier herida, como si sólo el hecho de estar a su lado hiciera que todas las preocupaciones se fueran. Era sin duda delicioso, encantador y atractivo intentar descubrir qué era todo eso que le llamaba la atención acerca de ella. Y estaban tan cerca, tan cerca…

Zuko casi podía contar las frondosas pestañas en los párpados de la chica, casi podía nombrar una por una las pequeñas pecas que apenas se le notaban sobre su respingada naricita, estaba seguro de que podría haberse sumergido en el azul de sus ojos… claro, todo eso si ella no hubiera…

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —

…si ella no hubiera preguntado aquello en ese tono tan inocente.

— ¿Yo? ¿Te estaba mirando? —dijo Zuko, volviéndose súbitamente rojo.

—Sí… ¿Por qué me miraste así? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —

"_Claro que tienes algo… tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca y la boca más suave que jamás he mirado tan de cerca. Eres la chica más bella que he visto en mi vida, y no sé por qué todo este tiempo te ignoré y te traté como una enemiga; y me pregunto qué pasó para que llegara a odiarte tanto, si ahora no puedo mirarte más que con ganas de hacerte mía."…_ otra frase de lo más matadora, ¡Pero igualmente digna de un golpe! ¿Estaba admitiendo que la campesina de la Tribu Agua… que ella…?

¿… QUE ELLA LE GUSTABA, QUE SENTÍA ALGO POR KATARA?

—No, no tienes nada. —contestó el Príncipe, luego de tragar saliva.

Katara sonrió entonces, y todo pareció volverse de día, alegre y vivaz. Él no esperaba que aquello sucediera, pensó que la joven seguiría ofendida por lo de hacía unos instantes y quizá no volverían a hablarse. Si ambos no se dirigían la palabra, él estaría tranquilo y no pensaría tanto en el calor que le faltaba a su pensamiento cada vez que la veía. Porque fuera donde fuera y como fuera, ella siempre resultaba ser una visión que lo dejaba frío y le quitaba el aliento.

— ¿Y entonces por qué me mirabas así? Ya terminé, creo que tu brazo se pondrá mejor… igualmente, no deberías moverlo mucho hasta mañana, o si no corres riesgo de que se lastime otra vez. Por esta noche debe ser bastante, y si sientes dolor de nuevo, no dudes en buscarme. —contestó Katara, cerrando ya la botella y guiñándole un ojo.

Pero ella no se apartó. Seguían estando muy juntos, muy cerca. Zuko casi podía oler las feroces palpitaciones del corazón de Katara, además de que olía a la perfección su perfume de azahares.

—Te ayudaré con esto, así no te mueves más hasta mañana. —decidió la muchacha, refiriéndose al haori que le había medio sacado al Príncipe.

Katara iba a tomar la tela de la prenda, cuando el joven fue más veloz y le atrapó el brazo por la muñeca con la mano sana. La morena se asustó, pero le dio más temor ver que Zuko la atraía irremediablemente hacia su cuerpo de un modo violento… poco bastó para que sus labios estuvieran juntos, nada más un simple tirón. Ella, con los ojos muy abiertos en una mueca de espanto; y él…

Él seguro de que estaba haciendo la mayor tontería en sus dieciséis años de vida: la tontería de atreverse a besarla por deseo, aunque doliera después.

**«:::§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:::»**

**¡MUAHAHAHHAHA! Cómo soy de maldita, les corté el beso justo aquí, ya sé que me quieren matar por esto XD ¡Me quieren destrozar por esto! Pero no desesperen, el siguiente episodio será enteramente dedicado a Zuko y Katara, y a "LO QUE PASARÁ DESPUÉS" mueheheh XD ¡Espérenlo, porque me late que a más de una le va a gustar lo que se viene! Otro día nos ocupamos de Sokka, a él no va a pasarle nada y nadie debe tener miedo por el morenazo XD ¡Todo puede ir mejor, siempre lo digo y es regla en mis fanfics aunque haga los desastres que hago luego! NO SE PREOCUPEN POR NADA Y SÓLO CONCÉNTRENSE EN VENIR A LEER PARA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN n.n ¡Los veré a todos-as pronto, damas y caballeros!**

**Obvio que el punto está siempre, dejen su review con todos los palos, males de ojo y maldiciones que me quieran tirar por ser tan malvada como para dejarles la intriga en este episodio XD ¡Los espero a todititos! **

**(Próxima Actualización: Vamos a empezar a hacer esto más seguido, no puede ser que siempre me tengan que andar esperando todo el tiempo XD Será dentro de 10 o 12 días a partir de la fecha, para que nadie se desespere… ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	13. Teoría de un Amor Complicado

**¡He-hey! Continuamos con lo que venía del episodio anterior, y todo eso hace un nuevo capítulo de esta locurita para que lean y sean felices XD Pero como siempre hago, va a ser necesario que les mande un par de saludos muy cordiales a aquellas personas tan buenas y lindas que me escribieron tan amablemente desde el capi de hace un tiempo, ¿Se acuerdan? Aquel por el que me odiaron bastante luego de les cortara un ardiente beso a la mitad XD ¡No problem! Lo continuaremos luego de estos saludos muy especiales dedicados a: **_Vero Malfoy Uchiha; -Fire Alchemist-; Kari-chan; Aspasie Von Kenneth; Always Mssb; Princess Sheccid; Flower of Night; Lady-Shadow1305; CyllanSDT; -Samara-Lestrange-; Yuca-chan; Katsu; Gen-San; Satorichiva; Anita-Asakura; Grey Nigth y Nicky-Hitomi n.n_

**¡MUUUUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS-AS! Hey, esto la verdad parece que les emociona y no voy a dar brazo a torcer con la historia hasta que no la haya terminado XD ¡Nos veremos debajo de todo para otras recomendaciones, como siempre!**

El host medio loco… sigue sin encontrar consejos tontos para darles, pero les avisa que se han detectado muchos lectores con ganas de matar a la autora por esa manía que tiene de cortar todo en lo mejor XD ¡Nos vemos! Y la pregunta sigue en pie: ¿Lemmon, o no lemmon? Bueh, como sea o como quede mejor n.n

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Decimotercero: "Teoría de un Amor Complicado"_**

Sin duda se iba a arrepentir de eso. Sí, por supuesto que iba a lamentarlo y mucho cuando se separasen, Zuko sabía que le dolería mucho dejar de sentir los labios de Katara junto a los suyos, por la falta de su contacto y por el golpe que ella le iba a asestar… estaba seguro. Pero pensaba disfrutarlo mientras aún tuviera tiempo de embriagarse de su esencia.

No perdió el tiempo y la atrapó con más fuerza, haciendo uno con el suyo el cuerpo de la chica. Ella no se resistió, fue lo más delicioso de todo. Katara se sobresaltó al principio, pero luego pareció acostumbrarse a ello y hasta se dio el lujo de entrometer sus manos en el proceso, acariciando con esa suavidad tan suya los hombros de su Príncipe por debajo de su ropa. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Entregándose al deseo que le oprimía el pecho y obligaba a responder como un animal en celo? Zuko estuvo a punto de separarse de ella en varias oportunidades, pero escuchar a la dulce Katara gimiendo su nombre tan suave en su oído le hizo perder la cabeza. Volvió a tomar los labios de la joven, hasta se atrevió a jugar con ellos mansamente, esgrimiendo en cada beso una dócil caricia; y entre uno y otro roce muy lentamente consiguió que ella abriera un poco más la boca, para dejar que sus lenguas se tocaran casi hasta hacer que la muchacha se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

—… Katara… —fue el susurro de él, cuando llevó sus cálidos besos hacia el oído de ella— Katara, ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa, por qué me atraes así? ¿Es que hice algo malo, para merecer semejante castigo? —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —suspiró ella.

Zuko se detuvo entonces, y parpadeó un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, vio que nada había cambiado. Él nunca sujetó a la dulce Katara por su brazo, y nunca la besó… ¿Qué es lo que ocurría?

— ¿Perdona? —dijo el Príncipe, mirando a la chica con los ojos aterrados.

—… ¿Qué rayos estabas diciendo? ¿De qué castigo estás hablando? —fue la suave respuesta de la joven.

Katara estaba arrodillada en la arena, a su lado. Le ayudaba a vestirse de nuevo, una vez que acabó de curarle su herida en el hombro desgarrado. Ah, ¿Y entonces qué había pasado? ¿Acaso fue su imaginación ese beso ardiente y las caricias desmedidas de ella? ¡Pero se sintieron tan reales, maldita sea! Iba a volverse loco, ¡ESTABA SEGURO DE QUE SE VOLVERÍA LOCO SI CONTINUABA ASÍ! ¿Y qué le reclamaba ella? ¿Acaso había dicho todo aquello en voz alta, y su pequeña ninfa del lago había escuchado su lamento desesperado?

—Zuko, ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien? Empezaste a decir bobadas y me mirabas como si yo no estuviera aquí, ¿Qué te pasa? —insistió Katara.

— ¡Claro que me encuentro bien! Estoy perfectamente… bueno, ahora que me ayudaste me siento mejor. No te preocupes, estaba pensando en algo y me parece que lo dije en voz alta. —se apresuró a explicar el Príncipe, sintiendo el rojo de la pena que le teñía suavemente las mejillas acaloradas— ¡En serio, no te preocupes! Ya vete a dormir, yo seguiré con mi guardia. —

—… mejor me quedaré contigo. No te ves muy bien. —decidió ella, y tomó asiento de nuevo a su lado.

— ¡NO, NO! —empezó Zuko, asustado— Quiero decir… no hace falta. Y es en serio, ya me siento bien. Si me duele algo, te buscaré como me lo pediste. Mejor vete ya a dormir. —

Katara frunció más el ceño, preocupada. Se encogió de hombros y caminó a su bolsa de dormir, preparándose para pasar la noche. Un par de veces volvió a mirar a su Príncipe engreído, quien estaba muy derecho y vigilante en su sitio y llevaba ya varios días sin dormir. Sintió algo de pena por él… ¿Qué pena, eh? ¡Ese tonto la estaba haciendo sufrir como una condenada con su indiferencia! Y encima, se atrevía a decir cosas sin sentido mientras estaban tan cerca. Katara se sintió tentada de besar su boca en varias oportunidades, mientras saciaba su curiosidad al acariciar los fuertes brazos del Príncipe en lo que le curaba. ¿Zuko se habría dado cuenta de su atrevimiento? La chica decidió que no, porque si lo hubiera notado, en seguida le habría dicho algo… Enfadada consigo misma, la joven Maestra Agua soltó un resoplido y se metió dentro de su bolsa de dormir, sin darle las buenas noches a Zuko.

Pero al poco rato, fue él quien la interrumpió:

— ¿Katara?... gracias, por la ayuda. Ya no me duele. —dijo, desde lejos.

La chica solamente asintió, como restándole importancia al asunto, y dio la espalda al Príncipe para hacerle ver que le importaba un comino nada que él dijera. Aunque por otro lado, sentía dentro de su corazón a una pequeñísima Katara corriendo en círculos y saltando con alegría, gritando algo así como _"¡Me dio las gracias, me dio las gracias…!"_

Por su parte, Zuko pasó el resto de esa noche perdido en el cansancio de tres días sin pegar un ojo y el recuerdo de su deliciosa alucinación. Si le daba por parpadear algo más de un segundo, imágenes de esa visión le venían a la mente, acosándolo con la dulzura de ese beso irreal. Y poco a poco, a medida que el Príncipe se dormía sentado en su puesto de vigilancia, sus dos pesadillas más torturadoras se reunieron en una sola: ante sus ojos apareció la fugaz y provocadora imagen de un beso aún más ardiente en una cascada, con tibia agua de río bañando la piel morena de Katara mientras él acariciaba y besaba todo su cuerpo hasta saciarse, y una vez que sintió que el aire se volvía caliente como el mismo Infierno, la visión derivó hacia un momento aún más privado, en el que los besos se volvían febriles y el roce de los cuerpos era más íntimo, donde las palabras eran gemidos ardientes y los dos empezaban a unirse en un solo ser con una danza provocadora y excitante, en un acto que sellaba tanto el alma como el esbelto cuerpo de Katara como propiedad exclusiva del Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego…

Entonces Zuko se despertó, bañado en sudor.

Ya era de mañana, y estaba solo en el campamento. Miró a su alrededor, y se encontró solo. Su única compañía era el gran bisonte, que le saludó con un mugido ronco y apestoso directamente en su cara. Appa estaba mascando lo que era la "cama" del joven, pero a Zuko no le importó. El muchacho se levantó casi de un salto y corrió hacia la orilla del mar, respirando agitadamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, se arrodilló en la arena y juntó agua en el cuenco de sus manos, para lavarse el rostro frenéticamente.

… había soñado con ella, pero no sólo eso. No sólo se trataba de un sueño en el cual la besara: _había soñado que estaba a solas con Katara, en una clase de cascada solitaria… y había soñado que le hacía el amor_.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

—Aang, ¿Cuánto dinero nos queda? —

El pequeño monje calvo hurgó en sus bolsillos y en los pliegues de su ropa en lo que Katara le sostenía su bastón, pero por más que lo intentó, no halló ni una sola moneda o algo de valor que intercambiar. Con aflicción, Aang hizo una mueca y encogió sus estrechos hombros.

— ¡Creo que ya no tenemos! —dijo.

— ¿Cómo que no? —replicó Katara, entre asustada y enfadada— ¡Esto no es posible! Estoy segura de que aún nos quedaban algunas piezas de cobre. Ay, no… ¡Es horrible! ¿Y ahora cómo se supone que comeremos? —

—… ¿Y Zuko? ¿Crees que él traiga alguna moneda encima? —indicó Aang, y tomó su bastón de las manos temblorosas de Katara— Podría echarnos una mano ahora que estamos juntos en esto… no puede permanecer indiferente a las necesidades del grupo. —

— ¿Zuko? ¡Jah! Estoy segura de que la indiferencia es el mejor truco que tiene ese tonto. ¿Puedes creer que el muy terco estaba herido y no quiso decir nada? Si no lo hubiera descubierto yo anoche, ¿Quién sabe si no estaría muerto ahora? —dijo Katara, desdeñosamente y haciendo una mueca de odio.

— ¿Estaba herido y no se quejó? —murmuró Aang, serio— Tiene mucha honra de guerrero entonces. Pero de todos modos estuvo mal, se supone que tú tienes facilidad para la curación, no tendría que hacerse el fuerte. —

—Le dije lo mismo, pero ya ves… esta mañana estaba dormido sentado en el "puesto de vigilancia", ¿Recuerdas? Menos mal que lo dejamos allá para que siguiera descansando. —contestó la chica, y su tono pareció suavizarse.

Los dos jóvenes se echaron bien sobre el rostro las capuchas azules de su vestimenta, para ocultarse de la gente en aquel mercado. Estaban cerca de la ciudad de Ba-Tzin-Tsé, capital del Reino Tierra, y por todas partes circulaban los cartelones con la figura del Avatar, el Espíritu Azul y el Príncipe Exiliado, ahora bajo orden de captura por toda la Nación del Fuego. Katara vio con muy malos ojos todo aquello, segura de que a Zuko no le iban a agradar las noticias que le llevaría cuando se encontraran de nuevo en el "campamento" de la bahía.

— ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer, Katara? —susurró Aang.

—No lo sé… no tenemos dinero. Habrá que trabajar para conseguir algo, y los dioses quieran que nadie te descubra o me reconozcan. Ven, entremos por aquí. Seguramente en esta cantina podemos conseguir un empleo por el día de hoy… —sugirió la chica, cansadamente.

— ¡Buena idea! ¿Qué haremos con Zuko, entonces? —

—Deja al Señor Príncipe en paz, Aang. Él no moverá ni uno de sus reales dedos para ayudarnos. Olvidemos que está con nosotros por un momento y a ver si nos concentramos en esto. Hay que conseguir dinero o comida. —decidió la joven Maestra Agua, en tono furioso.

Aang frunció el ceño, pensando que Katara parecía un poco enfadada con Zuko. ¿Por qué sería? De Sokka podría habérselo esperado, pero Katara era la persona más tranquila y amable que conocía, no era posible que se enojara de verdad con el Príncipe… bueno, excepto si estuviera en una batalla con él. Dejó de perder el tiempo cuando vio que Katara entraba en la cantina mencionada, y la siguió rápidamente.

Por otro lado, en el campamento de la bahía y cuidando de Appa, Zuko ya no cabía en su desesperación. Había despertado cerca del mediodía, y por las huellas de la arena quizá hacía mucho tiempo que Katara y el Avatar se habían ido de ahí… ¡Ahora estaba atardeciendo, y aún no regresaban! ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a todo el mundo? ¡El Príncipe pidió expresamente que nadie se fuera del perímetro seguro sin avisar! Ah, al demonio con esos dos, ¡Si los atrapaban, allá ellos y su estupidez! Ya harto de esperar (y a decir verdad, muriéndose de hambre y sed), Zuko se sentó de nuevo en la arena y esperó, impaciente.

Y esperó… y esperó… y continuó esperando.

Media hora antes de que el Sol se pusiera del todo y todas las estrellas del firmamento aparecieran sobre la cabeza del Príncipe, Katara y Aang volvieron a la bahía con los brazos llenos de bolsas de piel de animal…

— ¿Dónde demonios estaban? —casi les gritó Zuko, irritado.

Katara se quedó mirándolo con desidia, y Aang aspiró fuertemente por la nariz, como indicando que no le importaba nada. Como ninguno dijo nada, fue la chica la que cortó el tenso silencio y en vez de contestarle al iracundo Zuko, se dirigió a los restos muertos de la fogata de la noche anterior, y dejó en el suelo las bolsas que traía entre sus brazos.

— ¡Hice una pregunta! ¿Dónde estaban? ¿No les dije que no abandonaran el perímetro señalado? ¿Y si alguien los atrapaba? —increpó él, molesto.

— ¡Ya cálmate, Zuko! No pasó nada. Además, conseguimos mucha comida y provisiones para el viaje… ¡Y algo de dinero! Sin duda, Katara es genial. —le contestó Aang, con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿Hicieron qué? ¿Fueron a la ciudad? —vociferó el Príncipe.

—Por supuesto, ¿A dónde más? Tenía que conseguir dinero para comprar comida y otras cosas que necesitamos, y resulta que ya no nos quedaba ni una pieza de cobre. Tuve que trabajar, como todo el mundo… —contestó Katara, con marcada indiferencia— Por cierto, nos estábamos preguntando… ¿No tienes tú algunas monedas, eh? Vendrían bien para más adelante, así ya no tengo que estar exponiéndome tanto. —

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué te pasa? No se supone que la realeza tintinee al caminar, niña tonta. —replicó Zuko, aún más molesto y con los puños cerrados. Toda la indiferencia de Katara lo ponía histérico— ¿Y en qué se supone que trabajaste, si no pareces tener muchas habilidades? —

Uh, cielos. El tono del Príncipe fue demasiado. ¿De repente se ponía bravo con ella, el muy engreído? Katara se dio vuelta, con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y cubiertas de sudor. No… él no podía enterarse de lo que había hecho a fin de conseguir toda esa comida y encima unas monedas extra. De su boca no iba a salir; pero de la boca del Avatar…

— ¡Katara bailó para ellos! Tendrías que haberla visto, estaba muy linda y todo el mundo la aplaudió de pie. —soltó Aang, con una risita inocente.

Tanto Katara como Zuko abrieron los ojos enormemente, una con terrible miedo y el otro con enorme sorpresa. La chica se llevó las manos al rostro, y la vergüenza se hizo presente en toda su expresión oculta. No podía mirar a nadie a los ojos, ¡Se sentía tan avergonzada! ¡Ay, pero si le había pedido por expreso a Aang que no dijera nada sobre "aquello"! Sólo fue un baile en una cantina, y hasta había algunas mujeres presentes, PERO FUE UN BAILE INTENSO Y CON POCA ROPA ENCIMA, ALGO QUE SU MADRE JAMÁS HABRÍA PERMITIDO; no pudo resistirse, cuando el dueño le dijo que necesitaba un espectáculo para animar a los clientes, simplemente no pudo decir que no. La bailarina que solía venir todos los días había renunciado ¡La paga era excelente! No podía ponerse quejosa con el trabajo, de todos modos no tenía mucho de dónde elegir…

Todo eso estaba pensando Katara para justificarse, cuando escuchó la risa del Príncipe. Al levantar ella los ojos, la muchacha se encontró con que Zuko se estaba riendo de muy buena gana, como si le acabaran de contar un chiste de lo más gracioso.

—… ¿Tú… tú bailaste, para unas gentes? —soltó él, en medio de su risa.

— ¡Sí, y fue fantástica! La gente de la cantina la aplaudió mucho y todo el mundo le tiró monedas de todas clases, hasta algunas piezas de bronce, ¡Luego el dueño nos pagó con todas estas provisiones! ¿No es genial? —dijo Aang, y la sonrisa en su cara parecía mucho mayor que el contorno de su rostro.

—… ¿Bailó en una cantina? —repitió Zuko, aún riéndose.

Katara contemplaba su humillación con los ojos cerrados, muy molesta. Y decirle algo a Aang, o regañarlo, sería igual que nada porque de todos modos Zuko ya sabía su secreto y ahora el muy engreído se reía de ella. Intimidada, la joven Maestra Agua apretó los dientes y echó a correr por la bahía, alejándose de su campamento en la dirección contraria a la que había venido. Tonto Zuko, era un idiota, un vanidoso y un patán, ¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE QUE LE AMARA? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ESTÚPIDA ERA? Ella hacía todo lo posible por ser linda y buena con él, agradarle, y el desagradecido pagaba sus atenciones con maldad… ¡No volvería a confiar nunca en ese Príncipe, ni en su mirada hechizante!

— ¡Katara, espera! ¿A dónde vas? —la llamó el pequeño monje.

Aang se quedó mirando a Katara en lo que ella se perdía en la oscuridad. Zuko tampoco se reía ya… el verla correr y escuchar la voz del Avatar cuando le pidió a su amiga que se detuviera lo hizo reaccionar. Levantó la vista y supo que acababa de cometer un error, un gravísimo error. Aang estaba a punto de ir a buscar a su amiga, pero el Príncipe alcanzó a atraparlo por la muñeca y lo detuvo, con brusquedad; entonces el niño lo miró y vio en los ojos de Zuko algo peligroso y a la vez destructivo: una extraña forma de retorcidos celos.

—No, déjala… mejor iré yo. Me parece que es lo correcto. —dijo, y soltó la mano de Aang. Zuko caminó entonces por la arena alejándose, tras las huellas de Katara— Quédate en el campamento a vigilar, ya regreso; traeré a tu amiga conmigo, no te preocupes por nada. —

Zuko se alejó de la fogata que Aang encendió para alejar la oscuridad, y dobló detrás de unas palmeras que se adentraban hasta muy cerca de la orilla. Ahí se escondía Katara, no muy lejos de su asentamiento pero tampoco cerca del mismo; la chica estaba sentada en unas rocas de la escollera, abrazándose las rodillas en un gesto compungido. El Príncipe se sintió nuevamente como el mayor de los idiotas, ¿Por qué tuvo que reírse así de la idea? De hecho, fue una gran sorpresa enterarse de que Katara bailara tan bien como para que la gente le aplaudiera de pie… eso le sacó una ocurrencia.

Una idea que podría costarle caro, igualmente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! —ladró la joven Maestra Agua al verlo llegar.

—Tranquila. Vine a disculparme… no llores, no fue mi intención herirte con eso… no me estaba riendo de ti, es que no sabía que bailaras. —dijo él, a modo de alegato— ¿Qué clase de danza bailaste? —

— ¡No te importa! ¡Y no estaba llorando! —espetó Katara, y se paró para darle la espalda a Zuko— Vete de aquí, no quiero hablar contigo. —

El muchacho se metió la mano debajo de la armadura y hurgó dentro de su haori, buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró, una sonrisa se hizo en sus labios y se aproximó en silencio hacia la chica. Suavemente, puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Katara y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que la espalda de ella rozó suavemente el pecho de su armadura. La joven se sobresaltó, y estuvo a punto de gritar algo para quitarse al Príncipe de encima, cuando un objeto dorado y brillante apareció ante su mirada azul…

—… tengo algo para ti. —dijo Zuko, melosamente en el oído de ella.

— ¡Una pieza de oro! —susurró Katara, con los ojos muy abiertos. Volvió el cuerpo hacia el muchacho y lo enfrentó, con el ceño muy fruncido— ¡Así que la realeza no debe tintinear al caminar! ¿No es verdad, Su Majestad? —

La morena quiso quitarle al Príncipe su pieza de oro de las manos, pero él la puso fuera de su alcance al levantar el brazo más allá de donde ella pudiera llegar. La mirada dorada del joven era ciertamente maliciosa.

—… por supuesto que no, por eso lo llevo muy bien sujeto en algún lugar donde no se mueva ni un milímetro. —murmuró él, en tono siseante— Es para ti, te la daré si la quieres. Pero tendrás que hacer algo a cambio, es una pieza de oro y vale mucho… —

—… continúa. —lo instó Katara, con un vistazo indiferente.

—Te la daré, sólo si bailas para mí. —contestó él.

Horrorizada, Katara entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Iba a darle un golpe a ese degenerado, por ser tan hijo de su maldita madre y decir semejantes estupideces, ¡Sí, cómo no! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE DANZARÍA PARA ÉL! ¡Todas las veces que quisiera, condenado Príncipe mimado! Hecha una furia la jovencita le mostró ferozmente los dientes a Zuko y escupió al suelo, en seña de negación tajante.

— ¡Estás demente, no pienso hacer algo así! —vociferó.

Zuko sonrió más ampliamente, impregnando de veneno una sonrisa que se habría visto seductora si tan sólo la chica no estuviera tan enfadada, ni él tan ansioso por verla en acción.

—… ¿Qué tal si doblo la apuesta? —dijo el Príncipe. Movió la mano como haciendo un pase mágico, y de entre sus dedos salió otra pieza de oro— ¿Y si la triplico? —sacó otra divisa dorada— Aunque si te doy una más, tendrás que hacer algo extra para ganártela… no creas que seré tan bondadoso con ustedes a cambio de nada. —

— ¡Eres la peor persona que conozco! —dijo la chica, susurrando con gran irritación—… ¡No puedes hacer estas cosas! Yo no soy cualquiera, no aceptaré que me pagues por algo que no haría para ti ni aunque me amenazaras con la Muerte, Zuko. —

— ¿Estás segura, Katara? —espetó él, recuperando la seriedad— Suena a que no tienes problemas con hacerlo delante de desconocidos… y parece que te mueres de miedo si tienes que mostrarte delante de alguien que sí conoces. ¿O será que sientes pena? —

— ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Estás diciendo que soy una…? —

—Yo no he dicho nada como eso. Sólo te estoy pidiendo un pequeño favor a cambio del dinero que necesitarás para comer durante lo que dure esta larga travesía. Estoy seguro de que no podrás volver a trabajar en ninguna parte… —la interrumpió Zuko. No dejaría que ella pusiera palabras en su boca.

A esas alturas, Katara temblaba de la impotencia. ¿Quién se creía que era, para pedirle semejantes cosas? Él quizá reinaría en la Nación del Fuego, pero no tenía jurisdicción en el continente del Reino Tierra. No lloraría, se sentía tan humillada y destrozada por él, que podría haber llorado a rienda suelta durante horas, pero no iba a hacerlo… ¡NO LE DARÍA EL GUSTO DE VERLA VENCIDA!

—… no conseguirás nada de mí. —decidió Katara.

— ¿Y un beso, entonces? —

Ya, era ridículo. ¿Y ahora eran efectos de la contaminación ambiental y la joven había escuchado mal, o el soberbio Príncipe del Fuego pidió un beso en el más suplicante de los tonos que él podía permitirse?

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —inquirió Katara, mirándolo a los ojos bastante sorprendida— ¿Escuché que dijiste "un beso"? —

—… sí, eso fue lo que dije. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en un beso? —repitió él.

Katara parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Vas a darme ese oro a cambio de un beso mío y ya? Príncipe Zuko, usted no sabe hacer negocios. —rió la chica, aún atónita.

—No lo veo como un mal negocio, sino como una gran inversión. —dijo él, y la sonrisa se abrió sincera en sus labios esa vez.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. Sí, parecía una tontería de la que obtendría dinero para vivir cómodamente durante casi un mes o más, y entonces no tendría que volver a preocuparse por comida u otras provisiones en bastante tiempo. El problema era que costaba demasiado caro, ¡Un beso le parecía más de lo que jamás había pagado por algo! No podía practicar su tan famoso "comercio de alto riesgo" con Zuko y robarle el dinero en una inocente treta, porque ÉL VIAJABA CON ELLOS para mala suerte… ¡Ah, ya! No tenía que significar nada, ¡Sólo iba a ser UN beso y entre ellos no había nada!

—… está bien, tú ganas. —acabó por aceptar ella.

Zuko se sonrió aún más ampliamente, celebrando su triunfo. Por supuesto que su estrategia no iba a fallar, él SIEMPRE conseguía lo que deseaba, y en serio deseaba mucho un beso de esa mujer… pero uno real, no de ensueño.

Sin más preámbulos las piezas de oro cambiaron de manos y antes de que la muchacha tuviera tiempo de prepararse, fue el Príncipe quien la atrapó por el codo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, aunque no la besó inmediatamente. Se tomó su tiempo para observarla de modo penetrante, rozando despacio su nariz con la de ella a medida que se llenaba los pulmones con el suave aroma de azahar en la piel de Katara; y hasta se atrevió a apretarla aún más cuando le rodeó toda la cintura con el brazo antes herido (que por cierto, ya ni sentía dolor) a fin de atraerla hasta que consiguió encajar cada curva de la asustada chica con su cuerpo… la joven Maestra Agua sintió erizarse todos los vellos de su nuca en el momento en que Zuko le acarició lentamente con los labios la línea de su barbilla, aspirando febrilmente el perfume de su cuello…

—S-si vas a b-besarme, hazlo a-ahora… —tartamudeó Katara, prisionera.

—… cálmate, ¿De qué tienes miedo? No te va a doler… al menos, no hasta que no te muerda, por supuesto. —dijo él, en un ronroneo tentador.

Katara tragó saliva, asustada. ¿Era ella, o estaba haciendo mucho calor? No, era el aliento que el Príncipe soplaba delicadamente en su cuello, ardiente como una brasa. Estaba desesperada por que le soltara o le besara de una vez, no se sentía capaz de soportarlo mucho más.

—V-vamos, ¡No tengo toda la noche! —ordenó ella.

Cediendo a sus deseos, Zuko finalmente volvió a rozar dócilmente la nariz de Katara con la suya, y le quitó todo el aliento de los pulmones en cuanto dio el primer pequeño beso explorador sobre sus labios. Ruborizada (y avergonzada de sentirse tan exaltada en su presencia), ella cerró los ojos y permitió que la noche los envolviera entonces, segura de que sería una experiencia única y sin dudas irrepetible. El Príncipe se sonrió aún más, complacido, y acarició despacio con su mano libre toda la mejilla de la muchacha, enterrando los dedos en su cabello rizado. Tragó saliva, y volvió a dejar otro pequeño beso sobre la boca de la desconcertada muchacha.

"… _aquí vamos, y espero que sea como lo soñé."_ se dijo Zuko, titubeando.

Despacio, muy despacio, unió su boca a la de ella. Katara soltó un gemido entonces, estremecida por su contacto tan cálido y reconfortante; pero eso no fue todo: ya no había límites, para ninguno de los dos. Él ya no era un Príncipe y ella ya no era una campesina. En los deseos de ambos, se amaban y eran la pareja más feliz del mundo, aunque todo fuera un vil engaño a sus sentidos… la maravillosa caricia continuó haciéndose más y más profunda, cuando él dejó a las manos de la muchacha seguir un camino incierto sobre sus hombros a fin de abrazarle fuertemente, y unirse aún más en una sola figura recortada contra el marco del océano… todo fue hasta que Katara comenzó a retroceder (tal vez no soltando al joven, sino dejando de besarle paulatinamente) y acabó por detener el dulce abrazo de sus labios.

—Está bien, es suficiente… —dijo ella— Ya tienes lo que querías. —

—… ¿De qué estás hablando? —espetó Zuko, sonriendo de medio lado— Yo te dí cuatro piezas de oro… me debes tres besos más. —

¿QUE AHORA QUÉ? Katara abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creérselo.

**«:::§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:::»**

**¡Ahh, qué ninio malo y travieso este Zuko! Jajajaja, es perfectamente capaz de tener un lado lascivo que raye lo tierno, si lo hemos visto ser capaz de ser vengativo, maldito, frío, calculador y despiadado… ¡Nos faltaba que fuera depravado! Jajajajaj, ¡Y lo que es peor: OTRA VEZ SE LOS DEJÉ EN LA MEJOR PARTE! Ódienme si quieren, pero es un recurso que los autores usan mucho en esto que llamamos "fanfiction por entregas" y que ustedes tan religiosamente leen XD ¡Así que si quieren saber qué pasará con estos chicos, les conviene que dejen un review y vengan a verme en la siguiente actualización, por supuesto! Jejejeje prometo que será algo me-mo-ra-ble, y no se lo van a poder olvidar en muuuucho rato XD ¡Hey, nunca pero nunca de los nunca jamases será tan bueno como los lime-lemmon de mi ídola Samara Lestrange, pero al menos tengo mi estilo y me cultivo! XD ¡Nos veremos ahí! **

**Nuevamente llamo a la solidaridad de la gente y les pido que sean tan lindos como para dejarme un pequeño review, con una maldición o un mal de ojo aunque sea (ya saben, por esto de ser maldita con ustedes XD) y que estén ahí para la próxima n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: Como siempre, dentro de 10 o 15 días más porque ahora la adelantamos un poquito, o si no este fanfic va a ser una peregrinación hacia la locura de los fanáticos XD ¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO! n.n)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	14. Y al final, en qué quedamos?

**¡Hola amigos-as! He regresado… nop, tengo suerte de que esta vez nadie se fuera corriendo ni nada, parece que están calmados y en onda, ¡Ya sé lo que les pasa! ¡Están esperando el episodio de hoy, lo esperan porque en el fondo son todos unos maníacos depravaditos! XD Miren si no nos conoceré yo a todos nosotros ¡Soy mil veces más depravada de lo que se puedan imaginar en sus sueños más locos! Pero me aguanto porque me da penita escribir así ñ.ñUu en fin, ¡Hay que saludar a las siguientes personas! Fueron muchas, mejor empecemos por: _Nicky-Hitomi; ShinobuByako; Nami; Vero Malfoy Uchiha; Princess Sheccid; Shippou IY; Yuka chan; Flower of Night; Carlin; Always Mssb; Kyoshi-C; Misao Kirimachi Surasai; Grey Nigth; Taofa; Aspasie Von Kenneth; Keiko210382; Katsu; Satorichiva; Darkzulangel; Pride-sama x 2, Shio-san, CyllanSDT y_ellos son todos n.n**

**¡HEY, GENTE! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APARECERSE! Y ya ven que es bueno dejar reviews, así yo los hago figurar en cada episodio y además me entero de que existen, ¡No sean anónimos, anímense a dejar su comentario! Nos veremos al final de todo para otra aclaración o uno que otro comentario estúpido de costumbre…**

El host esta vez sí viene con un consejo tonto: si es pelado, bajito, divertido y viene con una flecha en la cabeza, ¡Es Aang, y seguro que detrás de él viene Zuko! Si los quieren agarrar, no pierdan el tiempo y facilítenle el trabajo a nuestro Príncipe engreído XD ¡Bye!

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Decimocuarto: "¿Y al final en qué quedamos…?"_**

— ¡Estás demente! Dijiste que sólo sería un beso a cambio del oro, no te hagas el tonto porque eso no funciona conmigo, no soy de mente simple como Sokka. —dijo Katara, con el ceño fruncido.

Se soltó de los brazos del Príncipe bruscamente, pero casi se cayó al suelo en cuanto dejó de apoyarse contra él. Zuko era un sustento, sentía temblar sus rodillas luego de ese beso arrasador, y aún podía apreciar suavemente (si se concentraba) el sabor a deseo en la boca del muchacho. Se había pasado de la raya, él se había cruzado del límite y ella también. Ahora no sabía qué hacer a fin de cortar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies, ni lo que tendría que decir para zanjar el tenso silencio que se había hecho entre los dos luego de que se miraran con los ojos oscuros por esa extraña fuerza.

Suerte que Zuko la salvó de ser ella quien hablara.

—Genial, si así lo quieres… entonces devuélveme tres piezas de oro. —dijo el Príncipe, altaneramente— Es lo justo. Dije que un beso por cada pieza, y si mal no recuerdo tú estuviste de acuerdo. —

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú no dijiste nada así! ¡Argh… eres un tonto! —escupió la enojada Katara— ¡Un estafador! —

— ¡Ah, ahora soy un estafador! Primero era un demente, luego fui la peor persona que has conocido, después me trataste de tonto y ahora de estafador… no entiendo tu comportamiento, creí que eras tú la que sabía hacer negocios y pensé que estábamos de acuerdo. —comentó él, muy divertido.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Ay, no tienes idea de cuánto te detesto! —soltó ella.

— ¿Estás segura de que me detestas? Hace un rato no me cediste el odio, sino algo mucho más dulce y delicioso… —continuó Zuko, más entretenido.

Segundos antes todo el sentido del placer se había resumido en un beso y un maravilloso momento, mas ahora parecía que declinaba lentamente hacia el odio y la frustración. Katara lo miraba con los ojos llenos de resentimiento, y al mismo tiempo parecía que deseaba echársele encima y pagarle con los malditos tres besos que le debía en teoría; y Zuko sólo se sonreía, satisfecho porque al menos el beso había sido tan dulce como lo esperó. La tierna boca de Katara sí sabía a gloria, finalmente podía comprobarlo. Ahora restaba que llegara la hora de probar el sabor de su piel, especialmente la piel de su delicada cadera, para determinar si en realidad sabía a deseo tanto como él lo imaginaba.

— ¿Y ahora por qué me miras así? —inquirió Katara, enojada.

— ¿Así cómo? Estoy esperando que pagues tu deuda conmigo o devuelvas el dinero que te dí, es muy sencillo. A menos que encuentres otro modo de que podamos cerrar este asunto, pero no creo que lo haya. —dijo él, tranquilo.

Katara apretó los puños, y sintió el frío metal dorado entre sus dedos… no podía devolvérselo, era muchísimo dinero. Nunca había visto tanto oro junto, y no se daría el lujo de perderlo. Además, tampoco podía pagarle a Zuko con tres besos… ¡NO PODRÍA SOPORTARLO! No podría aguantar los deseos de entregar sus sentimientos en bandeja de plata, y él seguramente volvería a burlarse de su debilidad. No, cumplir el trato no era la salida, pero correr tampoco. Hey… a menos que todavía pudiera…

—… ¿Aún quieres que baile para ti? —dijo la chica, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Qué? ¿No era algo que nunca harías para alguien como yo, ni aunque te amenazara con la Muerte? Por favor, Katara; hay un modo fácil de hacerlo y me parece que te da miedo. —desdeñó él, sorprendido.

— ¡Está bien, volviste a ganar! —aceptó Katara— Estúpido Zuko, chiflado engreído y petulante, ¡Ganaste! Bailaré para ti como lo hice para la gente de la cantina. Pero tendrás que esperar un momento, tengo que prepararme. —

Era su única salida, el único modo de conseguirlo sin sucumbir a él. ¡Tenía que aceptar, por favor, que el orgulloso Príncipe aceptara! Katara ya no sabía a qué dioses pedirles ayuda con eso.

—Ah, maldición… está bien. —decidió Zuko, finalmente.

Katara sintió alivio inmenso al escuchar esas palabras. Guardó las piezas de oro dentro de sus ropas, y luego de recomendarle al muchacho que no se le fuera a mover de ahí, salió corriendo hacia las palmeras. El Príncipe no vio más qué hacer que sentarse a esperar, y para ello se dejó caer sobre la arena con la espalda muy derecha. Zuko observó la calma del océano, y la enorme Luna que le irradiaba su luz… el Avatar estaba lejos, no tendría ningún inconveniente. Todo era perfecto, si se ponía a pensarlo; y estaba nervioso. Algo pasaba con su cabeza cada vez que reparaba en Katara aunque fuera por lo más pequeño e insignificante: sentía arder las palmas de sus manos, y un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo y tremendas ganas de saltarle encima. ¿Sólo saltarle encima? Ok, quizá fueran ganas de mucho más, pero no se atrevía a hablar de sentimientos…

…él no sentía nada por ella, más que simple y puro deseo. Por lo menos trataba de convencerse de que era sólo eso: la deseaba como nunca había deseado poseer a otra mujer antes, y pese a que aún era un adolescente no podía dejar de pensar como un adulto. Después de todo, había pasado su Prueba de Fuego a los trece años y ya era todo un hombre.

Impaciente, Zuko se miró las uñas de la mano derecha y tragó saliva.

— ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto…? —susurró, entre molesto y ansioso.

Un movimiento de hojas de palma detrás de él le indicó que Katara estaba regresando, pero no se volvió a mirarla. No, tenía que fingir que nada ocurría y el truco acabaría pronto ¡No estaba seguro de poder aguantarse mucho siendo que ella bailaría en su presencia! ¿Qué clase de danza ejecutaría? Seguro que alguna bobada de la Tribu del Agua, porque no parecía muy habilidosa más que en el Agua-Control, así que…

Los ojos del joven Príncipe se abrieron casi tanto como su boca, en cuanto la vio. Katara ciertamente se había preparado, y con mucha pena caminó sobre la fina arena de la playa hasta pararse a varios metros de distancia de Zuko, en la oscuridad. La luz de la Luna sobre su piel morena la volvía tanto o más bella que el reflejo del Sol en el agua, y la exuberancia de sus rizos castaños sueltos le daban un aire de diosa… que Zuko simplemente no pudo resistir.

—… hermosa, simplemente hermosa. —susurró, sin que ella le oyera. Se le estaba amontonando la sangre a borbotones dentro de su corazón pasmado de ilusión—… no puedo creer que esto me pase a mí. —

Katara no escuchó nada de lo que el joven murmuró. Estaba concentrada en ignorarlo para no sucumbir a sus instintos de mujer, pero no dejaba de sentir la infinita timidez que le embargaba porque… ¡Tal vez no fuera así, pero en verdad se sentía muy suelta de ropa! No era nada digno de una joven de la Tribu del Agua presentarse ante un hombre con las pintas que tendría si fuera a bañarse en una laguna tropical… se veía demasiada piel, quizá nada indecente pero lo bastante como para hacer que la imaginación de cualquiera volara y aunque Zuko no era cualquiera, se notaba en su cara que estaba impresionado.

—B-bueno, no hay música aquí, pero… olvídalo, haré lo que pueda. —dijo la muchacha, luchando contra el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Me parece bien. —contestó el Príncipe, sonando indiferente.

"_Muy bien, Katara… por favor, no hagas el ridículo ahora: suéltate, piensa que Zuko es uno de los parroquianos que estaban en la cantina o esas señoras tan amables que te aplaudieron con tanto entusiasmo… no te quedes rígida, es sólo un baile y lo has hecho antes."_ se dijo Katara a sí misma, para darse fuerza y valor. Sentía tantas ganas de salir corriendo, pero ¡NO!, tenía que demostrar su fortaleza por encima de la dignidad del Príncipe.

—Es un baile que hacemos en mi tribu en la ceremonia de primavera, a lo mejor no me sale muy bien porque yo aún soy muy joven para hacerlo, pero ví a mi madre algunas veces y… bueno, haré lo que pueda como ya dije. —explicó ella, y se paró en la semi-oscuridad de la bahía alzando las manos por encima de su cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero ya deja de parlotear. —respondió Zuko, impaciente.

Katara apretó los dientes. Por un momento, el viento del océano sopló y le dio ánimos y vida a sus rizos castaños llenos de flores blancas; seguidamente, trató de imaginarse algo de la música que había usado para bailar en la taberna, y tarareó en voz baja el ritmo. No podía moverse, se sentía clavada al piso… cerró los ojos, tratando de centrarse un poco, y no pudo evitar escuchar el carraspeo molesto de Zuko y su impaciencia. Eso casi la hizo enfadar ¿La estaba apurando, acaso? ¡Argh, maldito desconsiderado! Katara comenzó a moverse suavemente, dando rienda suelta a sus recuerdos… su madre era una excelente bailarina, la doncella más hermosa de todo el Polo Sur. Ella quizá no fuera tan buena, pero mientras pudiera honraría su memoria. Empezó con un movimiento de cadera muy suave pero que no dejaba de ser sensual.

Eso hizo que Zuko reaccionara. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, saliendo de su aburrimiento, y contempló con una media sonrisa el baile de esa dulce niña de la Tribu Agua. ¡Cielos, había que saber moverse así, tan atrevidamente y con esa gracia! No podía creer que Katara… ¡Esa Katara, la que una vez odió sin tregua y la que varias palizas memorables le dio, ahora bailara como una mansa gatita, bajo sus órdenes! Se sintió poderoso y confiado, era pan comido. Luego la chica empezó a subir el tono de su voz y olvidó la presencia de Zuko, se soltó: tarareó audiblemente la canción, y su baile se volvió más intenso. Se acercaba hacia donde estaba el Príncipe, meneándose con gracia y elegancia; la mayoría de sus pasos se centraban en el movimiento de la cintura, la cadera y los brazos, y ella bailaba como una verdadera profesional.

El Príncipe volvió a tragar saliva, encontrándose ante sus ojos con la más bella gitana hechicera que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Iba a decir algo, pero Katara se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y luego se arrojó hacia atrás sobre la arena, para levantarse lentamente frente a la nerviosa mirada de Zuko. Sus manos siguieron un camino incierto y danzante sobre la armadura del joven, y al Príncipe ya le pareció que eso no era parte del baile que estaba ejecutando, pero no dijo nada… ¡De todos modos tenía la lengua pegada al paladar, no podría hacer más que balbucear! Asombrado, Zuko se puso aún más derecho y con frenesí aguardó a la conclusión de la danza. Katara continuaba perdida en su concentradísimo recuerdo, y sin darse cuenta muy bien de lo que hacía… ¡Se aferró de los hombros del Príncipe, y culminó su baile sentándose sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada lado!

Ella terminó de tararear la canción y abrió los ojos. Su respiración agitada se mezcló por un instante con el aliento del joven, y al centrar la vista se halló a sí misma sentada de un modo… ¡BASTANTE INDECENTE! sobre las piernas del Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Asustada, se congeló y no supo qué hacer. ¡Si sólo había estado siguiendo el recuerdo de la última vez que había visto a su madre bailar en la ceremonia de primavera! Claro que… ella terminó su danza en el regazo de su padre, y luego él la besó entre los aplausos de los demás espectadores.

—Di algo, no te quedes callado… ¡Si quieres búrlate de mí, pero di algo! No soporto que la gente se quede en silencio cuando he hecho el ridículo. —le soltó la muchacha, con las mejillas enrojecidas de calor y vergüenza.

Zuko no dijo nada, contrario a las expectativas de ella. Contradijo todo lo que Katara pudiera estar esperando cuando rozó suavemente la cadera de su bailarina atrevida con las manos, y terminó por rodearla en un abrazo no muy apretado.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? Eso valió mucho más que cuatro piezas de oro. Mucho más. Y no hiciste el ridículo… nunca vi a nadie bailar de esa manera, y tengo que admitir que me impresionaste bastante. —acabó por decir él, suave y tendido. Su mirada ya no era altanera, había algo extraño en ella.

Katara enrojeció más aún, y bajó la cabeza. ¡Cielos, eso fue intenso! No se sentía muy segura de nada, pero él estaba siendo amable y era un avance. Aún le incomodaba sentir la incandescencia de sus manos ásperas en la cintura, tocando SU piel morena… Quiso levantarse para terminar con todo eso, mas él no se lo permitió:

—No, espera… no te vayas. —

La muchacha volvió la cabeza, y se dejó caer de nuevo en su regazo. Los ojos del Príncipe eran ¿Suplicantes, quizá? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso pasaba algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada? Katara frunció el entrecejo, pero todos sus temores se desvanecieron cuando sintió que Zuko delineaba suavemente sus labios con el dedo índice, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Katara… quédate conmigo hoy. Olvidémonos de ese niño por un par de horas, ¿Quieres? —dijo el joven, suavemente.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —soltó la chica confundida.

Esa vez el abrazo se hizo más fuerte. Zuko la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, y Katara fue perfectamente capaz de sentir la aleación caliente de la armadura contra su piel morena aterida por el fresco de la noche… además, la posición no resultaba nada tranquilizadora. Estaban tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos uno del otro; no había nada qué hacer. Ella no podía permitirse caer ante Zuko, ¡No era posible, no lo admitiría! Ya… perdió toda noción de decencia en cuanto él dio un paseo muy dulce sobre su espalda, recorriendo todo el largo de su columna vertebral con la mano libre.

—… Zuko… —susurró ella, ruborizada y perdida.

—Quiero que seas mía esta noche, Katara. Mía, y sólo mía; una vez dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí… puede ser que no sienta algo tan profundo por ti, pero es imposible negar que me atraes mucho. Hay algo de ti que me resulta irresistible, no puedo decirle que no a mis instintos. —susurró él, acercándose aún más a su rostro.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te escuchas a ti mismo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo? —se escandalizó ella, y de inmediato despertó.

—… te pido que te quedes conmigo, ¿Es demasiado? —suspiró Zuko.

Katara se quedó estática, intentando procesar aquello. ¿Era el verdadero Príncipe Zuko el que le estaba implorando que se quedara con él? Nunca creyó oír tales palabras de su boca… ¡Hasta intentó ignorar la mención que Zuko hizo respecto de su "declaración a medias" de aquella noche tormentosa! Ahora su única testigo era la Luna, estaban solos, lejos de Aang; Sokka atrapado por el enemigo y ellos… ¿Ellos aprovechando la situación o qué?

—No sé si es demasiado, pero no es correcto. —suspiró la muchacha, muy a su pesar— No es correcto que tú y yo hagamos algo como esto cuando es mi hermano el que está prisionero, cuando Aang aún no sabe cómo enfrentar al Espíritu de Fuego… y cuando yo aún no confío en ti. Me heriste una vez… no te perdonaré eso tan fácilmente. —

Zuko permaneció en silencio unos instantes, perdido en esos grandes ojos azules que le miraban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo todo si quieres. —dijo, al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Qué? —espetó Katara.

—Me olvidaré del Avatar para siempre. Ya no me importa… me parece que mi padre entenderá que salvar a la Nación es más importante que hacer que se gane esta guerra, y me permitirá regresar a casa. Cuando esté allá, será mucho más sencillo convencerlo de que abandone todo esto… y si el Avatar derrota a Kitama (o a ese Espíritu, en fin), ya no habrá nada qué hacer. No pasará mucho antes de que yo ocupe el trono… —continuó Zuko, en tono tranquilo.

— ¿Estás hablando de detener la guerra, y rendirte? —contestó ella.

—Exactamente. Podría hacerlo… en realidad, puedo hacerlo. —

La joven se quedó boquiabierta, observando el rostro sereno del Príncipe. ¿Seguro que estaba en sus cabales? ¿O había logrado chiflarlo del todo con su danza ceremonial? Algo más aliviada, Katara se dio el lujo de delinear una pequeñísima sonrisa en su boca y lentamente alzó una mano. Despacio, casi con miedo, rozó la gran herida que marcaba el rostro de Zuko, y notó que él cerraba lentamente sus ojos, como entregándose a la caricia.

—Ya no puedo con esto. —murmuró él, como un quejido.

Katara se paralizó, asustada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo, temblorosa.

—Me refiero a que no puedo continuar pretendiendo ser alguien que no soy. Es demasiada responsabilidad, me siento tan presionado todo el tiempo… mi búsqueda sin sentido de repente cobra vida y pensé que sería la única forma de recuperar el honor que perdí. De repente aparece una nueva oportunidad en mi camino, y la tomo sólo _porque me dio un ataque de honradez al conocerte y no pude traicionarte cuando debí hacerlo_. —confesó él, apoyando suavemente su mejilla en la mano abierta de Katara, como si fuera un manso animal ante su amo— Me siento tan cansado de todo esto… tres años en el mar hicieron de mí un hombre duro y despiadado, pero sólo fue así porque no hubo nada capaz de equilibrar el odio dentro de mí. Mi lengua se afiló como un cuchillo, no conocí el respeto por nada ni por nadie… ¡Tres años, Katara! Fueron tres años. _Dentro de algunos meses serán cuatro, y en una semana cumpliré diecisiete_. Ya debería estar casado y esperando para subir al trono, compartiendo la sabiduría de mi padre y aprendiendo a gobernar con mano de hierro… —

—Zuko, yo no sabía que… —empezó la muchacha, cuando él se calló.

—No, no lo sabías. Nadie sabe cómo me siento o lo que pienso de todo esto; mi tío es la única persona que me conoce y sabe quién soy… ¡Es más mi padre sin serlo que mi verdadero padre! Por eso quiero ayudarlo, quiero sacarlo de ahí y sacar también a mi hermana, porque aunque ella me odie y yo no la tolere, somos de la misma sangre y mi deber con Azula es ayudarla; así como tu deber con tu hermano es hacer lo posible por salvarlo. —interrumpió él, y de pronto apretó los dientes con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño— Considérate única en el mundo, Katara… eres la primera persona que oye algo así de mi boca y vive para contarlo. No podría lastimarte. —

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Katara entendió todo muy bien. Sabía que Zuko no era malo, él sólo estaba forjado por las circunstancias y su carácter tan fuerte y hosco sólo era para compensar la falta de aprecio que sentía dentro de su corazón. Necesitaba quien lo quisiera de verdad, como su tío.

Y necesitaba amar a alguien, para equilibrar todo el dolor.

La muchacha no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas traidoras se deslizaran en sus mejillas, pero no permitió que él las viera. No, tomó una decisión rápida y se apretó contra su pecho, abrazando fuertemente a Zuko para brindarle algo de alivio a su adolorido espíritu. No le dio pie a las palabras, sólo se lanzó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, sin importarle lo que el Príncipe fuera a pensar de sus acciones. Él la recibió en sus brazos con algo muy extrañamente parecido a la felicidad, y envolvió la cintura de la chica con suavidad, aunque se tomó el atrevimiento de apretarla contra su cuerpo con ansia y deseo de aflojar la tensión de todas sus emociones encontradas.

—… gracias, Katara. Necesitaba que alguien hiciera eso. —dijo Zuko, con la voz muy baja y calmada.

Katara se separó suavemente de su contacto un par de minutos después, aunque sus manos sostuvieron con dulzura la barbilla del joven en alto, para ver sus orgullosos ojos dorados una vez más. Y muy suavemente, se acercó a su rostro para dejar un par de cariñosos besos sobre esa acusadora cicatriz, como si con el sencillo acto pudiera alejar todas las preocupaciones de un chico atribulado… y lo más bello fue que lo logró.

—No te preocupes, Zuko. Yo te comprendo, sé de lo que hablas. Creo que siempre sospeché que no eras tan malvado, y Aang siempre supo que tienes un gran sentido del honor. Por eso no quiso abandonarte aquella vez, en el Norte. La vez que peleamos, y te saqué de combate… —dijo Katara, dulcemente— Ahí comprendí que si Aang no te tenía miedo siendo tu principal víctima, ¿Por qué debería temerte yo? Empecé a preguntarme qué era lo que Aang veía en ti, y por qué había sido tan bondadoso contigo como para no dejarte morir en aquel helado paraje… creo que finalmente lo entendí. Él sabe que no eres su enemigo y que sólo eres demasiado responsable con tus metas. Aprecio eso en la gente, aprecio mucho que sean honorables y de ley. —

»Ozai no tiene idea del hijo que se está perdiendo, por haber ordenado tu exilio. No me interesa saber por qué lo hizo, pero sospecho que no tiene que ver con tu coraje o tu honor porque ambas cosas te sobran. —concluyó ella.

Zuko estaba asombrado. No podía creer cuánta verdad y aprecio había en las palabras de Katara, y por eso se quedó boquiabierto escuchándola hablar un momento, comprendiendo que estaba equivocado con ella y en grande: Katara no era una campesina de la Tribu del Agua, hablaba con la sabiduría de toda una grandiosa reina.

—… ¿D-de veras c-crees eso de m-mí? —dijo el chico, tartamudeando.

—Por supuesto. No me gusta mentir si no hay razones… pero eso no es lo único que pienso de ti, Zuko. No importa lo demás, por ahora confórmate con saber que no te odio y que a partir de este momento... como pago por haber sido sincero conmigo, confiaré en ti sin importar lo que pase. —prometió ella, y sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Confiarás en mí, de verdad? —

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás sordo o no te has limpiado las orejas hoy? Por supuesto, confiaré en ti. Prometiste que rescataríamos a mi hermano y a todos tus seres queridos, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidas para lograrlo. —le contestó la chica, riéndose suavemente.

El Príncipe soltó entonces por un momento su cálido abrazo en la cintura de Katara y limpió dócilmente las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por el rostro de la morena, con un suspiro soñador y una especie de pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Se quedó observando su exótica belleza con tierno embeleso, notando que en efecto el brillo de la Luna hacía a Katara el tesoro más precioso de todo el Universo.

— ¿Eso significa que te quedarás conmigo esta noche? —insistió Zuko.

—No, significa que tú te quedarás conmigo. Volveremos al campamento y te acostarás en mi bolsa de dormir, te la presto por hoy. Esta vez yo seré quien haga la vigilancia, para que puedas descansar un poco; mañana nos iremos a un sitio donde podamos escondernos, hasta que preparemos el plan. —decidió la joven, y esa vez sí se levantó del regazo del Príncipe para iniciar la vuelta al campamento— Ven, he dicho que esta noche dormirás y yo vigilaré. —

Zuko se puso de pie sintiendo como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua helada encima. ¡No era eso lo que él esperaba! Rayos, ¿Qué iba a hacer con todo el deseo aprisionado dentro de su cuerpo? Necesitaría darse un largo baño en las frías aguas del océano para dormir tranquilo, ¡En la bolsa que tenía el suave aroma a azahares de la misma Katara! Maldita fuera. Pero levantar la mirada y ver el suave contoneo de las caderas de esa tierna Maestra Agua, y el notar que su estrecha cintura parecía llamarlo más fuertemente que su voz… bien, estaba dispuesto a alejar esos fantasmas incitadores con un baño.

—Iré en un momento… tengo que hacer algo primero. —se excusó Zuko, y desvió sus pasos hacia la playa.

Katara se quedó viéndole unos instantes, confundida. Y quizá él creyó que la chica ya se había ido, porque cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del oleaje, el Príncipe empezó a aflojar una por una las piezas de su armadura hasta que se las quitó. Abriendo mucho los ojos, Katara se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y salió casi corriendo a juntar el resto de la ropa que había dejado en el palmar, a unos metros más atrás. No pudo evitar curiosear de reojo, y aunque estaba muy oscuro y no se veía casi nada, diferenció claramente la esbelta y magnífica figura del joven Príncipe entre las olas…

—Vaya, que me ahorquen ahora mismo si no es el mejor hombre que he visto en mi vida. —susurró ella, asombrada. Pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas fue tan fuerte que se sintió casi abofeteada por su indiscreción, así que la chica se retiró en silencio de aquella costa, para volver al campamento.

Aang ya dormía, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones. Katara hubiera deseado en grande ser tan inocente como el niño, y no entender en profundidad todos los asuntos del corazón… estaba segura de que no entendía mucho tampoco, y que ese amor recién descubierto por el Príncipe enemigo empezaba a parecerse a una historia prohibida que terminaría horriblemente. Cansada e intentando no pensar en nada maligno o terrible, la joven Maestra se sentó suavemente en la pata de Appa cuando terminó de vestirse apropiadamente, y esperó con gran paciencia a que Zuko volviera.

Y en efecto, el muchacho regresó casi media hora más tarde, y tal como lo habían acordado se recostó a dormir apaciblemente sobre la bolsa de dormir, sin meterse dentro.

—Buenas noches, Zuko… espero que descanses un poco, lo mereces más que Aang o yo. Has hecho mucho por protegernos, y la verdad no hay ningún motivo para hacerlo; pero igualmente muchas gracias por estar de este lado y no persiguiéndonos. —dijo ella, a modo de saludo y riéndose.

Zuko le contestó con una sonrisita sincera, y luego le dio la espalda.

… aunque no estuviera envuelto con las finas pieles, la bolsa de dormir sí que conservaba el dulce aroma del cuerpo de Katara… su hermosa Katara.

**«:::§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:::»**

**¡AAWWW! Qué ternurita, hace mucho que no escribía un chap así de lindo… ¡Pero los depravaditos se pensaron que venía el lemmon o algo así! Nah, esperen. Aún no tengo todo el apoyo que necesito para algo tan atrevido, ahora solamente logré que se reconcilien y no se peleen tan ferozmente… ¡El siguiente paso es emparejarlos! Pero eso lo verán en otra actualización, porque el mega adelanto dice que en el siguiente episodio tengo que mostrarles algo que los sorprenderá mucho sobre otras gentes que también están involucradas, ¡Aún falta saber cómo le está yendo a Sokka! Pobre ninio, está perdido ahí ¬¬ no se preocupen, prometo que no será nada muy soso ni descolgado del resto, todo tiene un porqué en esta historia, y aún falta desarrollar un poco a Kitama porque ella… en realidad es otra incomprendida como Zuko, ya lo van a ver. ¡No se pierdan el siguiente episodio ni se me vayan a perder por ahí en las playas desiertas, eh! Nos veremos muuuy prontito en este mismo servidor de Internet XD**

**Hey, ya está mi costumbre acostumbrada de pedir aunque sea uno o dos reviews de algún lector, ya saben… como para saber si a alguien le interesa lo que escribí y eso, o si hay que cambiarle algo. Las críticas fundadas son bien recibidas n.n ¡BYE!**

**(Próxima Actualización: en otros 10 o 15 días más, ya no los hago esperar tanto ni seré tan mala XD ¡Hey, más les vale dejar reviews o recomendar el fic con otros amigos fanáticos! No priven a los demás de aquello que nos gusta a todos… ¡AVATAR! XD)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**_


	15. Nieve de Noche, Fuego de Día

**¡Hi a todos! Espero que no me hayan extrañado tanto, no se van a dar cuenta nunca de todo lo que yo extrañé la nueva actualización XD ¡Y digo la verdad! Cada vez que pongo un capítulo no puedo esperar para poner el siguiente y ver qué le parece a los fans… ¡Hablando de ellos! Me parece que hay unos cuantos reviews que contestar, así que empecemos por los saludos y aclaraciones que hagan falta n.n ¡Aquí están los afortunados!: _Navi-the-Fairy_ **(¡Waaa! Estuve leyendo tu fic y me encanta, me encanta ¡Lo amo! Lo que sí, creo que te pierdes mucho narrando y pones poco diálogo, eso termina por cansar a algunos lectores ñ.ñ ¡Pero yo lo adoro tal como está!); **_Keiko210382_** (homenaje a quien me dio una idea muy espectacular, una idea que no había considerado… pero pondré a Toph, se me ocurrieron buenas cosas XD ¡Gracias!); **_Pirate of the Phantom Waters_** (prometí que no escribiría más fanfics… pero no puedo con mi genio, y tengo uno que empezaré a publicar dentro de poco, lo malo es que también es Zutara. Y luego de eso no escribiré más, me retiro X.x ¡Pero igual gracias por los ánimos!); **_Flower of Night_** (me encantaría entrar en tu concurso pero no puedo accesar a tu página porque la escribiste en el review y FF.n e t borra cualquier dirección h t t p a menos que la escribas correctamente con todas las letras separadas por un espacio n.n); **_Pride-sama_** (sssst, ahora las cosas se calman un poco por dos episodios y luego todo el fuego vuelve a subir, porque habrá grandes cambios en el fanfic… ¡Muahahhaha! Y ya que estás, ¿Podrías decirme qué clase de errores gramaticales cometo? Yo no me doy cuenta, pero si tú los encuentras dame algunos ejemplos); **_CyllanSDT_** (si yo soy cara rota vos sin duda sos argentina también ajjajajajjaajjajaja XD ¡Comadre! Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, me hace mucho bien que la gente comente lo que le gustó pero la relación de Zuko y Katara se congelará por dos capis n.n ¡Thnks!); **_Ana Isabel_** (¡Whoa! Muchas gracias por la onda y el apoyo, es bueno de vez en cuando entrar en el profile de la gente para ver qué más hace XD); **_Kari-chan_** (a mí no me gustan las interrupciones, así que… jajajjaja ¡Ninia, de nuevo mil gracias por los scans del manga! Te adoro n.n); **_Yukiko Elric_** (gracias a ti también por escribir, espero verte tan seguido como a los nuevos lectores n.n); **_Princess Sheccid_** (sin duda ocurrirá más con "ese par", pero por ahora tenemos que atender otros aspectos igualmente interesantes XD ¡Gracias por toda la onda, hey! y como ya dije, de Aang mejor ni digo nada XD); **_Anita-Asakura_** (waaa muchas gracias a ti por el apoyo, ninia, ¡Me hace muy feliz saber que te gustó! Muy pronto todas las plegarias serán respondidas XD); **_Vero Malfoy Uchiha Hiwatari_** (yo también adoro a Kai, y por si no sabías hasta tuve un hijito suyo una vez… emmhh… tiempos de fanfics de Beyblade, a otra cosa XD ¡Gracias por el review! App: las danzas tribales no son bailes de puta, con perdón por la expresión); **_Aspasie Von Kenneth_** (¡Waaa, otra de mis autoras! Me encanta tu fanfic, últimamente no dejé muchos reviews pero sigo las actualizaciones… lo que sí, no deseo que me hagan una religión ni nada, ¿Eh? ñ.ñ); **_ShinobuByako_** (espero que la tortura no les dure tanto o si no se me van a desequilibrar los lectores X.x ¡Gracias!); **_Shio-san_** (lemmon aún no, lemmon aún no, pero pronto lo tendrán. No pienso dejar a Zuko con las ganas, muehehe y avísame cuando te lo raptes XD); **_Grey Nigth_** (¡Hermana! n.n tanto sin saber de vos, te cuento entre las que quieren lemmon y a pedido del público, va a haber… pero no todavía, sino cuando la ocasión se de XD ¡Gracias por escribir!); **_Katara 001_** (no es la verdadera, pero qué envidia si lo fueras XD muchísimas gracias por las recomendaciones n.n ¡Te espero seguido!); **_Nicky-Hitomi_** (muchas gracias por considerar bueno mi fanfic, ya se te considera como una amiga más en el grupo n.n); **_Cedrick_** (bonito nombre el de tu nick, me lo robaré para un personaje propio algún día XD ¡Mil gracias por leer, espero que sigas escribiendo luego!);**_ Aways Mssb_** (jajajjaa si, vaya suerte la de Katara, ¿Cómo no me toca a mí un hombre como Zuko, eh? XD ¡Gracias!) **_y Death Mask _**(un review interesante, gracias por el tip y ya veré qué hago para corregirlo... aunque te confieso que mucho no entendí de todo lo que escribiste ñ.ñ)

**Muchas gracias a todos desde el fondo de mi corazoncito, hacen muy feliz a una pobre piba que tiene gran pasión por la escritura y lo demás XD Y ya saben que quiero conversar de vez en cuando con algunos de ustedes, así que no duden en agregarme a su msn si les interesa ¡A mí sí me interesa, pero si quieren que los agregue tienen que escribir su email en el lugarcito que dice "email" debajo del casillero de su nombre en el cuadro de diálogo de los reviews! XD**

Tenemos otro host estúpido con consejo tonto: cuídense mucho de los cabra-conejo-gorilas de la raza de Flopsy, no vaya a ser que les salte uno encima y pierda algún lector por culpa de esos bichos raros… ¡Y no coman tierra, ustedes no son gusanos! ¬¬

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Decimoquinto: "Nieve de Noche, Fuego de Día"_**

Sokka no podía quejarse. El Espíritu del Fuego no los trataba tan mal y se podía decir que tomaba muchos cuidados con sus prisioneros, principalmente con Azula. Además, la comida era estupenda y se sentía tan satisfecho que ni ganas de pelear tenía, ni hablar de buscar una forma de escaparse. Durante el día era libre de vagar por todo el barco si lo deseaba, y el muchacho no perdió el tiempo tratando de hallar un modo de desaparecer: pero encontró que no había botes salvavidas ni tierra a la vista. Sus sospechas eran ciertas: en pleno mar abierto y custodiado por otras ocho fragatas de combate iba a pasar el resto de sus días hasta que lo soltaran, lo mataran o ambas cosas a la vez. Y aunque podía decir que Kitama no era de lo más amable, su cautiverio era tan placentero como la comida aseguraba.

Por espacio de varios días, Sokka permaneció callado y observándolo todo. Un movimiento muy astuto, quizá demasiado para alguien de mentalidad tan simple y luchadora; pero sintió que hacerse el buenito podría servirle de mucho. Además, quería conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible. El anciano General Iroh era muy amable con él (y pensar que un montón de veces el mismo Sokka lo había repudiado por pertenecer a la casta de Zuko) y siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar una partida de Pang-Sho para que el joven moreno no se aburriera. No había mucho más qué hacer, con un fiero Espíritu vigilando sus espaldas todo el tiempo.

Y en sus observaciones, el atento Sokka notó que durante la cena Kitama nunca estaba con ellos, aunque siempre se cercioraba de estar en el desayuno, el almuerzo y el té de la media tarde. Es más, en esos cinco días nunca la había visto vagando por la cubierta de proa después de que empezaba a bajar el Sol, declinando hacia el anochecer entre fulgores anaranjados y púrpuras. Quizá el Espíritu del Fuego se dedicara a otras actividades… en fin, cierto día fue mucho más fuerte la curiosidad, y durante una reñida partida de Pang-Sho Sokka soltó la lengua y comentó al General Iroh:

-… es extraño. Nunca he visto a su sobrina en cubierta cuando empieza a anochecer. ¿Le tiene miedo a la oscuridad o qué? -su tono fue juguetón.

- ¿Hablas de Kitama…? No, ella nunca sale durante el crepúsculo. A esas horas es cuando el Espíritu del Fuego se vuelve débil, pierde la influencia del Astro Rey y se adormece. Sólo entonces la verdadera Kitama saldrá a la luz, sólo si el Espíritu duerme se apacigua su ira y ella recupera el control de su cuerpo… me parece. -comentó el anciano tío, sin reírse. La broma de Sokka no era para nada graciosa. Iroh movió ágilmente una pieza del juego y se mesó las barbas con serenidad- Espero que puedas salir de ésta, te puse una buena trampa. -

- ¿Qué? ¡Oiga, ese movimiento no está permitido! -ladró el moreno, y se concentró en su juego por un momento, pero la reciente respuesta le puso de punta los cabellos de la nuca-… ¿Quiere decir que ella nunca fue así? Zuko mencionó algo de un poder inimaginable, que estaba poseída… ¿Hablaba de eso, del Espíritu que nació dentro de su hermana? -

-… quizás. -contestó el tío.

El juego continuó, y lamentablemente Sokka perdió por horrores. Ya había perdido el interés en la partida, una vez que esa información llegó a sus oídos. O sea que la tal Kitama no era en realidad esa clase de persona todo el tiempo, y tenía momentos de paz… se preguntó qué se sentiría estar dominado por un Espíritu malvado e iracundo, aunque luego decidió que seguramente no era un sentimiento agradable. El muchacho permaneció pensativo durante un par de horas (si Katara lo hubiera visto así, habría jurado que él no era Sokka) y para la cena se mostró atentísimo a todos los movimientos de la servidumbre. Azula le prestó menos atención que de costumbre, y el tío casi no habló tampoco. Era la comida más deprimente que tenían desde que estaban presos en ese buque, y a Sokka empezó a dolerle algo cerca del corazón: extrañaba a los suyos.

Pese a que la cena fue buena, esa vez no hubo felicitaciones para nadie. Y Azula se retiró a dormir inmediatamente después de una sobremesa de pocos minutos con un té de jazmín, al igual que su tío. Luego de desearle las buenas noches a Sokka, el anciano Iroh se fue del comedor; y el muchacho decidió que no tenía objeto quedarse ahí acompañado por guardias con cara de poquísimos y muy malos amigos, así que resolvió dar un paseo nocturno por la cubierta a fin de tomar aire fresco antes de dormir. Tenía un cuarto separado ahora, y era bueno porque la verdad Azula terminó por volverlo loco con sus caprichos y toda la madre. Suspirando con resignación, Sokka salió al laberinto de pasillos en busca de la salida hacia la cubierta de proa…

Estaba a medio camino de llegar, cuando oyó la voz de Azula gritándole a alguien:

-… ¡No me interesa que lo sientas, eres una traidora y lo pagarás, una vez que me haya librado de ti y del imbécil de mi hermano! -

Sokka elevó los ojos al techo de acero, con una mueca de odio. La tipa era de lo peor, con razón Zuko estaba cansado de ella y tenía un carácter más o menos agradable a comparación con su hermana menor. Pero lo que oyó a continuación heló la sangre del joven de la Tribu Agua…

-… Azula, hermana… sabes que no es mi intención hacer esto, ¡Todos los días desde que empezó esta tragedia no he hecho más que _pedirte que perdones sus acciones_, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ocurre! Créeme que si yo pudiera _hacer algo en su contra_, lo haría y entonces… -dijo otra voz femenina y más delicada, casi aterrorizada.

- ¡Y con eso sigues demostrando que eres una piltrafa! Tal para cual, el idiota de mi hermano y tú. ¡Tienes la culpa de que él sea un traidor debilucho y un imbécil! Padre debió haberme escuchado a mí, en vez de ignorar todos mis consejos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¡No quiero escuchar una palabra más de tu boca, estúpida! ¡Y TAMPOCO ME LLAMES HERMANA, NOSOTRAS NO LO SOMOS Y NUNCA SERÁS DIGNA DE QUE TE DIGA ESA PALABRA! -interrumpió Azula, gritando aún con más fuerza.

-… pero, Azula, por favor. ¡No soy yo, no es mi culpa! -empezó otra vez la voz más débil.

- ¡Sal de mi habitación! Lo único que me faltaba. No me importa cuántas veces me pidas perdón, ¡Tú no mereces que sea condescendiente contigo! Y te recuerdo que cuando me libre de esta situación te cazaré como a un animal, y te haré pagar por todo… ¡No tendrás prisionero a mi padre por mucho tiempo! ¿Quién te has creído que eres? -gritó de nuevo la Princesa, furiosa.

- ¡Azula, escúchame! _¡Sabes que todo esto está pasando por culpa de él!_ ¡Padre supo todo el tiempo que esto podría ocurrir, y él mismo eligió obedecer! ¡Por favor, no me castigues a mí por cosas en las que no tengo nada que ver! ¿Acaso te parece que me gusta presenciar _todas sus humillaciones, y todo lo que te hace pasar día tras día_? ¡Hermana… esto no es lo que yo deseo! -la voz débil se atrevió a hablar más fuerte, para hacerse oír.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA LEVANTARME LA VOZ, ESTÚPIDA! -ladró Azula de nuevo, y se oyó un golpe sordo dentro de la habitación- ¡Fuera de mi cuarto, he dicho! No me interesa nada de lo que digas, te mereces la Muerte por esta afrenta a la Familia Real ¡Siempre supe que por tu culpa iban a ocurrir muchas desgracias en la Nación del Fuego! -

Sokka estaba horrorizado. ¿Quiénes discutían tan acaloradamente a esas horas de la noche, y gritando de ese modo? El joven guerrero se escondió en una intersección cuando oyó ruidos rápidos, y luego espió por una arista en el muro hasta que vio una figura de blanco salir corriendo de cierta habitación. Al principio él no supo muy bien por qué, pero se decidió a seguirla… era como un fantasma caminando por los corredores dentro del buque, envuelta en una tela roja algo transparente que ondeaba visiblemente alrededor de una nube blanca y lacia. ¿Quién era, a dónde iba? Sokka siguió a la misteriosa sombra hasta que la perdió de vista, en otras galerías.

Luego de divagar un rato, el moreno se encogió de hombros y encontró al fin el camino a cubierta, salió encontrándose con que la Luna era grande y de lo más hermosa esa noche. Era una de esas lunas que Katara adoraba porque su Agua-Control era más poderoso. Sokka reparó entonces en cierta figurita en relieve contra el blanco arco de la Luna, en la ganchuda proa del buque.

- ¿Qué rayos…? -susurró, confundido.

Se le acercó despacio, en silencio. ¡Era la misma persona que había salido del cuarto de Azula! Sus vestimentas rojas de telas cristalinas se movían con la suave brisa y… ah, era su cabello. La gran "capa blanca" que antes creyó ver no era más que un lacio río de cabello, suelto y sedoso. Tragó saliva: ya estaba seguro de quién era. Reconocería ese cabello en cualquier parte, le recordaba tanto a su querida Yue…

-… ¿Princesa Kitama? -se atrevió a decir, algo tembloroso.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta, bruscamente. Sus grandes ojos rojizos, de suave tono cereza, estaban llenos de frías lágrimas gigantescas que corrían con la potencia de un torrente sobre sus mejillas algo morenas. Ella pareció conocer al muchacho, y rápidamente se limpió el llanto del rostro con la manga de su túnica de dormir.

- ¡Eres tú…! Lo siento, creí que no había nadie. -se excusó la chica.

Tenía una voz casi tan dulce como el encendido tono de sus ojos. A Sokka le pareció que esta Kitama era mucho muy diferente de aquella que durante las comidas hostigaba a la Princesa Azula con comentarios insidiosos, o se burlaba de su ascendencia campesina en la Tribu Agua.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya deberías dormir, como todo el mundo. Y creo que te di un cuarto para ti solo, además… espero que estés bien. Lamento mucho todo lo que está ocurriendo, ya no puedo… _no puedo controlarlo_. _Ya no puedo más contra él._ -volvió a disculparse ella, evitando mirar a Sokka.

-… ¿De quién estás hablando? -inquirió él, confuso.

-Pues… del Espíritu del Fuego, ¿Acaso hay alguien más interviniendo en todas mis decisiones y haciendo lo que le da la gana con mi persona? -replicó ella, y su voz se quebró durante unos instantes.

Sokka alzó las cejas, castigándose por su estupidez. Pero claro, ésta era la primera vez que hablaba en persona con la verdadera Kitama. A simple vista se podía entender por qué Zuko la elegía a ella antes que a su auténtica hermana, y si hubiera estado en la misma situación seguramente Sokka habría hecho lo mismo. Realmente no eran tan diferentes, Zuko y él.

-Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte. -se disculpó el moreno- Gracias por la habitación, supongo. Salí a estirar un poco las piernas, y escuché un griterío horrible en la cubierta del segundo nivel… ¿Por qué Azula es tan mala contigo? No pareces la clase de persona con la que nadie quiera enfadarse. -

- ¿Oíste todo eso? -preguntó la chica, con cara de horror indecible.

-… bueno, tal vez no todo. -se corrigió Sokka, con una mueca bastante graciosa en el rostro- Pero oí lo suficiente como para convencerme de que esa Azula no puede ser más víbora. Aunque te parezca mentira, yo no te culpo a ti por lo que está ocurriendo… y tu hermano tampoco lo hace. -

- ¿Has hablado con mi hermano, con Zuko? -dijo Kitama, ilusionada. De pronto todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Sabes cómo se encuentra? -

El moreno carraspeó entonces, y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose sobre los codos en la barandilla de proa, al lado de la muchacha.

-Zuko está bien. Estaba herido la última vez que lo ví, pero seguramente a estas alturas mi hermana ya lo descubrió y lo debe haber curado… claro que todo eso acompañado de uno de sus narcolépticos sermones de hermana mujer capaces de poner en coma a cualquiera. -intentó bromear, para distraer a la joven de cabellos blancos.

Y vaya que sirvió. Kitama echó a reír, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos envueltas en las largas mangas de su túnica. Por un momento, ya no hubo temor ni dolor en su rostro, y eso le produjo una sana satisfacción a Sokka; tal vez Kitama no era una mala persona pese a que pertenecía a la familia de Zuko y… un momento, ¡Ella no era de la familia! Era una hija adoptiva de Ozai, ¿Y le preocupaba tanto el bienestar de su hermano mayor? Ahí había gato encerrado, pero uno de esos gatos peludos y retorcidos que siempre se formaban en la mente de Sokka, derivándolo a decisiones erróneas y conclusiones muy locas:

-… ¿Qué hay entre tú y Zuko? -dijo, cuando la chica menos lo esperó.

- ¿Perdona? ¿De qué estás hablando? -le contestó ella, confundida.

-Te inquietas demasiado por él, y por lo que sé ni siquiera son hermanos verdaderos. ¿No será que sientes algo más profundo por él, y por eso dicen que te sentiste traicionada cuando te ocultó sus planes y te mintió como a los otros? ¿Es eso? -explicó Sokka, con tono insidioso.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? -escupió la chica, con aire muy ofendido.

- ¿Entonces, es verdad? -insistió Sokka.

Kitama frunció mucho el ceño, y por un momento al joven de la Tribu Agua le pareció que la barandilla donde estaba apoyado empezaba a calentarse con mucha rapidez. Iba a disculparse por la imprudencia, cuando ella habló:

-No me refería a eso, quise decir que quién te contó lo que ocurrió. Zuko es mi hermano en mi corazón y lo adoro por ello; nunca tuve una familia de verdad, crecí sabiendo que no era de la Nación del Fuego pero a pesar de esas diferencias él siempre estuvo ahí conmigo y cuidó de mí… hasta que Azula dijo que no era bueno y su padre le creyó. Luego nos separaron… -explicó la chica, con sentida tristeza. Nuevamente, la barandilla metálica se enfrió y todo volvió a la normalidad- No sé de dónde sacaste que nosotros teníamos algo… yo no lo habría permitido, sé cuál es mi lugar. Además, no podría sentir por él nunca algo más que simple cariño de hermana, y deseo de protegerlo porque sé que puedo hacerlo. Por culpa de Azula no pude defenderlo cuando ocurrió aquello… y por eso mi hermano pagó con el Exilio. -la voz de Kitama se volvió dura- Y por eso juré que algún día, cuando Zuko fuera el Señor del Fuego, yo desafiaría a Azula a un _Agni-khai_ para que sufra lo mismo que mi hermano, y la derrotaré para que sepa en carne propia lo que es ser despreciada por todos. -

Sokka estaba impresionado. Tanto, que tenía sus grandes ojos azules aún más abiertos que de costumbre, con la sorpresa tinta en todo el reflejo de Luna que caía sobre su mirada.

-… tu tío me contó lo otro cuando jugábamos Pang-Sho, pero… ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué le pasó a Zuko? -inquirió.

Kitama le refirió brevemente lo acontecido hacía ya casi tres años, cuando el Príncipe heredero fue tan imprudente como para responder al desafío de un General dentro de la Cámara de Guerra de la Nación del Fuego; y todo lo que eso trajo aparejado. También se tomó la molestia de comentarle un poco de los meses que siguieron hasta que Zuko finalmente se fue, y del dolor que le llenó el alma cuando lo vio partir, alejándose convertido en una persona totalmente diferente: despiadado, frío y malvado.

-… ya veo, por eso es la cicatriz. -murmuró el joven moreno- Quizá si hubiera sabido esto antes, o si Aang lo supiera, entendería más a Zuko. Igual no me parece que condenarse a sí mismo a algo que no tiene sentido sea el único modo que tiene de recuperar ese bendito honor perdido… Aang no tiene que pagar por sus errores. -

-Mi hermano tiene convicciones muy fuertes… es muy seguro y capaz. -fue la respuesta de ella, con la mirada perdida en el océano.

-Vaya que lo sé, no quiso decir nada de que estaba malherido hasta que no lo descubrí… y odio decirlo, pero le debo la vida. Sí, no te sorprendas tanto, Zuko me salvó de caer en un barranco, arriesgó su vida y casi se mata por mí… no sé por qué lo hizo, pero estoy agradecido con él por eso. Estoy seguro que tu hermano y el Avatar encontrarán un modo de ayudarte, se nota cuando nos hablaba de ti que también te aprecia mucho. -comentó Sokka, tranquilo.

- ¿De veras Zuko hizo eso? ¿Estás seguro de que hablamos de la misma persona, el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego? -bromeó Kitama, sonriendo algo a medias- Yo confío en él… y el nuevo Avatar, ¿Dices que se llama Aang? -

-Sí, es un Maestro Aire… el último de su raza, pobrecito. Lo hallamos con mi hermana en un iceberg en el Polo Sur, hace unos meses. Desde que lo conocí he tenido una aventura tras otra, y no me arrepiento de nada… excepto quizás de la falta de comida y los regaños de mi hermana. -

Kitama volvió a reírse, con muchas ganas. Sokka intentaba ser gracioso a fin de ganarse su confianza, tenía que haber un modo de escapar de ahí si ella no estaba de acuerdo con su cautiverio.

-Míranos: nos conocemos de nada y estamos aquí conversando como dos viejos y buenos amigos. Se supone que eres un prisionero, y que yo soy toda una dictadora… pero estamos charlando. -observó ella, tímidamente.

-Bueno, yo no tengo nada en tu contra. No eres tú la que se pasa todo el santo día insultándome y tratándome como una mula de carga o un mono de circo… por mí está bien. Se nota que necesitas hablar con alguien que no te grite ni te tenga miedo, y yo me aburro fácilmente en este barco… podríamos hacernos el favor. -propuso Sokka, sin saber muy bien por qué de pronto tenía ganas de fraternizar con el enemigo.

-… ¿Quieres volver a hablar conmigo? Pero eso sólo sería posible en las noches. Durante el día… _él no dejaría que te me acerques_. _Es muy posesivo con mi persona_, y podría lastimarte gravemente. -

Kitama parecía muy sorprendida por la propuesta. Sokka se volvió hacia la chica y la miró, recordando por un momento que con Yue había empezado casi de la misma manera; excepto porque a ella la amó desde la primera vez que la vio, en su paseo por los canales de hielo. La Princesa Kitama era visiblemente hermosa, tanto o más que Yue… tenía aire de ángel, aunque dentro de ella se consumiera el fuego del Infierno.

-… claro, ¿Por qué no? -aceptó él, medio sonriendo.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? No puedo creer esto… no podemos decírselo a nadie, o si no _quién sabe lo que pueda pasar si él se entera_. El Espíritu del Fuego no sabe lo que ocurre cuando es de noche, porque duerme en ausencia del Sol… pero yo sí sé todo lo que pasa en el día, porque estoy despierta. Sería muy peligroso si llegara a saber que tú… bueno, que hablas conmigo. -explicó la muchacha, nerviosamente.

-Está bien, prometo que no diré nada. -

-… ¿En tu cuarto, o en el mío? -preguntó Kitama, algo sonrojada.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!... quiero decir, que sea aquí, en la cubierta… o en la torre de navegación, si está frío. No queremos que nadie me advierta entrando a tu habitación, o a ti yendo hacia la mía, ¿No? -respondió el chico, nervioso.

- ¡Claro, claro! Por supuesto, qué tonta soy; así está mejor… pero ahora, si no te molesta, quisiera irme a dormir. Este desgraciado ha pasado todo el día dando órdenes, subiendo y bajando por todo el barco e importunando a toda mi tripulación… necesito descansar, o a este paso terminaré por morir. -dijo la Princesa, con una sonrisita afectada y las mejillas aún muy calientes.

-… ¡Sí, está bien, yo…! Quiero decir, claro que sí. Debes estar muy mal si este _"espíritu loco"_ te tiene todo el día al trote, yo comprendo, sí… -aceptó el moreno, con una risita nerviosa.

Kitama miró al suelo entonces. Tenía las manos entrelazadas metidas en las mangas de su túnica, y una sonrisita tonta en los labios, como si se sintiera un poco incómoda con la situación. El viento del mar exhaló su aliento sobre los blancos cabellos de la muchacha, y su flequillo nevado se agitó rápidamente. Se sentía el fresco… luego de despedirse otra vez, Kitama se apuró a abandonar la proa del buque y dejó solo a Sokka. El joven volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla de seguridad, y soltó un suspiro muy largo y tendido. Sí, esa Kitama era toda una gran joya de su Nación, tal como lo había dicho Iroh.

Pero Sokka estaba seguro de que Iroh no veía a su "sobrina" con ojos de hombre, del mismo modo en que él la había mirado esa noche. Sin duda, todo el significado de joya no alcanzaba para definir la belleza de esa muchacha y su dulce carácter. Sonriéndose con algo de malicia, el guerrero de la Tribu Agua se prometió a sí mismo no entrar en terreno pantanoso de nuevo.

No podía volver a fijarse en otra Princesa con problemas.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

A la mañana siguiente, Sokka se levantó casi a la salida del Sol cuando un par de gritos resonaron por toda la cubierta del segundo nivel. En los cuartos ya era imposible descansar… esa vez no se trataba de la gritería de Azula, sino que eran las órdenes imperativas del Espíritu del Fuego hablando a través de la dulce voz de Kitama, acentuando un tono ciertamente maléfico y despectivo.

El joven se presentó a desayunar más tarde que lo acostumbrado en esos últimos seis días, y para su sorpresa nadie le había esperado. Kitama, sentada en la punta de una larga mesa a la que sólo se podía acceder arrodillándose, le miró con los ojos fríos y teñidos de un rojo vino muy intenso. A su derecha era el lugar del anciano Iroh, quien disfrutaba de un desayuno muy bien servido, y a la izquierda pero mucho más alejada de todos, estaba Azula. Había algo de comer servido en un sitio cómodo también a la izquierda de Kitama, pero justo a su lado… bien, suponía que ésa era la ubicación que Sokka tomaría ese día.

-Llegas tarde. -soltó la voz de la Princesa mayor, molesta.

-… sí, creo que sí. Es que oí gritos muy temprano por la mañana y pensé que si los ignoraba conseguiría soñar un poco más… pero ya no pude volver a dormirme. -dijo el muchacho, con sarcasmo y en mitad de un bostezo.

Kitama frunció mucho el ceño, y de sus narices escapó vapor hirviente.

- ¡Toma tu lugar y come! No tengo tiempo ni ganas de escuchar toda tu insolencia el día de hoy. Importantes eventos ocurrirán dentro de poco… ya no necesitaré de ti, así que si no te comportas creo que voy a matarte para dar el ejemplo a ese traidor de Zuko. -decidió la otra, terriblemente furiosa.

-… ya supéralo, mi hermano te odia tanto como yo. -dijo Azula, riendo.

Sokka cerró la boca y con una expresión algo asustada se sentó encima de las almohadillas puestas para él al lado de la Princesa, y esperó con paciencia a que Kitama estallara para responderle a la impúdica Azula como debía. Pero esa vez no hubo estallido de furia… con un fuego helado en los ojos, Kitama dirigió su mirada hacia la otra y solamente hizo una mueca con la boca, ignorándola.

A todo esto, el anciano Iroh solamente se concentró en su té. ¿Y a él por qué razón no le preocupaba la creciente tensión entre las Princesas? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que en cualquier momento se matarían una a la otra, si no las controlaban por la fuerza? Al parecer, el viejo General estaba tranquilo más precisamente porque SABÍA A LA PERFECCIÓN que el Espíritu del Fuego no iba a matar a nadie a menos que fuera totalmente dispensable y que la verdadera Kitama estuviera de acuerdo. Ella aún era la anfitriona del Espíritu.

Por lo tanto, si ella decidía quitarse la vida ahora, el Espíritu estaba frito.

Ignorando todo eso, Sokka levantó el tazón de su té de jazmín (una linda excentricidad de la que nunca antes había disfrutado, cuando vivía en el Polo) y le dio un sorbo al líquido… pero luego de hacer un gesto horrible con el rostro, lo escupió todo sobre la mesa y dejó el cuenco.

- ¡Puajj! -soltó, con asco.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, campesino inútil? -bramó Kitama.

-… el té está frío, no me gusta cuando lo que voy a comer está frío. -le contestó el muchacho, y tomó un pedazo de pan de arroz.

-Jah, miren quién lo dice: alguien que vivió toda si vida en un témpano de hielo, allá donde el Avatar perdió sus sandalias. -comentó Azula, sarcástica.

Nuevamente Kitama dirigió una mirada desafiante hacia la otra. Y como la vez anterior, solamente se ignoraron, aunque Azula no dijo nada más y siguió desayunando en silencio.

-Tu desayuno estaría caliente si hubieras llegado a tiempo. -dijo Kitama, y apoyó la palma de su mano derecha en la mesa de metal por unos segundos.

El tío Iroh levantó la mirada, y la Princesa Azula pareció alertarse de algo, pero Sokka continuó engullendo el pan de arroz. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que algo importante ocurría cuando escuchó un burbujeo, y al mirar hacia su tazón se encontró con que la porcelana hacía hervir el líquido dentro de ella, y que un camino de metal ardiente se deslizaba hacia la taza desde la mano de Kitama que tocaba la mesa. Poco a poco, el té bulló con más fuerza y acabó por saltar rehirviendo hacia el rostro de Sokka, pero el muchacho se lanzó al suelo sin recibir el líquido en ninguna parte más que el suelo, por suerte.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Intentas matarme, acaso? ¡Esa taza está que pela, ahora no podré tocarla! -dijo él, entre molesto y asustado.

-… enfríalo un poco con tu Agua-Control, y deja de quejarte. -espetó la Princesa Kitama, con tono sereno. Volvió a sus alimentos entonces.

-Yo no soy Maestro Agua, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se usa esa magia estúpida. -informó el moreno, con aire bastante enojado.

Kitama levantó la mirada y una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios, casi perfilando unos colmillos demoníacos en un gesto que podría haber sido la más bella de las expresiones.

-… vaya, vaya; mira tú qué deliciosa ironía. -apreció la chica, perversa.

Sokka se preguntó entonces, con nerviosismo, qué habría querido decir el Espíritu del Fuego con eso de "deliciosa ironía"… y si no le iba a doler.

**«:::§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:::»**

**¡WAAAA! Jajajajaja, pobre Sokkita, siempre le toca lo peor a él XD si no es la suerte que le va en contra, o una loca que lo agarra, ahora resulta que la loca es linda y le recuerda a alguien que le movió mucho el piso en el pasado y se hacen amiguines… ¡Despiole total! Pero no se confundan, aquí hay varias cosas claras: Kitama no tiene la culpa de lo que le ocurre, pobrecita… si hasta este episodio la odiaban, estaban un poquito equivocados; pero si la siguen odiando aún después de saber esto, ¡SON MALOS CON ELLA! XD Como sea, el capi que viene también va a ser dedicado a ellos dos, porque luego de eso volvemos a Zuko y Katara y Aang y Appa y lo que pasa con ellos y lo que están haciendo y… ¿Demasiadas "Y"? Ok, lo dejo aquí y les mando a todos muchos saluditos y les deseo lo mejor, les pido que se contacten o que escriban, que sean buena gente y sigan escribiendo fics y ¡Vean Avatar! Aunque sean siempre los mismos veinte capítulos que nos tenemos re-sabidos ¬¬**

**Weno, antes de despedirme les pido humildemente aunque sea un review chiquitito de media línea cosa de tener gente para saludar en el siguiente capítulo, o si quieren repudiar algo… ¡También son libres de hacerlo, qué va! XD ¡Nos vemos!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Ok, como siempre hasta el momento, dentro de 10 o 15 días para que todo el mundo haga tiempo a leer y dejar su review y estar ahí luego… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS, GENTE, PORFIS! ¡Bye! n.n)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K o K-chan para los amigos.**_


	16. Pequeñas Cosas Ocultas

**¡Holihola! ¿Qué tal les va a todos los fans del pelado más cool de la tevé? No hablaba de Zuko, a ver ¬¬ convénzanse de una vez que él no es el único pelado cool de la tele XD En fin, he regresado para mal de males y para odio del lector en general (ya sé que no me soportan, se nota en los reviews XD) a traerles un nuevo capítulo que… lamento en el alma, realmente v.v se trata exclusivamente de Sokka y las gentes a bordo del barco. En el siguiente chap volvemos a Katara y Zuko, porque hay una sorpresota dentro de poco, MUAHAHAHAH XD en fin, saludo a las siguientes queridísimas personas: _Kari-chan; Navi the Fairy; Umizu; Keiko210382; Dely; Always mssb; Cyllan SDT; Nicky-Hitomi; Anita Asakura; Aspasie Von Kenneth; ShionbuByakko; Grey Night; Pricess Sheccid; Pirate of the Phantom Waters; Kyoshi-C; Zutara-for-Ever; Flower of Night y Yukiko Elric n.n_**

**¡MUCHISISISISISISISISISMAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR CONMIGO, CHIKAS Y CHIKOS! Dioz, no sé qué haría si no estuvieran aquí para brindarme su apoyo, ánimos y comentarios (el que quiera tirar una idea, es bien recibida tmb n.n) y como siempre digo, ¡Nos vemos al final del episodio! X3**

Ooobvio, porque a todo el mundo le gusta… ¡Hay host estúpido! No coman nada que tenga más de seis días en el refrigerador, pinte de un extraño color verdecito fosforiloco radiactivo o tenga pelo y muerda… ¡Y ya limpien la nevera, holgazanes! Van a criar alimentos mutantes transgénicos si siguen así XD

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Decimosexto: "Pequeñas cosas Ocultas"_**

Sokka tragó saliva, muy nervioso y bastante intranquilo por la extraña mirada en los ojos de Kitama. La muchacha le estaba viendo de un modo ciertamente asesino, como si el rojo de sus irises fuera una sanguinolenta extensión del sufrimiento que le haría pasar si lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos llegaba a salir de sus labios. El anciano Iroh y la indiferente Azula dejaron de desayunar instantáneamente, y también dirigieron sus ojos hacia la Princesa poseída por el Espíritu de las Llamas, con cierto temor reverencial.

—No entiendo lo que quisiste decir. —confesó el joven guerrero, serio.

—Es irónico que no sepas Agua-Control, siendo que naciste en la Tribu del Agua y el sentido de la existencia de tu gente es sobrevivir para convertirse en grandes Maestros capaces de controlar limpiamente al elemento vital. —masculló Kitama, y cerró los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa despiadada de sus labios.

—… es verdad, no sé Agua-Control. —declaró Sokka, medio molesto.

—Qué novedad… ah, ya veo. Tú provienes de la Tribu Agua del Sur. De los pobres infieles que quedaron separados de sus mentores, por eso no conoces los principios de las disciplinas de control de los elementos. —observó la Princesa, y la tensión se disipó.

Parecía como si a ella le hiciera mucha gracia o algo por el estilo. Sokka no se dio por enterado de cuál era el chiste, así que frunció aún más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—No me parece nada divertido, pero eso también es verdad. No había Maestros del Agua-Control en mi tribu. Todos ellos se quedaron en el Norte, con nuestros hermanos… y la única que nació con algún interés en esa disciplina tonta es mi hermana Katara. —fue la altanera respuesta del moreno.

— ¿Tienes una hermana? —inquirió Kitama, interesada.

—Por supuesto que sí, te lo dije anoch… —el joven se interrumpió, abriendo mucho los ojos. ¡Casi metía la pata! La verdadera Princesa sabía sobre Katara, no la entidad que la dominaba durante el día— Quiero decir, ¿No lo recuerdas? Creo que lo mencioné algún que otro día de éstos. Katara es una poderosa Maestra, enseñada por el gran Maestro Baku de la Tribu del Agua del Norte. —añadió, con orgullo.

—Ah, el buen y viejo Baku… —comentó Kitama, con una risa— Conocí a su padre, y tuve una batalla con él hace tiempo, antes de que el Avatar Roku tuviera oportunidad de vencerme… pero supongo que el tiempo es justo con todos los traidores que no le rinden la merecida fidelidad a sus deidades. A Roku le llegó la Muerte, porque aunque el Avatar sea Inmortal al reencarnar una y otra vez, siempre queda una ventana de dieciséis años en los que alguien como yo puede tomar ventaja. —

—… estúpida orgullosa. —fue el murmullo de Azula, en lo que volvía a su té.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir, hermana Azula? Porque te escucho, si quieres. —

Azula levantó la mirada con furia, y sus ojos de oro observaron a la pacífica Kitama, como desafiándola a otra pelea que seguramente perdería por ser tan arrebatada como Zuko. La joven de cabellos castaños prefirió no decir nada más, y calló.

—Me parecía que no ibas a decir nada importante, pero cerciorarse nunca está de más por aquí. —comentó Kitama, con sarcasmo.

Sokka estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Bien, sabía que tendría que seguir el juego del Espíritu del Fuego al menos hasta que consiguiera la confianza de la auténtica Kitama para huir de ese barco sin ser visto, pero le llenaba de rabia estar en presencia de un ser tan malditamente arrogante y pagado de sí mismo. Era cien veces peor que estar a la par de Hang, el prometido de Yue; o que escuchar los discursos sin sentido de Zhao, o que oír de los labios de Zuko todo lo que haría con Aang si lo atrapaba.

_**Yue. Hacía mucho que no pensaba seriamente en ella. **_

—… me voy a mi habitación, no tengo hambre. —declaró Sokka, y se dispuso para levantarse; pero Kitama lo aferró por el hombro y volvió a sentarlo rápidamente— ¡Hey, no te pases! ¿Qué rayos quieres? —

—Por si no lo has notado, campesino ignorante… ¡Estamos a la mitad de un ameno desayuno en familia, y no vas a moverte hasta que no hayamos terminado! Suficiente de tu insolencia soporté esperando a que el señorito se dignara a aparecer; ¡No saldrás de aquí antes que yo! —decidió Kitama, fúrica. Por un momento el rojo de sus irises se encendió.

— ¡Mira, no tengo nada qué hacer aquí! Yo no soy parte de tu familia, no puedes ni tienes derecho a obligarme a nada, y si no quiero quedarme simplemente no me quedo y punto fi… —escupió Sokka.

El tío Iroh se arrodilló sobre sus almohadillas, y atrapó justo en el aire la mano de la Princesa cuando Kitama iba a asestar un golpe sobre el joven de la Tribu Agua. Sokka se quedó estático, asustado e impresionado tanto por la velocidad de Iroh como por su propia estupidez y pocos reflejos… ¿Cómo fue que no notó el movimiento de ella? Se notaba en la mirada cargada de odio de la Princesa que estaba hecha una furia por su proceder y no dudaría en darle su escarmiento, pero el anciano tío había sido MÁS RÁPIDO al detenerla para que no cometiera un error.

Con calma, Iroh separó sus labios y murmuró:

—No creo que Kitama quiera saber de lo que has hecho, Espíritu del Fuego. —

Kitama se soltó de inmediato, pero no volvió a sentarse. Se quedó viendo a Sokka de un modo extraño y perturbador ¿Qué había pasado con el tierno rojo cereza que le había visto en la mirada la otra noche? ¿Estaba ahí, escondido detrás de aquella cortina de flequillo blanco rebelde y fuego incandescente; continuaba en ella? Obvio que sí y con la misma fuerza de siempre, pero no a simple vista. Sokka tendría que ser aún más observador si quería encontrar a la verdadera Princesa durante el día.

—Ahora come, y bebe tu té. Tengamos un desayuno en paz. —declaró el tío.

Pero la joven de cabellos blancos tampoco se sentó esa vez. Estaba esperando…

— ¡Maldito, no la tendrás! —exclamó, iracunda.

Sin previo aviso, Kitama casi volvió a lanzarse sobre Sokka con grandes ganas de hacerlo pedazos, y esta vez el muchacho anticipó su movimiento. Nunca supo cómo, pero lanzó sus manos hacia ella para detenerla (incluso Iroh quiso aferrarla por la manga de su túnica, pero se le escapó) y sintió la imperante necesidad de que alguien o algo le hiciera de escudo, deseó secretamente que Katara hubiera estado ahí para lanzarle directamente en la cara a Kitama un látigo de agua que pudiera detener al Espíritu de las Llamas…

…_el tiempo pareció estancarse, casi como si los segundos se impeliesen con la más desesperante lentitud. _

Sokka deseó tan ardientemente saber Agua-Control en ese momento, que sin querer realmente lo consiguió: el té hirviente que estaba dentro de su taza saltó hacia el rostro de la Princesa, convirtiéndose en una helada estaca de hielo… Kitama reaccionó, o la parte de ella controlada por el maligno espíritu, y alcanzó a lanzar una llamarada que derritió la estaca antes de que llegara a tocarla. Pero el té ahora líquido cayó sobre su rostro, y sólo necesitó ese salpicón sorpresa para perder la concentración y caer encima de Sokka, ya sin intenciones de atacarlo de nuevo.

— ¡Kitama! ¡Espíritu, ya déjalo en paz! —ordenó el tío Iroh, y se levantó de su sitio.

—… al demonio, yo me regreso a mi habitación. —decidió Azula, con aire molesto.

— ¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela de encima, alguien por favor quítemela! —decía Sokka.

—… ¡Maldito bastardo de la Tribu del Agua! ¿Crees que no sé lo que tramas? ¿Te parece que no lo veo en tus ojos, cómo la miras? ¡Eres un tonto, un imbécil! Nunca vas a llegar a ella, ¿Me oyes, campesino? ¡NUNCA MIENTRAS YO VIVA DENTRO DE ELLA! —le gritaba el Espíritu, forzando la voz de la Princesa a parecer más gruesa y ruda.

— ¡Ya basta, sepárense ustedes dos...! ¡Guardias! —el tío vio que no podía hacer ya nada por detener la ira del Espíritu del Fuego, y pidió algo de apoyo.

—… ¡Auxilio, me va a matar! —clamaba Sokka, indefenso porque no quería luchar.

— ¿Así que no sabías Agua-Control, eh? ¡No te volverás a acercar a mi Princesa si yo puedo evitarlo, regresarás a la celda que debiste tener desde que te capturó el idiota de Zhao! —seguía gritando la joven de cabellos blancos, en lo que lanzaba sus puños hacia el muchacho moreno con gran ira— ¡NO PODRÁS ACERCARTE A ELLA OTRA VEZ! —

Los soldados medio asustados por el griterío hicieron acto de presencia, y a la orden de Iroh se apresuraron a separar a los dos jóvenes que se hallaban en el suelo enredados entre los cojines: Kitama intentaba darle con los puños cerrados a Sokka, y él se defendía cruzando los brazos para interceptar cada golpe, fiel a su política de no herir a ninguna mujer ni aunque ésta se lo pidiera; si se ponía a pensarlo, no era necesario aquello ya que técnicamente no era Kitama la que estaba golpeándole a él, y bien podría haber dormido al Espíritu de las Llamas con un solo puñetazo… pero no, no podía levantar una mano en su contra. Los guardias atraparon nada amablemente a la chica por la cintura y las ropas y la pusieron de pie; otros dos levantaron a Sokka y se lo llevaron.

— ¡Eso es, llévenselo de aquí! —ordenó Iroh, agitando las manos— ¡Mientras no se vean, todo estará bien! ¡A su habitación, llévenlo a su habitación! —

— ¿Qué creen que hacen, manga de traidores? ¡Suéltenme! —ordenó a su vez ella, y se sacudió el polvo de la armadura y los vestidos una vez que los soldados obedecieron y la dejaron en paz— ¡Habráse visto, malditos humanos renegados y rastreros! —

—… ya cálmate, Espíritu. Aplaca tu ira, eres una entidad sabia y con miles de años de vida, ¡No puedes simplemente perder el control de este modo, y porque el chico quiso levantarse de la mesa! ¿Qué ocurrirá si llega a hacer algo grave? —manifestó Iroh, y le dio orden de salida a los guardias cuando vio que podría manejarlo.

—… el día que ese maldito campesino cometa una falta grave… ése día voy a darle muerte, para que los de su raza comprendan cómo son las cosas conmigo. —decidió ella.

Iroh se puso a acomodar los cojines desperdigados, ya que no quedaba nadie más en el comedor a excepción de ellos dos. Intranquilo, el anciano tío sólo meneó la cabeza y se tomó su tiempo para poner todo en orden antes de detenerse delante de la jovencita que respiraba agitadamente, todavía furiosa y con ganas de matar a alguien.

—… dime, Espíritu del Fuego: ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra de ese joven campesino? ¿Acaso el que llaman Sokka ha hecho algo malo, y te da derecho a castigarlo con la muerte? —inquirió el viejo, luego de un par de segundos de silencio en los que estudió el rostro de su "sobrina".

Kitama frunció su precioso ceño, molesta.

—… ese desgraciado… él intentó acercarse a mi Princesa, eso es lo que hace y me revienta de ira. Ella es mía, hasta que yo decida abandonar su cuerpo… lo cual, para mal de tus queridos parientes, será NUNCA JAMÁS. Yo viviré por siempre, y ella vivirá igual a mi lado o conmigo dentro. —contestó el Espíritu, articulando a través de los labios rojos de la joven.

—No creo que Sokka tenga intenciones de acercarse a mi sobrina. —decidió Iroh— Y eso de que vivirás por siempre en ella… está por verse. El Avatar aún es un niño, pero es muy poderoso y podría derrotarte. Si mi sobrino es inteligente, ya se habrá reunido con él y ahora mismo deben estar en camino hacia acá, para eliminarte. —

— ¡Tú también eres un traidor! ¿Y con esa actitud te llamas Hijo del Fuego? No eres uno de mis hijos, porque si lo fueras no traicionarías a tu propio dios y al Imperio que te vio nacer. Y a tu sobrino querido me lo comeré en el desayuno, cuando lo atrape… porque si lo conozco, tarde o temprano el Príncipe Zuko pisará el palito y yo podré escucharlo. —le respondió el Espíritu, altanero y con una mueca de malicia en la boca.

—… espero que no llegues a eso, o me conocerás. —

— ¡TE CONOZCO LO SUFICIENTE, GENERAL IROH "DRAGÓN DEL OESTE"! Y es por eso que no te tengo miedo… porque con ese cuerpo no puedes hacer mucho. —fue la respuesta de la joven, con una risa bastante sarcástica— Pero ahora que lo pienso con más detenimiento: tu sobrino quizá tenga mal sabor y me indigeste si me lo como, así que tal vez, y sólo tal vez… utilice su cuerpo para algo más. Me incomoda ser el alma de una niña, y después de todo ellos dos no son hermanos. —

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? —casi gritó Iroh, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que quiero ver a tu sobrino con urgencia, acabas de darme una excelente idea… General Iroh, hijo de Azulon. —concluyó Kitama, y pasó al lado del anciano tío riéndose de esa manera estridente y desagradable que no era nada propia en ella— Lo espero con las más grandes ansias del mundo… —

El anciano General cerró sus ojos en un gesto de dolor, sabiendo que muy pronto las cosas se pondrían más feas de lo que había visto hasta el momento.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

—… y entonces le dije a Zuko que si quería obtener algo de mí, tenía que empezar por ser un poquito más amable y considerado, que yo no era cualquier persona y no le debo respeto porque en ese momento él no era nadie. —comentó Sokka, usando un tono arrogante y confiado. Movió una pieza de su lado del tablero de Pang-Sho y juntó ambas manos entrelazando los dedos; se sonrió y miró a Kitama— Ahora, intenta hacer algo si te parece que puedes, mi estrategia es impenetrable. —

— ¿De verdad le dijiste todo eso a Zuko, al Zuko que yo conozco? No te creo. Si le hubieras hablado así, no estaríamos jugando este juego tan entretenido: te habría matado ahí mismo. —dijo la chica, con una risita— Y esta estrategia es la misma que usa el tío Iroh, la aprendiste de él… bah, principiantes de Pang-Sho a mí. —

—Bueno, está bien… tal vez no fue eso exactamente lo que le dije, pero creo que él me entendió porque en síntesis eso fue lo que quise decirle, quizá con otras palabras que no sonaran tan fuertes. —se rindió Sokka, y dejó caer un poco los hombros— Vamos, te reto a que hagas algo contra mi juego. —

—Sabía que todo esto tenía fallas: la historia y tu juego. —

Estaban juntos, en la torre de navegación. El incidente del desayuno estaba claro y zanjado para ambos, luego de que Kitama se desviviera en disculpas para con el joven de la Tribu del Agua y su tío por igual. Sokka casi creyó que era culpa suya, y habría hecho un poco más de alharaca por el tema si no hubiera pasado casi todo el día encerrado en su camarote intentando encontrarle explicación a la misteriosa estaca de hielo que había saltado al rostro del Espíritu de las Llamas esa mañana. Eso era Agua-Control, pero en el barco no existía ningún Maestro Agua o alguien que tuviera conocimiento de esas técnicas y era altamente improbable que él mismo lo hubiera hecho… ¿O no era que sí? ¿Es que era posible que él, Sokka, hubiera hecho Agua-Control sin tener idea? ¿Sólo por fuerza de su voluntad y la desesperación?

La preocupación carcomió sus pensamientos por el resto del día, y por eso fue que el Espíritu de las Llamas casi no lo molestó. De hecho, nadie fue a exigirle que se mostrara a almorzar o a merendar, y ahora para la cena estaba hambriento como un lobo solitario. Si no hubiera sido porque la disculpa de Kitama venía adornada con una fuente de pollo que había quedado de la cena, Sokka estaría furioso para la medianoche… y seguiría con hambre, claro.

El tío Iroh tampoco dijo nada a Sokka cuando lo vio en la torre de navegación, solo a las diez de la noche. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y aunque su deber habría sido no dar pie a aquella "amistad", simplemente no pudo evitar hacerse a un lado y dejarlos ser. Ahí estaban entonces los dos, Sokka y Kitama, jugando Pang-Sho para pasar el rato y charlar, y el muchacho comía piezas del pollo que alcanzaba de su bandeja.

—No puedo creer que comas tanto. —espetó la chica, con sorpresa.

—Vamos, concéntrate en tu juego… —ordenó Sokka, mordiendo una piernita— Y no como demasiado, sólo repongo las tres comidas que me perdí en el día. —

—… ¿Quieres que me concentre en el juego? Muy bien… Gané. —

Sokka parpadeó varias veces, y revisó el tablero.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Ese anciano me dijo que la estrategia era la más impenetrable de todas, que nadie podía ganarle a eso! —soltó, una vez que constató que en efecto el último movimiento de Kitama la dejaba como ganadora— ¡Argh! Estafador en serio, me dijo cualquier cosa. —

— ¡Oye, cuidado con lo que dices de mi tío! —rió la chica, contenta.

Era la primera vez desde que estaba prisionero que Sokka escuchaba la risa clara y fresca de la Princesa, de la verdadera Kitama. Era como el canto de un dulce pajarillo, y le daba una calidez inusitada a toda la fría torre de navegación. Se le olvidó el hambre sólo al escucharla reír tan animada, y ver que sus redondos ojos cereza se llenaban de lagrimitas de alegría; así que se quedó con la boca abierta observándola. Era linda… sí, muy linda y tierna, parecida a Yue.

Maldición… Yue otra vez. El muchacho frunció el ceño y volvió a su comida pero no dijo nada, aceptando de ese modo haber perdido contra la chica por décima vez en toda la noche. No perdía nada con dejar de recordarla, ya quería guardar la preciosa imagen de su doncella de nieve en el fondo de su corazón como testimonio de lo que nunca fue, y ser libre de hacer su vida sin que su memoria le jugase trucos y bromas. El amor era complejo, quizá demasiado para él. El amor y ciertas obsesiones enfermizas que esa mañana casi le hicieron soltar la lengua delante de un Espíritu iracundo.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, recostados sobre los almohadones… uno a cada lado de la mesa de Pang-Sho. Se miraban a las caras con cierta picardía, como si de veras los dos fueran viejísimos amigos.

Pero tarde o temprano la duda estallaría, Sokka lo sabía bien. Mejor que fuera ahora antes de que ocurriera en un momento menos indicado:

—… oye, Tama… esta mañana, _cuando **él** me atacó_… dijo algo que me pareció muy extraño, sonó como si me hubiera atacado por celos. Me equivoco, ¿Verdad? ¿Es posible que un Espíritu me haya querido matar sólo por estar celoso? Y encima unos celos que no tienen fundamento, porque… bueno, me pareció que por eso estaba tan molesto. —dijo el muchacho, levantando una ceja en una mueca sarcástica.

—Podrías tener razón; pero yo no diría que esté celoso de ti. Me parece que lo suyo es obsesión. _Él es Fuego, Sokka… el elemento superior_. Es calor, pasión, locura, ira y muchas otras cosas que te ciegan cuando estás repleto de ellas. Controla mi cuerpo, pero le da rabia no poder controlar mi alma. Es un Espíritu que no comprende las emociones de los seres humanos, y como no las entiende cree que puede al menos imitarlas. —explicó la joven, bajando un poco la cabeza.

—El elemento superior… sí, cómo no. ¿En qué se basan ustedes, la Nación del Fuego, para decir que su elemento es el mejor de todos? El fuego es la cosa más débil y delicada del Universo, puede ser destruida o exacerbada por los otros tres elementos… no es nada más que una reacción química y energética. —dijo Sokka, y creyó que esas palabras tan elocuentes no podían haber salido de su boca, él normalmente no se ponía filosófico porque le hacía doler la cabeza; pero a veces pensaba cosas bastante profundas y con sentimiento— _El fuego es un evento, no un elemento_. —

Kitama abrió mucho los ojos, y alzó la mirada con interés, fijando sus grandes orbes color cereza en la vista azul y severa de Sokka.

— ¿Qué dices? Estás demente. —soltó ella, con una risita.

—No, piénsalo: ¿Qué hace tan poderosos a los Maestros Fuego? Su respiración, y el poder de crear el fuego a partir de la nada. Eliminan el fuego como una descarga de la energía que acumulan en su cuerpo, ¿No es así? Pero… quítales el poder de crear el fuego, ¿Y qué pasa? Nada. El fuego es en realidad el elemento más débil; puedes apagar su llama con un poco de tierra, con una gota de agua o con una corriente de aire… y si no tuviera aire para producir la combustión, ¡Sería igual! Me parece que los Maestros Fuego sobreestiman el hecho de que poseen una ventaja sobre los demás: se creen superiores sólo porque pueden crear fuego de la nada. —continuó el chico, bastante emocionado.

—… Sokka, ¿De dónde sacas todas esas ideas? —

—Mi padre es un sujeto muy listo, me enseñó mucho. Lo demás es fácil de deducir si lo piensas un poco… créeme, el fuego no es un elemento superior, ni siquiera debería ser un elemento. Observa con cuidado, y verás que en la naturaleza no encuentras fuego en la forma que hallas agua, aire o tierra. _No debería ser considerado un elemento._ —

—Por eso no crees en las disciplinas de control, ¿Verdad? —soltó la chica, casi con el fin de interrumpir las palabras del joven— Por eso te enfada tanto todo lo que tiene que ver con ser Maestro de un elemento, y no te agrada que tu hermana sea Maestra Agua ni que yo sea Maestra Fuego. Por eso te niegas a ti mismo la oportunidad de aprender del Agua-Control, porque no quieres creer en ello. —

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás habland…? —

—Sokka, eres una persona muy transparente. Y lo de esta mañana sí fueron celos, el Espíritu está celoso de que seamos "amigos" o al menos compartamos una charla y un juego de Pang-Sho. —volvió a interrumpirle ella— Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, pero después de escucharte hablar de esto con tanta pasión, me doy cuenta de qué fue lo que sintió el Espíritu del Fuego esta mañana: él sintió la aversión que tienes por las personas que creen en las viejas enseñanzas; e imitó los celos enfermizos de un fanático que se aferra a su religión, estoy segura… si él te escuchara hablar así ahora, estarías ya muerto. —

Sokka se quedó callado, y parpadeó un par de veces. En verdad que eso no tenía ni la menor conexión con lo que habían estado tratando antes, pero él se envalentonó tanto con defender su posición respecto del fuego y su teoría de los elementos, que ni se dio cuenta de con cuánta emoción habló y ni siquiera midió el tono de sus palabras. Podría ser que tuviera razón, pero a veces era muy cabeza hueca y no podía ver lo más obvio: todo lo que Kitama intentaba decirle era que el Espíritu del Fuego le odiaba porque su alma era la antítesis de él mismo… el Fuego no creía en el Agua como su destructora, y el Agua no le creía al Fuego que fuera un elemento al igual que ella.

—… también pensé que habías dicho que el Espíritu dormía por las noches. —soltó el muchacho, luego de una pausa algo tensa.

—Puede que duerma de noche, pero de día se nutre con mis recuerdos y sabrá lo que ocurrió. He estado intentando negarle el acceso a mis memorias, pero cada vez se me hace más difícil… logró descubrir algo, y sospecha que tú y yo nos llevamos bien. —reveló la joven, un poco triste— No puedo evitarlo, y no quiero que los lastime… a nadie, ni a mi tío, ni a Azula… ni siquiera a ti. Tengo miedo de que finalmente se decida a hacerles gran daño a ustedes, sólo por atormentarme. —

—… lo siento, creo que no debí ser tan brusco. —se disculpó el moreno, sintiendo la tristeza de la muchacha— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que sonrías un poco, eh? Si dijimos que nos veríamos durante la noche para charlar, no quiero que sea para hacer drama. —

Kitama alzó los ojos y miró al joven de nuevo, esa vez con una pequeñísima sonrisa. Tomó un pequeño peine de plata y soltó su cabello, que cayó como una cascada de lacios mechones blancos sobre su hombro derecho.

— ¿Me ayudas a peinarme? Ya no tengo ganas de jugar Pang-Sho y estaba casi a punto de irme a descansar un poco. —pidió la jovencita, con una sonrisa.

El moreno tragó saliva. ¿Acercarse a ella, por la noche? ¿En ese cuartucho casi a oscuras, estando solos? ¿Peinar su larguísimo cabello blanco, que tanto le recordaba al de su amada Yue? ¿Podría hacer eso sin pensar en su princesa de las nieves, sin querer que sus manos acariciasen el rostro de la chica ni permitirle a sus labios besar esa carnosa boca teñida de rojo como si fuera la de su perdido amor primero? Nah, estaba alucinando. Y porque debía estar volviéndose loco con el encierro y el bamboleo del buque anclado en el medio de la nada, Sokka asintió con la cabeza y tomó el peine que ella le ofrecía.

—Gracias, si se lo pido a Azula es capaz de carbonizarme el pellejo. —bromeó con sarcasmo la jovencita, y le dio la espalda al muchacho para que él dispusiera de su pelo tal como quisiera— Necesito darme un buen baño, además… pero durante el día eso sería lo más imposible del mundo, el Espíritu no deja que me acerque al agua. —

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de **_él_**? Todo lo que hacemos al encontrarnos es pasar las horas muertas hablando de **_él_**… como si fuera la gran cosa. —bromeó a su vez Sokka, y separó el cabello de la chica en dos grandes mechones.

Era tan suave… en toda su extensión. Una blanca cascada que caía fiel sobre la lisa espalda de la chica, cubriendo como un manto sus hombros y cuerpo. Tan suave como la seda y perfumado como su ropa, con cálido aroma a limón. El peine de plata se deslizaba sin interrupciones por toda su longitud, acariciando suavemente cada cabello sin lastimarlo ni cortajearlo. Era imposible hacer aquella "actividad" sin tocar accidentalmente la estrecha cintura de la joven por encima de su túnica de dormir ceñida con aquella faja blanca, y al joven le resultaba aún más imposible quedarse tan tranquilo.

La verdad, ella tampoco podía mantenerse calmada. Sokka era gentil y amable con su persona al aceptar esa pequeña invitación suya (inconscientemente la muchacha sabía que Sokka no sólo había aceptado por cortesía, sino porque era un buen chico y quería ser su amigo… ¿O estaba cavilando cualquier cosa?), y aunque pensaba en él como todo el simpático compañero que era… no podía evitar temblar ligeramente cuando las frías manos del muchacho rozaban su cuello al acomodarle el cabello. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan apacible y relajante? Quizá no lo supiera ahora, pero pronto podría averiguarlo, hasta le podía preguntar a su tío _(NdelA: Naaah, otra con problemitas amorosos, pobre Iroh XD)_.

Pasaron quizá unos quince minutos en esa calma tan serena, presos del silencio y la quietud del barco. Sólo se escuchaba débilmente el sonido del peine cuando acariciaba los cabellos de la chica, o cuando alguno de los dos tragaba saliva hasta ponerse rojo por la pena. Finalmente y luego de lo que pareció un momento eterno, Sokka creyó que el pelo de la Princesa ya estaba lo suficientemente desenredado, y carraspeó.

—Ya… creo que ya es bastante, ¿No? Digo, no luce tan mal… soy bueno con esto, debería hacerme peluquero o algo así. —bromeó él, y se puso de pie.

Kitama hizo lo mismo. Sonriendo dulcemente, tomó el peine de plata de las manos de Sokka y sin quererlo rozó demasiado sus dedos fríos. Hubo algo parecido a una amable corriente eléctrica, algo que los hizo separar su contacto de inmediato.

—Kitama, yo… —empezó Sokka, algo confundido.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Sokka. Te veré mañana en el desayuno… bueno, no sé si seré yo quien te vea, pero nos volveremos a ver mañana, cuando se ponga el Sol. —fue la respuesta de la chica, anticipándose a todo para interrumpirlo— Buenas noches. —

Ella se despidió, pero antes de irse dejó un suave beso en la mejilla del moreno. A Sokka no le restó más que quedarse ahí con sus palabras en la boca, en cierto modo casi enternecido por el gesto…

Y se sonrió, pícaramente.

**«:::§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:::»**

**¡Uhh! ¡Casi-casi! Bueh, es muy pronto para que haya algo entre estos dos, pero ya se ve que la atracción entre ambos es evidente y no pasará mucho de su tiempo para que algo en verdad grosso pase entre los dos (demasiados "entre" en todo el párrafo, ya le paro XD) Ok, ahora vamos con lo que todo mundo espera, desde acá pueden empezar la cuenta regresiva para el lemmon porque sí, me he decidido a hacer uno y a llenar la vida de Zuko con alegrías… ok, una alegría que quizá no dure mucho con todo lo que se viene, pero pronto tendrán un par de sorpresiñas bastante interesantes, porque todo se resume en los siguientes capis y el fic ya empieza a declinar hacia su final… sep, después de un par de cosas esto ya se acaba así que espero contar con todos ustedes para lo que falta n.n ¡No tengo mucho más qué decirles! El siguiente chap trata de Zuko, Katara y Aang con una sorpresa que ya van a ver… quizá no sea sorpresa, pero es lo necesario para hacer el fic más chido XD**

**Ok, pedido de siempre; ¡Dejen reviews, no sean weyes! Yo no soy mala, últimamente he dejado más reviews que nunca en mi vida y me estoy poniendo las pilas con todos porque no quiero ser mala… ¡No sean malos conmigo! X.xUu**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de los mentados 10 o 15 días, así todos leen y saben que lo que se viene es bueno… chale que Sokka me salió muy filosófico en este capi, pero medio como que tiene un poco de razón en todo lo que dijo, ¿No creen? XD)**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K o K-chan para los amigos._**


	17. Las Murallas del Corazón

**¡Ok! ¡¡Nuevo capítulo, con lo que han estado esperando por más de un mes enterito!! Los dejé a todos en vilo después de la dizque "reconciliación" de Zuko y Katara así que ahora lo vamos a terminar bien, ahora es cuando se viene lo decisivo y las cosas no pueden ser evitadas… ¡Hablo de la cuenta atrás hacia el lemmon! No es ahora-ya-mismo, pero muy prontito, ¡Denle tiempo al tiempo y ocasión a los eventos! Primero saludaré a algunos buenísimos amigos que me siguen… _CyllanSDT_**(¡Hey, amiga! Encantadora nuestra charla por msn, espero que la podamos repetir porque me copa mucho conocer a otros fans con tanta pila como la tuya, y obvio que Iroh tendrá más participación en el asunto, te tomo la palabra n.n); **_Aspasie Von Kenneth_** (qué bueno que te guste la pareja de Sokkita con mi OC XD ¡Y eso que al principio casi nadie la quería a esta tipa! Jejeje ¡Pronto más zutara, a partir de acá!); **_Radika Sundari_** (pues la verdad, yo supongo que el que no sabe controlar su elemento es porque no tenía ganas de aprender XD pero no sé, realmente. Mil gracias por tu review, amiga ¡Espero verte de nuevo!); **_Pirate of the Phantom Waters_** (ni modo, yo tengo mis reparos con el K×A porque a él lo veo muy chico para ella ñ.ñUu igual y todo acabará más o menos bien… para algunos ¡Muehehe!); **_Princess Sheccid_** (sin duda, la más observadora de todos mis reviewers XD hay muchas cosas que yo quiero plantear que serían posibles pero nunca sucederán en la serie, como cierta teoría que me voy a aventar dentro de poco, ¡Ya verán de qué hablo! XD); **_Lyra Minamino_** (¡Otra nueva lectora! Últimamente caen muchísimos nuevos, así como muchos otros también desaparecen… ¡En fin, muchísimas gracias por la buena onda y la garra! n.n); **_Grey Nigth_** (mi comadre argentina, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje y pasés unas lindas vacaciones, yo por mi parte seguiré aquí divirtiéndome y esperando a que actualices tu fanfic XD); **_Kari-chan_** (creo que el único tipo con sangre de la Tribu del Agua en ese barco era Sokka, así que… tiene que haber sido él, y nadie más XD ¡Cuídate y mil gracias por los scans!); **_Anita-Asakura_** (¡Muchas gracias a ti también! Jejeje creo que Kitama se los está ganando a todos gradualmente, aún no la han despreciado porque le tira onda a Sokka jajaja); **_Satorichiva_** (los planes del Espíritu del Fuego son malos, muy malos, ¡Pero Aang podrá evitarlos si se convierte en un Avatar en pleno dominio de sus elementos! Y habrá mucho romance también jejeje); **_Claudia_** (¡Hola! n.n y sí, la idea es que en alguna parte del fic haya un lemmon, quizá dentro de muy poco porque no quiero que sea algo sin sentido, ¡Si a alguien le molesta, avise!); **_Luli-chan_** (Zuko se volverá aún más atrevido en estos capítulos, no te preocupes, ¡Se cultiva en el arte de la perversión, con la Maestra del Pervert-Control! XD pero todo tiene un bello propósito jejeje); **_Keiko210382_** (¡Waa! ¡Un dibujo! Tienes que avisarme en un mail a dónde tengo que ir a verlo, me encantan los dibujos y los fanarts, tengo miles de zutaras y muchos otros X.x ¡Me muero! ¡Avísame, plis!); **_Navi the Fairy_** (¡Wa! Mil gracias por toda la onda, y que bueno que les empiece a gustar Kitama porque hay con ella para un rato largo XD ¡Muchas felicidades por tu fic, me gusta mucho! X.x ¡Enloquezco!) **_y Gats_** (no quiero contradecirte y sé que tienes cierta razón, pero dime cuántos años tienes tú y atrévete a decirme que nunca has pensado en "cosas así", suponemos que Zuko anda en los 17 y Katara en los 15…).

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores, me emociono tanto con la genial respuesta del público! Parece que tendré que dedicarme a guionista para la tele o algo así XD ¡O hasta podría aventarme mi propia serie estilo "Avatar"! (de hecho, tengo unos cuantos proyectos propios originales que… modestia aparte, no están tan mal 9.9) ¡¡Y porque aunque Zuko sea un idiota por volver con Azula, mejor lo dejamos como un verdadero Príncipe en este fanfic y no le herimos más el orgullo, o no vaya a ser que me toque suicidarlo también!! XD**

El host lleno de estupideces, como siempre, les recomienda a los fans del Kata-Aang que si quieren tener razones para odiar más al imberbe de Zuko ¬¬ que vean el capítulo _"The Crossroads of Destiny"_, no hace falta saber inglés para entender lo que pasa… ¡¡Che Príncipe desequilibrado, ARRGGHH!!

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Decimoséptimo: "Las Murallas del Corazón"_**

Esa noche, el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego durmió terriblemente mal.

No estaba seguro de si se debía a que el perfume de jazmines en la bolsa de dormir le excitaba inconscientemente, obligándolo a mantenerse despierto pensando incoherencia tras otra; o si era porque estaba preocupado por su reacción cuando Katara bailó para él frente al mar… ¡Había sido un tonto! ¿Por qué de pronto se volvió tan débil, confesando el sentimiento de derrota que tenía en el corazón? Se suponía que él era el imperturbable, el magnífico y el poderoso Zuko, no un chiquillo que corría a los brazos de su madre en la primer oportunidad que tuviera, a desahogar su pena.

_Su madre. Ursa, Princesa de la Nación del Fuego. _

¿Por qué pensaba en ella en ese momento? Esperaba pacientemente a que el Sol se asomara para poder largarse de esa isla y su maldita playa (que de ahora en más cada vez que la recordase le traería también a la mente la suave cadera de la morena) y para hacer algo que debería haber hecho hacía ya mucho tiempo, desde que fuera desterrado. No entendía por qué la necesidad de entregarse a ese deseo ahora, a tres años del hecho, pero su instinto y su honor le llamaban.

No pudo esperar mucho. Katara estaba dormida en su puesto de vigilancia y el Avatar se había marchado, pero podía escuchar las risas del niño en alguna parte junto al croar del lémur. Sin perder más tiempo, Zuko se levantó y caminó perezosamente sobre la arena en dirección al mar, buscando la misma playa alejada donde había tenido lugar esa turbulenta declaración a medias de la noche anterior. Cuando supo que estaba a solas, el Príncipe se deshizo de su armadura y dobló cuidadosamente sobre su pecho los pliegues de su túnica roja; arrancó las mangas de la camisa para rasgarlas en varios pedazos y usó las tiras a modo de cinturón, para mantener cerrada la prenda de largos faldones.

—… bueno, Zuko… aquí vas. —murmuró el muchacho, y del interior de su bota sacó una pequeña navaja antigua, con unos grabados simbólicos sobre la hoja— Esto es algo que no debió esperar tres años. Pero sencillamente eras demasiado ingenuo para darte cuenta de que ya no perteneces a esa familia… nunca más. —

Cerró sus dorados ojos al alba, y el rugido de las olas le acompañó en su silencio. Al final, el muchacho pronunció una oración a modo de despedida, levantó el cuchillo…

…y con un tajo limpio se cortó la coleta, para luego arrojarla al mar.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Zuko? —lo interrumpió una voz.

El Príncipe se volvió, de pronto asustado. El Avatar estaba ahí, de pie en la arena con su bastón al lado. El lémur en su hombro lo miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes, en sencilla espera. Aang lo observaba con el ceño algo fruncido.

—… ¿Hacer qué? ¿Y por qué diablos me estás espiando? —replicó Zuko.

—No fue mi intención, pero pasaba por aquí para ir al campamento y te vi. ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? ¿Qué fue esa plegaria que dijiste, antes de hacerlo? —insistió Aang, acercándose al otro.

Zuko guardó la navaja en su vaina y se la metió dentro de la ropa, molesto.

—Es un rito, me despido de mi familia. Los estoy traicionando a ellos al unirme con ustedes, pero no me importa. Mi propia familia me traicionó al desterrarme, y si quiero ser feliz empezando una nueva vida, tengo que decirle adiós a todo lo que me ata al pasado. En especial, a la Realeza. —explicó el Príncipe, sorprendentemente tranquilo.

—… ¿Eso significa que… que ya no te importa atraparme, y llevarme ante tu padre para que restituya tu sitio en el trono? —inquirió el joven monje, pasmado.

La sonrisa del muchacho se abrió cínica y despiadada en sus labios.

—Por el momento, estamos en tregua, Avatar. Pero si fuera tú, no confiaría mucho en esta clase de pactos, nunca duran. —respondió él, y pasó al lado de Aang sin dejar de mirarlo amenazadoramente— Si yo fuera el Avatar, me andaría con cuatro o cinco ojos en el camino, porque nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir. Recuerda que hoy el viento puede ir hacia el Oeste, pero quizá dentro de unas horas rote hacia el Este y entonces estarás frito, Avatar. —

—Mi nombre es Aang, no tienes que decirme "Avatar" todo el tiempo. —respondió el pequeño calvo— ¡Y confío en que el viento siga soplando hacia el Oeste, Zuko! Si es que entiendes lo que intento decir. —

Zuko no hizo caso de las palabras de Aang. ¿Cómo era que el enano cabeza de rodilla estaba tan seguro de que no volvería a traicionarlos, por respeto a Katara y lo que empezaba a crecer entre los dos? Ah, es que siendo la esperanza de la Humanidad, el Avatar siempre podía ver más allá aunque no lo supiera. Aang aún era un niño, pero se decía que Roku tenía muy desarrollado el don de la precognición y quizá este niñato fuera igual, sólo que aún no estaba enterado. Al menos, el Príncipe no hizo caso de lo que el Avatar le dijo hasta que no escuchó algo que realmente le preocupó:

—… y también quiero pedirte que dejes en paz a Katara. —

Aang había seguido hablando aún después de lanzar su indirecta, y Zuko no le dio importancia a nada sino hasta que oyó eso. ¿Acaso el niño los había…?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Zuko, tenso.

—De que ella ya tiene suficiente problemas por ayudarme a mí, no quiero que sigas causándole molestias ni involucrándote en su vida. Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momo y yo estábamos bien y éramos felices, hasta que tú apareciste y atrajiste al Espíritu del Fuego a nosotros. —dijo el chico, con tono amenazador.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡Yo no la traje hacia ustedes! ¡¡Kitama ya venía hacia acá, y con mi hermana Azula!! —intentó defenderse el Príncipe, sintiéndose culpado y con razón.

El Avatar levantó su bastón y lo usó para señalar a Zuko, apoyándole la punta del arma en el pecho como un gesto de abierto desafío:

—Zuko, no quiero que te acerques a Katara. Lo único que harás será lastimarla, sé que eres una buena persona y que tienes mucho honor, pero aún así eres de la Nación del Fuego y pertenecen a distintos mundos, no tendrías que esforzarte mucho para herirla. Y Katara es una chica muy sensible, lo sé porque es mi amiga y la conozco. —soltó Aang, y en su rostro se vio una clara amenaza hacia el otro— Te lo diré sólo una vez: déjala sola y no te metas. Tú sólo estás de paso aquí, luego de que yo selle al Espíritu del Fuego vas a regresar a tu vida y romperás todos los lazos que has hecho con nosotros… y eso sería ya bastante malo para todos. —

— ¿Quién dijo que regresaré a mi vida, cuando esto se termine? —inquirió Zuko.

—Está en tu naturaleza. Así como en la mía está seguir escapando. Eres demasiado orgulloso, Zuko. Sé que nos ayudarás ahora, pero las cosas no quedarán así cuando todo se acabe. —

El Príncipe miró al joven monje. Los ojos de Zuko, teñidos de un iracundo dorado, se fijaron en los grises orbes del Avatar con desconfianza evidente. ¿Qué había descubierto el pequeño rapaz, que estaba hablando de eso ahora? Sudor frío corrió por la espalda del heredero al trono, pensando en que Aang pudiera haber desenmascarado alguno de los sentimientos se habían expresado mutuamente Katara y él la noche anterior…

Aunque, igual, nada se había confesado. Sólo estaban en paz uno con el otro.

—… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora, Avatar? —preguntó Zuko.

—Porque sé que ella se está encariñando contigo, que Katara cree en una amistad que no durará mucho tiempo. Confiamos en ti, Zuko, pero no en tus intenciones. Katara y yo estamos contigo sólo porque sabemos que necesitamos la fuerza de nuestro lado para ganar esta batalla. —explicó Aang.

Zuko suspiró, quitándose un peso de encima con axiomático alivio.

—Recuerda que esta unión sólo es una estrategia, un trato. No viniste a buscarnos para convertirte en nuestro amigo… de hecho, casi estoy seguro de que te repugna la idea de relacionarte con nosotros, ¿No es así, Zuko? —la seriedad del Avatar lo sorprendía.

—Más o menos, no son tan corrientes como pensaba. —menospreció el otro, e hizo un gesto de desagrado con la mano— Pienso aguantármelo mientras tenga que verte la cara sin poder ponerte las manos encima, "Avatar". —

—Espero que así sea… porque yo aprecio mucho a Katara. —

El Príncipe supo que eso último era señal de algo. Casi le dolió ver el cariño en los grises ojos del niño, y casi se echó a reír ante lo que estaba pensando… ¿El mocoso del Avatar, enamorado de una chica que le llevaba al menos tres años? Era ridículo, risible y demasiado insólito. Y sin duda, Zuko sabía muy bien cómo disimular una carcajada debajo de un gesto sarcástico.

— ¿Acaso estás celoso de mí, niño? —soltó, arqueando su única ceja.

— ¡No digas esas cosas! Yo protejo a Katara porque es parte de mi familia, no voy a discutir mi relación con ella aquí contigo. Ya te dije lo que quería, ahora volvamos. Quiero que salgamos de esta isla lo más pronto posible. —negó Aang, algo sonrojado.

—… esto sí que es gracioso. ¡El Avatar, enamorado de su maestra de Agua-Control! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, niño! —se jactó el Príncipe, sonriéndose con perversidad.

— ¡No! ¡¡Nadie dijo nada así!! —se encrespó el joven Avatar.

Zuko echó a reír entonces, ya sin poder contenerse. Casi se dobló en dos, con una mano sobre el estómago. ¡Cielos, llevaba tanto sin reírse maliciosamente a expensas de un pobre diablo, que casi había olvidado cómo se sentía eso! Sin duda el Avatar era la víctima perfecta, tan pequeño, tan inocente, tan… ¡Tan estúpidamente enamorado de la salvaje de la Tribu del Agua!

_De esa sensual morena de enormes y seductores ojos azules, y labios de perdición. _

— ¿Y por qué no hablamos de lo que tú sientes por ella entonces? ¿Eh, Zuko? —fue la exaltada respuesta de Aang a la burla del otro.

El Príncipe cerró la boca de inmediato, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

— ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo, Avatar? ¿Cómo se te ocurre una cosa así? —saltó el muchacho, irritado y celoso— ¡En mi vida me atrevería a mezclar mi sangre con la de una campesina ignorante, encima de la Tribu del Agua! Para tener apenas doce años, tienes muchos bichos en la cabeza, niño. —

Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, a pesar de la diferencia de alturas entre ambos. Zuko parecía muy seguro de sus palabras, así que Aang respiró con calma al darse cuenta de que cuando despreciaba a Katara, lo hacía en serio. Menos mal, odiaría si debiera pelear con el Príncipe por el amor de la muchacha castaña… aunque él fuese el Avatar, estaba seguro de que perdería horriblemente. Zuko ya era todo un hombre, y sobre todo, era un Príncipe con más honor que cualquier Rey.

—… espero que hables con la verdad. —lo amenazó Aang, y empezó a caminar.

— ¡Puedes estar seguro que sí! —aclaró el otro, quedándose con la última palabra como siempre— ¡Por supuesto que digo la verdad! —

"_¡¡¡MENTIROSO!!!"_ le gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza; _"¡Eres un insolente farsante y un estúpido de primera, Zuko! No puedes negar que deseas a esa campesina, desde que viste su belleza desnuda en ese río… ¡Te persigue, y ahora no puedes deshacerte de ella y de su recuerdo!"_

—… puede ser, pero al menos yo tengo un poco más de… un momento, ¿Por qué estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo? —empezó a responderse, extrañado— ¡Ya basta, haré lo que tenga qué hacer y si quiero recordar a la campesina en toda su gloria, es cosa mía así que cállate, conciencia! —

"… _yo sólo decía que si sigues engañándote a ti mismo, sólo estás demostrándole a tu padre, que cuando te desterró tenía razón; a Zhao, que cuando te llamó cobarde tenía razón, y a tu tío, que cuando te dijo que eras aún inmaduro para ciertas cosas… ¿Adivina qué? ¡También estaba en lo cierto!"_ volvió a responderle la voz interior, furiosa.

Decidido a no hacer más caso de esas órdenes subconscientes, Zuko abandonó la playa en la misma dirección en que el Avatar había partido. Era cierto, continuar dándole lugar a esa atracción animal que sentía por la campesina sin duda lo llevaría a cometer un sinnúmero de errores que le costarían caros… además, ese niño estaba metido en medio. Zuko no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con situaciones conflictivas del género amoroso, y no empezaría a luchar con un mocoso por el amor de una chica.

Además, ¿Quién había dicho que era amor lo que tenía en el pecho?

Claro que no. El Príncipe sólo deseaba una cosa de esa mujer: hacerla suya sólo para dejar asentado que podía hacerlo, y que sólo la deseaba porque era hermosa, no había sentimientos de por medio. Ni aunque ella lo hechizara con sus bailes, ni aunque le dejara alcoholizado con sus besos furiosos, ni aunque tuviera el cielo en los ojos y fuera una preciosa sirena de piel canela…

_No. Por amor a su cordura, aquello tenía que terminar. Hoy mismo, para siempre._

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Katara notó con gran sorpresa que Zuko se había deshecho de su coleta, junto con lo más pesado de su armadura. Animada, ella le preguntó por qué la concluyente decisión, mas el Príncipe sólo le respondió algo en tono seco y cortante. Y así estuvo él toda la mañana, distante, agresivo y violento con todo el que se le acercara. Ella no entendía la razón de su comportamiento, creyendo que quizá se había equivocado con lo ocurrido la noche anterior…

Quizá Zuko estaba furioso con ella porque sabía su secreto.

O tal vez, se había enojado por su negativa ante el pedido de quedarse a solas con él en la playa, lejos de Aang.

Por otro lado, también podía ser porque se había quedado sin dinero después de la apuestita que habían hecho y que, por cierto, el principito perdió.

Fuera por lo que fuera, él estaba diferente. Katara había casi jurado que a partir de esa conversación tan sincera y tierna entre los dos, luego del abrazo y el tolerante cariño que se había generado, tal vez Zuko se abriría más a ellos y permitiría a la chica entrar en su corazón, escudriñar dentro de su alma y dejar que ella le confesase sus sentimientos sin temor a recibir una burla como respuesta. Pero dadas las circunstancias, parecía como si Zuko hubiera vuelto a retraerse.

_Y de una preciosa joya del hielo, para él Katara había vuelto a ser una campesina._

—Volaremos sin descanso hacia el Norte, quiero alejarme lo más posible de Ba-Sin-Tsé. Podemos refugiarnos en lo alto de las montañas, donde hace frío y los Maestros Fuego no se atreverán a ir, al menos no si no están seguros de dónde nos encontramos. Indudablemente encontraremos dónde ocultarnos. —decidió Aang, cuando se juntaron a decidir qué hacer a continuación.

—… podemos intentarlo, tenemos dinero para unos meses de provisiones. —dijo la chica, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Tenemos…? Pensé que ya no nos quedaba nada. Y sin duda, la comida que nos dieron en la fonda sólo sirve para el viaje de ida. —comentó el Avatar, sorprendido— ¿De dónde sacamos dinero, de repente? —

—… eh, ¡No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes! El dueño de la cantina, nos pagó con comida y unas monedas. Además, Zuko hizo una pequeña contribución a la causa, y creo que nos ayudará a sobrevivir. — tartamudeó Katara, sonrojada.

Aang miró a Zuko, con el rostro tan serio como el Príncipe lo miró a él.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. Yo sabía que no podías permanecer indiferente a las necesidades del grupo, Zuko. —lo felicitó el niño, contento.

—Es todo lo que tenía, tendremos que arreglarnos una vez que se acabe. —recusó Zuko— Sugiero que nos andemos con cuidado también, no podemos dejar que nadie nos recuerde a dondequiera que vayamos. —

—Un momento… ¿Por qué todo esto se siente como si fuéramos a huir? —comentó Katara, con sorpresa.

Los otros dos la miraron, el más joven algo triste mientras que el Príncipe mantuvo su semblante duro y guerrero. Aang soltó en conclusión un suspiro vencido y meneó la cabeza en señal negativa:

—Lo siento, pero tendremos que escondernos por un tiempo. Necesito fortalecerme antes de encontrar a Kitama por primera vez, no deseo contemplar la posibilidad de que me sobrepase en una pelea uno a uno. Es uno de los Espíritus Sagrados, y oíste lo que Zuko dijo la otra vez: Roku pudo sellarlo, pero él era un Avatar en todos sus sentidos… yo no puedo hacer nada en estas condiciones. —se excusó Aang, tristemente— Por eso me parece mejor ir a las montañas, quizá encontremos un Maestro Tierra que me enseñe lo que me falta aprender… y respecto del fuego, bueno… —

—Jeong-Jeong desapareció, junto con su gente. —rectificó la chica.

—… yo podría enseñarte lo que sé. —aventuró Zuko, con incierta timidez.

Katara y el niño se volvieron a mirarlo, haciendo que el chico se sintiera bastante incómodo. En sus rostros se veía una extraña admiración sin límites, como si no pudieran creer lo que había salido de su boca. Molesto por esas ojeadas, el Príncipe sólo cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho y miró en otra dirección con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Bah! ¡Sólo si puedes seguirme el ritmo! —añadió, en tono despectivo.

— ¿Lo harías, Zuko? —soltó Katara, ilusionada.

El muchacho iba a contestarle de mala gana, cuando Aang los interrumpió:

—No, no hace falta. Juré que no volvería a usar el Fuego-Control y no lo haré. —

Katara bajó la cabeza, recordando la situación que había llevado al pequeño monje a hacer esa promesa tan feroz. Ella comprimió los puños, sintiéndose culpable del hecho. ¡Aang no podía combatir al Espíritu del Fuego sólo con su influencia sobre los otros tres elementos! ¡Estaba loco! Era una batalla de fuego contra fuego, de ataque directo y sin el beneficio de la defensa… en este combate, el que atacara primero tendría la ventaja, y si el Avatar daba el primer paso, podría someter al Espíritu Maligno.

—… no digas estupideces. De todos los elementos, el fuego es el único que aún te sirve así estés dentro de un cubo de metal al vacío. Aprenderás Fuego-Control conmigo, y fin de la discusión, ¿Me entendiste, Avatar? —le ordenó el Príncipe, evitando la tristeza repentina que había caído sobre los otros dos— Y te someterás todo lo que yo te diga… empezando por que me llames _sifu_-Zuko, ¿Está claro? —

¿Era una broma o qué? ¿Zuko intentaba arrancarle una sonrisa con eso? No, sólo estaba exponiendo su carácter dominante sobre los demás, como siempre. Aang le miró con firmeza y se levantó de su sitio, apoyándose en el bastón.

—… lo siento, pero es palabra del Avatar y la cumpliré. No usaré Fuego-Control, al menos no en esta vida. Y si pudiera evitarlo, en ninguna de las siguientes. —volvió a decir el niño, enérgico.

Dicho eso, todo quedó decidido. El pequeño y solitario grupo quedó a medias en un acuerdo bastante a regañadientes, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que todos tomaran un lugar en el lomo de Appa para emprender nuevamente el viaje hacia el Norte, hacia la otra costa del Reino Tierra.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Las encarnaciones anteriores de Aang sabían que habían pasado días montados en el lomo del bisonte volador, con destino a la franja fría del Reino Tierra. En efecto, si bien no fueron más que dos semanas de viaje constante con muy pocas paradas sólo para que Appa descansase, a todos les pareció que fue una eternidad. Más a Zuko, que sentía el frío con terrible nitidez (su piel estaba acostumbrada a vivir en el calor) y ni siquiera su aliento de fuego podía ayudarlo a mantenerse tibio. Katara terminó prestándole el saco que fuera de Sokka, y aunque el Príncipe lo rechazó al principio, acabó aceptando el ofrecimiento luego de ver que los dedos se le ponían azules.

Nieve, hielo y algo de vegetación. La tundra era admirable, ¡Un hogar lejos de su casa! Al menos para Katara. La chica estaba contentísima de encontrar nieve otra vez, ya extrañaba su tierna blancura y su fresco aroma a agua. Tanta felicidad no le cabía en el pecho… lo único que opacaba un poco su alegría era el semblante siempre serio de Zuko. ¡Ella lo intentó, realmente trató de hablar a solas con él, preguntarle qué pasaba! Pero no, el Príncipe parecía emperrado en evitarla y hacer de cuenta que no existía. Con el correr de los días, Katara terminó por convencerse de que él no la correspondía de ningún modo, por eso la evitaba constantemente…

… mas si ella tan solo hubiera sabido cuánto le dolía a él verla a su lado y saber que no podía tocarla. ¡Todo habría sido tan sencillo! Sí, sin la mirada del Avatar asiduamente encima de él, obviamente habría sido fácil para los dos rendirse a aquella frágil amistad en peligro y conocerse un poco más. Luego Zuko podría haber aprovechado para explorar el extraño sentimiento que tenía en el pecho, pero ya que… había cumplido diecisiete años en secreto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y estaba contento con eso. ¡Menos escándalo!

El recorrido ya duraba tres largas semanas, y el cabello castaño oscuro de Zuko crecía como la hierba, protegiéndole del frío imperante en las altas cumbres. No podía creer que por tantos años se hubiese afeitado la cabeza sólo por ese ritual tan espantoso de su Nación, en el que los primogénitos reales debían distinguirse del resto de los hijos del Señor del Fuego con semejante corte. Además, se sentía estúpido como un gran oso de felpa usando ese enorme abrigo con capucha de piel, que los primeros días le hacía picar el cuero cabelludo como nadie tenía idea... llegó a preguntarse si la cosa no estaría infestada de piojos o algo.

Sucedió que uno de esos días, Aang decidió que ya no seguirían adelante.

Habían encontrado al fin un sitio dónde parar, que según el Avatar era su última esperanza para no ser descubiertos en un buen tiempo:

—… un monasterio. Qué original. —susurró Zuko, algo molesto.

—Corrección: es un monasterio del Reino Tierra, donde seguramente hallaremos a un Maestro dispuesto a enseñarme. —lo amonestó Aang, sonriendo de oreja a oreja— ¡Y ya quiero salir a jugar en la nieve! ¡Apresurémonos! Tenemos que pedir asilo. —

No pudieron entrar al monasterio sin llamar, por lo que unos soldados le recibieron. ¿Qué clase de convento estaba lleno de oficiales del ejército, en esos tiempos? A todos les costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que los soldados eran mujeres armadas con el traje de guerra del Reino Tierra, defensoras de su santuario. Una de las guerreras salió a ver y apuntó hacia Aang con una lanza de tres púas:

—… ¿Quiénes son ustedes, y por qué perturban la paz de este templo? —inquirió la mujer, poderosa.

—Buenas tardes, no queremos molestar pero… necesitamos asilo. Soy el Avatar, y exijo que me dejen pasar, quiero hablar con su superiora. —se presentó el niño.

Minutos más tarde, luego de un ceremonioso recibimiento, Aang estaba presentando sus respetos ante una anciana mujer que regía el convento. Muchas señoras sentadas en hilera a los lados de un camino tapizado con pétalos de cerezo le hicieron una pequeña reverencia al venerado Avatar, y entre ellas también había muchas niñas. Seguro que las infantas no eran monjas…

— ¡Bienvenido seas, joven Avatar! —lo saludó la Madre superiora.

—Es un honor, Madre. —rectificó el chiquillo.

— ¿A qué debemos el privilegio de tu visita en estas heladas tierras? ¿Será que al fin has venido a librarnos de la Nación del Fuego? —insistió la anciana.

Al escuchar eso, Zuko se tensó. ¿Es que todo el mundo los odiaba tanto?

—… transitoriamente, no. Madre, le ruego por asilo en su abadía. — solicitó Aang, inclinándose ante la dirigente del lugar.

—No tienes que inclinarte ante mí, joven Avatar… pero explícame por qué solicitas hospicio aquí, y precisamente ahora. —lo liberó la mujer, haciendo un ademán.

Aang se puso de pie y nerviosamente trató de explicarse:

—La Nación del Fuego aún me persigue y yo todavía no soy un Avatar en todas sus facultades, necesito entrenamiento. Puedo proteger el monasterio de un ataque si fuera necesario, pero los ejércitos enemigos han quedado muy atrás y hasta la fecha, los hemos perdido… para poder completar todo mi aprendizaje, necesito un Maestro Tierra que me ayude y un sitio dónde quedarme por unas cuantas semanas. —

El silencio se hizo dentro de la amplia sala, como si el Avatar hubiera dicho palabras prohibidas. Quizá no fuera buena idea después de todo, el joven monje comenzó a sudar débilmente pese al frío del ambiente.

—Has venido al sitio correcto, Avatar Aang. Hay muchas Maestras Tierra en este convento que podrían serte de ayuda… por supuesto que acepto, como ya dije, eres muy bienvenido aquí. Saber de ti es una bendición, ¿Por qué te negaría asilo? —dijo la anciana al fin, devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo a los tres jóvenes.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, Madre! —Aang volvió a inclinarse con respeto y sonrió.

—… si necesitas un Maestro que te enseñe, pondremos todo a tu disposición y yo no vacilaré en socorrerte. ¡No podría negar nada a la gran esperanza! Déjame recomendar especialmente a mi sobrina-nieta, una de las mejores Maestras Tierra que he visto en mi vida… ¿Toph? —

— ¿Sí, tía? —

Una de las niñas presentes habló, la que estaba más cerca del asiento de la Madre y tenía el cabello en el rostro, con la mirada baja. Era una muchacha de quizá once años, con la tez muy blanca y las ropas algo holgadas. Asió la mano que la anciana le tendió y se adelantó hacia Aang con paso algo desparejo.

—Ella es mi sobrina-nieta, Toph Bei-Fong. —la presentó la superiora.

— ¡Hola! —saludó la niña, tendiendo su mano abierta al aire, más arriba de donde Aang tenía la cabeza— ¡Es un honor conocer al Avatar en persona! —

El susodicho Maestro Aire, Katara y Zuko (aún Momo) se quedaron con el ojo quizá algo cuadrado. ¿Qué tenía esa jovencita, de especial? Era apenas una mocosita, no era posible que fuera una auténtica Maestra en el arte de la Tierra-Control. Para no pasar por descortés, Aang bajó la mano de Toph y la estrechó con amabilidad, mirándola a los ojos. ¡Cielos, que tenía un apretón fuerte y firme esa chiquilla!

—Hola… mi nombre es Aang, de los Nómades del Aire. —se presentó él.

—… pero, ¿Qué están esperando todas? —dijo la anciana Madre, batiendo las palmas en el aire— ¡Hay que organizar unos cuartos para el Avatar y sus compañeros, a prisa! Deben estar muy cansados de su viaje… ¡Vamos, vamos! —

A su señal, la mayoría de las mujeres en aquel salón se pusieron de pie haciendo un inherente saludo y salieron, dirigiéndose a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Mientras Aang continuaba conociéndose con la pequeña Toph, Zuko y Katara no se decidían a moverse. Se quedaron en sus lugares (de pie detrás del Avatar), serios y con la mirada fija en el frente… o más bien, así fue hasta que Zuko desvió sus dorados ojos hacia el respingado perfil de la chica, anhelando fuertemente poder olvidarse del sello que le había puesto a su corazón. Tres semanas de hostilidades lo estaban matando.

_Sólo quería la oportunidad de robarle otro beso, ahora que estaba desesperado por tocarla una vez más y verla estremecerse bajo sus dedos…_

**«:::§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:::»**

**Con lo que acaban de leer, es más que seguro que se vienen las cosas calientes en los próximos episodios, otra vez. ¡Sí, sí! Se lo merecen, y se bancaron un mes entero de espera para un momento como este, ¡Nada mejor que el territorio de Katara para hacer que las cosas se torcieran hacia el lado que todos queremos! ¡¡ROMANCE, WEEEE!! XD Nos salió guardabosques Aangi XD ¡¡No quería hacerlo ver tan interesado en Katara!! Esto no puede hacer más que ponerse perfecto para los Zutarences n.n ¡Y hasta me dí el lujo de meter a Toph! Yo que pensaba no incluirla, pero me da una excusa para alargar un poco más el fic… **

**Como siempre les pido aunque sea uno o dos reviews de algún lector, ya saben… para saber si a alguien le interesa lo que escribí y eso, o si creen que hay que cambiarle algo. Las críticas fundadas son bien recibidas porque no me gusta la gente que se queja luego de leer mal o si no sabe lo que dice n.n ¡BYE!**

**(Próxima Actualización: ¡Dentro de 10 o 15 días! Como saben, hago un poco más corta la espera pero puede ser que les siga pareciendo igual de larga, aunque hago lo que puedo… pero si no me convencen no actualizo antes XD ¡BYE!)**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K o K-chan para los amigos._**


	18. Arrojar una Moneda a la Fuente

**¡Jojojo! ¡Y otra vez viene la mensa de mí a traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta barrabasada magistral! XD Espero que no salgan corriendo ahora, porque como dice _Navi the Fairy_… ¡¡OJO PORQUE LAS ESTOY VIENDOOO!! XD Me mata esa frase… ¡En fin! Hace mucho que no nos vemos y este episodio está especialmente creado para que derramen litros de saliva sobre el teclado (ojo con las descargas eléctricas) así que para pasar directamente a la acción, saludemos a los amables lectores que me escribieron en estos últimos días, aunque los saludos serán cortos porque ahora conseguí finalmente empleo y las actualizaciones estarán apretadas X.x ¡Lo siento, pero es lo que se hace por dinero!: _Aspasie Von Kenneth_** (y este capítulo es especialmente hot, así que agárrense de lo que pueda porque espero llamar la atención de muchos con esto… muehehe); **_Dely_** (qué linda la enemistad de Zuko y Aang, ¿No? Pues pienso cultivarla un poco más, luego vendrá lo que todos quieren); **_Anita-Asakura_** (¿No conoces a una tal Marion-Asakura? Es que me suena a que sí jejeje en fin, ya tendrás más SokkaxKitama muy pronto); **_Shipou_** (sufrimiento amoroso y cómico-sensual es lo que le sobra a los capis que vienen, muehehe); **_ShinobuByako_** (no importa si no dejaste review antes, igual yo sé que lees el fanfic religiosamente jajaja); **_Keiko210382_** (odio cuando los técnicos recurrimos a las formateadas de disco, es terrible para el que tiene que sufrirlo); **_Princess Sheccid_** (Ursa, mejor que no sigas hablando de ella o me vas a volar el final del fanfic y lo que le sigue a la historia, ¡No sigas hablando de ella! XD); **_CyllanSDT_** (a Toph aún le quedan muchas oportunidades dentro del fanfic, todo está arreglado y el final fue pactado hace tiempo, no desesperes XD); **_RADIKA SUNDARI_** (no creo que a Aang le preocupara precisamente que le quisieran robar la novia en sus narices, pero ya que…); **_Kari-chan_** (sí, "mestí" a Toph en la historia pero luego van a querer que me ocupe de ella y Aang, y van a querer Zutara, y van a querer SokkaxKitama y no puedo hacer capítulos de diez kilómetros X.x); **_Tercy_** (muchas gracias por sumarte al mini club, esto se hace cada vez más grande O,o); **_Mar_** (gracias por la buena onda, sigue en contacto ¡Porfis! n.n); **_GenSan_** (igualmente, querida, no hace falta que postees siempre, sé que algunos leen aunque no aparezcan nunca jajaja); **_Lyra Minamino_** (el tema de las calenturas se lleva al máximo exponente en este capítulo, sigue así y pronto verás a qué me refiero XD); **_Satorichiva_** (todas tus preguntas serán contestadas en el transcurso del fanfic, no quedará nada al azar si puedo evitarlo n.n); **_Grey Nigth_** (espero que te la pasés bomba en las cabañas de Chubut, después me contás qué tal todo… gracias por escribir, vos de vacaciones y aún así posteando jajaja); **_Karura Himura_** (con un review kilométrico que odio no poder contestar pero… no creo que yo escriba mejor que Samara. Mi fic sólo es diferente, no mejor v.v ¡Nunca podría ser mejor que ella!); **_Navi-the-Fairy_** (perdón por robarte la frase inicial, pero es que me mataste cuando leí eso al final de tu fanfic jajaja); **_Always Mssb_** (mil gracias por los dos reviews, espero que este capítulo no decepcione a nadie porque es puro Zutara del bueno jeje); **_Umeko-chan_** (impactar es una palabra muy fuerte, prefiero decir que entretengo a todos los lindos lectores de la red que se animan a leer esto y por eso ¡Muchas gracias! n.n espero verte seguido); y **_Luz Malfoy_** (por supuesto que vi ese cap en Youtube cuando aún existían los capis ilegales jejeje ¡Una locura! Pero no lo ví todo n.n).

**¡¡AWW, LAS ADORO A TODAS, AMIGUIS!! Muchísimas gracias por acompañar a esta pobre diabla con sus encantadores reviews, y ya lo dije una tonelada de veces pero esta historia no sería nada sin el apoyo de los fans tan amistosos y buena onda como ustedes, ¡Sigan ahí, nos vemos debajo de todo! n.n**

¡Seh, hay host! Esta vez el idiota-host les advierte sobre las aguas termales que van a ver en este capítulo, no se crean que el lemmon se viene acá porque aún Zuko no está lo bastante desesperado… ¡Que sufra más, muuucho más, MUAHAHAHHA! X.x

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Decimoctavo: "Arrojar una Moneda a la Fuente de los Deseos"_**

_(soundtrack especial: "Private Emotion" de Ricky Martin… buena canción, escúchenla)_

A Zuko le bastó solamente con un instante de escuchar conversaciones ajenas para darse cuenta de que en ese monasterio ningún Maestro Fuego era bien recibido; ni siquiera uno que viajase con la aprobación del Avatar mismo. Por esa razón, tenía que ir por todas partes con la capucha de ese abrigo puesta para que no se le viera la cicatriz, no deseaba que nadie le reconociera. Y por si fuera poco, no podía usar el Fuego-Control ni tampoco practicar la técnica del Relámpago aún a medio aprender.

En síntesis, sólo podía permanecer impasible, aburrirse… y observar a Katara.

La seguía como una sombra, no físicamente pero sí con la mirada, desde su cuarto que tenía vista al amplio patio del convento. No hallaba nada más productivo qué hacer que sentarse en la ventana con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, y observar cuando la joven Maestra Tierra llamada Toph Bei-Fong le enseñaba al zoquete del Avatar cómo tenía que poner los pies para mover una roca enorme. Encima, desde su llegada sólo había nevado todo el tiempo y salir afuera era pecado para alguien de la Nación del Fuego.

Por eso, espiar todos los movimientos de la gente en el patio se había vuelto algo así como su deporte favorito de la temporada, más allá de que el Príncipe no fuera muy adepto a meterse en la vida de los demás.

Por ejemplo, había notado que todas las mañanas las hermanas con mayor rango se hacían cargo de barrer la nieve acumulada en los pasillos abiertos del patio, y que otras ordeñaban a sus pequeñas y ruidosas vacas-cerdo para tener leche fresca a la hora del desayuno. Se sentía como un inútil, tirado en la ventana sin nada que le ocupase. Pasaba las horas muertas sólo con los dedos enterrados en su propio cabello, admirándose de lo mucho que había crecido en esos veinte días.

Era ridículo, pero quería servir para algo. Normalmente y si él tuviera una décima del carácter de Azula, se habría dedicado a estar más al vicio todavía comiendo golosinas hasta reventar… lo malo era que no podía evidenciar su ascendencia real aquí.

Todo fue hasta que, tres días después de habérselo encontrado frente a frente por última vez, Katara llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Zuko, por la mañana temprano.

—… ¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió ella, de afuera.

El Príncipe aún estaba en su cama, remoloneando. Se asustó bastante al escuchar la voz de la chica, y de un salto se levantó buscando a toda prisa las ropas que la Madre superiora les había prestado. Alcanzó a ponerse los pantalones y esa túnica verde sin cerrar, y le pareció suficiente para decir que estaba decente…

—… sí, adelante. —respondió, con un carraspeo.

Katara abrió la puerta y entró, despacio.

—Lo siento, ¿Te desperté? —dijo ella, débilmente.

Se había quedado sin habla al verlo. Ya una vez apenas había captado la silueta de la figura del Príncipe a la luz de la Luna, pero verlo en vivo y en directo era otra cosa, ¡Sí que era otra cosa! De no haberse agarrado fijamente del aro de metal que tenía la puerta, Katara sin duda habría sucumbido a la flojera de sus rodillas y se habría derramado por el suelo, derretida como una bola de nieve… era magnífico, aunque estuviera cubierto con esa túnica verde. Su mirada intensa le atacó, atravesándola como un cuchillo.

—Claro que no, ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él, intentando fingir frialdad.

—Sólo quería decirte… en realidad venía a preguntarte si… bueno, yo quería… es decir, iba a… lo siento, perdón, no quería molestarte y… —

— ¿Piensas dejar de balbucear y hablar con palabras algún día? Porque si no es así yo pienso regresar a la cama y dejarte hablando sola. —se mofó él, notando lo nerviosa que ponía a la joven Maestra.

Katara carraspeó y se concentró, olvidándose de lo salvajemente poderoso que se veía el Príncipe de pie junto a la ventana, escuchándola con el ceño bastante fruncido.

—Venía a decirte que el desayuno está listo. Sé que hace tres días que no sales de esta habitación, y desde que llegamos te noto muy distante. ¿Hay algo que te molesta y no quieres decirle a nadie, ocultándote de la vista de todos como lo haces siempre? —fue la pregunta de la morena, hecha en tono despectivo.

—No es asunto tuyo, y no tengo hambre… _gracias_. —contestó él, sarcástico.

— ¡Bien! Como quieras, yo iré a echar un vistazo al área, fuera del monasterio. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió ella, algo ofendida.

Cerró de un portazo, bastante molesta y con su precioso ceño fruncido. Era hermosa cuando se enojaba, Zuko se dio cuenta de que habría besado esos labios furiosos aún en medio de la peor tempestad. Además, la chica iba a buscar algo en especial fuera del monasterio: quizá ella quiso ocultarlo, pero el Príncipe alcanzó a ver que Katara llevaba su toalla azul escondida detrás del cuerpo. Nuevamente, imágenes de ese cautivador baño en la tibia agua del río afloraron a los recuerdos de Zuko, y no pudo evitar relacionar eso con otra cosa que había escuchado en esos días…

_A la Madre Superiora, diciendo que era la época perfecta para bendecir las termas y promocionar entre las aldeas cercanas los poderes curativos de sus aguas azufradas. _

¡Termas! Claro, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

Inmediatamente, el joven terminó de vestirse y recogió el grueso abrigo de Sokka, a fin de salir corriendo en la misma dirección en que iban los pequeños pasos de la morena, alejándose de la fortaleza en medio de la nieve.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

¡Ah, qué increíble sensación!

Katara metió suavemente la mano dentro de un mediano cráter de aguas termales, y se sorprendió de encontrar un sitio tan increíble como ése. A pocos cientos de metros en la profundidad de las montañas, enclavado en un claro rodeado de pinos nevados, ese pequeño campo de géiseres y termas era sin dudas maravilloso. ¡Nunca había visto algo como eso, agua caliente en medio del helado invierno del Norte! Estaba tan feliz. La chica pensó que tendría que despedirse de un baño caliente hasta que no volvieran a una playa o un río tibio, ¡Pero ahí estaban estas sorprendentes termas!

Encantada, la joven comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas para entrar. Seguramente nadie le había seguido, porque Aang estaba practicando Tierra-Control con la niña Toph (y sin muchos resultados hasta el momento), Appa y Momo hacían de las suyas en el patio del convento y Zuko seguro se quedaría encerrado en su mal humor durante el resto del día, lejos de ella.

—… Zuko… —susurró la joven, pensativa.

Mientras se desprendía una a una de las prendas que la cubrían, la joven no pudo evitar imaginar que era él quien se las quitaba, dócilmente recorriendo con sus manos la suave extensión de su piel tibia… acariciándole el cuerpo con besos y mimos jamás vistos, diciéndole que la deseaba y quería hacerla suya, que se la llevaría con él y escaparían los dos juntos de quien les amenazase…

Katara abrió los ojos súbitamente, dejándose de sueños tontos. Se soltó el pelo.

—Sí, claro. Como si él fuera a hacer algo así. —suspiró la morena; y una vez que se desnudó por completo, cubrió su delgado cuerpo con esa toalla del tamaño de Ba-Sin-Tsé— Como si Zuko fuera a aparecer de repente y a besarte así, diciéndote que te ama y que no puede vivir sin ti… ¡Despierta de una vez, Katara! Él es un Príncipe, algún día será el Señor del Fuego y tú eres una campesina, una Maestra Agua. Enemigos naturales… ya basta de atracciones prohibidas, en serio. Recuerda que los de su clase mataron a tu madre, y olvídate de él… ¡Ya viste que ni le interesas! —continuó regañándose la chica, y metió un pie en la bullente terma para constatar la temperatura.

"_Simplemente delicioso."_ pensó Katara, y con una risita traviesa empezó a meterse dentro del cráter, poco a poco recogiendo su toalla para no mojarla. Finalmente, temblando de frío, aventó la toalla a la orilla y empezó a juntar agua en el cuenco de su mano, para echársela sobre los hombros. Luego se arrodilló hasta que el líquido caliente la cubrió por completo, mojándose así su espesa cabellera color chocolate.

Zuko estaba un poco atrasado. Siguiendo las huellas de Katara, llegó a la zona de las aguas termales pero al principio no la vio por ninguna parte. Se quedó lejos, entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve, esperando verla sin asustarla.

—No quiero ni pensar en lo que diría el tío si me viera… —murmuró el chico— Ahí está su manta, pero… ¿Qué pasó con Katara? —

En efecto. Desde su pequeño escondite, el Príncipe podía ver la toalla apachurrada en el suelo aunque la joven Maestra no parecía estar por ninguna parte. Todo fue hasta que se percató de unos globitos en el agua y finalmente, como una explosión mágica y espectacular, Katara emergió de sus profundidades echando la cabeza hacia atrás…

Ante la mirada estupefacta del muchacho, el tiempo se volvió lento y perezoso, casi desesperante. Tan dilatado, que él tuvo tiempo de grabar en su memoria cada momento de esa bellísima imagen: la morena, cubriéndose sensualmente los senos con un brazo, salía de debajo del agua agitando su espeso cabello castaño hacia atrás, provocando una lluvia de gotas cálidas en todas direcciones. Parecía estar arrodillada en el cráter, y con todo el líquido bullente le llegaba apenas encima del ombligo, ocultando su perfecta cintura de la mirada curiosa del Príncipe. Zuko se quedó sin habla, y más tarde sin respiración… no podría recuperarse a menos que apartase la vista, ¡Pero no podía perderse esto! Ahora el cabello mojado le caía sobre la espalda y hombros, y el agua se deslizaba en finos ríos calientes sobre su piel acanelada.

"_Por todas las reencarnaciones del Avatar"_ pensó el Príncipe, sin aliento _"¿Qué es lo que tiene esta mujer, que me altera de esta manera?"_

Ahora el abrigo de piel se le antojaba excesivo, y se lo quitó desesperadamente para poder respirar sin sofocarse ¡Maldita sea, qué calor hacía en ese sitio! Estaba seguro de saber qué le provocaba esas reacciones, pero no podía dejar de admirarla en silencio. Y menos pudo apartarse de ella cuando Katara bajó los brazos, dejando que sólo su cabello espeso y oscuro le cubriese sus firmes senos, mientras ella se dedicaba a lavarse con el mayor de los placeres los brazos y el rostro.

El Príncipe estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo mucho más.

—Ahora o nunca, ¡Es tu última oportunidad de descubrir qué diablos te pasa con ella antes de que enloquezcas, Zuko! —se dijo, dándose valor.

Ni siquiera sentía el helado ambiente, aunque tenía la piel de gallina en los brazos. Él sólo podía percibir el calor del fuego que se agitaba dentro de su ser. Salió despacio de su escondite, esperando hasta último momento que la muchacha no le viera. Ella estaba dándole la espalda en ese mismo instante, con las manos sobre la nuca por debajo de su densa cabellera.

"_No voltees aún… no voltees aún… no voltees, por favor, no voltees aún…"_

Ella soltó una risita, complacida. Le encantaba su baño en el agua caliente.

Zuko se acercó en silencio sobre la nieve hasta el borde de la vertiente, y sin hacer ruido tampoco se agachó cuidadosamente junto a la toalla tirada de Katara, deleitándose aún más con la vista de la voluptuosa curva de su espalda descubierta y sus preciosas caderas en medio de la bruma que desprendía la terma.

—Ay, Zuko… si tan sólo no fueras tan hostil. —suspiró ella.

El Príncipe abrió mucho los ojos, atónito.

—… a sí que soy hostil, ¿Eh? —se atrevió a decir, en un murmullo salvaje.

Asustada, Katara intentó hundirse en el agua inmediatamente y se cubrió los senos con ambos brazos, lanzando un grito de terror. Como el cráter casi no tenía profundidad, la chica usó sus poderes de Maestra Agua y alzando una mano hacia el aire, levantó una pared de agua que se cuajó hasta convertirse en un sólido muro de hielo que la separó de Zuko inmediatamente, como un gigantesco cristal ahumado y frío…

— ¡ZUKO! —aulló ella, terriblemente enojada— ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AHÍ? —

—… no mucho, sólo daba un paseo. —mintió él, de pie detrás del muro.

Podía ver, a través del hielo cristalino, la figura delgada y alta de la muchacha que se recortaba nítidamente ante sus ojos. Con una media sonrisa sarcástica, el Príncipe rozó suavemente con los dedos hirvientes el trozo de glaciar, derritiendo lentamente una línea con la que trazó las curvas de la joven según lo que podía apreciar de ella.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¿¡CUÁNTO VISTE!? —gritó Katara, furiosa y temblando.

— ¿A ti qué te parece? Lindo espectáculo, debo decir. —se burló el joven— En mi país, si vamos a tomar un baño a hurtadillas al menos nos cercioramos de que nadie nos haya seguido, ¿Sabías? —

— ¡O SEA QUE ME SEGUISTE A PROPÓSITO! —

—… bueno, más o menos. —

— ¡¡ERES UN TONTO, ZUKO!! ¡ARGH! ¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ, DE INMEDIATO!! —

—Debes sentir mucho frío ahí, ¿No? Tu preciosa piel debe estar poniéndose helada y seca en este momento, ahora que ya no estás al abrigo del agua caliente… si quieres te puedo ayudar, pasándote la toalla que dejaste de este lado. —contestó Zuko, sonriéndose con retorcida perversión— ¡Prometo que no miraré! —

La morena no pudo negar que su tono peligrosamente seductor era fatal...

—… de todos modos, ya vi todo lo que se podía ver. —añadió el chico, riéndose.

— ¡PERVERTIDO! —vociferó Katara, cubriéndose más con las manos.

—Vamos, Katara. —

— ¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ, O TE ATACARÉ!! —

El Príncipe se quedó callado unos segundos que se alargaron casi por siempre. Algo le tiraba inverosímilmente del cabello para que se quedase ahí, esperando por algo que ya se había arruinado de todos modos. Katara empezaba a caminar hacia atrás, buscando con los pies agua más profunda dónde ocultarse del joven. A pesar de la presencia de la pared helada, ¡Podía sentir los ojos de él en todo su cuerpo! Por su parte, Zuko dio un paso más y apoyó la frente en el glaciar, soltando un suspiro hirviente.

—… una vez te dejé escapar. La segunda, tú te escapaste de mí. Eso no volverá a pasar, Katara. La tercera será la vencida, y tendrás que enfrentarme te guste o no. Yo voy a esperar ansioso esa provocación, porque sé que ganaré… y te tendré entonces. —dijo el Príncipe, y acarició con sus manos calientes el hielo— Cuando te tenga, haré contigo lo que desee y no podrás detenerme, porque tú misma me pedirás a gritos que continúe. Lo sé muy bien, Katara. —

— ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! —

—No puedo. No después de haberte visto… ahora sé que tú eres lo que quiero, y no te dejaré ir así como así. —susurró él, cebado de deseo.

—… ¿POR QUÉ NO VIENES POR MÍ, ENTONCES? —

—Porque prefiero que seas tú la que venga a buscarme. Así será más fácil y mejor, y ninguno de los dos saldrá lastimado. Sé que es lo mejor, y también estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano vendrás a mí. —continuó el Príncipe.

Su tono se volvía más bajo y provocativo. Katara empezó a temblar, aún acurrucada de repente en el agua caliente del cráter. Tenía miedo de Zuko, de su voz y de su esencia. ¿Por qué de pronto se comportaba como un animal en celo, eh? ¿Era porque acababa de verla semidesnuda? ¿O realmente…? ¿O era que de verdad el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego comenzaba a sentir algo especial por ella?

—Vete de aquí, Zuko… por favor. —pidió la joven Maestra, débilmente.

—No, no me iré. No sin antes asegurarme de que te has cubierto con esta toalla, no quiero que nadie más te vea. —le dijo él, más suavemente— Vamos, prometo que no voy a mirar de nuevo. Sólo ven aquí y deja que te cubra. —

— ¿Por qué demonios haces estas estupideces? —

Zuko se quedó pensando unos segundos, hasta que una sonrisa le nació.

—Bueno, porque una vez dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí. Y aunque ya te dejé en claro que no siento nada así por ti, al menos me gustas… como mujer. Intenté alejarme de ti, mantener la distancia; pero se me hizo imposible y aquí estoy, sucumbiendo ante ti otra vez. —respondió el Príncipe, sereno— Y a menos que tengas objeciones, puedo seguir con la idea de que te gusto también. —

—Ya es tarde, Zuko. ¡Tú no hiciste nada para que se conservara ese sentimiento, y terminó por perderse! Vete antes de que te convierta en un témpano de hielo. Puedo hacer que la sangre se te congele en las venas. —lo amenazó ella, con los ojos inundados con unas lágrimas que se volvían de cristal— ¡VETE! ¡¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!! —

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Zuko se quitó las botas y tomó la toalla tirada en el suelo, para luego rodear el paredón congelado y meterse despacio en el cráter con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Horrorizada, Katara le lanzó un par de agujas de hielo que él derritió el en aire con un par de llamaradas incandescentes…

—Vamos, ¿Piensas pelear conmigo desnuda? —bromeó él, observándola.

Katara se hundió más en el agua, agachada.

— ¡NO ME MIRES, TE DIGO! —le gritó.

—Está bien, está bien… no miraré. —a regañadientes, Zuko cerró los ojos y abrió la toalla, extendiéndola para que la chica se cubriera— ¡Vamos, estoy esperando! —

Temblorosa por la intensidad de la situación, Katara se levantó rápido (procurando que buena parte de su cabello le cubriera el pecho) y corrió lanzándose sin pensar hacia los brazos abiertos del Príncipe. Él la tomó cálidamente, envolviendo el cuerpo de la joven tanto con la toalla como con sus brazos… acurrucada en el pecho del chico, ella soltó por fin un suspiro aliviado y disfrutó durante unos segundos del dulce calor que las manos de Zuko proporcionaban a su piel morena y fría.

—Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada… —prometió el muchacho.

Ahora la joven Maestra Agua no temía. Estaba en un sitio cálido y seguro, protegida del mal que rodeaba su vida. Era irónico que acabara en los brazos de su enemigo, sintiéndose tan tranquila como si estuviera a salvo en una fortaleza impenetrable. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para aspirar febrilmente el puro aroma masculino de la piel de Zuko, y perezosamente abrió los ojos a la realidad nevada de los alrededores.

—… mejor vete, me cambiaré y más tarde regresaré al monasterio. —pidió ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron. La mirada resplandeciente del Príncipe no daba señales de amenaza ni de turbación. Tampoco tenía intenciones de nada más, ella lo notó claramente. Zuko la separó con lentitud de su abrazo y le cerró adecuadamente la toalla sobre el pecho sin pasarse de listo.

"…_suponiendo que esta chica sí se interese al menos un poco por el chico, el primer paso es que él haga ver cuán importante es ella en su corazón. Esto se puede alcanzar de muchas maneras, pero la más adecuada siempre suele ser defendiéndolas o haciéndoles obsequios… así se dan cuenta de que aprecias su atención, ¿Entiendes?"_

Cierto. Las palabras de su querido tío Iroh nunca fueron más ciertas que ahora.

"…_cuando ella se dé cuenta de que te interesa, es más fácil. Todo lo que deberás hacer será seguir a tu corazón, sobrino. Él dictará los pasos a seguir y te llevará por el buen camino; será tu corazón el que lo determinará todo. Te obligará a elegir entre lo que quieres y lo que debes hacer."_

Y Zuko ya había elegido un camino a seguir hacía mucho tiempo.

"…_hay muchísimas maneras de llegar al corazón de una chica, pero lo malo es que nadie puede enseñártelo. Debes labrar tu propio camino en esto… aunque quizá te haga falta aprender una cosa más: hacer pequeños e importantes sacrificios. El amor es un gran regalo, pero muchas veces requiere también de un gran sacrificio para sobrevivir… hay relaciones que no se pueden lograr si no se pierde algo de igual valor."_

Bien, eso era más complicado. El Príncipe aún no terminaba de entender cuál era el sacrificio que tendría qué hacer para conseguir a la preciosa morena de la Tribu del Agua. Igual y aún no terminaba con el primer paso, así que una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Zuko y sin anticipación alguna levantó a Katara en sus brazos.

—.. ¡Oye! ¡¡OYE!! ¡¡NO, BÁJAME!! —empezó a gritar ella.

— ¡No empieces! Recoge tu ropa y déjame hacer esto por ti. —ordenó él.

— ¡Puedo cambiarme y caminar, llegaré sola a mi habitación! —

— ¡Hace demasiado frío, y ya estás helada! No tienes tiempo de vestirte, mejor deja que yo te lleve. Te aseguro que estarás cómoda. —insistió el joven.

— ¡Zuko! ¿Qué dirán las hermanas si nos ven? ¡O peor: qué pensaría Aang! —

—… nadie nos verá, te lo prometo. Soy el Espíritu Azul, ¿Recuerdas? Tengo el don de hacer lo que desee, cuando se me pegue la gana y sin que nadie se dé cuenta. —dijo el muchacho, sonriéndose con malicia— En cinco minutos estarás de regreso en tu cuarto y tranquila, sin que una sola alma lo haya notado. Lo cumplo, o dejo de llamarme Zuko. —

Asustada de pronto por el peligro que implicaban sus palabras, Katara estiró el brazo en cuanto el muchacho se acuclilló en el suelo, y levantó rápidamente todas sus cosas, en un bulto apretado contra su pecho.

— ¿Todo listo? —inquirió el Príncipe.

—… s-sí, creo que ya… —

—Luego volveré por el abrigo de tu hermano. Ahora vamos. —

En silencio, el muchacho inició su carrera furtiva a través de la nieve y los pinos. Ella no pesaba casi nada en sus brazos, y se sentía extrañamente orgulloso de arriesgarse así para demostrarle que no le importaba nada con tal de tenerla. Igualmente, no dejaría que nadie les echara el ojo, especialmente el Avatar. Ese enano del demonio seguro tendría un problema o dos con que Zuko trajera a Katara desnuda en sus brazos hacia su cuarto… ¡Oh, qué historia! Era tan irónico y tan inverosímil, que ni siquiera él mismo podía creérselo a fondo todavía. Si no fuera porque sentía el brazo izquierdo de la morena alrededor de su nuca, no habría podido imaginarse una situación tan comprometedora.

Desde la rama de un árbol, el Príncipe asomó la cabeza sobre el muro del convento y vio que no había nadie cerca. Grandes rocas destrozadas significaban que el Avatar había estado practicando Tierra-Control y quizá ya hubiera terminado. Sólo una de las hermanas barría el pasillo exterior con una escoba despajada…

—Pan comido. —susurró Zuko.

— ¡¡No, ni se te ocurra!! —siseó Katara— ¡¡HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ!! —

La mujer levantó la cabeza, creyendo haber oído algo. Preocupada, caminó hacia la puerta principal del monasterio, abandonando la escoba y de ese modo dándole la espalda a Zuko y su clandestina entrada. En seguida, él saltó lo más rápido que pudo y cayó dentro del patio apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para hacer equilibrio. Katara tenía los ojos bien cerrados, abrazada al cuello del joven…

Y como si nada, la hermana regresó a su tarea de barrer el pasillo. Aunque para ese entonces, Zuko ya había vuelto a desaparecer con la morena a cuestas.

—… gracias por traerme, ¡Pero no tenías que hacerlo! —lo regañó la chica, una vez dentro de su habitación— ¡Ahora vete, no quiero que alguien entre y te vea ahí! —

El Príncipe estaba agachado en el alféizar de la ventana, sonriéndose con malicia.

—… ¿O sea que no puedo quedarme a ver? —bromeó.

— ¡¡AISS, YA VETE DE AQUÍ!! —ladró la chica, sonrojada— ¡¡Y trae el abrigo de mi hermano, antes que se moje demasiado!! —

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Una vez que Zuko se hubo ido, Katara pudo vestirse a toda velocidad sin dejar de ver pasar ante sus ojos todas esas imágenes de apenas unos minutos antes. No era capaz de olvidar cómo el Príncipe la había abordado, con esa iniciativa demoledora y dominante que sólo él sabía usar. Sin duda Zuko podía imponérsele a cualquier mujer que deseara, sin obtener un no por respuesta…

Sólo una cosa mantenía aún algo triste a la preciosa muchacha:

"… _ya te dejé en claro que no siento nada así por ti, al menos me gustas… como mujer. Intenté alejarme de ti, mantener la distancia; pero se me hizo imposible y aquí estoy, sucumbiendo ante ti otra vez."_

¿Sería cierto, que ella le gustaba? Al menos eso, ¿Él la veía hermosa como mujer, y la deseaba por eso? Katara se lanzó sobre la pequeña cama, enroscándose felizmente en las mantas desarmadas. Se quedó boca arriba, mirando el techo descascarado y viejo, con la mente en otro lado… alrededor de su cabeza, sus cabellos castaños formaban un nido de chocolate y ella se estiró voluptuosamente entre las sábanas frías, soñando despierta con el momento en que Zuko la cubriese con su cuerpo y le quitase el aliento con un beso, que recorriese su piel de Sur a Norte con caricias cálidas y suaves. Sorprendida, la joven Maestra volvió de su fantasía y se dio cuenta de algo terrible:

—… no puede ser… —susurró, sentada en su lecho— ¡Estoy imaginándome cómo sería hacer el…! —

— ¡Katara! ¡KATARA! —

Golpes en la puerta, feroces y rápidos. La voz de Aang en el corredor, impaciente.

De inmediato, la morena se bajó de la cama y empezó a vestirse a toda velocidad. El llamado del joven Avatar se volvió más insistente, casi a punto de tumbar la puerta con sus golpes. Incluso su voz pareció gritar todavía más.

— ¡Estoy aquí, Aang! Espera un momento, estoy cambiándome. —le dijo.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! Perdóname, no quería molestarte… estaba preocupado porque no te encontraba en ninguna parte, y ya es hora de almorzar. ¡Quiero que veas lo que Toph me está enseñando! —contestó Aang, apoyándose de espaldas en la puerta— Bueno, no me sale muy bien todavía, pero al menos lo estoy intentando… ¡Katara! ¿Sabías que Toph es ciega? ¡Dice que puede verlo todo a través de las vibraciones de la tierra! —

Katara levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. Terminó de ajustarse un cinturón y se calzó un par de pequeñas zapatillas. Luego se vistió con su grueso abrigo de piel.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico…! Quiero decir, es genial que haya aprendido a ver de esa manera, se adaptó de un modo… fantástico. —apreció la chica, extrañada.

—Katara, ¿Te sientes bien? —

Sentirse bien… ¿Que si se sentía bien? ¡Pero claro que sí! No cabía en sí de gozo y extraña felicidad. Nada parecía haber cambiado, aunque sin embargo las cosas eran ya de por sí diferentes. Esperaba que esta vez, la situación durase sin arruinarse.

— ¡Claro que estoy bien! —dijo la morena, y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Genial! Ven, te contaré todo lo que hice hoy… ¡Es una pena que no estuvieras ahí, viéndome! ¿A dónde te fuiste todo el día? —inquirió el niño, feliz.

Y Katara supo que si no ponía una mentira en ese sitio, nada sería como antes…

**«:::§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:::»**

**¡¡OH, POR DIOZ!! X.x ¡Me muero, esto no fue un lemmon pero se pensaron que ya-ya se venía! Jajajajaj ¡Los dejé con las ganas! Tranquis, tranquis, muy pronto va a haber una merecida recompensa en el asunto, ¡Nadie desespere! Bueno, ya para irme yendo le vamos a meter un poquito más de protagonismo a Toph y luego tendremos que volver a ver cómo le va al pobre Sokka, fraguando un plan de escape cuando empiezan a acercarse a una zona de islas… ¡Más la desgraciada de Azula haciendo crueldades, como siempre! No se pierdan el episodio que viene, que si bien será tranqui (el de hoy no era apto para cardíacos, ojo) estará plagado de algo que nos gusta a todos: ¡Aventuras de "Avatar"! n.n **

**Ok, cansadora sonaré, pero quiero ver qué opinaron de este capítulo tan beio y especial XD ¡Es el preludio a lo que todos quieren! No se crean que escribo este fanfic sólo porque ustedes lo sugieren… ¡Los lectores sólo contribuyen un 10 por ciento a la historia! Jejeje.**

**(Próxima Actualización: De aquí a otros 10 o 15 días, más probablemente otros 15 porque nunca menos de eso… hay que dar tiempo a que todo aquel que lo quiera lo lea ¡Nos vemos! Quédense ahí y no olviden dejar su review n.n)**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K o K-chan para los amigos._**


	19. Una Ventana al Pasado y el Dolor

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento aprovechar este medio luego de tanto tiempo para hacer una denuncia antes de entregarles el episodio que les debo desde hace tiempo… me han notificado que este fanfiction FUE ROBADO. ¡Sí, tan indignante como lo pueden leer! Alguien se robó este fic y lo publicó en otro fansub bajo otro seudónimo, mi propia hermana lo halló en la red (_pero es tan cortada verde que ni siquiera copió la página para que yo lo viera con mis propios ojos ¬¬_). Así que amigas mías, ALGUIEN HA PLAGIADO MI FIC y no sé quién demonios sea. Si alguna de ustedes tiene información al respecto, o encuentra la página donde está publicado, les pido por favor a la honestidad que me envíen un correo electrónico (NO UN REVIEW) con la dirección de esta página y yo personalmente me encargaré de poner en su sitio a la desdichada persona que osó robar la obra que tanto trabajo me está costando, ¡Por todas mis seguidoras, que prometo darle su merecido! ¬¬ **

**Ahora sí, tranquilamente puedo decirles que… ¡Luego de tanto esperarlo, hay actualización! Muahahaha ¡SEEEH! Tenemos nuevo chap, el lemmon no se hará esperar mucho más (quizá un par de episodios, quizá menos) y en los siguientes episodios descubriremos un secreto escalofriante X.x ¡¡Una teoría que me está rondando la mente desde hace mucho!! Olvídense de todo lo que dije que venía en el capítulo anterior, hoy tendremos algo distinto XD ¡Pero primero, saludemos a todas las bienamadas lectoras que me acompañaron!: **

**_Aspasie Von Kenneth _**(muchísimas gracias por estirar tu tiempo sólo para leer y bancarte que haga eternos los párrafos antes del final, ¡Te espero en el siguiente chap! Mucha suerte con todo n.n); **_Princess Sheccid _**(yo también he leído un montón de esas historiecillas románticas escritas por magníficas literatas románticas de la talla de Corín Tellado y las series de Harlequin y Bianca entre otras… XD ¡Thnks!); **_Anita-Asakura _**(muchas gracias por calificar el fanfic, no será para tanto pero es mi pequeño aporte al universo de Avatar para "engrandecer" la cultura XD ¡¡Y la depravación!! Muchas gracias por el revi, amiga); **_Tercy_** (también se te agradece muchísimo la buena onda y todos los ánimos, procuraré escribir cada vez mejor para quedar a la altura de sus expectativas n.n ¡Gracias!); **_Umeko-chan _**(tú también te me cuidas mucho y lamentablemente has tenido que esperar más de quince días esta vez, no contaba con que el empleo en la cafetería me iba a romper así el alma X.x); **_Dely_** (lamento informarte que no pienso hacer que Aang y Zuko se peleen por Katara, me parece que la pelea sería tonta y además yo no soy fan del KataAang, así que lo de ellos siempre lo ví más como una GRAAAN amistad mal comprendida ¡¡Gracias!!); **_CyllanSDT_** (muy buen review, muy analítico como siempre y un poco más agresivo que de costumbre, pero… ¡Gracias por todas las observaciones! Me gusta especialmente el modo en que comentas todo, porque sé que si te gustó a ti le va a gustar a todos jejeje); **_Grey Nigth _**(¡Onee-san! No te preocupés que el lemmon se viene pronto, cosa de dos o tres capítulos más ¡No desesperés! Jajaja después me tenés que contar bien cómo fue el tema ése de los 10 pesos que te ganaste jajaja); **_Always Mssb _**(inspiración por ahora tengo, si se me va la musa nunca tarda mucho en volver así que no te preocupes… no sé qué carajos tengo, que cuando me pongo a escribir hago una idiotez y a veinte personas les gusta O.o); **_Lyra Minamino _**(gracias por darme onda con el trabajo, lo voy a largar muy pronto -en cuanto consiga algo menos exigente, son unos malditos desgraciados mis jefes ¬¬- y mil gracias por el review, ¡Nos veremos prontito!); **_Eowynd_** (¡Hey! Vaya el entusiasmo y viva también, muchas gracias por leer el fanfic y desde ya te anticipo que Zuko seguirá siendo tan "hot" como siempre lo ha sido jajajaj ¡Nos vemos!); **_Keiko210382_** (estuve buscando tus dibujos pero en DeviantArt solamente se puede buscar los fanarts por nombre del dibujo, no por nombre del autor… ¿O sí se puede? La cosa es que no los encontré X.x); **_Pride-sama x2 _**(O.o waaa weno, desde mí punto de vista la redacción estaba bien así como la escribí -reviso todo mil veces antes de publicar cada episodio- y me parece que a lo mejor pondrías muchas comas de más… no sé, ¡Aquí la que sabe eres tú! Muchas gracias por las observaciones n.n); **_Hikari Hye _**(muchas gracias por toda la buena onda y por participar también en este fanfic, yo espero con grandes ansias que Nick traiga los nuevos capis para tener MÁS ideas XD); **_G-i-S-a-Y _**(una novata de lectora, ¡Y más gusto me da que te haya gustado el fanfic! Mil gracias por escribir, que no te dé vergüenza comunicarte con los autores n.n); **_Pirate of the Phantom Waters _**(¿Lo ven? Review cortito, consistente y sobre todo, ¡Muy necesario! Así yo podía al menos saludarle en este capítulo ¡¡Gracias por escribir!! n.n); **_Sherezade_** (¡Ajá! Así que escribiendo en los fanfics con nombres diferentes… ¿Cómo se supone que sepa quién eres? Jajajaj mil gracias por postear también aquí n.n); **_Navi-the-Fairy_** (sorry por el robo de la frase, y además espera para muy pronto todo lo que quieres porque los calores no paran de subir en ese ambiente gélido, ¡Nos vemos en cualquiera de los dos fics! n.n).

**¡¡¡MUCHÍSISISISISIMAS GRACIAS, CHICAS!!! Sé que son todas chicas así que no vale la pena que también mencione a chicos jejeje ¡Y además les quiero agradecer un montón el apoyo que me están brindando con mi nuevo fic "El Chico de al Lado", les prometo que es un Zutara que no van a olvidar en mucho tiempo XD ¡Soy bruja, tengo boca de profeta para estas cosas! Nos vemos abajito de todo n.n**

El host de porquería, esta vez les advierte que todo lo que leerán a continuación es un invento mío que podría no estar muy lejos de la realidad… si lo piensan como yo lo he pensado, ¡Hasta es posible que tenga razón y todo! Supongo que ya lo veremos en el Libro III n.n

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Decimonoveno: "Una Ventana al Pasado y el Dolor"_**

_(Soundtrack del Chap: _"Wake me up when September ends"_ de Green Day)_

Aang tuvo mucho tiempo para entrenar, puesto que al parecer habían perdido de su vista a la Nación del Fuego al menos por un tiempo. La temible Kitama y la engreída Azula eran como una sombra de tormenta distante que no preocupaba, por el momento. Sokka, el hermano de Katara, continuaba siendo el único motivo de la falta de sueño del joven Maestro Aire, pero quería confiar ciegamente en la palabra de Zuko cuando éste decía que mientras su tío Iroh estuviera a bordo de ese barco, Kitama no lastimaría a Sokka, ni Azula tampoco. Al menos, podía confiar en una sola de las cosas dichas por el Príncipe.

Porque por otro lado, Aang no confiaba en todo lo que había dicho sobre Katara.

¿Acaso Zuko creía que el Avatar era idiota? Quizá joven, inocente y muy ingenuo, pero no idiota. Aang no tenía dudas de que Zuko sentía algo por Katara, que al menos le interesaba un poco… pero, ¿Cómo contender contra alguien tan trascendental como un Príncipe? **_Sólo siendo el Avatar, y sólo derrotando al Espíritu del Fuego_**. Por eso, lo que el Avatar Aang necesitaba era hacerse poderoso, completar todo su entrenamiento. Quizá no usaría el Fuego-Control nunca más en su vida, pero al menos podría ser el más diestro en el uso de los otros tres elementos. Era dueño del Aire, dominaba perfectamente al Agua y casi obtenía el mismo resultado con la Tierra.

_Tenía que ser el mejor, para demostrarle a Katara que aunque fuera joven, todavía era mejor partido que un Príncipe sin trono. _

Mas, con el correr de los días, ese convencimiento empezó a volverse más borroso y para la primera semana pasada en el monasterio del Reino Tierra, Aang terminó por dejar pasar todo lo que pensaba respecto de Zuko y Katara, y aquello que creía que había entre los dos. Primero, porque estaba muy ocupado escuchando las explicaciones de Toph, y segundo, porque Katara pasaba mucho tiempo con él…

Pero con el correr de los días, también esto dejó de importarle.

Aang había descubierto que Toph no era la niña dulce y amable que había conocido el día que arribó con sus compañeros a aquel monasterio. Al principio, quizá sí… pero ya que un par de días hubieron pasado, ella empezó a mostrar un carácter más incisivo y muy agudo, que atraía la atención del joven Avatar. Ella era todo lo opuesto a él, empezando porque Toph era una dedicada y excelente Maestra Tierra, además de que no le importaba nada y nunca tenía problemas a la hora de hacer un comentario despectivo si tenía la oportunidad. Totalmente opuestos, el Aire y la Tierra.

_Tal como eran opuestos el Agua y el Fuego. _

Y como ya dije, con el correr de los días y el avance en su entrenamiento, todo eso fue poco menos que nada en la mente del Avatar. Toph tenía el poder de mantenerlo como un imán pegado a ella, entrenando o conversando sobre el entrenamiento. Poco tiempo le dio la niña para hablar sobre otras cosas más personales (pues ella decía que a nadie le importaba la vida personal si el propósito de la visita era hacer de Aang un Maestro Tierra tan bueno como cualquier otro) y el pequeño monje calvo sabía menos de ella que de la procedencia de Momo o las razones de Zuko para querer capturarlo.

Eso llamaba aún más su atención. Toph era una niña bella a su modo, no hermosa y seductora como Katara, pero sí era una personita de carácter y vitalidad. Lo que llamaba tanto la atención del joven Avatar era su fortaleza, eso que a él tanto le faltaba.

— ¡Más fuerte! ¡¡FIRME, COMO UNA ROCA!! —gritó la joven ciega, furiosa.

Será por cosa del Destino o porque realmente Aang no era tan valiente, pero algo que no podía lograr era mantener la postura cuando veía que una enorme roca se le venía encima. Y la mayoría de los entrenamientos de Toph consistían en cosas así, en que toda gran piedra que hubiera suelta en los alrededores atacase a Aang.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Dame cinco minutos para descansar! —pidió el Avatar.

— ¡Tus cinco minutos pasaron hace cinco minutos, ahora ENFRENTA LA ROCA! No serás un buen Maestro Tierra si no tienes una postura firme y aguantadora, tal como una torre, ¡SÉ COMO UNA TORRE, COMO UN POSTE! ¡¡FIRME, AVATAR!! —volvió a gritarle ella.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Intentémoslo de nuevo. —acabó por aceptar Aang.

El silencio en el patio del convento normalmente era interrumpido unas mil veces al día por el tronido de las rocas deslizándose, o de la tierra que se partía bajo las lecciones de Toph. Katara observaba siempre desde su ventana o bajo la sombra helada de un árbol para darle ánimos a Aang.

Mas, como ya repetí muchas veces… los niños son niños y muy fácilmente cambian de opinión. Poco a poco, la embarazosa discusión donde Zuko descubrió que Katara era un tema muy importante en el corazón de Aang terminó por olvidársele a ambos. A Zuko, porque estaba más ocupado intentando controlar sus sentimientos nuevos, y al Avatar por mera intervención de una niña mandona que le tenía totalmente atrapado entre sus garras. Toph podía ser muy posesiva a veces, eso era claro. No lo soltaba hasta que no se hubiera acabado el día, y apenas si permitía que Aang descansase un poco por la noche e hiciera algunas pausas para comer o beber algo.

Y aunque todo parecía tan tranquilo, las hermanas del monasterio presentían que no todo estaba muy bien. El equilibrio había sido roto desde la llegada del Avatar y sus raros compañeros, principalmente el muchacho que se empeñaba en ir por todas partes con el rostro cubierto…

Si Zuko hubiera sabido cuán sospechoso resultaba para las monjas, sin duda no se habría atrevido a salir de su habitación por el resto de su vida. Mas… la necesidad era imperiosa, tenía que ver a Katara al menos cuatro veces al día y sentir su sonrisa, saber que la chica le había devuelto una mirada o al menos un sincero _"¡Hola, Zuko!"_ cada vez que se encontraban en un corredor. Y como podía, controlaba el deseo que nacía dentro de su ser al topársela de frente en un pasillo oscuro, al anochecer; a la hora en que toda la sangre le hervía pensando en las acaneladas curvas de la morena.

_Si tan sólo ellos hubiesen tenido una idea de que estaban siendo vigilados muy de cerca, todos hubiesen sido un poco más cautelosos ocultando sus identidades. No era ni un enemigo ni nadie a quién temerle; pero el Avatar y sus camaradas estaban siendo muy bien custodiados por alguien que era lo bastante astuto como para mantenerse oculto y no ser descubierto… así había vivido al menos diez años.** Aunque quizá el tiempo de jugar al escondite ya hubiera pasado, y la casualidad que llamó a su puerta al aparecer aquel trío de jóvenes fuera la oportunidad que por diez años había estado buscando sin descanso, no obstante sin revelarse…**_

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Cuando cayó la noche del decimocuarto día, Zuko decidió dejar de esconderse.

No tenía sentido mantenerse alejado de Katara, después de soñar durante muchas noches con el acalorado encuentro que habían tenido en el cráter de las aguas termales. ¡Y pensar que tenía sólo apenas diecisiete años! Si a esa edad ya pensaba en semejantes cosas, ¿Qué pasaría si continuaba aguantándose? Una pregunta demasiado simple, con la respuesta más simple de todas: NO PODRÍA HACERLO.

Y, dicho sea de paso, por eso Zuko salió de su habitación aquella noche.

Al abrigo de la sombra, el Príncipe abandonó su cuarto silenciosamente y se deslizó por los pasillos, buscando los aposentos donde estaba la morena que le partía el marote con sus pronunciados encantos. Katara no sabía lo que le estaba haciendo con su táctica de alejamiento, ¡Ella no podía saber cómo se estaba sintiendo Zuko en ese momento! Por supuesto que una chica nunca imagina lo que pasa por la mente de un chico cuando hay intereses amorosos de por medio, pero la fémina siempre puede anticipar alguno que otro de sus movimientos. El problema era que la joven Maestra Agua tenía los mismos deseos que Zuko de encontrarse con él, mas no le daba rienda suelta a esos deseos por temor a lo que Aang pudiera descubrir.

Si tenía que ser sincera, a Katara no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de importunar al Avatar con su pequeña aventura adolescente. Ella afortunadamente tenía los ojos puestos en el éxito de un plan que todavía no existía, preocupada por su hermano y por la vida de todos los demás… _en fin, a esa hora exacta en la que Zuko salió de su cuarto, se podría decir tranquilamente que ninguno de los dos coincidía en sus pretensiones. _Por eso, ella ya dormía en su habitación, amparada por todas las abrigadas pieles, mientras que Zuko se apresuraba a husmear en los pasillos sin que nadie inoportuno le descubriese.

El Príncipe se escondió detrás de una pared, en la esquina de un corredor. A esas horas de la noche, las hermanas del monasterio aún continuaban caminando. O si no eran las hermanas, quizá fuesen las mujeres que hacían la guardia nocturna… igualmente, en cuanto Zuko se metía bajo la piel del Espíritu Azul, nadie podría jamás imaginar que había alguien rondando la seguridad de su fortaleza (sino hasta que fuera lo bastante tarde). Y se sonrió con infinita malicia al notar que podía pasar desapercibido aún escondiéndose en la larga sombra de una columna, a plena vista de cualquiera.

"_La habitación de Katara… ¿Cuál es la habitación de Katara?"_ se inquirió, vacilando.

El muchacho caminó furtivamente a través de los pasillos, hasta llegar al segundo piso del monasterio. Eran las habitaciones de las monjas, seguramente Katara también se alojaba en una de ellas. Zuko corrió a través de las sombras y se detuvo de espaldas en la pared, al lado de la puerta. Si se ponía a pensarlo un poco, la ventana donde siempre veía a Katara tenía que tener una entrada, y si sus cálculos eran correctos, aquella que tenía al lado era la entrada en cuestión.

"_Un momento… ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_ volvió a decirse, indeciso.

Era cierto, ¿Por qué se dejaba vencer así por el deseo de verla? ¿Acaso no era que esperaría hasta que Katara se rindiese y viniera a él? Visto de este modo, parecía como si se estuviera rindiendo **_ÉL_** y no **_KATARA._** ¡¡Aiss, cosas del orgullo!! Ahora no podía dejar que nadie lo viera en ese cuarto, ¡Era perfectamente capaz de luchar contra todo el brío de su corazón agitado de deseo, podía ignorarle y dar la vuelta, regresar a su habitación!

…¿O era que no podía hacerlo, que tenía los pies clavados al piso?

"_No, no puedo. Tengo que verla, ¡Quiero verla, y hablar con ella! ¡¡LA NECESITO!!"_

Idiota… totalmente estúpido, saturado de hormonas revueltas. Así se sentía Zuko en ese momento. Ni siquiera era capaz de luchar contra las emociones infantiles que llenaban su pecho, ¿Y con esos problemas se creía capaz de gobernar un reino? ¿Una Nación?

Zuko puso su mano en el escueto picaporte de la precaria puerta, preguntándose una vez más si estaría haciendo lo correcto al rendirse de esa manera…

Tan concentrado se hallaba el muchacho en sus pensamientos, que casi no llegó a notar que _había alguien espiándole_. En el fondo del pasillo, una figura oscura pasó rápido en la dirección contraria en cuanto el Príncipe alzó la cabeza alertado por un ruido hecho sin querer. Zuko frunció el ceño, y su expresión pacíficamente celosa se transfiguró en el porte de un asesino al acecho. _ALGUIEN ACABABA DE VERLE_, esa persona no viviría para contarlo. Sin esperar siquiera una explicación, o sin dar el quién vive, el Príncipe sacó las espadas que llevaba a la espalda y echó a correr detrás del intruso.

¡Maldito fuera! ¡Era alguien rápido! Zuko corrió lo más rápido y silenciosamente que le fue posible, pero aquel que iba por delante de sí parecía ser más veloz y estar mucho mejor entrenado que él. ¿Una de las mujeres soldado? ¡No, ellas no se detendrían a espiar para luego correr! _¡¡Sólo podía ser un espía de otra Nación!!_ Apretando los dientes con fuerza, el Príncipe echó a correr más rápido y sin previo aviso dio un salto en el aire, que le llevó a caer justo detrás del intruso.

— ¡Te atrapé, maldito espía traidor! —susurró, sólo para oídos del siniestro visitante.

— ¡No, por favor! ¡No me hagas daño, te lo ruego! —clamó el otro, con la dulce voz de una mujer un poco entrada en años.

_**Una voz que, por un segundo, Zuko creyó reconocer. **_

— ¡Quédate quieta, eres una espía! ¿De dónde vienes? ¿De la Nación del Fuego? ¿Del Reino Tierra? ¿O eres una mercenaria pagada por mi hermana para hallarme? —fue el feroz interrogatorio del Príncipe.

—… provengo de la Nación del Fuego, pero no soy quien tú crees. —reveló la dama.

Zuko soltó nada amablemente su agarre en el brazo de la mujer, y dejó que se fuera poniendo de pie con lentitud. Igualmente, él no dejó de amenazarla con ambas espadas en la garganta, por si a esa descarada espía de la Nación del Fuego se le ocurría huir otra vez. La mujer iba encapuchada, con una capa de color rojo vino y el rostro en penumbras.

El Príncipe había capturado a su presa en la glorieta del primer piso, luego de correr por varios minutos tratando de darle alcance. Ahí, la luz de la Luna se derramaba sobre la esbelta figura negra de Zuko y la capa roja de la mujer. La terraza tenía un clima helado, y la nieve hacía montones y montones por todas partes…

Mas lo que a nosotros nos importa es lo que Zuko pensaba hacer:

— ¿Quién eres? ¡Contesta! —exigió el muchacho, orgulloso.

—… sin duda eres tan decidido y digno como tu padre, pero veo que no has tomado todo su carácter. No eres frío ni despiadado, como tu hermana. La ternura la sacaste de tu madre, si es que algo de ella heredaste. —contestó la mujer, y apenas su boca se iluminó con la luminiscencia lunar.

Zuko levantó más las espadas, molesto.

— ¿Quién rayos crees que eres, para hablarme de esa manera? ¿Cómo te atreves? No me conoces, no sabes quién soy. —quiso despistarla él.

—Por supuesto que te conozco. Eres Zuko, hijo de Ozai y Ursa. Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y heredero del trono. Lo sé, porque yo soy alguien que estuvo contigo en tu niñez, alguien que quizá a duras penas recuerdes… eres tan apuesto como tu padre, no voy a negarlo tampoco. —comentó la mujer, con la voz un poco quebrada—… yo te vi nacer y crecer. Y quiero que sepas _que me dolió terriblemente tener que dejarte así_, Zuko. _Hijo mío, lo siento tanto_… —

A medida que hablaba, la mujer se llevó las manos hacia la capucha y la bajó poco a poco para dejar su níveo rostro al descubierto, revelándole al estupefacto Príncipe una cara muy familiar que había vivido durante diez años en su recuerdo únicamente…

—… ¿Mamá? —se atrevió a balbucear él.

Las espadas tintinearon, al son del temblor de su mano.

—Así es, Zuko. Soy yo. —rectificó la Princesa Ursa, viendo a su primogénito con los ojos cargados de cariño y lágrimas— Soy mamá… por todos los Santos, hijo… cuánto has crecido, ya eres más alto que yo. —

Él no podía creerlo. No, tenía que ser una broma horrible, cruel y retorcida. Ursa, su madre, había escapado de la Nación y por más que su padre la buscó incansablemente en diez años, nunca la había encontrado. La suponían muerta, atrapada quizá por alguno de los numerosos enemigos de la Nación… ¡Ésa no podía ser su querida madre!

—… mamá, no es un sueño, ¿Verdad? ¿No es una mentira? ¿Eres tú? —dijo él.

Ursa no pronunció más palabras, sólo abrió los brazos con lentitud y se acercó al chico. Despacio, para no asustarlo aún más, la mujer rodeó con todo su amor el cuerpo de su muchacho y lo apretó despacio contra su pecho, abrazándole como había querido hacer a lo largo de una década. ¡Cuánto le había extrañado! ¡Y cómo temblaba Zuko, tal si no pudiera aceptar lo que sus ojos veían! Ella dejó que el llanto rodase sobre sus mejillas y aferró con más fuerza a su hijo, henchida de felicidad.

—Zuko… Zuko, mi niño. —susurró Ursa, conmovida.

Al principio, el muchacho casi no reaccionó. Finalmente, cuando pudo recordar del todo la voz de su madre, traída desde el fondo de sus recuerdos… y cuando supo que el rostro surcado por la década pasada sí concordaba con el de la bella Princesa que era su progenitora, ahí, sólo ahí, Zuko se decidió a dejar caer las espadas al suelo para abrazarla con la misma intensidad.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¡Te extrañé tanto, mamá! —

—Shh… tranquilo. No hagamos ruido aquí, hijo. Ven, vayamos a mi habitación. Allí no correrás peligro, si las hermanas se enteran de quién eres o de quién soy yo, sin duda tendremos muchos problemas. —propuso ella, sin dejar de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Costó un poco más hacer que Zuko soltase finalmente a la mujer, pero entonces ella lo condujo hacia unos precarios aposentos tan modestos como los que el mismo Príncipe ocupaba en aquel convento perdido entre las montañas. Ursa tomó asiento en una silla de desvencijada madera, y encendió una lámpara de aceite para iluminar un poco la estancia. También sirvió un poco de té caliente para los dos, y sin dejar de sonreír soñadoramente, la dama acarició con suavidad el rostro de su hijo, encontrándose con la gran cicatriz…

—Zuko… ¿Tuviste un accidente entrenando? —preguntó ella, angustiada.

—No exactamente. Fue hace tres años, cuando… —

A continuación, el Príncipe relató lo sucedido cuando se atrevió a desafiar la palabra de un viejo General dentro de la Cámara de Guerra de su padre, y el posterior duelo que lo había marcado tan cruelmente. Ursa no pudo menos que cubrirse la boca con las manos a fin de no soltar un grito de dolor.

—… yo sabía que tu padre era un salvaje, pero de ahí a que te hiciera algo así ya es demasiado. No puedo creerlo, Zuko, ¿Sin miramientos, se atrevió a destrozarte el rostro de esa manera? —contestó la mujer, horrorizada.

—No voy a hablar de eso. —negó Zuko, mirando en otra dirección— Mejor dime qué estás haciendo en este sitio, tan lejos de todo y de todos… ¿Por qué te fuiste, mamá? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? —

Ursa soltó un suspiro, mas en sus tiernos ojos de color miel el Príncipe pudo ver un extraño brillo de desconcentración. ¿Acaso su madre iba a inventarle una mentira, ya que no podía decirle la verdad en la cara? No… ella no podía mentir. No iba a permitir que lo hiciera, ya no era un niño y no necesitaba que le protegiera del Mal.

—Dime la verdad, mamá. ¿Por qué te fuiste, tan de repente? ¿Qué ocurrió? —volvió a preguntar el muchacho, decidido.

—… Zuko, hay cosas que es mejor no contar. —quiso zanjarlo Ursa, solemne— Y no sería correcto que te lo dijera, no hace falta que sepas de semejantes atrocidades. —

— ¿Qué te hizo mi padre? —intentó adivinar el chico, aterrado.

—Tu padre no hizo nada… conmigo. Yo no quería dejarte, Zuko. Si hubiera podido, te llevaba conmigo. Azula habría sido un peligro, seguramente nos habría entregado a la menor posibilidad… Te habría llevado conmigo, hijo, porque eres lo que más amo en este mundo. —recalcó Ursa, y bebió un poco de su té de jazmines.

— ¿Y entonces por qué me dejaste? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé, o de cuánto me dolió tu partida? ¡Me dejaste solo, mamá! ¡SOLO, CON LA ESTUPIDA DE MI HERMANA Y UN PADRE QUE NO ME QUERÍA!... ¿Por qué te fuiste, mamá? —insistió el muchacho, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

Ursa tembló al escuchar el feroz puñetazo sobre la madera. No le era familiar que su pequeño niño de siete años fuera tan irascible. Pero Zuko había crecido y ahora era un hombre, ya no se conduciría como un alegre chiquillo que gustaba de alimentar patitos…

—En algo no te equivocas. Fue por culpa de tu padre, es verdad. —terminó por decir la Princesa Ursa, desolada—… pero no fue por algo que me hiciera a mí. ¿Sabes, hijo? El día que fui prometida en matrimonio al Príncipe Ozai, fui feliz porque él era un hombre muy bueno. Pero con el tiempo, se fue volviendo más hosco y cruel, como si con el paso de los años y el nacimiento de sus hijos se acumulase algo maligno dentro de él… y cuando halló a la Reencarnación del Espíritu del Fuego, todo pareció acentuarse aún más. Pasaba todo el día encerrado en sus habitaciones, o discutiendo con tu abuelo, Azulon. —

»Y se volvió cruel, no sólo contigo sino también conmigo. Azula era la única persona que podía satisfacer sus nuevos sanguinarios instintos, y poco a poco pasé de ser una esposa a ser nada más que un estorbo en su camino, así que me replegué y dediqué toda mi energía a que no fueras como él. Lo cual, al parecer, sólo aumentó su furia para contigo y conmigo también. —continuó relatando ella, tristemente— Ozai iba en camino a volverse loco, definitivamente… y terminó por enloquecer, tal como yo presentía. —

— ¿De qué estás hablando, mamá? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso contigo y conmigo, y con el hecho de que te fueras? —inquirió el Príncipe, confundido y dolido.

—Eres tan impaciente, querido… tu padre se volvió loco, porque quería obtener el trono a toda costa. Tanto lo deseaba, y tan fuera de sí estaba, _que no le importó tener que matar a su propio padre para conseguirlo._ —

—… ¿Qué…? —

El silencio preponderó en la habitación. Las llamas de las velas parpadearon, y el reflejo ambarino en los ojos dorados de ambos se intensificó. Ursa acarició la mano tensa de su hijo, y asintió con la cabeza, confirmándolo todo. Zuko tenía la garganta seca… ¿Su padre, un asesino? No, no podía ser. Ozai era un Emperador cruel y despiadado, pero no era un regicida. ¡Seguro era una broma! ¡Quizá hubiera escuchado mal!

_**No… por el amor de todos los dioses, ¡¡AQUELLO NO PODÍA SER VERDAD!!**_

—… ¿Mi padre, un asesino? —escupió Zuko, repitiendo por enésima vez la única cosa que era capaz de pensar— ¿Tan desesperado estaba por el trono…? ¿Por eso fue que huiste, mamá? ¿Porque mi padre mató al abuelo Azulon? —

Ursa asintió, y tomó aliento para continuar:

—Si había asesinado al Señor del Fuego y no sentía remordimientos de ello, ¿Qué iba a detenerlo si quería matarme a mí, o a ti? Era demasiado peligroso quedarme, ya no lo podía soportar. Muy pocos saben en realidad lo que ocurrió con la muerte de tu abuelo, y sólo yo lo vi. Lo vi por accidente… pero eso bastó para que decidiera hacer aquello que había planeado por meses. Iba a llevarte conmigo, Zuko, pero entonces sería imposible que pasásemos desapercibidos. Eras demasiado pequeño. —

— ¡Olvídate de las explicaciones, mamá! ¡Estás diciendo que soy hijo de un maldito asesino! ¡¡Hay sangre sucia en el trono!! ¡¡Y soy heredero de ese homicida sin honor, soy su sucesor!! —estalló Zuko, tan nervioso que no podía estar sentado.

El Príncipe se puso de pie y se dirigió a la pequeña ventana de la habitación, con los nervios de punta. ¡Dioses y diablos! ¡¡Aquello era terrible!! ¡¡ERA LO MÁS HORROROSO QUE JAMÁS HABÍA ESCUCHADO!! Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, y fue capaz de oír los suaves pasos de su madre aproximándose a él por detrás. Al final, el joven sintió las manos de la Princesa sobre sus hombros y la mejilla de ella apoyándose en su espalda.

—Lo siento tanto, hijo. No tendrías que haber oído eso, pero querías la verdad. Y yo me juré que no volvería a mentirte nunca más… por eso te pedí que fueras fuerte aquel día, cuando te desperté para despedirme. ¿Lo recuerdas, Zuko? —susurró Ursa, dolida.

—Por supuesto, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Al día siguiente ya no estabas… me dijiste que fuese fuerte y que nunca olvidara quién soy. Y no pienso hacerlo, porque no soy un traidor ni tampoco un hombre sin honor. —aseguró el muchacho, serio— ¿Y has estado aquí, a lo largo de diez años, mamá? —

—Así es. Llegué haciéndome pasar por una peregrina, y estas atentas hermanas me recibieron. Nunca supieron quién era yo, y será mejor que tampoco sepan quién eres tú. Y me quedé aquí, esperando por una oportunidad para volver, porque quería verte otra vez. No fue muy difícil reconocerte, eres muy parecido a tu padre y los rumores se dispersan con gran rapidez… sabía que Ozai te exilió y que buscabas al Avatar, pero nunca imaginé que vendrías directo a mí. —contestó la mujer, con una especie de extraña sonrisa.

—… ¿Pensabas volver a casa algún día? —

—Si lo hiciera, tu padre me mandaría matar. Escapé, Zuko. Soy tan fugitiva como lo eres tú, pero tenía un plan. Un plan muy bueno, a decir verdad… incluía a tu querido tío. Y dime, hijo, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú en este sitio tan remoto? —

Zuko se volvió hacia ella con los ojos de cordero, como si le diera vergüenza contar sobre su alianza con el Avatar. Con pocas y parcas palabras, el Príncipe explicó a la dama todo lo acontecido desde que encontró al Avatar cerca de aquel viejo pueblo… casi podía oler en el aire seco el perfume de Katara, al recordar su primer encuentro cuando salvó su vida de aquellos soldados enemigos.

**_Katara… ¡¡Katara!! Se había olvidado por completo._**

—… y terminé haciendo lo correcto: tal vez papá crea que hice un bien mayor al salvar a toda la Nación antes que desperdicie todo mi tiempo tratando de llevarle al Avatar y a todos los traidores que le acompañan. Prometí que le enseñaría Fuego-Control a ese mocoso. —concluyó Zuko, algo avergonzado.

Ursa se sonrió y acarició suavemente la mejilla marcada de su muchacho, feliz.

—Yo sabía que algo habías escuchado de todas mis enseñanzas, Zuko. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, hijo, y te quiero tanto… estoy muy feliz de verte nuevamente, ¡Has crecido tanto en estos diez años! Seguramente ya le entregaste un collar de compromiso a una jovencita, ¿No es así? —comentó ella, con aire irónico.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron mucho, y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un tenue rubor que la escasa luz de las velas no alcanzó a cubrir por completo, así que sólo él fue consciente del incremento en los latidos de su corazón.

—No, a decir verdad… no. —contestó, luego de carraspear un par de veces.

— ¿Y quién es entonces esa hermosa niña que llaman Katara? Pensé que ella era tu prometida, ya que se les ve tan unidos y te he notado tan feliz a su lado, cuando hablan o cuando la ves… ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada de ella en tu corazón? —

"_Todo, mamá… todo." _pensó el Príncipe, atragantado.

— ¿Qué? ¡N-no! ¡¡Claro que no!! Ella no es nada mío, esa salvaje de la Tribu del Agua, ¡Imagínate! Jamás mezclaría mi sangre con alguien así. Va contra las normas de la realeza, ¿No te das cuenta? —se negó Zuko, atorado con su propia vergüenza.

Su madre frunció ligeramente el ceño, algo molesta.

—No me gusta escucharte hablar así, Zuko. ¿Sólo porque es de otra raza piensas que es poca cosa? Déjame decirte algo sobre el corazón, hijo mío: estás perdido desde el mismo momento en que intentes luchar contra él. _Yo sé lo que he visto en tus ojos, y lo que hay en ellos es pasión, fuego y profundo amor…_ —

Horrorizado, Zuko frunció el ceño.

— ¿Has estado espiándonos a todos, mamá? —inquirió.

—… sólo un poco. Y lo suficiente, como para saber que estás completamente loco por esa muchacha morena de nombre Katara. —aseguró la mujer, seria.

El Príncipe se quedó pensativo en ese momento…

"_¿Es tan obvio, que hasta mi propia madre puede verlo? ¿Será que ciertamente la amo, que ha llegado a meterse tan dentro de mí que no sólo la deseo porque es hermosa, sino que también quisiera tenerla conmigo para siempre?... Katara, ¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME ESTÁS HACIENDO??"_

**«:::§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:::»**

**¡¡¡WAAAA!!! Jajajaja ¡Seguro más de uno se quedó totalmente boquiabierto con este chap! Lo confieso, ni yo sé de dónde me aventé eso para explicar por qué Ursa desapareció, pero más lo pienso y más me parece correcto, digo… ¿Qué otra razón podría haber tenido para irse, y que al otro día ¡POP! resulta que Ozai es el nuevo Señor del Fuego? ¬¬ ¡¡No sé, pero a mí me da qué pensar!! Y miren lo que me salió jajaja ¡¡Patético!! Pero ya saben, ahora que Zuko anda en estos caminares de la noche, muy pronto uno de los dos va a rendirse y caerá en los brazos del otro, ¡Hagan sus apuestas, no le doy más de dos o tres episodios antes del "gran finale" donde viene el lemmon! XD En el próximo capi veremos lo que pasó con Kitama y Sokka y Azula e Iroh y los demás… ¡Y nos preparamos para empezar a darle fin al fanfic! n.n ¡¡Nos vemos en la siguiente update!!**

**Ya los harté, ya sé que los harté a todos, pero… ¡O me dejan reviews, o no actualizo nunca más! XD ¡Soy mala, y prometo cumplir mis amenazas de ahora en más! Si no actualizo pronto, es por falta de reviews o porque el trabajo no me deja respirar XD ¡Bye!**

**(Próxima Actualización: De aquí a quizás 10 o 15 días, dependiendo de todos los factores y variables expuestos anteriormente… ¡Y por favor, ayúdenme a descubrir a la plagiadora que se robó mi fanfic! LES AGRADECERÉ DE UN MODO MUY ESPECIAL, YA VERÁN n.n ¡¡ADIOOOXXXX!!)**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K o K-chan para los amigos._**


	20. Despertar de las Emociones Prohibidas

**¡¡Wolitas a todos!! Jejeje ¡Regresé, después de tanto tiempo pasado! A ver, algo que me dejó shockeada es la impresionante respuesta de los lectores que tuvo el capítulo anterior O.o ¿Qué hice de bueno, para que respondieran tan bien? ¡Díganmelo, por favor, así lo repito en todos los episodios! XD ¡¡Waaaa, estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes!! Ya, ya, ¡Mejor saludo a los bienamadísimos lectores que me mandaron un review en estos últimos días, y espero que el nuevo chap les guste muchio-muchio n.n!: **

**CyllanSDT **(o.O me quedo toda colorada con el comentario, ¡Comadre! En serio me dejaste totalmente K.O. con lo que me escribiste, ¡Muchísimas gracias por este análisis tan objetivo! Ya decía yo que algo tenía este fic X.x); **_Black-Venom_** (¡Hey! Se siente bien ser el autor del primer fic que leíste, me dejaste muy halagada con la dedicación n.n ¡Muchas gracias por escribir, también! Nos vemos pronto); **_Anita-Asakura_** (wee qué bueno que los sorprendí a todos con la aparición de Ursa y todo eso, ¡Procuraré que la mamá tenga un sitio más importante en la historia! Y gracias por el apoyo, ¡Tenemos que encontrar al ladrón de fics! ¬¬); **_Umeko-chan_** (¡Gracias por la apreciación! Sin duda Ursa es uno de esos personajes que te hace decir "algún día veré algo muy bueno de ella" y la esperas sin prisa, qué sé yo… ¡Repito, gracias por escribir!); **_Luli-chan_** (la impaciencia te la voy a curar con otro capítulo, ya falta cada vez menos para el final de este fanfic y para lo que todos esperan, así que quédense por ahí y mil gracias por todos los comentarios n.n); **_Aspasie Von Kenneth_** (hey, no, sólo son teorías mías. A lo mejor tengo suerte y soy buena adivinando, y resulta que es así como yo lo pinto… pero por el momento, lo de que Ozai mató a Azulon sólo es una suposición X.x ¡Grax por el rev!); **_Princess Sheccid_** (¡Wola! Voy a hacerme una pasadita por la página a ver el corto, estuve viendo imágenes por ahí y la verdad todo me emocionó bastante, ¡Muy buenas las ideas, se nota que leen bien los chaps! Jejee ¡Nos vemos!); **_Mey Black_** (seré justa con ustedes, y hoy tendrán algo como para que se queden tranquis hasta el siguiente episodio, obvio que Ursita linda es una súper-mamá que re-conoce a su hijito… aunque se haya perdido diez años de su vida XD); **_A-Mononoke-z09_** (muchas gracias por la ayuda con lo del plagiador, es que mi hermana jura haber encontrado en otro fansub este mismo fanfic con la firma de alguien más y eso me puso los pelos de punta. Para más info escriban "fanfic" en el buscador de Google); **_Pirate of the Phantom Waters _**(Muchas gracias por el review n.n es una enorme alegría para mí que te agrade la historia y que sigas queriendo tanto a Zuko jejeje ¡Pronto le daremos una pequeña alegría, ya verás! XD); **_SIN NOMBRE _**(alguien que olvidó firmar el review O.o ¡Pero me pasó el dato de que en Nick ya están dando los nuevos episodios! ¡¡Y yo no lo sabía!! ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!); **_G-i-S-a-Y _**(no sé si "enredaré" a Aang con Toph, quizá sólo sea algo más efímero que el amor y más profundo que una amistad… lo veo muy chico como para que le anden calentando la pava XD ¡¡Gracias por el revi!!); **_Lyra Minamino _**(muchísimas gracias por toda la buena onda, por la ayuda que me prestan todos con esto del plagiador asesino psicópata y a mi también me súper alegra que les guste cómo va la historia, es un gran logro para mí n.n); **_Grey Nigth _**(otra que quedó para atrás con el capítulo anterior jejeje ¡Diva! Ya el lemmon no se tarda mucho más y podés seguir puteando a Ozai todo lo que quieras, pero no podemos negar que sin su ayudita quizá Zukito ni la conocía a Katara jejeje ¡Nos vemos!); **_ShinobuByako_** (ya dije que el lemmon viene dentro de DOS episodios, en el siguiente se los voy a dejar picando para que me odien mucho más, ¡Muahahahahah! Gracias por escribir n.n); **_Kiri-of-Moon _**(¡Catarata de nuevos lectores tuvo el chap anterior! Muchísimas gracias por mandarme la buena onda y por escribir, así puedo saludarte y dejas de ser un lector anónimo n.n); **_Keiko210382_** (otra que me hace sonrojar, ¡No sean así! ñ.ñ uno escribe las ideas que le vienen a la cabeza con el afán de entretener a otros fanáticos y hacer un par de amigos, ¡Muchas gracias por la buena onda, Keiko!); **_Tercy_** (no sé si abandonar la historia… por ahora seguiré un par de chaps más, pero me tienen que incentivar, si mi tiempo lo vale entonces sigo escribiendo jeje ¡Gracias por escribir!); **_ZUTARIANO LOCO_** (que me escribió un PM y para informarte, ya actualicé n.n ¡Así que puedes venir a ver qué onda con el chap de hoy! Seguro te llevas una pequeña sorpresita n.n); **_Sherrice Adjani_** (O.o ¡¡No lo puedo creer!! Pero claro que te conozco, yo solía leer algunos fanfics tuyos de FMA y la verdad… no dejaba reviews en ellos porque bueh, cosas de la vida y el tiempo, pero lamento decirte que el lemmon es algo que, si no sale bien, me valdrá el acogote de las fans, así que… ¡¡GRACIAS!! Y app: soy de Argentina pero siempre internacionalizo mi escritura n.n); **_RADIKA SUNDARI_** (yo realmente no sé por qué la gente roba las cosas de los otros, pero bueh, así es la vida y por suerte existe la cárcel para los malditos que hacen esto… espera que la agarre, nomás XD ¡Gracias por el revi!); **_Satorichiv_**a (muchas gracias también por el apoyo, ya se me hacía raro que no hubieras escrito por aquí jejeje obvio que por ahora la historia continúa y todo bien, ¡Mil gracias por el review!); **_UPS_** (… obviamente es un AU, precisamente porque la historia de Avatar es distinta, pero igualmente muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, es lindo recibir una buena crítica n.n ¡Nos leemos!); **_Super-Klau_** (¡Eso! Eso, voto por lo de hacerle un vudú al que me robó el fic, y luego por que lo atemos con un pañuelo como hacían las minitas de "Jóvenes Brujas" XD ¡Buena peli, véanla!); **_Always Mssb_** (más gente que está más o menos de acuerdo con mis divagaciones, ¡Espero que los de Avatar no nos den al traste con las teorías! Jajaja muchísimas gracias por escribir y espero verte prontito n.n); **_Granada_** (te re-juro que alguien se atrevió a copiar mi fanfic, y a ponerlo en otra página con su nombre ¡Mi hermana lo vio! Pero ya saben, es chica y no se dio cuenta de copiar la página para que yo pudiera entrar después… ¬¬ ¡Gracias!); **_Navi the Fairy_** (no te preocupes por nada y sigue cultivándote, aquí lo que importa es que estudies porque de todos modos el fic no se va a ir de acá XD ¡Mil gracias por participar, igualmente!); **_Katsu_** (O.o!! por Dioz!! Espero que todo haya salido bien, un quiste es una cosa peligrosa por más que no sea cáncer, te mando muchas buenas vibras para que tu cuñada se recupere T.T ¡Qué mala suerte! Y mil gracias a ti por leer el fic n.n) **_y por último, otro PM de ZUTARIANO LOCO_** (¡Siii, por todos los cielos, ya voy! Ya actualicé el fic, quédate en paz, por Diozz… XD).

**¡Ellos fueron todos! En serio, se me caen las lágrimas luego de contar los reviews y encontrarme con tantos, es decir… ¡No me lo esperaba! ¿Acaso la misteriosa reaparición de Ursa les llegó tanto? O.o ¡¡Díganme qué fue, por Diozz!! Jajaja nos vemos debajo de todo para más tonterías antes del final…**

Okidoki, este host sigue agradeciéndoles por su buena onda y todos los buenos comentarios que dejaron, ¡Y porque todos son lectores tan asiduos! Gracias a ustedes, el fic ya pasó los 300 reviews O.o ¡¡Es increíble!! ¡Vamos por los 400 entonces! XD

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Vigésimo: "Despertar de las Emociones Prohibidas"_**

La sonrisa en los labios de la Princesa Ursa se incrementó, al no recibir respuesta por parte de Zuko. Él, ligeramente preocupado por aquel poderoso sentido de la visión que su madre tenía, le daba aún la espalda e intentaba por todos los medios no pensar en lo que ella acababa de decirle.

"… _estás completamente loco por esa muchacha morena de nombre Katara."_

Eso había dicho la Princesa madre, con un tono orgulloso y arrobado de cariño. Y el Príncipe aún no quería aceptarlo, pero pensar en esas palabras inevitablemente hacía que ante sus ojos cerrados apareciesen dos grandes orbes azules como el cielo, brillantes tal un manto de estrellas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así pensando en aquella campesina? ¡Lo admitía, vamos! Admitía que estaba desesperado por darle una probada, pero no que ella tuviera algún poder sobre su corazón o sus pensamientos.

—… te equivocas, mamá. —acabó por contestar, renegando todos sus sentimientos.

—Ay, Zuko. Si continúas esquivándolo, sólo vas a hacer más grande la herida. Sé lo que sientes, porque en su época yo también lo sentí, y nadie puede resistirse a esa dulce locura que invade el interior cuando se está cerca de la persona que uno quiere. —alegó la Princesa, y nuevamente puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, para reconfortarle.

—No estoy luchando contra nada, ni tampoco esquivándolo. Mi mente está fija en un solo objetivo, y no permitiré que las tentaciones me desvíen de mi camino. —

—… o sea que sí has estado pensando en ella, ¿No es cierto? —insistió Ursa.

Zuko se mordió la lengua, jurándose no volver a decir la primera idiotez con sentido que le viniera a la mente. Apretó los puños, molesto consigo mismo. Pero, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Seguir negándole a su madre que deseaba a esa muchacha? No, claro que no podría, porque Ursa siempre le había adivinado el pensamiento con sólo mirarle a los ojos. Resolvió enfrentarla, con un susurro bajo y revelador:

—… quizá sólo un poco, y por las noches. —dijo, dulcemente avergonzado.

Su madre sonrió aún más, y sus risueños ojos color miel se llenaron con un par de pequeñas lágrimas. Tal como había sospechado e insinuado, Zuko ya era todo un hombre y como tal, tenía que soltarle un poco la rienda a sus instintos. Se sintió orgullosa de que al fin hubiera criado (aún en la distancia) a un verdadero hombre, un digno muchacho que un día sería un digno monarca.

_Eso, si conseguía que el Avatar terminara su misión con vida._

—Así que sí. —apreció la mujer, contenta— Bueno, hijo… creo que es momento de que tú y yo tengamos una pequeña conversación al respecto. —

Zuko enrojeció hasta las orejas, adivinando lo que su madre quería decir con eso.

— ¡N-no! ¡Mamá, espera! Yo… el tío Iroh ya… nosotros ya hablamos sobre eso, y no hay nada más que tú puedas decirme al respecto, ¡Me parece que ya sé lo suficiente, que estoy lo bastante grande como para que tú…! —empezó a tartamudear él, asustado— ¡Es el tipo de charla que deberías tener con Azula, no conmigo! De verdad n-no hace falta, en serio, mamá… —

La Princesa echó a reír con ganas, divertida por la osada reacción del muchacho. Y antes que Zuko pudiera seguir balbuceando tonterías, ella le tomó discretamente por la mano y obligó a su hijo a que tomara asiento otra vez, todo ello ante la confundida mirada dorada de él. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? se preguntaba. ¡Ya el tío Iroh había cumplido con el papel de consejero en "ESOS" asuntos cuando apenas tenía catorce, no era necesario que su mamá se lo viniera a decir también!

_**¡¡Además, qué embarazoso sería eso!!**_

— ¡Zuko, por favor! No voy a tener "esa" conversación contigo, estoy muy segura de que con la edad que tienes, ya eres perfectamente consciente de las implicaciones y las consecuencias de amar a una mujer… en todo sentido. —contestó su madre, feliz— Pero fue muy tierno que reaccionases así, hijo… yo quiero que hablemos sobre otra cosa. No sé si volveremos a tener oportunidad de conversar tan amenamente en el futuro, y no deseo que arruines tu felicidad tal como yo arruiné la mía. —

— ¿De qué hablas, mamá? —interrumpió él, aún con las mejillas rojas de la pena.

—Me refiero a que quería darte un consejo, Zuko. Un sabio dijo una vez, que si lo que un hombre quiere es triunfar entre las mujeres, nunca debe escuchar los consejos que le da otra mujer. Pero yo no soy cualquier otra mujer, ¿No, Zuko? No, yo soy tu madre y si algo quiero para ti, es que seas feliz. —

—Entonces… —

—Sigues siendo tan impaciente como la última vez que te vi. Espero que aún tengas en tu corazón el mismo fuego y la misma pasión que tenías a los siete años, hijo. —dijo la Princesa, y juntó delicadamente las manos sobre su regazo— Voy a decirte tres cosas: la primera, es que si sientes algo por esta niña, TRATA DE NO ARRUINARLO. Lo segundo; si solamente te interesa una cosa de ella, MEJOR NO LA LASTIMES… y lo tercero, es que si crees que no podrías respirar si ella te falta, entonces VE Y DÍSELO ANTES QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE. —

—… mamá, yo… —

—No me interrumpas, Zuko, querido. —lo cortó Ursa, levantando apenas el tono— Y quiero que pienses muy bien en esto, hijo mío. Amar, odiar… son la misma cosa. Aún el que amó y perdió tiene una oportunidad de volver a empezar, pero a ti; ¡A ti te han hecho el mejor de los regalos! Caíste, dolorosamente… y ahora puedes resurgir, pero no podrás hacerlo solo. Deja que tu corazón te guíe, Zuko, porque es lo único que nos queda a todos una vez que sentimos que lo hemos perdido todo. —

Zuko calló entonces, con los ojos muy abiertos. Admiraba la sabiduría de todas y cada una de aquellas palabras, pensando con la garganta seca en que era exactamente lo que le habría gustado escuchar mucho tiempo atrás. Si el tío Iroh hubiera pronunciado las palabras que su madre le estaba diciendo ahora, mucho tiempo atrás habría abierto todo su corazón y permitido que Katara entrase en él.

"_No lo arruines… no la lastimes… no dejes que se haga tarde para los dos."_

El Príncipe miró al suelo, presa de un profundo cambio en su interior. Ursa supo que sus frases tan llenas de sentido habían dado en el clavo, abriendo en el pecho de su hijo un sentimiento nuevo: la certeza. Vio que en sus ojos de oro brillaba la decisión, y que en la fiereza con que apretaba los puños había firmeza.

_**Sí. Zuko finalmente había tomado una importantísima decisión.**_

El muchacho se puso de pie sin mediar palabras, y juntó las manos sobre su pecho a fin de hacer una ligera y ceremoniosa reverencia a su madre. Ursa le sonrió con cariño, y hasta permitió que su hijo le besara la mano en gesto de agradecimiento. Luego, el chico volvió a erguirse en toda su prodigiosa estatura… algo había cambiado, en sus ojos y en su actitud.

—Muchas gracias por todo, mamá. Pero ahora tengo que irme, hay algo que debo hacer. —le avisó, y al final se dirigió hacia la puerta, para salir—… volveré en la mañana, a verte. Entonces seguiremos conversando. —

—… por supuesto que sí, hijo mío. Aquí estaré. —aseguró ella, feliz.

Zuko cerró suavemente la puerta, y se lanzó con desesperación por los pasillos del segundo piso, buscando la puerta que tanto atormentaba sus pensamientos.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Katara había salido al pasillo, a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno.

Sabía que no estaba bien hacer aquello con el frío del ambiente, pero es que luego de una pesadilla tan horrorosa como ver a su hermano deshacerse entre las llamas de un par de ojos furiosos, ya no podía seguir durmiendo. Todavía temblando de miedo, la chica se deslizó sin hacer ruido por el corredor, buscando la glorieta y el aire gélido del exterior. Educada a su propio frío polar (y diciéndose que este frío no era nada, a comparación), la morena sólo había tomado la precaución de vestir una abrigada túnica verde por encima de su ropa de dormir.

_Solamente iba a pasar unos minutos afuera, para calmarse. Nada malo ocurriría._

Todavía limpiándose las lágrimas causadas por la horrible pesadilla, Katara levantó su espeso cabello chocolate y lo quitó de sus hombros, dejándolo caer como una cascada sobre su espalda. Exhaló un poco de vapor a través de la boca, disfrutando del frío, y no se privó de dar unos pasos sobre el empedrado de la glorieta, bañada por la luz de la Luna blanca e impasible.

"_Es una noche tan hermosa…"_ se dijo la muchacha, en sus pensamientos.

Le llevó un buen rato darse la vuelta y descubrir que un intruso había venido a tomar desprevenido su miedo. Casi dio un grito cuando vio la silueta oscura de un hombre alto al lado de una columna, espiándole con sus ojos ferozmente dorados…

— ¡Por todos los cielos, Zuko! —casi gritó Katara, alterada— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Qué haces ahí, escondido? —

—Te estoy observando. —contestó él, inmutable.

Katara sonrió, mientas sus mejillas se volvían ligeramente rojas por el calor. Adoraba sentir esa mirada de su parte, recorriéndole la figura como si intentase desvestirla sólo con el pensamiento. Últimamente, hasta ella misma estaba teniendo ideas un poco subidas de tono. ¡Todo por su culpa, porque Zuko era tan malditamente sugestivo! Desde el encuentro en las aguas termales, cada vez que recordaba cómo él la había mirado, un escalofrío le subía por la espalda…

— ¿Se te perdió algo, acaso? —preguntó ella, distraída.

—No. Sí… bueno, te estaba buscando. Fui a tu habitación, pero no te encontré ahí; así que salí a dar una vuelta y ver dónde estabas. —confesó él, acercándose.

La morena sintió el escalofrío con más intensidad, al ver que el Príncipe se le venía aproximando. Iba vestido de negro, como la primera vez que lo había encontrado, traía un juego de armas también. En eso, ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde has estado tú? —le preguntó, sospechando.

—En ninguna parte. Sólo quería verte… y hablar contigo. Hace mucho que no te veo y siento que algo me falta. —respondió Zuko, y sus ojos brillaron extrañamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Zuko? Ése no eres tú. ¿Por qué vas vestido así? —

—… no quería que nadie me viera deambular, ¿Contenta? Fue una noche muy… interesante. Hoy pasaron un par de cosas bastante buenas, igualmente. No importa, ya te encontré. —

Katara parpadeó un par de veces, extrañada.

—Zuko, estás muy raro… —le dijo, con una sonrisita torcida.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —increpó él, inocentemente.

—… no lo sé, ¡No sueles actuar así! No sé qué te esté pasando, pero es bueno. Tal vez es el efecto de la Luna, hace que te sientas más alegre o algo. ¿Y para qué querías verme, eh? —

Los enormes ojos azules de la chica se dirigieron hacia él, encontrándolo más cerca de lo que jamás había deseado. Súbitamente, las manos del Príncipe estuvieron sobre su cintura y la espalda le quedó apoyada contra una columna. Katara sintió el frío del sudor helado en su espalda, espantada por la reacción tan brusca y sin sentido por parte de él. ¡No se esperaba que Zuko le hiciera algo similar! Podía distinguir el calor de su respiración en el cuello, y el fuego de esa penetrante mirada de oro líquido justo en la piel, robándole de a poco el aliento del pecho. La joven Maestra Agua sólo pudo hacer una cosa:

—… ¿Z-Zuko? ¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó Katara, con miedo y deleite.

—… darle la razón a mi madre. —susurró el Príncipe.

El contacto entre sus labios fue inmediato y feroz. Ya antes Katara había sentido con total claridad la rudeza de su boca, pero nunca esperó que esta vez fuera incluso más duro y salvaje que antes. Más encebado, más ansioso, más ardiente. ¿Qué pasaba con Zuko? La muchacha abrió enormes los ojos al sentir que su lengua traviesa se le deslizaba dentro de la boca, acariciándola como nunca antes. El primer BESO con todas las letras que tenía de su parte, fundiéndose con ella en una odisea por ver quién reclamaba el aire primero y quién dominaba en aquella situación. Sin duda, la chica había perdido la batalla desde el primer momento: notó claramente cuando las rodillas se le doblaron, pero él la sostuvo en contra de aquella columna en un cálido abrazo contra su pecho.

— ¡Zuko, por los dioses! —le dijo ella, apartándolo en cuanto consiguió fuerzas.

—… lo siento. —se disculpó él.

Pero aún el rechazo de su boca no lo detuvo, ya que el Príncipe siguió buscando el dulce sabor de su piel al descender con caricias ardientes hacia el cuello de la chica, con toda la intención de estampar aquella bronceada distensión de su ser con besos que realmente dejaran evidencia visible. Rendida ante la sensación, Katara apoyó la cabeza en la superficie de la columna y le abrió el paso hacia su barbilla y el espacio detrás de su oreja, incluso el escote de su túnica desarreglada.

—… Zuko, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hoy, por qué así? —preguntó ella, entre gemidos.

—No puedo explicarte nada ahora, Katara… no puedo. —susurró el Príncipe, entre uno y otro beso que dejaba sobre su piel, embriagándose con el dulce perfume de jazmín y el propio aroma de mujer— Pero tampoco lo puedo evitar. Te dije que un día ibas a ser mía, y sólo estoy calentando un poco… —

— ¿Qué? Pero… —

—No digas nada. —la calló él, y nuevamente se apoderó de su boca.

Katara realmente no podía decir nada, ¡No le daba tiempo ni siquiera a pensar! Las manos del muchacho se estaban deslizando ya por los pliegues de la túnica, buscando el modo de abrirla ligeramente para acariciar más de esa morena prohibida para él. Ella no podía detenerlo, ¡Tampoco quería negarse! Sentía que el sudor poco a poco iba corriendo por el discreto espacio entre sus senos, segura de que él tenía el poder de hacer llorar su piel de ese modo tan provocador. Y soltó un ardoroso gemido ahogado contra su boca en cuanto los dedos de su amante le acariciaron lentamente la curva más pronunciada, aún por encima de la abrigada tela.

—… no, esto… esto no está bien. —empezó ella, cuando nuevamente Zuko pasó a rozar su barbilla con suaves mordiscos— No podemos, no… —

—Pensé que estabas esperando que hiciera algo así, Katara. —le dijo él.

Por un momento, el juego se detuvo. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos llenaron el corto espacio entre sus bocas, y aunque sus narices se rozaban suavemente y el calor entre sus cuerpos estaba alcanzando límites infartantes, ninguno se atrevió a dar un paso más en ninguna dirección. Sus miradas en permanente choque se lo decían todo en ese oscuro intercambio de pensamientos, pero aún así no alcanzaba para que sus corazones comprendieran el intrínseco significado de la situación.

_Por un instante, Zuko rozó obedientemente con sus dedos la mejilla húmeda de ella, y cerró sus ojos lentamente, adelantándose hasta que sus labios encontraron el suave lóbulo de su oído…_

—Eres tan hermosa, Katara. —le dijo, en un tono que habría derretido a una pared— Tan hermosa… y estás tan sola aquí, al igual que yo. Katara… quiero hacerte el amor, de la manera más dulce que conozco. —

Ella abrió muchísimo sus azules ojos al escuchar esas palabras, y un gemido simple y sincero salió de su boca, escapando como una exhalación. Quizá las rodillas volvieron a doblársele, pero estaba tan fuertemente unida a los brazos de aquel muchacho, tan bien apoyada contra esa columna, y tan perfectamente contenida por ese cuerpo caliente y sin ataduras, que ni siquiera lo notó. Sólo pudo tragar saliva con salvaje aprensión, y estuvo a punto de contestar a esa proposición tan lujuriosa, cuando él volvió a interrumpir:

—… pero no esta noche. —decidió.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Qué? —suspiró, aún ardiendo de calor.

—Que te deseo y quiero que lo sientas con todo tu ser, pero no será esta noche, mi hermosa Katara. No, quiero que seas tú quien no lo soporte y venga a buscarme… así, va a ser más placentero para los dos. —volvió a susurrar él, antes de dejar un delicado beso en la punta de su morena y respingada naricita.

—Zuko… —

— ¿Vas a discutir conmigo ahora? —

—No. —ella se separó entonces, acomodándose la túnica— Está bien. Tú ganas, Zuko. No sé cómo lo haces, pero… tú decides cómo será esto. Sabes que lo quiero, y yo sé cuánto lo deseas tú. No hay razón para que ninguno de los dos siga sufriendo. —

— ¿De veras? —preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

—De veras. —las manos de la chica atraparon dulcemente el rostro del Príncipe, y un último beso selló la promesa con delicado sabor a esperanza— Espérame en tu cuarto, mañana por la noche. Iré a buscarte, tú ganaste… —

Katara volvió a regalarle unos minutos más el placer de un beso, y esta vez fue ella la que se atrevió a morder provocadoramente sus labios con el afán de hacer hervir la fría sangre del Príncipe de Fuego… pero no demasiado, no quería perturbarlo tanto. Al fin, la muchacha abandonó la glorieta con los sentimientos tan excitados como el resto de su cuerpo.

Y Zuko la observó en su partida, apoyando ligeramente el rostro en la fría columna. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa de triunfo, mientras en el fondo de su mente una declaración rondaba…

"_La amo… verdaderamente estoy enamorado de ella. Mamá tenía razón, es ahora o nunca; Katara está en mi camino por una razón… y es para ser mi mujer, mi esposa. Mi Reina, algún día."_ pensó el joven, con toda la certeza de sus sentimientos adolescentes.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

La noche era horriblemente fría. Azula odiaba al frío casi tanto como al mocoso de la Tribu del Agua, que se empeñaba en hacer amistad con la tonta de Kitama. Pero para su fortuna, amaneció pronto, aunque el regocijo interno de la Princesa por ver el Sol no fue tan grande… continuaba haciendo frío. El tío Iroh se soltaba a canturrear cada vez que le daba la gana, y si no fuera porque ella era prisionera de Kitama, ya habría mandado a que lo decapitaran, por ser un desafinado traidor.

¡Jah! Era tan risible. Azula, la futura Emperatriz del Fuego, ¡Prisionera de una niña que apenas si era un año mayor que ella! Quería cortarse las venas, de la rabia que sentía dentro de sí. Quería freír a Kitama con un relámpago, y destazar al inepto campesino de la Tribu del Agua, sacándole la piel poco a poco con pinzas hirvientes… ¡Estaba tan furiosa! ¡¡TAN ENCOLERIZADA!! El único refugio para su furia era el cuarto que tenía reservado para sí misma, porque ¡Gracias a los dioses, aún podía estar en paz y sola! ¡¡USSHH!! Si le daban la menor oportunidad, ¡Atraparía a esa idiota de Kitama por el cuello, y se lo rompería! Después de hervirla con una centella, claro.

Y para completarla… no estaba ociosa. Oh, no, claro que no. La Princesa Azula aún tenía un truco o dos bajo la manga, como por ejemplo poner en contra a los oficiales del barco. Si los estúpidos soldados estaban de su parte, de parte de la genuina heredera al Trono, ¡Entonces tendría una oportunidad de atacar! Y el tío Iroh, la estúpida de Kitama, y el imbécil de la Tribu del Agua serían presas muertas.

_Sí… se los llevaría a su padre, para que Lord Ozai decidiera qué hacer con ellos. _

Azula no podía evitar sonreírse perversamente cada vez que pensaba en eso. Y sus planes estaban cada vez más cerca de realizarse, porque los cayos rocosos que veía a través del ojo de buey de su camarote se lo decían. Habían viajado por semanas, y ya en la costa fría del Reino Tierra casi podía adivinar a dónde se dirigían.

—… espero que no estés tramando nada, Azula, querida. —dijo una voz odiosa.

La Princesa se volvió, hecha una furia, y encontró a su hermosa rival de pie en la puerta abierta de su habitación. ¿En qué momento había quedado aquella escotilla sin cerrar? ¡¡Cortaría el cuello del estúpido sirviente que se fue sin clausurarla!!

— ¿Y ahora a qué has venido, Espíritu del Fuego? ¿Finalmente decidiste qué hacer, o seguiremos dando vueltas alrededor del Reino Tierra? —preguntó ella, sarcástica.

—Perdona, creí que ibas a decir algo bueno esta vez, hermanita. Y no te preocupes, mis águilas están haciendo bien su trabajo, seguir al Avatar no ha sido problema. Ah… ¿No te había dicho que tengo espías tras su rastro? Lo siento. Debió habérseme olvidado, así como a veces se me olvida que eres tan odiosa. —contestó el Espíritu, hablando a través de la boca de la dulce Kitama.

—… no lograrás nada así. El Avatar es demasiado poderoso hasta para ti. No eres lo bastante fuerte como para derrotarlo. —concluyó Azula, y volvió a darle la espalda.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Esta vez, yo tengo la ventaja, querida Azula. Ellos no saben que yo voy en camino, y nunca lo sabrán… ¡Déjalos, que piensen que escondidos están a salvo! Cuando los atrape, seré buena y dejaré que te encargues del Avatar tú sola, así será más sencillo derrotarlo luego. —comentó la otra muchacha, con los rojizos ojos llenos de malicia— Así, cuando el mocoso te mate, me habré quitado un peso de encima y el Príncipe Zuko no tendrá que temer de ti nunca más. —

—… estúpida. —susurró la otra Princesa, indiferente.

—Sigues siendo tan aborrecible como siempre, niña. Me pregunto cómo es que tu padre aún te soporta, que la gente a tu alrededor te obedece. Sólo eres una niñita que da miedo, pero… si te quito la capacidad de asustar, ¿Qué harás? Apuesto a que si te dejo sin tu prodigioso control del Fuego, te volverías un conejo asustado. —

—Sigue soñando, Espíritu. Tienes suerte de que respeto las decisiones de mi padre, y que él te aprecie tanto como para que yo no me atreva a degollarte. —

Venenosamente, Kitama se aproximó hacia Azula y una sonrisa despiadada en sus labios rojos anticipó un malvado pensamiento. Luego, la Princesa poseída apareció casi de la nada detrás de su hermana adoptiva y rió despiadadamente.

—Eres digna hija de mis entrañas, seguidora del Fuego. Serías mejor soldado si no respetaras tanto a tu padre… quisiera verte tratando de degollarme a mí, a quien mientras viva en este cuerpo lo protegerá de todo. Pero ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? No puedes tratar de vértelas con un Dios, Azula. —susurró Kitama, y en sus ojos rojos surgió algo que era muy parecido a la burla.

— ¡Puedo intentarlo, claro que sí! ¡TE DESAFÍO, ENTONCES! —ladró Azula— ¡Que sea un _Agni-Khai_ al atardecer, para que ninguna de las dos tenga la ventaja! —

El Espíritu del Fuego echó a reír, y retrocedió hasta la escotilla para regresar hacia el pasaje que llevaba a cubierta. La Princesa Azula, furiosa, se quedó de pie con los puños apretados a los costados del cuerpo, esperando la respuesta de su insolente rival… hasta sintió cómo se clavaba sus propias uñas en las palmas de las manos, y cómo éstas se cubrían con el brillo rojo de la sangre. Pero se quedó allí, firme, orgullosa, decidida, a la espera de una señal de aceptación.

_¡¡OH, POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!! ¡¡TENÍA TANTOS DESEOS DE MATARLA!!_

—… Azula, querida. Todavía te necesito. Sería un desperdicio aplastar tu pobre vida tan pronto. Mejor espera un poco más, y procura no sulfurarte tanto. —acabó por contestar la otra Princesa, aún en medio de las carcajadas— He oído que enojarse demasiado hace que a uno le reviente el corazón. —

Herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo de guerrera, Azula cerró la puerta de la habitación con una patada, aún escuchando en sus oídos la odiosa risa del Espíritu del Fuego. Tenía que deshacerse de ese cochino espíritu maldito, ¡¡Tenía que destruir a esa idiota de Kitama, antes de que todo se fuera al caño!! La paciencia era una de las virtudes de la Princesa Azula, ¡Pero esto ya era ridículo! Sólo tenía una oportunidad de atacar, una vez que estuvieran a solas, cuando todos los soldados durmieran…

**_Por la noche, cuando el Espíritu se abandonaba a su cuna de Fuego. _**

¡Era perfecto! Azula se sonrió pérfidamente otra vez, y se dejó caer sobre su amplia cama, con un suspiro risueño. Claro, ¿Por qué no? La única chance que tenía de darle un buen susto (y una muerte rápida a su fastidiosa hermana adoptada) era atraparle en medio de la noche, cuando Kitama fuera incapaz de defenderse, cuando el Espíritu dormía. Sí, la Madre del Fuego era casi una diosa caminando en el mundo de los Mortales, ¡Pero tenía un punto débil, exactamente al igual que todos!

Ya le daría su merecido a ese monstruo, que había aparecido para arruinar las vidas de todos, especialmente… _especialmente, la de su padre, el Señor del Fuego._ Por culpa de ese hallazgo, casi quince años atrás, Lord Ozai se había convertido en sólo una sombra del gran soberano que en un tiempo había sido. A Azula no le importaba, ya que a mayor crueldad de su padre, más contenta se sentía ella, pero…

_**Pero el pueblo no opinaba lo mismo. **_

Por otro lado, Kitama siguió su camino aún sintiéndole la gracia al ridículo desafío de la otra Princesa. Azula era una pobre diabla, crecida en medio del lujo y la vagancia, con la mentalidad de una serpiente y le furia de un huracán. La conocía muy bien, tanto como era capaz de conocer al mismo Zuko o al mismo Avatar. El Avatar, ese maldito mocoso… era una terrible amenaza, pero mientras el inepto niño aún fuera inmaduro y dependiera de su habilidad sin desarrollar para derrotarle, el grandioso Espíritu del Fuego podría darle su merecido y acabar de una vez para siempre con todo ese asqueroso ciclo.

Odiaba al Avatar casi tanto como podría odiar a cualquier persona que estuviera en su contra. Incluso más de lo que detestaba a ese molesto chico de la Tribu del Agua, el tal Sokka y sus encantadores ojos azules que observaban a la tierna Kitama con lástima.

—… mocoso. —se dijo ella, y surgió en cubierta.

Inmediatamente apenas la vieron, los soldados que estaban en los alrededores casi salieron corriendo de su presencia. La augusta Princesa no los miró, pero fue bastante con que captasen el mensaje de su aparición para esfumarse.

Kitama se apoyó entonces en la barandilla de proa, esperando. El viento gélido de la costa le revolvía los blancos cabellos, provocándole un escalofrío tras otro. Igualmente, un propósito la ataba a la cubierta en un día tan frío; y en cuanto el horizonte surcado por las oscuras nubes de una tormenta le saludó, la Princesa esbozó una sonrisa:

_Ahí venían sus "espías"._

Tres halcones de alas plateadas con un penacho de plumas rojas en la cabeza le pasaron encima al barco y luego dieron un rodeo para retornar y posarse suavemente en los hombros de la Princesa, quien les sonrió con agrado. Los tres animales aletearon con ímpetu, esperando un premio por sus servicios.

—Oh, mis preciosos… primero díganme qué fue lo que vieron. —les ordenó ella.

"… _Avatar… el Avatar, no va solo… se detuvo, el Avatar." _susurraron unas voces.

— ¿Así que se detuvo, al fin? —

"_El Avatar, está en un convento… está entrenando, el Avatar entrena. No está solo, se ha reunido con el Príncipe Zuko… Zuko les ayuda… no están solos, son peligrosos…"_ siguieron susurrando las tres voces, en la mente de la Princesa.

—… ¿Zuko está con ellos? —soltó la muchacha, impresionada.

"_El Traidor les acompaña… el Avatar entrena, el Avatar es peligroso… Avatar furioso y decidido… el Avatar enfrentará a nuestro Señor."_ alcahuetearon los pájaros, aleteando con gran ímpetu.

— ¡Zuko! ¡¡ZUKO!! ¡Ese grandísimo tonto! ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? —continuó con su queja el Espíritu del Fuego— ¿Dónde está el Avatar? ¿Lo han visto, saben dónde se esconde? ¡Respondan, pajarracos inútiles! —

"_Sí, sí… nosotros ver, nosotros llevar nuestro Señor hasta el Avatar… no preocupar, Señor, nosotros llevar… Avatar no podrá escapar de vos, Avatar fracasará en su misión, no escapará…"_ continuaron los halcones, algo amilanados por el frío tono de ella.

Kitama esbozó una sonrisa maldita, en la que perfilaron un par de fieros colmillos y la mirada de fuego de su Espíritu interior. Ahora que las nubes se disipaban un poco, los confortables rayos del astro rey cayeron sobre su rostro, y eso calmó un poco más el cruel temperamento de la Princesa. Entonces, ella metió las manos en los pliegues de su túnica y sacó unos bocados sabrosos para sus secuaces, complacida con su servicio.

Los pájaros devoraron su premio, mientras la mente de la muchacha vagaba por mil y un terribles pensamientos…

"_Zuko, hermano traidor. Eres un estúpido, decidiste unirte al bando del Avatar en vez de serle fiel a tu Nación y a tu Dios… ¡Veremos por cuánto tiempo te sales con la tuya!"_ se dijo Kitama, haciendo que sus cabellos ardieran con ira.

El plan era precisamente uno: _ATACAR CON TODO LO QUE TUVIERA, Y LAPIDAR AL MOCOSUELO DEL AVATAR_… con Zuko, arreglaría cuentas más tarde, en privado y para **_que no se le olvidara nunca más a qué Nación pertenecía_**.

**«:::§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:::»**

**¡Wepa! Ostras en aceite, ¡Se armó la gorda! (otra vez XD) Esperemos que las cosas no se pongan demasiado difíciles ahora, ¡No, claro que no! Porque quizá no sea en el episodio que viene, pero el LEMMON ES COSA SEGURA Y YA VIERON QUE SÍ X.x ¡¡Waaa me voy a morir de la pena el día que tenga que escribirles eso, chikas y chikos!! Qué horror, deséenme suerte y quizá si me dan los suficientes ánimos la cosa salga mejor. Ya vieron que Azula planea matar a Kitama, pero hoy no vimos nada con el tío Iroh ni tampoco con Sokka… ¡Eso lo veremos más adelante, en el siguiente episodio! Porque las cosas se ponen candentes a partir del próximo, así que espero los reviews de todos y la buena onda que hasta ahora me han dado, ¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!! Y sigue en pie lo de ENCONTRAR AL PLAGIADOR ¬¬ ¡¡Porque mi hermana todavía no pudo hallar la maldita página donde está mi fic robado!! Si alguien cuenta con tiempo para perder, porfis ¡Ayúdeme! X.x**

**¡De nuevo corren las amenazas a sangre fría! O dejan reviews o la cosa se termina acá, ¡Y soy capaz de dejarlas sin su lemmon, eh! ¡¡SOY MUY MALA, YA LO VIERON!! ¡¡¡MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: De aquí quizá a otros 10 o 15 días, ya veremos cómo viene la mano. El empleo maldito se fue al carajo así que estoy buscando otro mejor, ¡Porque ganas de trabajar no me faltan! Lo que me falta es trabajo ¬¬Uu ¡Nos veremos muy pronto! ¡¡VENGAN A LEER, CHIKAS Y CHIKOS!!)**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K o K-chan para los amigos._**


	21. Asesinato a la Luz de la Luna

**Wepa, ¡Seguimos aquí aún! Para todos los que creyeron que me había olvidado de actualizarles el fic, deben saber que tuve algunas ocupaciones que me impidieron seguir con el asunto pero… en fin, ¡YA VOLVÍ! Y les traje nuevo chap, como suelo hacer siempre, así que primero saludemos a las siguientes personas: **

**_Maressa _**(que me escribió un correo electrónico y yo jamás tuve el tiempo necesario para contestártelo, ¡Debes odiarme, seguro! X.x lo siento mucho, pero igual muchísimas gracias por la buena onda y todo… y no se dan tips sobre cómo escribir, eso es algo que viene de adentro, no puede enseñarse 9.9); **_Super-Klau _**(gente que sigue coincidiendo conmigo en la teoría, y ahora recibí saludos de gente con teorías nuevas respecto de la muerte de Azulon, ¡Todos muy ingeniosos! Gracias por el review y por la buena onda, el comment me anima a seguir escribiendo más y mejor n.n); **_Darriel_** (¡Oh, Dioz mío! ¡¡Eras tú!! Te pido miles de perdones, la verdad es que me saltó una ventana con unos saludos, pero no se veía nada escrito y nunca supe quién era ni qué quería, por eso lo ignoré, ¡Lo siento tantísimo! La próxima vez, desactiva los emoticones del msn, es mejor, y soy Leo); **_Mizuhi-Chan _**(gente floja que se anima a escribir, ¡Ojalá hubieran empezado desde antes! Jajaja y no cumpliste tu amenaza, se me fueron como tres semanas esta vez, ¡Lo siento, yo también estudio y este proyecto no es el único, sorry! X.x); **_Pride-sama _**(la respuesta a todas tus preguntas estaría más clara si volvieras a leer los host en negrita de los dos capítulos anteriores a éste y las respuestas que le di a otras personas, porque ya expliqué como diez veces lo del plagiador y ya se me pasó la rabia del tema 9.9 ¡Thnks!); **_Keiko210382_** (muchísimas gracias por toda la buena onda, y qué bueno que te gusten los fics de onda teen, porque medio como que "madurito" no es esto jajajaja ¡Es tan patético, reconozcámoslo! Sigue leyendo, please); **_Princess Sheccid _**(te agradezco muchísimo por el apoyo, pero al plagiador pienso dejarlo que siga haciendo su vida. Me basta con que mis lectores tengan en claro que hay otro desleal por ahí cometiendo sacrilegio, es todo, ¡Y ya verás las sorpresas que le faltan al fic por venir!); **_Anita-Asakura _**(Diozzz, sí, ¡Ursa es sin duda el mejor personaje de este fanfic! jajaja fue una buena idea ponerla, por lo que veo, y la verdad no tengo Internet en mi casa así que no puedo checar historiales, ¡Sería tan fácil así! X.x); **_Umeko-chan _**(jajaajja ¿Te cae mal el Espíritu del Fuego? Pobrecito, Kitama no tiene la culpa, ya analizamos esto. Además, quiero darle un final feliz a la pobre niña, no que se quede por ahí perdida ¡O muerta! X.x ¡Gracias por la onda!); **_Grey Nigth _**(¡Amiga! weee el otro día chateamos de nuevo, qué lindo jajaja y aunque tus gustos hayan cambiado, espero que no me dejes a Aangy por Naruto, ¡No todavía, le falta poco para que el fic se termine! X.x ¡Besos, nos vemos prontito!); **_Kari _**(¡Ah bien! Ya tenemos al autor del review anónimo de la otra vez, qué bueno que el capi anterior te aliviara y te gustara, esperemos que el de hoy no te deje más tensa ni nada de eso jajaja ¡Nos vemos prontito, deja otro review! n.n); **_Granada _**(el lemmon está confirmadísimo. Y como ya le dije a otros, no habrá mucho Toph-Aang que digamos, porque los tengo más como amigos que novios, por la edad que tienen los dos. ¡Mil gracias por escribir, espero seguir viéndote!); **_G-i-S-a-Y _**(gracias por la buenísima onda, Azula recibe un poco de lo que merece en este chap y si no la metemos al manicomio como quería Grey Night, entonces falta poco jajaja ¡Sigue leyendo y no olvides saludar! El lemmon es en 15 días); **_A-Mononoke-z09 _**(¿Zuzu pervertido? Amiga, no tienes idea de la perversión que aún resta por ver, ¡No si yo soy el ama del fic, no te apresures! Jajajaja El Chico de al Lado está actualizado y sigue en sintonía, yo seguiré actualizando XD); **_Tercy_** (de nada, chika, es ley contestar los reviews hasta donde sea posible para que luego no nos pillen los administradores, ¡Pero yo digo que no pueden leer todos los fics nuevos que aparecen por día! Jajaja Tú sigue tan linda como siempre y salúdame con otro review n.n); **_Katsu_** (¡Ay, por favor! T.T ¡Espero que tu cuñada no salga tan mal librada de la quimio y que todo salga bien! Ojalá no sea un cáncer ni nada muy grave, qué doloroso es que le pasen cosas así a un ser querido, ¡TODOS TE ACOMPAÑAMOS, AMIGA! n.n y tú aún con tiempo para escribirme, qué divina); **_CyllanSDT_** (picante es lo que le sobra al fic en general jajaja y el encuentro entre Zuko y Katara empieza en este chap, para terminar con una gran fanfarria estilo película épica en el siguiente episodio, ¡Dije que tendrían que aguantar! No quiero que la fama del fic se base solamente en el lemmon n.n ¡Gracias!); **_Kiri-of-Moon _**(¡No te desmayes! ¿Cómo vas a seguir leyendo, si no? ¡¡No te desmayes!! Jajajaja Muchas gracias por el ánimo, todos los reviews de la gente son reconfortantes y fortalecedores, ¡Nos vemos prontito!); **_Satorichiva_** (no falta tanto para que todas tus dudas sean aclaradas, ni tampoco tanto para un lemmon que tanto llevan esperando, ya lo dije. ¡Muchísimas gracias por la excelente onda y el comentario tan profundo que le hiciste al capítulo! Espero seguir viéndote, cliente asiduo jejeje); **_Always Mssb _**(Azula está demente, Katara enamorada, Zuko desesperado, Ursa se queda en el molde, Aang sigue entrenando, Toph sigue regañándolo… ¡Las cosas se empiezan a enredar, es todo! Mil gracias por el review, espero que escribas de nuevo muy pronto n.n ¡Nos vemos!); **_ALenis_** (no puedo hacer los chaps más largos porque es lo que tengo planeado para cada uno y así salen, no es que yo no quiera alargarlos, ¡Además se cansarían! 9.9 ¡Mil gracias por la buena onda, nueva lectora! Nos vemos n.n); **_Pirate of the Phantom Waters _**(Ya se me hacía extraño que no hubieras escrito antes jejeje muy buena tu teoría y la verdad, me parece plausible también, es decir… ¡Más razón que la mía tiene! Así que esperemos al Libro III para ver qué onda ¡La que pierda, paga una cerveza! XD); **_Eowynd _**(la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste en el PM es ABSOLUTAMENTE SI, tienes mi permiso para usar la historia en tu C2, y me alegra que me pidieras permiso de antemano, no como han hecho otros que robaron el fic n.n ¡Nos vemos, sigue leyendo!); **_MissMarina-Iris _**(O,o ¡Otra que se va a quedar demente de tanto leer este fic de porquería! Jajaja ¡Y no digo que Pirate no tenga razón, pero yo soy romántica y prefiero creer que Ursa aún vive y tendrá un buen rol en el Libro III! Como sea, mil gracias por el entusiasmo y la buena onda n.n); **_y Cinamon Roll _**(la primera persona que se atreve a poner por escrito el pensamiento general de los lectores del fic, ¡Lo estoy haciendo muy largo! En fin, ya todo se empieza a resumir a partir de ahora, no te preocupes más. Ya el fic no da para mucho más, lo sé n.n ¡Gracias!).

**¡Waa qué emoción! ¡Estoy encantada con todos los bonitos reviews que le dejaron al capi anterior, y más espero que escriban cuando la cosa se ponga tan caliente como una supernova! X.x Ya que estamos, cancelo el tema de la búsqueda del plagiador porque la neta, ustedes no tienen tiempo qué perder y yo menos, así que si por ahí hay gente que tiene tan pocos escrúpulos como para robarse el trabajo de los demás ¡Ya tendrán su merecido por impíos! ¬¬ Feh… **

Weno, como siempre hay un host, esta vez no va a ser la excepción así que les pido humildemente que sigan leyendo el fic, y lo recomienden con amigos fans del Zutara y las buenas aventuras… ¡ZUTARA FOREVER! XD

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

**_Episodio Vigésimo Primero: "Asesinato a la Luz de la Luna"_**

_(creo que así iba el título de una película o de un libro, me suena XD)_

La flota de la Nación del Fuego había hecho un alto al fin. Cinco grandes barcos de hierro estaban anclados en la bahía brumosa y quedaban casi ocultos por los destacados peñascos de caliza que brotaban en medio del mar. Todo era calma y quietud.

_Paz y tranquilidad, por un corto período de tiempo antes de la batalla final._

Azula estaba más odiosa que de costumbre. Su técnica de poner a los oficiales del barco en contra de Kitama no había funcionado en absoluto, porque los pobres diablos le tenían más terror a la Madre del Fuego que a ella misma. ¡Y eso la ponía furiosa! Maldita fuera su repugnante suerte, ¡Encima, por si fuera poco, Kitama había descubierto su plan! Argh. La ofuscada Princesa de la Nación del Fuego quedó aislada a un retiro permanente dentro de su camarote, sin posibilidades de salir.

—… tu lengua escupe tanto veneno, que es asombroso que aún no te hayas muerto, hermanita. —había sido el despectivo argumento de Kitama para la orden de encierro— Es por tu propio bien, mientras menos hables con mis oficiales, más posibilidad tienes de salir con vida de aquí, y enfrentar al Avatar en mi lugar. —

Pero le resultaba imposible quedarse quieta. Las ganas de asesinar a Kitama eran más y más poderosas dentro de su cuerpo, ¡No podía parar de pensar en todo lo que iba a hacerle cuando la tuviera entre las garras! Esa maldita zorra sin linaje…

Y ahora que la flota estaba detenida, Azula se moría por saber lo que planeaba el Espíritu del Fuego. ¿Por qué esperaban lejos de la costa, sin hacer nada? ¿Acaso no tenía un plan en sí? La Princesa de vez en cuando se sonreía pensando en el asunto. Todo le indicaba que Kitama aguardaba a que sucediera otra cosa, pero… ¿Qué?

No le importó. La Princesa Azula tenía una idea fija y desde el mismo momento en que Kitama se atrevió a encerrarla en su propio cuarto, ella estaba decidida a cumplir con su cometido. Ese Espíritu tonto no sabía en lo que se había metido; al enfrentarla así, la Madre del Fuego se había ganado el desafío de Azula y ahora estaba más dispuesta que nunca a sacar adelante sus ideas hasta las últimas consecuencias. Por eso, la Princesa se dio el lujo de esperar a que cayera la noche…

—Hoy respirarás por última vez en el cuerpo de esa tonta, Espíritu del Fuego. —juró Azula, con una sonrisa despiadada sobre sus labios, mientras fundía en la palma de su mano una cuchara de metal para hacer una ganzúa…

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Sokka despertó sobresaltado, a mitad de la noche.

Había oído el ruido de su propio estómago muerto de hambre, y eso no era buena señal. Tenía por lo menos hora y media desde que Kitama y él se habían despedido en la cubierta, ¡Y otra vez estaba hambriento! Sintió ligera vergüenza de sí mismo, casi oyendo las palabras de regaño de su propia hermana en la consciencia: _"¡Eres un glotón, un barril sin fondo, Sokka!"_… sí, algo así habría dicho Katara, sin lugar a dudas. Su pobre hermana, sola con Aang y ese Príncipe Zuko. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella, y Appa, y Momo?

Genial, ahora no iba a poder dormirse otra vez. No hasta que no le metiera algo a su estómago, por lo menos.

_**KATARA, AANG… Y ZUKO.**_

Sokka no pudo dejar de pensar en ellos en lo que caminó desde su habitación hacia las cocinas del barco. A propósito, no tenía ni idea de dónde quedaban las cocinas así que sólo vagó por los niveles inferiores buscando algo para comer. Escuchó voces, y se sintió reconfortado al pensar que quizá podría hablar con alguien para pedirle indicaciones o una fruta, quién sabía. Se aproximó a una entrada que echaba luz sobre las paredes de metal, y al asomar la mirada dentro encontró a un grupo de oficiales reunidos alrededor de unas fogatas bien ventiladas, que bebían a sus anchas y cantaban canciones.

El General Iroh estaba con ellos, tocando una pequeña guitarra de tres cuerdas.

El chico de la Tribu del Agua frunció el ceño, y se asomó más.

— ¡Hey, muchacho! ¡Ven, acércate! Hace frío, tenemos fogatas y algo de licor. —lo llamó uno de los oficiales superiores, al reconocerlo.

Sokka se señaló a sí mismo y el oficial volvió a llamarlo con un gesto de la mano. No cabía duda de que algunos de ellos estaban totalmente beodos, pero el chico no se apiadó de su situación y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas para unirse a aquella "fiesta". Y sí, ya que la Princesa Azula estaba prisionera en un cuarto y no podía molestarlo con sus palabras tan hirientes, el chico se dejó llevar por la repentina algarabía. No era por nada, pero ya se le estaba pasando el miedo del secuestro y eso en conjunto con percibir el aire helado en la punta de los dedos lo dejaba completamente feliz, aún sin su hermana y sin el resto de sus amigos.

Por eso creyó que tenía permiso de alocarse un poco. En compañía del enemigo, pero al menos no se sentiría tan solo alejado de los demás. Por un soplo ansió que Kitama estuviera acompañándoles… ¡La chica era entretenida, para ser de la Nación del Fuego! Mucho más que la insípida sádica de Azula o que el triste amargado del Príncipe Zuko. El tío Iroh lo abrazó por los hombros y le sirvió un jarro de aguamiel, sacado de contrabando de las bodegas de la embarcación.

— ¡Sokka, qué bueno que aparecieras! Se supone que no es una fiesta para menores, pero ya que. No puedes quedarte solo allá arriba, deambulando por la cubierta como un fantasma… ¡Bebe, y ríe con nosotros! —lo invitó el anciano.

—Y… ¿Qué celebramos? —inquirió Sokka, con desdén.

El chico observó el contenido de su jarra con cierta desconfianza. No acostumbraba tomar alcohol, pero ya tenía casi diecisiete así que ¡Qué más daba! Le echó un profundo trago a su bebida esperando la respuesta del ex General.

— ¡Pues estar vivos, chico! ¿Hay algo más para celebrar? —contestó Iroh, y otra vez se lanzó a canturrear con su guitarra, mientras unos oficiales le hacían coro.

El joven moreno no pudo evitar sonreírse con diversión, notando que ciertamente el personal del barco estaba completamente reunido en la bodega y ¡Borrachos! Jeh. Si el Espíritu del Fuego descubría aquello, sin duda más de uno perdería la cabeza antes de que rayara el alba. Pero afortunadamente, Kitama debía estar durmiendo con placidez en su cama, arrebujada en cómodas mantas y soñando con cosas bonitas. Eso, si el maldito Espíritu que la poseía la dejaba descansar.

Pensando en eso, Sokka dio otro trago a su aguamiel y se lanzó a comer. Oh, sí. La comida también estaba muy buena, ¡No recordaba cuánto tiempo tenía sin probar carne de foca de aquella! Y eso le dio una pauta: si podían aprovechar carne de foca, seguro que se debía a que el Polo Sur no estaba muy lejos.

¿QUÉ ESTABA TRAMANDO ENTONCES EL ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO?

"_Tengo que dejar de pensar tanto en esto. Quiero huir y salir de aquí, ver de nuevo a Katara y a Aang, pero… ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto lo que pasará luego? Esto es muy extraño, ¡Yo no soy el que piensa cosas tan profundas! Esto sin duda me está cambiando mucho, sea lo que sea…"_ pensó Sokka, y arrancó con los dientes un trozo de carne fuera de su hueso.

Hacía tanto calor ahí dentro, con todos esos Maestros Fuego delirando en alcohol…

Armado con una nueva jarra de aguamiel y una dulce costilla de foca, Sokka salió al pasillo nuevamente y buscó a tientas en la oscuridad el camino a su habitación. Tanto de ese extraño brebaje amarillento le daba un incipiente dolor de cabeza y decidió salirse por su cuenta de la fiesta para descansar… ¡Rayos! Estaba rechazando comida que sin duda podía tomar hasta reventar, ¡Y todo porque se sentía cansado! Deambulando en los fríos y oscuros pasajes de metal, Sokka acabó por perderse.

Y lo descubrió cuando sus pasos y el pasillo que seguía desembocaron en nada.

— ¡Maldición! —dijo, ofuscado— ¿Dónde demonios estoy? —

Se volvió con el ceño fruncido, y tiró al suelo el hueso de la costilla. Ahora tendría que desandar todo el camino hasta encontrar la cubierta de los camarotes, ¡Un desastre! Y ya era tan tarde, y el aguamiel tan penetrante, que no tenía gran idea de lo que estaba haciendo. En un instante de lucidez extrema, Sokka creyó ver que una sombra ágil y muy misteriosa se deslizó en la encrucijada de más adelante…

_**Una figura que le dio escalofríos. **_

De inmediato supo que no podía ser uno de los oficiales que estaba parrandeando, ya que por su estado de borrachera ninguno podría moverse con tal agilidad… así que el reservado visitante de los pasillos sólo podía ser un espía.

— ¡Ah, no escaparás, quienquiera que seas! —se juró Sokka, en voz muy baja.

Aún cargando su jarro de aguamiel con más de la mitad del contenido, el chico salió corriendo silenciosamente detrás de aquel rapaz que se le escapaba en silencio con una velocidad increíble. No le costó mucho alcanzarle lo bastante como para poder seguirlo de no muy lejos, ¡Al fin y al cabo, él también era un gran guerrero y sabía seguir espías! Y con la sonrisa del orgullo pintada en el rostro, Sokka trotó y trotó por casi la mitad del barco, en muda persecución.

Hasta que llegaron a una cubierta que él pudo reconocer claramente: ya había luz en los pasillos, las antorchas tenues echaban alguna luz sobre el supuesto espía. Quizá la bastante como para que el embotado cerebro de Sokka notara que la persona que estaba siguiendo no era otra que Azula, la Princesa del orgullo herido.

"_¿Qué hace esa maniática fuera de su camarote? ¡Se supone que estaba encerrada allí, para que no intentara ninguna cosa peligrosa!... ¡¡Y SE DIRIGE AL CAMAROTE DE KITAMA!!"_ observó el chico, abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos azules.

Sacando el boomerang de su bolso, Sokka se lanzó a seguir nuevamente a Azula.

Y la Princesa se detuvo precisamente en las puertas del camarote real donde la otra Princesa dormía. Con un rápido movimiento, Azula sacó un delgado objeto de metal de su bolsillo y lo deslizó en la elegante cerradura de la puerta principal, hurgando en el hueco con suma precaución hasta que un sonoro "clic" le indicó que la traba estaba abierta. Una sonrisa venenosa templó en la boca de la pálida muchacha de ojos dorados, y sin pérdida de tiempo se deslizó dentro de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Sokka se aproximó también, encontrándose con que Azula había dejado la puerta medio abierta. Dentro del cuarto parecía estar oscuro, pero cuando su mirada de zafiro se aclimató a la escasa iluminación del interior, creyó ver el brillo destellante de unas garras que se elevaban en el aire, justo sobre la cama de Kitama…

"_¡¡VA A MATARLA!!" _fue lo primero que pensó el joven de la Tribu del Agua.

¡Azula iba a atacar a su propia hermana mientras dormía! ¡¡INCREÍBLE!! Y Sokka no tenía idea de dónde salió el impulso de proteger a la otra chica, pero ya había notado con anterioridad que Azula era la mala hierba de la Familia Real, ¡Así que de ella se podía esperar todo…!

Esta vez sin pensar bien lo que hacía (y viendo que una terrible llama roja nacía en la palma crispada de la sádica Azula), Sokka irrumpió en el cuarto y ladró:

— ¡EH, AZULA! —le dijo.

Sorprendida y furiosa, la otra se volvió hacia el campesino con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, **_y_** **_en ese mismo instante un chorro de algo con sabor alcohólico le cayó en el rostro, enfriándola por completo._** El mismo grito despertó a Kitama…

— ¡¡ARGH, MALDITO CAMPESINO INÚTIL!! —chilló Azula, y cegada por el líquido lanzó una llamarada débil hacia la puerta.

Sokka la evitó escabulléndose al piso para rodar en dirección a la amplia cama, y se alzó por debajo de Azula, atrapándola por las muñecas para inmovilizarla. Kitama dio un grito y empujó a su hermana adoptiva con una patada en las costillas, enviándola a chocar contra la pared metálica del camarote, con un estruendo que indicó que se había dado muy fuerte en la cabeza. La Princesa de mal corazón cayó al suelo y quedó inmóvil sobre la afelpada alfombra de piel…

— ¡Azula! —observó Kitama, y bajó de su cama de un salto— ¿Qué pretendías? —

—… llegué justo a tiempo, creo que quería matarte. —explicó Sokka, y usando la cuerda que siempre llevaba en el cinturón se apresuró a maniatar a la momentáneamente inconsciente Azula— ¡La vi en el pasillo, e hice muy bien en seguirla! —

—Sokka, tú… ¡Me salvaste la vida! —le dijo la chica de pelo níveo, emocionada— ¡Y sin que nadie te lo pidiera, eso fue muy valiente! —

Sin esperárselo, Sokka sintió que unos brazos cálidos le rodeaban y se dejó llevar. La Princesa Kitama le abrazó con fuerza, alegre y asustada al mismo tiempo, acurrucada en el pecho de su salvador. Y sin saber exactamente por qué, el chico se sintió como si de un héroe se tratara, aunque en realidad no hubiera hecho nada muy impresionante…

—Kitama, no fue nada, yo sólo hice lo que creí que era útil —agradeció él, nervioso.

— ¡Oh, Sokka! ¿Que no fue nada? ¡Salvaste mi vida, estoy segura de que Azula sólo quería matarme! El Espíritu del Fuego la ha estado tratando de muy mala manera, no me extrañaría que ella quisiera vengarse de mí. Debe conocer el punto débil del Espíritu, por eso vino hasta aquí de noche… muchas gracias, Sokka, de verdad. —contrapuntó ella, y escondió suavemente el rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

Él enrojeció hasta las orejas, halagado.

Pero aunque estuviera cegado por la belleza de su Princesa en apuros, no podía ir y dejar sola a Azula aunque estuviera atada de pies y manos. Ella aún era una poderosísima Maestra Fuego, del grado más alto.

—En serio, no fue nada. Y si no llevamos a Azula de regreso a su habitación, no sé qué pueda pasar cuando despierte. Buena patada, por cierto. —la felicitó el chico.

—… si hay una sola cosa en la que soy buena, ha de ser en las artes marciales. —le contestó la joven albina, con una media sonrisa.

Aún algo reticente, Kitama soltó a su salvador y le mostró a la escasa luz del cuarto que también estaba un poco sonrojada. Con un carraspeo, Sokka cargó a la inconsciente Azula sobre sus hombros como una bolsa de patatas y señaló la puerta, sonriendo como todo un caballero:

—Después de usted, Princesa. —bromeó.

— ¡Oh, no paras de sorprenderme! —rió la joven, sonrojándose aún más.

Así que Kitama abrió las puertas de su habitación y guió nuevamente al moreno de la Tribu del Agua hacia la cubierta inferior, donde estaba el cuarto de Azula. Caminaron en silencio toda la distancia que los separaba de ambas habitaciones, y la muchacha de los cabellos blancos iba al frente de la caravana llevando una débil antorcha encendida en la palma de su mano, para iluminarse. Los Maestros Fuego eran débiles por la noche…

Sokka recordó entonces lo que el viejo Iroh le había comentado acerca de Kitama y el Espíritu del Fuego, y del fenómeno que hacía posible que él conociera y fuera tan buen amigo de la verdadera Princesa de ojos de rubí. Su mirada azul se llenó de sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que quizá eso era lo que Azula había visto como una oportunidad para la venganza: si el Espíritu estaba dormido de noche, Kitama era una niña indefensa…

—… es astuta como un zorro. —susurró el muchacho, muy bajo.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Sokka? —le preguntó Kitama, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? No, nada. Pensaba en voz alta, es todo. ¿Y cómo habrá salido de su cuarto esta chica? Es un misterio. Hasta donde yo sabía, el Espíritu del Fuego la había encerrado en él para que no hiciera nada malo. —mintió Sokka, apurando un poco más el paso.

—… puede haber forzado la cerradura con calor. —meditó la chica, pensativa— Y lo que no me gusta de todo esto, es que cuando ÉL se entere, querrá vengarse de Azula. Ya ves cómo se pone si los oficiales se atreven a mirarme… —

—Es un Espíritu tonto. Aang lo derrotará fácilmente, no creo que tenga tanto poder como orgullo. —suspiró Sokka.

—… yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. —murmuró la Princesa, tristemente.

Ella no sabía nada acerca de los propósitos que tenía el Espíritu del Fuego. No era capaz de entrar en sus pensamientos así como él hacía con ella; por lo que tenía una cruel desventaja respecto del tirano que vivía en su propio cuerpo. Pero algo le decía que quizá todo fuera más terrible de lo que esperaba… el Avatar era fuerte, pero era muy posible que luego de tantas derrotas, el Espíritu del Fuego hubiera asimilado algo nuevo y no se dejara abatir tan fácilmente.

Entre divagaciones de esta índole, Sokka y Kitama llegaron a las habitaciones de la Princesa Azula, que sorprendentemente aún estaba desmayada.

—Como lo sospeché, fundió la cerradura usando calor… es una desquiciada, ¡No sé de dónde saca estas ideas! —observó la chica albina, notando el sancocho derretido que una vez fue la cerradura— ¡Si el Espíritu no la mata por esto, seguro pondrá guardias en el camarote y la torturará horriblemente!... quisiera poder hacer algo en su contra, no deseo que lastime a Azula, ni a nadie más. —

—Tendrá lo que se merece, sea lo que sea que le toque. —sentenció Sokka, y puso a la otra muchacha dentro de la habitación, en el suelo— Vámonos, Kitama. No puedes y nunca podrás hacer cambiar de opinión a una persona como Azula, es de los que no se arreglan hasta que no se mueren, lo sé. —

—… eso fue duro, Sokka. —lo reprendió la otra Princesa, ofendida.

— ¡Es la verdad! No la perdonaré a ella como perdoné a Zuko. Él no es malo, pero la loca de su hermana ¡Sí lo es! Perversa, sádica, implacable… nunca vi a nadie que esté tan dispuesto a conseguir lo que quiere como ella. —siguió diciendo el moreno.

Kitama cerró la puerta y corrió las trabas de la escotilla, para no usar las cerraduras que habían quedado inútiles. Al menos por un rato y si no ideaba otro plan, Azula no saldría de ese camarote y ella no tendría que temer otro ataque suyo. Retomaron entonces el camino de regreso hacia la cubierta superior donde estaba el camarote de Kitama, y la filosófica divagación de Sokka continuó sonando:

—… porque si yo fuera su hermano, ya me habría vengado. —concluyó él.

—No digas eso, por favor. Yo no le deseo el mal a Azula, ella sólo es una niña de lo más malcriada, que creció en un ambiente cruel donde le daban con todos los gustos por la simple razón de que era mujer. —lo corrigió la chica, todavía algo ofendida.

—No puedo creer que seas tan condescendiente con ella. —observó Sokka.

—Es la única familia que jamás he tenido. —susurró Kitama, tristemente.

Sokka se detuvo en ese momento, y atrapó a la muchacha por los hombros para que no se le escapara. Tenía que decirle algo muy importante, y enrojeció como un tomate de piel morena cuando sus miradas sorprendidas se encontraron en la semioscuridad de ese pasaje:

— ¿Eso crees? Hagamos un trato: cuando todo esto se termine, si sobrevivimos… vendrás a vivir con Katara y conmigo. Todos juntos. Sólo así podrás discernir entre una familia de verdad y lo que tenías allá donde creciste. —dijo él, sin saber realmente por qué ofrecía semejante disparate— ¿Trato hecho? No consentiré que sigas viviendo con la cabeza baja al lado de gente como Azula, ¡No te merecen! —

Ella lo miró con sus ojos de rubí muy abiertos y sorprendidos, a punto de llorar.

—Yo… no sé qué decir. —balbuceó Kitama.

—Dí que sí, y nosotros te ayudaremos a salir de este infierno. Pero también tienes que prometer que no dejarás que el Espíritu te mate para vengarse de nadie. Esta guerra la ganaremos, y… y sólo así podremos ser felices. —insistió el muchacho.

—Tendré que pensar muy profundamente en eso, Sokka. No puedo decirte nada en este momento, lo siento. —sentenció ella, y se soltó suavemente de sus manos.

Sokka se quedó de pie en el tenebroso pasaje, y la observó mientras Kitama se iba hacia su cuarto nuevamente. La mente del muchacho moreno estaba llena de problemas, y no lograba discernir cuál era el de mayor importancia. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por sacar a Kitama de ese sufrimiento, que la confundía con su difunta y amada Yue? ¿Y por es confusión deseaba salvarla de su Destino? No era un dilema sano, pero…

**_¿Quién le decía también que si no empezaba a sentir algo más profundo por los ojos de rubí de la Princesa del Fuego Eterno?_**

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

A la mañana siguiente, Zuko despertó como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua.

En realidad nada parecido había sucedido, pero el sudor que cubría su cuerpo se heló con la frialdad de su habitación y por un momento creyó que así había pasado. No, si no se calmaba un poco, nunca conseguiría pensar dos cosas con sentido. Se frotó con la mano la frente y echó hacia atrás sus cabellos (que empezaban a alargarse demasiado), y de un salto salió de las mantas, para vestirse.

Estaba solo en su habitación. Solo, pero había tenido un sueño maravilloso referido a lo que podría sucederle esa noche. Ese pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa ligera y cuando terminó de vestirse, tomó asiento en la ventana de su cuarto, mirando hacia el patio.

El mocoso del Avatar ya estaba entrenando, con su maestrita ciega. Toph le daba un par de lecciones para controlar mejor el impulso que tenía que darle a las rocas, y ponía un par de pesados castigos rocosos a los errores de Aang. Zuko se sonrió ahora con una mueca sádica, sin preocupaciones pero sí en una burla secreta hacia el joven monje calvo. Y no era para menos, ¡Le impresionaba aquel chiquillo! En menos de una semana ya se había aprendido hasta los fundamentos avanzados de la Tierra-Control y tenía casi tanta habilidad como la muchachita de nombre Toph.

La vista del Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego recorrió el patio nevado, y además de ver terrones rodando por doquier y un jardín destrozado, sus ojos de tenue color dorado se encontraron con la más bella de sus visiones: recostada sobre el estómago del enorme Appa, Katara observaba las actividades de Aang.

"_Katara… vaya, parece tan animada. Realmente aprecia mucho al Avatar… jah, es porque siempre estuvo de su lado. En fin, estoy seguro de que el frío sólo hace que se vea más hermosa."_ pensó el Príncipe, extasiado.

Sentado en una banca al pie de la ventana, Zuko sacó del bolsillo de su túnica verde una cuchilla que había robado de los comedores, y tomó un paquete envuelto en telas, el que escondía tan celosamente bajo su almohada. Lo abrió, separando con cautela todos los pliegues del lienzo, y descubrió una curiosa piedra roja y plana…

—Bueno, ¿Dónde empiezo? —susurró, observando con ojos ávidos la pequeña roca de ladrillo rojizo.

… tenía pensado tallar aquella piedra. La noche casi en vela que había pasado le hizo recordar muchas cosas sobre Katara, cosas correspondientes a encuentros anteriores y peleas en las que había quedado en ridículo delante de ella. ¿Y cómo no iba a recordar la correría con la mujer feroz del enorme oso rastreador, cuando tuvo entre sus manos el precioso collar de compromiso que más de un dilema había traído a su mente? No quería ver a Katara usando eso, ¡Le hacía sentir que no tenía nada de él sobre ella! Pero eso ya se arreglaría.

Oh, sí. Podía arreglarlo, por supuesto. _¿Qué mejor idea que hacer su propio collar, y pedirle a Katara que fuera su prometida?_ Cuando la guerra acabase (cosa que él mismo planeaba hacer, poniendo al descubierto muchas de las oscuras acciones de su propio padre), ellos dos podrían casarse y le pondrían fin no sólo a un conflicto de cien años sino también a la discriminación que había entre los pueblos. Haría muy feliz a su madre, y se sentiría inmensamente feliz él mismo si lograba que Katara le aceptase.

No tenía dudas de que ella sentía algo fuerte por su persona. Había sido un error de su parte no confesarlo antes, ahora que estaba tan seguro de que aquello que le ardía en el corazón era amor profundo y verdadero.

Con habilidad, Zuko comenzó a rascar los bordes de la piedra hasta que consiguió la forma circular que buscaba. Del tamaño de una moneda de bronce, no muy pesada ni muy plana tampoco. Con cuidado, buscó dibujar un diseño representativo en el centro… y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que la Llama Imperial. Porque ella sería la mujer del próximo Señor del Fuego, ¡Por supuesto que sí!

—… espero estar haciendo lo correcto. —volvió a susurrar el joven, con miedo.

¿Quién podría decir que estar enamorado te hacía temblar de ese modo? Era raro, no se había sentido de esa manera jamás en su vida, y tan contento estaba con la decisión tomada, que quiso compartirla con su madre… lo malo es que quizá alguien le viera en el momento de ingresar a sus habitaciones, ¡No quería traerle problemas a ella! No podía ser que la perdiera otra vez, así que por el bien de su agitado corazón adolescente, Zuko se quedó en su cuarto toda la mañana, sacándole trozos a una piedra difícil que quería poner en el cuello de la chica que llenaba sus pensamientos casi las veinticuatro horas.

Cayó la tarde, y el Avatar continuaba entrenando. ¡Por Dios, que esa niña Toph no lo dejaba en paz! Cualquiera pensaría que quería tenerlo para ella sola.

Y finalmente llegó la noche, con su manto de estrellas límpidas. Katara fue a cenar y acompañó a Aang hasta que éste se retiró a sus aposentos, a descansar. Habló con todas las hermanas del convento, porque las monjas la apreciaban mucho por sus conocimientos de curación y su carismática personalidad… y luego, la chica se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

LOS NERVIOS DE SU ESTÓMAGO NO LA DEJABAN PENSAR CLARAMENTE.

_**¿De verdad haría eso, lo que le había prometido a Zuko? **_

¿Estaba tan enamorada de él como para entregarle su cuerpo virgen a un muchacho de la nación enemiga, yendo contra todos los principios que en su pueblo le habían puesto en la cabeza? Confundida, Katara no se decidió a entrar en su habitación, sólo se quedó en el pasillo, pensando. La oscuridad la ocultaba, de todos modos.

Lo amaba, muy profundamente. Nunca había conocido a un chico tan multifacético y herido como Zuko, y sin duda lo que más le atraía de él era que podía hacerla sentir todo el tiempo protegida, ¡Seguro que también podía amarla, si se esforzaba un poco! Lo malo del asunto es que él nunca dijo sentir nada por ella, más que el deseo animal de poseerla de la manera más dulce… recordar esas palabras tan ardientes pronunciadas por la voz de su Príncipe hicieron que la sangre de la muchacha morena hirviera a límites fuera de su alcance.

— ¿Qué hago, mamá? —susurró ella, en la oscuridad.

Su difunta madre no podría explicarle nada, pues si le escuchaba entonces sólo era incapaz de responderle. El corazón le decía que fuera, que lo buscara. Que todo lo que su cuerpo quería era ESTAR CON ÉL y SER SUYA para siempre, ¡Pero el maldito corazón le pedía prudencia!

—Zuko podría ser capaz de lastimarme… el Zuko de antes, por lo menos. Pero no el que me trajo en sus brazos desde los manantiales, ¡Él no podría hacerme daño! —se dijo Katara, ilusionada— Entonces, si consigo que ESE Zuko se enamore de mí y me quiera del mismo modo en que yo lo quiero a él, no habrá forma de que me hiera, lo sé. —

Con una sonrisa más alegre, Katara encaminó sus pasos a través del pasaje y se dirigió a la otra punta del monasterio, buscando la habitación de Zuko. Sabía de memoria dónde quedaba ese cuarto, siempre pasaba delante de su puerta pero nunca se atrevía a golpear (excepto cuando era algo demasiado importante para dejarlo pasar), y esta vez no se detendría ante nada. ¡Ahí estaba la habitación! Su corazón se apuró aún más y sintió el calor subiéndole por todo el cuerpo, como si esa entrada en particular estuviera en llamas, esperando por ella.

—… bien, Katara… aquí vamos. —dijo ella, preparándose.

_Golpeó suavemente, casi sin hacer ruido. _

Nadie respondió desde el interior, pero la madera se separó un poco del marco. ¿La puerta estaba abierta? Esbozando una sonrisa abochornada, la chica se soltó rápidamente el cabello (acomodándolo como una sexy tormenta de chocolate alrededor de su rostro), y empujó con suavidad, hasta que asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto.

Un par de lámparas de aceite iluminaban pobremente la estancia, y al principio creyó que Zuko no estaba… ¡Pero sí! ¡Allá estaba él, sentado junto a la ventana, observándole con la intensidad de un sabueso al acecho! Katara tragó saliva, y entró tímidamente hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Zuko fue a su encuentro, callado y con los ojos oscurecidos en un tono anaranjado por la poca luz…

—… pensé que no vendrías. —dijo él, a modo de saludo irónico.

Ella ya no quería escucharlo.

_Se lanzó en sus brazos, tomando su boca prisionera con tanta urgencia como la que todo su cuerpo le gritaba, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de los amplios hombros de su Príncipe, **entregándose a él por completo…**_

**«:::§ _C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á _§:::»**

**¡Aiisss, ya sé! ¡¡YA SÉ QUE QUIEREN LAPIDARME, LO SÉ!! Pero yo advertí que en este episodio, les iba a dejar el lemmon picando para el siguiente chap, cosa de que lo esperen aún más ansiosas. Aprovecho el medio para decir que al fic ya le quedan poco menos de seis capítulos así que la cosa se termina muy pronto, ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews, señoritas y los pocos caballeros que leen también! Y explico mejor esto de por qué dejaré de buscar al plagiador: pues porque me cansé, yo no he podido hallarlo y mi hermana (que fue quien lo descubrió, o eso jura ella ¬¬) tampoco, así que no tiene sentido que ustedes también lo busquen, porque no creo que tengamos la misma suerte dos veces… sólo me quedo con la bilis acumulada y punto, es decir, ¡Detesto la idea de que otro esté ganando crédito a mis expensas, pero ya ven! No podemos hacer nada desde aquí, así que lo dejo v.v ¡LÁSTIMA, PORQUE TENÍA GANAS DE PELEARME CON ALGUIEN! Jejeje. Bueno, yo me despido entonces y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, ¡QUE SERÁ UN CHAP DEDICADO POR COMPLETO AL LEMMON! Espero comentarios por lo del collar de compromiso XD ¡NOS VEMOS! **

**¡Volvemos a las amenazas! O dejan review, o en serio que pienso tardarme dos meses en volver a actualizar, ¡No es broma! ¬¬ Soy mala… nah, mentira, ¡Me da mucha pena publicar lemmons, me da pena! X.x ¡Anímenme!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de unos 10 0 15 días, cuando Zukito por fin le haga cariñitos a Katara. Las ideas en los reviews son bienvenidas, pero por las dudas no pongan nada muy pornográfico XD ¡BYE-BYE! Que les sea leve a todos hasta que nos volvamos a ver n.n)**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K o K-chan para los amigos._**


	22. Conjuncion del Dia y la Noche

**Ok, se lo ganaron… ¡Se lo ganaron, por dejarme casi una treintena de reviews en el episodio anterior, se ganaron este lemmon que no será muy apto para todo público pero al menos ¡Es de ustedes! Así que si me pusiera realmente a contestar uno por uno los reviews, este episodio tendría dos kilómetros de respuestas y medio centímetro de lemmon, ¡Así que dejémoslo mejor en que ADORÉ TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO! A las siguientes personas:**

_**El PM de Vardapower; Darriel; Juri; ALenis; Keiko210382; Gats; Eowynd; Aspasie Von Kenneth; Always Mssb; Kiri-of-Moon; Tercy; CyllanSDT; Zukara Love; MissMarina-Iris; Kat Skelleton; otro PM de Juri; A-Mononoke-z09; Mizuhi-Chan; Pirate of the Phantom Waters **_(¿Por qué me crees fan de Ricky Martin? O.o_**); Lyra Minamino; Darriel de nuevo**_ (a quien ahora le diremos Darry-Fire Lion jejeje si te gusta, a mí también); _**Tomoe-chan; Kaze no Misuki; G-i-S-a-Y; Anita-Asakura; Darriel del chap 19; Princess Sheccid; Kari; Umeko-chan; Satorichiva; Xrissy y Grey Nigth n.n**_

**¡¡DE NUEVO, MIL GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME!! El fic será terminado dentro de unos pocos episodios más, no olviden que anticipé que el final estaba muy cerca, así que es posible que le quede este episodio y otros tres más, ¡No se preocupen, todo llega a su tiempo pero lo tienen que disfrutar mucho primero! Nos vemos al final de todo para otras recomendaciones de rutina n.n**

El host advierte expresamente que el episodio de hoy no es apto para menores de 16 años, así que a menos que sean capaces de tolerarlo… les conviene que no lo lean, ¿Entendido? No quiero quejas ni demandas, yo soy autora y sé lo que me gusta hacer… ¡No chiveen con la gente, sólo disfruten! n.n

"**Fuego contra Fuego"**

_**Episodio Vigésimo Segundo:**__** "Conjunción del Día y la Noche"**_

_Golpeó suavemente, casi sin hacer ruido. _

_Nadie respondió desde el interior, pero la madera se separó un poco del marco. ¿La puerta estaba abierta? Esbozando una sonrisa abochornada, la chica se soltó rápidamente el cabello (acomodándolo como una sexy tormenta de chocolate alrededor de su rostro), y empujó con suavidad, hasta que asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto. _

_Un par de lámparas de aceite iluminaban pobremente la estancia, y al principio creyó que Zuko no estaba… ¡Pero sí! ¡Allá estaba él, sentado junto a la ventana, observándole con la intensidad de un sabueso al acecho! Katara tragó saliva, y entró tímidamente hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Zuko fue a su encuentro, callado y con los ojos oscurecidos en un tono anaranjado por la poca luz…_

—… _pensé que no vendrías. —dijo él, a modo de saludo irónico._

_Ella ya no quería escucharlo._

_Se lanzó en sus brazos, tomando su boca prisionera con tanta urgencia como la que todo su cuerpo le gritaba, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de los amplios hombros de su Príncipe, __**entregándose a él por completo…**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Zuko se sorprendió abiertamente al sentir los cálidos labios de su preciosa morena sobre los suyos, con tanta desesperación que podría haber sentido vergüenza ajena de lo que provocaba en esa chica. ¿En serio estaba pasando? ¿De verdad ella había aparecido en su cuarto, y tan salvajemente se le había lanzado encima? Sublime, ¡No podía pensar en nada más que en abrazarla y besarla con pasión! Con la misma pasión que ella venía a brindarle en el cálido abrazo de sus labios, y con la forma en que su dulce lengua daba un desvergonzado paseo acariciando la de él…

El calor en las mejillas enrojecidas de Katara se hizo más intenso.

Desvariando entre un aparente sueño y una aparente conciencia, Katara no se preguntó lo que estaba sucediendo y creyó que era natural… lo único que le importaba era que aquellos ardientes labios de fuego se habían desplazado hacia su cuello y con todo el calor que se desprendía del cuerpo que estaba junto a ella, estaban encendiendo una pequeña llama que creía olvidada dentro de sí, una llama que jamás había experimentado en carne propia, pero que le encantaba sentir ahora brotando de las manos ávidas de su Príncipe de Fuego.

—Zuko… lamento no haber venido antes. —gimió la chica, atrapada.

—No importa. Cuanto más se espera, más se saborea el premio. —dijo él, feliz.

El movimiento de ese feroz cuerpo femenino despertó al de Zuko inmediatamente, mientras que sus besos se iban haciendo más y más profundos. Se acercó más ella, rozando suavemente con la mano la cintura de la chica, levantando lentamente su cabello para acariciar la dulce suavidad de oído y aspirar el fragante aroma de su piel… Katara gimió, y sus dedos buscaron ansiosos la espalda del muchacho, mientras se arqueaba invitadoramente hacia él.

_**¿Por qué estaba temblando así? ¿Por qué se sentía excitada por esas caricias tan dulces? Y si Zuko era realmente un enemigo mortal… ¿Cómo demonios le había hecho para ponerla así de ansiosa?**_

Sin perder el tiempo, el Príncipe comenzó a desanudar el modesto cinturón que sujetaba la túnica verde de la chica, sin perderla de vista ni dejar de sentir el contacto de sus labios o manos por un solo instante.

—Yo lo haré. —decidió la joven, acalorada.

Él le cedió su espacio, y se apartaron por un instante para observarse intensamente a los ojos, poseídos por una extraña y retorcida forma de deseo adolescente. La mirada del Príncipe, mientras la veía desatarse el cinto, eran como los de un demonio devorador.

A Katara supo que quería dejarse poseer por ese demonio, sin duda.

El cinturón cayó a un lado, y las telas de la túnica se soltaron un poco. Mientras él la seguía mirando, impasible y tragando saliva como un condenado en medio del desierto, la muchacha morena deslizó el exquisito género sobre su piel, dejándolo caer al suelo.

_Zuko abrió enormemente los ojos. _

—Perfecta. —susurró él, contemplando su bella joya de los hielos.

La chica había estado esperando tan ansiosamente ese momento, que hasta había tenido el buen tino de preparar su cuerpo para el momento: cuando las telas cayeron hacia el frío piso, su piel morena se volvió de gallina al sentir el frío.

_**Nada más cubría su bella desnudez, por eso era tan atractiva para el Príncipe.**_

Zuko tomó a Katara por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, sin hacer nada más que sostener su delicado cuerpo fresco contra el suyo, respirando el mismo aliento que ella y viendo de qué mil modos diferentes podía enloquecerla solamente con el tacto. Las manos del joven se deslizaron sobre la cintura de la muchacha con delicadeza extrema, jurándose que no lastimaría de ningún modo a su frágil conejito de nieve…

_Y la volvió a besar, con la exquisitez de un auténtico Rey. _

Katara intentó prepararse para lo que fuera que viniera a continuación. Pero Zuko, en lugar de atrapar su boca salvajemente como la joven había esperado, le tocó con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a darle pequeños besos a lo largo de su barbilla y por el cuello, donde podía notar más claramente la respuesta agitada y extasiada del cuerpo de la chica.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no reaccionar alocadamente, se dijo Katara, con desesperación; pero la boca del Príncipe era tan cálida y deliciosa que ella no pudo evitar excitarse… un extraño fuego infernal se desató en su vientre, ardiendo con una llama que no podría apagar a menos que se le entregara de una vez.

Como en un mágico cuento, Zuko la llevó en sus brazos hasta depositarla sobre las mantas de piel que tenía en su enorme cama, y ella le acarició débilmente la gran cicatriz de su rostro antes de dejar un beso ligero en la mejilla del muchacho, para luego rogarle con una sonrisa:

—… por favor, Zuko… no seas tan rudo conmigo. —dijo Katara, preocupada.

—No lo seré, mi preciosa. No podría hacerte daño cuando es la primera vez que nos vamos a unir de este modo. No sería capaz de seguir viviendo si te dejara un mal recuerdo de mí. —susurró el Príncipe, con la voz opacada por el deseo.

Su boca acarició entonces la muñeca de Katara y la parte interior de su brazo hasta el hombro, buscando después recorrer su clavícula y la delicada piel que había debajo de la hermosa oreja de la chica… soltó un suspiro profundo, luchando por no estremecerse.

Seguidamente, él tomó las propias manos de Katara y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, permitió que esas manos descansaran sobre sus anchos hombros y dejó que sus dedos acariciasen lentamente los músculos que tanto recordaba de la última vez por encima de la tela de sus ropas. Esta vez fue Zuko el que gimió, y la apretó salvajemente contra su propio cuerpo; ese beso que se dieron a continuación fue la llama que despertó en él un deseo inesperado.

Todas las viejas tensiones, provocaciones y discusiones se disolvieron en aquel momento. Surgió entonces una urgencia donde sólo importaban aquellos besos y el calor que soltaban sus cuerpos. Las manos del Príncipe, todavía algo inexpertas, acariciaban lentamente el cuerpo de Katara, y ella se abrazó a él, gimiendo al notar que él tiraba de su propia voluntad para acariciar con la boca sus senos y tocar delicadamente la suavidad de sus muslos…

— ¡Zuko! —gritó ella, sin pensar.

— ¿Sí? —dijo él, todavía tomándola de la barbilla. Aún seguía estando muy cerca.

—Ahora me alegro de haber venido aquí. —contestó Katara.

— ¿De verdad? —

—Sí… —

Zuko tomó entonces una de sus manos, la volteó despacio y besó tiernamente su palma. Una sensación terriblemente deliciosa recorrió el brazo de la joven. Él se quedó un instante observándola de nuevo, como si deseara grabarla para siempre en su memoria y no olvidar jamás el momento en que había marcado a aquella preciosa dama con el aroma de su cuerpo y la furia de su sangre.

— ¿Estás segura? —musitó Zuko, ya deslizando sus labios hacia la muñeca de ella.

—Totalmente… —murmuró la chica, acariciando ligeramente con los dedos la mejilla de él— Totalmente. —repitió, enterrando sus dedos en ese suave cabello oscuro.

Sin prisas, los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Aquella mirada esperanzada en los ojos de él le dio a entender a la chica que no la veía como una potencial amiga, sino que deseaba algo más. El problema era que probablemente ella estaba buscando obtener lo mismo de él, o tal vez algo peor.

Jamás supo si fue Zuko quien la tomó y la atrapó o si fue ella la que se le acercó. En un momento dado, estaba entre sus brazos, sentada sobre sus piernas en el cálido nido de mantas, luchando para abrirse paso a través de las ropas del Príncipe y sentir aún más el fuego de su sangre enemiga directamente sobre la piel.

—Katara… —Zuko la tomó por el rostro, deteniéndose un momento.

_**Y ella que nunca pensó ver tanto cariño en esos fríos ojos de fuego… **_

—Creo que quise hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi. —confesó él, algo emocionado.

—No te creo… —dijo ella, rendida ante el tono suplicante de la ferocidad en su voz.

—Te digo la verdad. —aseguró él, besando su cuello y oliendo la dulce fragancia de su piel, esa que lo había seducido lentamente— Maldita sea… creo que quise besarte desde aquella vez en que me desafiaste. Quería demostrarte que estabas equivocada, pero con un beso y no con una pelea. Y ahora que te tenía tan cerca, me moría de ganas por tocarte y ver si en realidad eras tan dura como parecías… —

—Me gustaría el haberlo sabido, Zuko. No habríamos desperdiciado tantas noches en vano… —dijo ella, estirándose sensualmente.

—… esta noche nos puede servir. —susurró Zuko, recorriendo con besos un camino incierto sobre su estómago.

Él encontró sus senos con la boca, al fin. Ella gimió y se apretó contra él, suplicando, mientras notaba que una de las manos del joven se deslizaba lentamente hacia abajo.

—Zuko… —murmuró ella, asustada de repente.

—Tranquila, no tengo prisa… tenemos toda la noche por delante. —

Saboreando la textura de su piel como nunca antes había hecho, el Príncipe la besó de pies a cabeza. Katara nunca se había sentido así, y cada beso de él le provocaba un estremecimiento… no podía evitarlo. Tampoco podía evitar el exclamar el nombre de él con una mezcla de urgencia y miedo. Sus fuerzas por controlarse estaban al límite.

Zuko se sintió complacido por saber que el deseo de ella era tan grande como el suyo. Entonces sintió las manos de la chica sobre su pecho, que lo empujaban hacia atrás. Sin dejar de besarla, se sentó sobre la cama, arrastrándola con él una vez más. Katara buscó ansiosamente con las manos el nudo del cinturón, y lo desabrochó; luego introdujo una mano dentro… podía sentir claramente cuánto la deseaba el Príncipe.

_Él cerró los ojos, vencido. La rodeó con sus brazos y la obligó a apoyarse contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que su voz murmuraba sensualmente en el oído de ella:_

—… ten cuidado con lo que haces ahora, Katara. —advirtió.

Ya no podía más. Katara lo apresuró para que se quitara el resto de la ropa también, y mientras nuevamente la recostaba sobre las almohadas, Zuko dibujó cada curva de su cuerpo con sus manos… y ella, ya tan excitada que no podía detenerse, empezó a buscar todo lo que él pudiese darle.

—Ha llegado mi hora. —dijo la chica, ya sin aliento.

Lo obligó a ponerse boca arriba, y tan lento como le fue posible a pesar de su deseo desencadenado, Katara fue capaz de investigar afanosamente cada uno de esos músculos de acero, acariciando ligeramente esa piel caliente y protectora… los labios de la joven murmuraron palabras de un amor indescriptible sobre esa piel, mientras lo besaba, lo tocaba y lo excitaba cada vez más.

Al final, cuando Zuko ya no pudo contenerse más, volvió a ponerse sobre ella.

—Creí que no tenías prisa… —susurró ella.

—Pues entérate que ahora sí. —contestó el joven, y volvió a besarla al tiempo que se colocaba entre sus piernas y se movía lentamente, sintiéndola.

Ella se levantó hacia él, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos contra la piel de su hombro. Zuko la rodeó con un brazo, sin detenerse. No podía, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. No quería parar… empezó a moverse más rápido, y ya no fue capaz de mantenerse callado él tampoco.

Katara gritó su nombre en un par de ocasiones, pendiente de cada movimiento suyo. Necesitaba aferrarse de algo, él era tan arrollador que no podía dejar de pensar en dónde se había metido todo ese tiempo sin sentir a alguien como él… el cabello oscuro y húmedo le sirvió, y una de sus manos fue capaz de estirarse y arañar suavemente esa fuerte espalda.

_Un profundo éxtasis se apoderó de los dos. Ya no sabían dónde estaban._

Y una vez que Zuko fue capaz de traspasar la barrera de su virginidad, acabó con todo aquello de una sola vez, hundiéndose en ella de un solo y último impulso que logró hacerlo gritar hasta a él, y derramó en el interior de Katara toda la esencia de su ser que tenía acumulada desde hacía varios días… esperando por ella.

Exhausto, el Príncipe se dejó caer suavemente encima de la chica, que estaba tanto o más agitada que él mismo. Se apoyó en sus codos, para no hacerle daño con su peso, y observó el precioso rostro durante unos momentos, antes de besarla de nuevo; y susurrar una sola cosa contra sus labios… algo que no había querido decir antes por miedo a que ella se riera…

—Te amo, Katara… te amo… —

Ella abrió sus ojos de repente, y rodeó el cuello de él con los brazos, casi llorando de emoción. Apretó su mejilla contra la suyal, y un par de lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron hacia la piel del joven a través de su rostro…

—Yo también te amo, Zuko… y jamás me había sentido así. —dijo, tragándose la emoción y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿De veras? —dijo el joven, rodeándola con los brazos.

—Sí… sí… y después de esto, te amo aún más. —

El Príncipe cerró los ojos, previniendo las lágrimas de felicidad que nunca habían escapado de sus ojos… y se sintió completo, como nunca antes.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Más entrada la noche, Zuko abrió los ojos. Estaba confundido. Recordaba haber sentido frío al principio, pero ahora apreciaba un dulce calor. No, dulce era el aroma de un perfume que sentía cerca de él. Se movió lentamente y se sintió pesado.

Al bajar la vista se encontró con la mirada de Katara, debajo de una manta pero encima de él. Su corazón empezó a bombear sangre más de prisa, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Notó la presión suave de sus senos en el pecho, tal como hacía un par de horas antes. Sin darse cuenta, Katara despertó a medias también y deslizó la mano sobre su pecho, haciendo que a él se le erizara la piel. Pero no había sido a propósito.

—… hola. ¿Aún no amanece? —susurró ella, dulcemente despeinada.

—No. ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el muchacho.

—De maravilla… —

Entonces, Katara echó a reír, contenta.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —dijo el Príncipe. Entonces la miró, asustado. Sentía la mano de ella deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo— Oye… ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? —

Katara sonrió traviesamente, y sus ojos grises destellaron con provocación.

—Sólo quiero que te sientas cómodo… —dijo la morena, en voz baja.

Él le atrapó aquella mano traviesa y la acomodó sobre su pecho, para rozar su nariz con un beso y luego dirigirse hacia el oído de la chica a fin de susurrarle, con la voz dura y decidida a todo:

—Sentirte contra mi cuerpo me enloquece. Algo se me sube a la cabeza y entonces quiero besarte, arrastrarte, lamerte y saborearte… y ¿Por qué no? Hacerte el amor de nuevo también… me gustas mucho, aunque sólo te conozca desde hace muy poco. —dijo Zuko, decidido— Me gustaría sentirte debajo de mí otra vez, gritando mi nombre, rogándome que no te deje… —

_Katara se sintió un poco enternecida por oír aquellas verdades, y también un poco excitada por escuchar lo que Zuko planeaba hacerle. Entonces le acarició la mejilla levemente._

_**Ya no iban a mediar las palabras inútiles entre ellos dos.**_

Zuko clavó sus ojos dorados en los tibios orbes azules de ella, y Katara se le acercó lentamente. Por instinto, él cerró los ojos, y se preparó para recibir el dulce y suave contacto de sus labios. Fue algo maravilloso… mejor que la última vez. Primero muy suave y muy lento, casi como un sueño. Después, más fuerte y más intenso.

Las manos se le fueron automáticamente hacia la cintura de ella, y la chica se apoyó contra su piel… allí Zuko enloqueció otra vez. De nuevo el contacto de sus senos sobre el pecho: esa sensación tan especial se apoderó de él. Deslizó las manos hacia la cintura de la chica. No podía dejar de besarla… era algo natural.

Katara se entregó totalmente otra vez, abrazándolo por el cuello y enterrando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del Príncipe. Sentía las manos de él en la parte baja de su vientre, pero no le preocupaba. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo que su instinto le marcaba.

—Sabes… en mi fantasía las cosas ocurrían de un modo diferente… —dijo Zuko, separándose por unos instantes de los labios de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Katara, deteniéndose en el acto.

—Se supone que yo debería estar arriba… —

— ¿Quieres cambiar de lugares? —

—No… de ninguna manera… —sonrió el muchacho.

Y Zuko volvió a besarla. Katara sentía ya la excitación del chico entre las piernas, cerca del sitio indicado. Entonces se levantó, y lo miró. Le tomó las manos y las llevó a su cintura.

—Acomódame. —le pidió, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué? —dijo él, sin entender. La verdad es que ya se encontraba en el cielo, si hubiera sido por él con todo lo anterior se conformaba.

—Tú sabes… en el sitio indicado. ¡Vamos, se supone que sabes de qué hablo! —d

—Ah, sí, claro. —reaccionó Zuko, pero en realidad apenas tenía una ligera idea de lo que ella decía.

Con un poco de miedo, el Príncipe movió a la chica encima suyo hasta que sintió que estaba en el lugar correcto. Cerró los ojos, ya sintiendo el primer paso hacia ese placer exquisito, y le contestó.

—Ya… —

Katara le aferró las manos entonces, y empezó a moverse sobre él, con lentitud. De arriba abajo, ligeramente. El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe: ¡Podía sentirlo! Era como una oleada. Su respiración se agitó, y cada vez se sentía más dentro de ella. Miró a su dulce morena; la chica cerró los ojos y se inclinó para volver a besarlo, mientras se movía más rápido. Entonces soltó algo parecido a un grito de dolor, y su delicado rostro se contrajo.

Zuko se asustó, y la abrazó, levantándose ligeramente sobre las mantas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Te hice daño, ¿Verdad? —le dijo, preocupado.

—No… bueno, fue algo impremeditado. Debo estar resentida. —ella soltó una risita.

Zuko suspiró con alivio, aflojando su propia tensión. Sólo había sido eso.

— ¿Pero de veras te encuentras bien? —insistió él.

—Sí… es algo natural, supongo. Pero eso no me va a impedir que termine. —

Y volvió a separarse del Príncipe, sólo un poco. Aún había algunos pocos centímetros de aire entre sus bocas. El sudor empezó a perlar la piel del joven, que estaba totalmente atrapado. Katara recogió entonces con su lengua un poco de ese sudor, y dejó un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su pecho, mientras Zuko empezaba a llegar al punto culminante. La chica se movía más rápido, y empezó a gemir delicadamente. Él no pudo contenerse más y se unió a su voz.

Ella soltó un grito apasionado, justo antes de empujar por última vez.

— ¡Oh, cielos! —gimió el muchacho, y apretó contra su pecho a la chica, al tiempo que descargaba toda su simiente dentro de ella, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida lo que era el verdadero placer.

— ¡Diablos! —susurró Katara, y cerró los ojos. Era una tortura demasiado dulce como para poder soportarla. Se aferró a él con tal fuerza que le dejó sus cortas uñas marcadas en la piel.

Se quedaron así un rato, respirando desigualmente, hasta que se recuperaron y se atrevieron a mirarse. Por lo menos, fue Katara la que alzó la mirada. Zuko seguía con los ojos cerrados, todavía tratando de creérselo… movía la boca pero no hablaba. La morena deslizó la mano hacia su mejilla, y lo acarició levemente. Ambos estaban empapados de sudor salado y sensual.

El Príncipe abrió los ojos al punto, y notó que no era un sueño. Había hecho el amor con su amada de nuevo… y le había gustado. ¿Le había gustado? ¡Cielos, le había encantado! Aún se sentía dentro de ella.

La muchacha sintió bajo sus dedos un calor inusual en la mejilla de él.

—Dilo otra vez, Zuko. —rogó ella, seductora.

—… te amo, Katara. No importa cuánto me lo haya negado, te amo. Es todo lo que sé en este momento. —murmuró él, con una sonrisa que florecía lentamente en sus labios.

—… ¿Eso quiere decir que no te irás nunca de mi lado? —

—Por supuesto que no, mi vida. —

Y la joven se ruborizó una vez más, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Aún sentía a su Príncipe dentro de sí, y la sensación de placer todavía rondaba por su cuerpo… lo mejor sin duda estaba por venir. Podían ser felices, ella tenía Fe.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

La bruma de la costa se disipó rápidamente cuando un objeto caliente se acercó a la orilla. Un enorme monstruo de metal tocó puerto en la bahía congelada, y muchas de las bestias que habitaban en la nieve huyeron de su proximidad. El monstruo abrió su gran boca y de sus entrañas salió un terrible vaho, mientras vomitaba mil y un pequeñas formas que llevaban armas.

_Al amanecer incipiente, el aura ardiente del monstruo disipó toda la neblina húmeda y dejó ver que un enorme barco de la Nación del Fuego había atracado en la costa del Reino de la Tierra. _

El monstruo de acero escupió más soldados, que bajaron por la enorme plataforma que el dragón tenía por boca. Entre esos innumerables esbirros de la Madre del Fuego, se coló una Salamandra gigantesca que en su lomo llevaba a una furiosa dama de cabellos blancos y ojos llameantes, poseída por el deseo de matar.

— ¡VAMOS, HACIA LA SELVA! Y sigan a mis halcones. —ordenó su voz dura.

Un par de águilas se elevaron en el aire, desde los hombros de su ama. Detrás de la gloriosa Salamandra de Fuego que Kitama montaba, unos rinocerontes traían a sus rehenes muy bien atados: Sokka, el General Iroh y una muy furiosa Princesa Azula, que no paraba de forcejear contra sus ataduras para liberarse.

— ¡Es inútil luchar, estúpida Princesita! Ya es demasiado tarde. —decidió el Espíritu.

_Y en efecto lo era. Nadie estaba enterado de su cercanía, ni de su desembarque._

Sonriéndose con malicia, el Espíritu del Fuego ordenó de inmediato la avanzada de sus ejércitos, poniéndose al frente con su comitiva de soldados de guardia especiales. La élite de la élite, sin duda. Kitama guió a todos sus leales súbditos a través del bosque frío y tenebroso, acercándose cada vez más al Avatar y sus desprevenidos amigos.

_**Todo era cuestión de seguir a las aves. Ellas sabían todo.**_

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Cuando Katara despertó, el Sol naciente penetraba por una ventana sin cortinas, y le dio directamente sobre sus azules y cansados ojos. Se frotó la vista, y se halló muy feliz entre las sábanas y las pieles de la cama de su Príncipe enamorado.

La chica se levantó sobre las mantas, enroscándose una alrededor del pecho, y con la mirada buscó al muchacho. Zuko no estaba por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la cama. Al instante en que iba a preguntarse qué había pasado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el aludido ingresó, viniendo del pasillo.

—… buenos días. ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó ella, retozando sensualmente entre las sábanas.

—Salí a ver el amanecer desde el techo de la torre. Pensé que volvería antes de que despertaras, lo lamento. —se disculpó él, suavemente.

Se sentó sobre el colchón de pieles y atrapó a su dulce morena por la barbilla, para besarla con fruición otra vez. Ella se lo permitió, rendida a su instinto y al amor que tenía por ese triste muchacho de ojos dorados. Luego, con un gesto divertido, Katara revolvió el oscuro cabello del Príncipe y él soltó un gruñido.

—No hagas eso, llevó tiempo que me quedara decente… luego de lo que hiciste con él anoche, fue difícil peinarme en la mañana. —bromeó Zuko, contento.

_**Parecía tan feliz… y eso era tan extraño a la vez. **_

Todo era perfecto. Con infinito cariño, Katara atrapó al chico por sus ropas y lo hizo caer sobre su cuerpo, para entregarse a sus besos y caricias una vez más. No iba a decir que no sentía deseos de volver a hacerlo, pero ya era muy tarde y alguien podría notar que no se hallaba en su habitación. Rodaron sobre las mantas nuevamente hasta que ella y su espeso cabello de chocolate lograron subirse encima del Príncipe, seductoramente.

—Me encantaría quedarme, Zuko, pero… —empezó ella.

—Lo sé, tienes que irte. —lo comprendió el joven.

_Un último beso… ¡Uno solo, por favor!_

—… vete, no quiero que te atrapen y tengamos problemas. —dijo él, decidido.

Pero no podía soltarla. Volvió a cubrir su rostro de besos, desesperadamente…

_HASTA QUE EL SONIDO DE UNA TREMENDA EXPLOSIÓN EN EL PATIO LOS HIZO SEPARARSE, Y AL INSTANTE EL PRÍNCIPE PERCIBIÓ UN EXTRAÑO OLOR A HUMO EN EL AIRE… _

_**HUMO DE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO, PRODUCIDO POR LA IRA. **_

**«:::§ **_**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á **_**§:::»**

**Ok, ok… ¡Ya sé que quieren hacerme de todo, pero la espera lo ha de haber valido! Les di el lemmon que querían, y no simple sino DOBLE, así que tienen para un buen rato. Como ya anticipé, a este fanfiction le quedan sólo tres capítulos, de los cuales uno ya está escrito, ¡Así que sólo tengo que escribir dos más y ya! Lo hago por ustedes, porque han sido todas tan buena onda conmigo y porque hicieron que un fic tan corto ganara tantos reviews como nunca había tenido en mi vida, ¡Significa que a mucha gente le ha gustado! Los adoro a todas y cada una de ustedes, tanto a las que dejan su comentario como a las que no lo hacen, porque sé que están ahí (y generalizo porque son mayormente chikas las que leen y-o escriben esta clase de cosas) ¡En fin! Ya anticipé lo que pasará, ahora se imaginan que la forra de Kitama por fin encontró a nuestros héroes y ni las mieles les he dejado disfrutar a Zukito y Katariña, ¡Un horror! Odien a las circunstancias, no a mí n.n ¡Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, para que nadie se quede inconforme. Me deben un montón de reviews por esto, y espero verlos a todos ¡¡MUEHEHEHEHE!! Es amor al arte a la máxima potencia, ustedes me entienden. ¡MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME, CHIKAS Y CHIKOS! No voy a amenazarlas con nada esta vez, porque sé que al menos una de ustedes responderá jejejeje ¡Así que me despido cordialmente en estos párrafos! ¡¡Y QUÉ VERGÜENZA SIENTO POR LO QUE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR!! X.x (quería decirlo, ñ.ñUu).**

**(Próxima Actualización: Ya lo saben todos, no sé para qué pongo esta parte… 15 días más, a lo sumo 20 si pasa algo muy malo. Ya me conocen, hay muchos inconvenientes y entre ellos podemos contar los empleos y cosas así. ¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTITO, LAS QUIERO MUCHO A TODAS-OS! n.n)**

_**¡Nos vemos pronto! Atte; RenaissanceLady-K o K-chan para los amigos.**_


	23. HORRIBLES DISCULPAS

**¡Hola, estimados lectores!**

**Les saludo aún cuando, a estas alturas, sé que no debería estar mostrándoles la cara por la vergüenza, ¡Reconozco que no he actualizado en casi dos años! Pero he vuelto para finalizar el fic, aunque probablemente no del modo en que esperan que sea. Lamento decepcionarlos pero NO PUEDO Y NO VOY a escribir nada más sobre Avatar a excepción de esta notita… ¡Pero antes de que empiecen a lanzar las piedras cibernéticas y traten de hackearme, déjenme contarles por qué!**

Hará cosa de dos años atrás, como sólo pocos curiosos saben, sufrí un incidente en mi PC que la dejó en ruinas y frió uno de los tres discos duros que tenía acoplados, más en concreto ése donde guardaba toda la información concerniente a fanfics y trabajos personales, archivos de vídeo y audio, libros virtuales, todo lo que me importaba de mi vida personal. Imagínense lo terrible que es para alguien cuya subsistencia depende de eso, perder el trabajo de casi cinco años de esfuerzos, y el subsiguiente estado depresivo en el que caí. Seguro estarán diciéndose "Pero qué idiota, ¿Por qué nunca hizo una copia de respaldo de las cosas?"… ¡Claro que la hice! No me llamaría friki de las computadoras si no hubiera tomado algunos recaudos, pero… la verdad-verdad, entre TANTAS cosas que tenía cargadas en ese disco duro, probablemente nunca me iba a dar cuenta de que había cargado en VAAARIOS DVD's prácticamente todas mis pertenencias, excepto unas pocas entre las que se contaban los fanfics de Avatar (nótese que hace exactamente el mismo período de tiempo que no publico nada en ninguno de los dos únicos fics del tema que me había animado a hacer). Son cosas que pasan. Perdí mucha información, porque mis copias de seguridad no estaban bien actualizadas, y estuve sin computadora por algo más de seis meses, actualizando por medio de las escasas backups malogradas que tenía.

Así que quiero aclararles que, si dejé de publicar, no es por haberme muerto ni porque me hubiera dejado de importar la historia (con el tiempo, dejó de importarme porque si no habría hecho esto hace mucho) ni porque ya no tuviera ganas de seguirla (y es lo que sucedió con el tiempo, cuando me quise acordar ya estaba enterrada hasta las dos orejas con cosas del trabajo y otros proyectos personales y tuve que dejarlo). Debería haberles ofrecido esta disculpa mucho antes y sigo agradeciendo el incondicional apoyo de los fanáticos que me siguieron aún cuando ya no estaba aquí, que han sido muchos y me han soportado con paciencia y mucha simpatía en algunos casos.

No diré que por ahí no es irritante recibir algunos reviews de gente que reclama y reclama, pero tampoco puedo culparlos porque nunca expliqué lo que sucedía. No quiero que este mensaje suene a disculpa barata, porque nada disculparía mi comportamiento, pero como aún siento que debería dejarles algo más para la posteridad, darle un buen cierre a la historia y eso, entonces me congraciaré en que he tenido un tiempito libre con esto de las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo y les escribiré, en un corto resumen, cómo terminaba la historia para que no se queden con la sensación de nada. Y además, subiré el último capítulo que escribí de este fanfic, que fue a grandes rasgos LO ÚNICO que los chicos de mi servicio técnico preferido pudieron rescatar de mi cadavérica PC hace como dos años, ¡Sólo el capítulo final, pero es mejor que nada!

Así que, antes de que me maten, pasemos al resumen:

_**--- Avatar: Fuego contra Fuego; el resumen del final ---**_

Dejamos a Zuko y a Katara en la habitación de él después de haber pasado la noche juntos, a punto de decirse probablemente algo muy importante y completamente reunidos consigo mismos. Se han aceptado y hasta la madre de Zuko había aparecido. Justo en ese momento la Nación del Fuego irrumpe en el monasterio y se arma un desastre, porque Kitama viene a buscar a su "hermano" con la intención de que el Espíritu del Fuego pase de ella a Zuko y a ella pueda tomarla el Espíritu como esposa. Una demencia, ya sé. Ahí es cuando se arma la batalla, aparecen Aang y Toph, acompañados por todas las monjas y sacerdotisas del monasterio, y se generaba una pelea espectacular que me había roto mucho la cabeza para pensar, donde Kitama demostraba su superioridad en las artes del Fuego Control y todo eso. Azula peleaba sólo por el placer de enfrentar a su hermano en un combate "limpio" y Sokka escapaba de su cautiverio sólo para ir a reunirse con Katara, quien sufre porque Zuko está metido en un combate que se ha destinado a perder. Azula es muy poderosa para él, así que entre los dos (Zuzu y Katariña) pelean para derrotar a la loca princesa y luego se unen todos para abatir a Kitama, pero no les va tan bien porque el Espíritu del Fuego, el fuego puro por sí mismo, está poseyendo a la chica y es a todas luces muy superior a ellos, incluso mayor que el mismo Avatar.

Kitama entra entonces en algo muy parecido al "estado Avatar" donde se consume en llamas y ataca indiscriminadamente, provocando heridas de diversa gravedad en sus enemigos. Se da cuenta de que ha quedado sola, porque las monjas del monasterio han abatido con su Tierra Control a todos los soldados enemigos y enfoca su furia en Aang. El chico sabe que no puede hacer nada a menos que entrar también en estado Avatar, pero no encuentra suficiente motivación al principio. Esa pelea se extendía durante dos episodios completos (ya les digo, que los tenía escritos pero los perdí irremediablemente) y terminaba cuando Katara intenta sacar a Zuko del medio del camino de una llamarada de proporciones bíbicas, y termina inconsciente. Eso es todo lo que necesitan ambos (Zuko y Aang) para terminar de "sacarse" y empezar a pelear en serio. Aang entra en estado Avatar y Zuko despierta su propia ira, y entre los dos atacan al Espíritu del Fuego con toda su fuerza. Incluso en un momento crucial del enfrentamiento, Sokka usa esa Agua Control tan escaso que había empezado a descubrir y distrae al Espíritu del Fuego para que Aang lo pueda terminar de aplastar, sorprendidísimo de lo que es capaz de hacer.

Derrotan a Kitama luego de una cruenta pelea en la que la dejan rendida, y Zuko se ha dispuesto a matarla porque cree que Katara está demasiado gravemente herida, pero Aang apela a su sensibilidad de hermano y decide ayudarla: antes de que el Espíritu del Fuego vuelva a despertar, y aunque la misma Kitama le pide que la mate de una vez, el joven Avatar "toma" de alguna manera el Espíritu furioso del cuerpo de la chica y lo absorbe en sí mismo, la única manera que tenía de volverlo a dormir y de hacerlo uno con la esencia del Avatar. De ese modo Kitama queda liberada de su tormento y Sokka corre a ayudarla, pues también está malherida.

Azula, por su parte, sigue emperrada en atrapar al Avatar y castigar a su traidor hermano mayor, pero Zuko remedia todo eso poniéndose los pantalones de una vez y luego de darle a su hermana una FABULOSA cachetada que la deja muda, le ordena que se calle y deje de hacerse la importante, porque él es el futuro Señor del Fuego y van a volver a su hogar LOS DOS JUNTOS. De esa manera, medio como que doman un poco a Azula, dándole una cucharada de su propia autoridad. Pasan un par de días en el monasterio del Reino Tierra recuperándose de sus heridas, y ahí es cuando Sokka decide que le gusta Kitama de verdad y va a hacer todo lo que pueda por ella ahora que la chica ya no pertenece a la Nación del Fuego, le ofrece volver con él al Polo Sur y quedarse a su lado. Kitama acepta, por supuesto, y formalizan una pareja. Zuko al principio no está muy contento con eso, pero luego de analizar su propia posición y sus sentimientos por Katara, se da cuenta de que no tiene derecho a juzgarlos.

Tiempo después, Zuko toma las riendas del pequeño ejército de Kitama y junto con Azula y el tío Iroh, se despide de Katara y los demás con la promesa de volver a la Nación del Fuego a detener la guerra que lleva más de cien años. La madre de Zuko se queda en el monasterio, por miedo a lo que el Señor del Fuego pueda hacerle, pero está segura de que volverá a ver a sus hijos muy pronto. En esa despedida, el Príncipe entrega a Katara el collar de compromiso que había tallado para ella, y le promete que cuando solucione lo de la guerra, va a ir a buscarla y entonces serán felices juntos.

A grandes rasgos, la historia termina de esa manera, es un final relativamente feliz luego de tantas cosas que habían sucedido… ¿O no? ¡Jah! Esperen a ver lo que viene ahora, en la última parte. Entonces, para irlo terminando, les dejo el capítulo final que viene a ser el epílogo de todo, por lo menos para que no me odien tanto. Si quieren se pueden enojar conmigo y enviarme reviews llenos de maldiciones, porque lo merezco, pero no me culpen de no haber hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para enmendar este error terrible. Tampoco ha sido enteramente cosa mía. ¡Les deseo un feliz año y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad, aún cuando yo no puedo darles más que este resumen patético y este epílogo escrito hace MUCHÍSIMO, que nunca subí por cuestión de pura vergüenza! ¡Una vez más, lamento mucho mi deserción y espero sepan perdonar! Yo les deseo lo mejor, mucha suerte y buena onda.

¡Lean el último capítulo, esclarece algunas cosas!

_**Atte;**_

_**RenaissanceLady-K.**_

_**Irresponsable Absoluta en la creación de esta masacre.**_

PS: ¡Otra vez, lo siento muchísimo y sé que no tengo perdón de nadie! Pero hago el esfuerzo, después de tanto. ¡Adiós, con esto me despido para siempre de los fics de Avatar y probablemente del mundo de los fics en general!

PS2: Prometo contestar TODOS los reviews que dejen a estos dos últimos apartados, sólo si ponen información de contacto válida y del modo que corresponde (por algo hay un casillero que dice "e-mail" cuando van a dejar el revi) o si no, se loguean antes de escribirme. Pregúntenme todo lo que quieran, díganme todo lo que se les antoje, no tengan miedo de ofender. ¡Me despido por fin!


	24. EPISODIO FINAL

**Como viene directamente del episodio anterior, aquí les dejo el episodio que escribí un día de Mayo del 2006, hace muchísimo tiempo, recuerdo que lo había escrito aún a diez episodios de terminar el fanfic porque ya tenía muy claro cómo era que iba a terminarlo todo… snif, snif, espero que esto al menos les guste y que no me odien tanto cuando terminen de leerlo v.v**

**¡Mis más sinceras disculpas! Los dejo solos.**

_(Soundtrack Original para todo el fanfic: elegí la mejor canción de la historia, consíganla y van a pensar igual que yo XD la canción es _"Como yo nadie te ha amado" de Bon Jovi_… me parece que le va justo a la relación de Zuko y Katara y a todo lo que han pasado X.x)_

_**Epílogo:**__** "El Camino más Seguro a la Felicidad"**_

Seis años transcurrieron entonces.

Seis años en los que la guerra que la Nación del Fuego emprendió contra las demás civilizaciones se detuvo inexorablemente en cuestión de meses, a partir de la muerte de Lord Ozai luego de un largo sufrimiento que lo mantuvo encerrado en sus habitaciones privadas durante mucho tiempo. Su sucesor, el Príncipe Redimido, fue el único capaz de contradecir las opiniones de todos sus Generales y ponerle un fin a un conflicto de cien años. Y fue llamada "La Guerra de los Cien Años" porque nunca antes hubo una tan larga, y si Zuko era tan buen Emperador como su conducta sugería, seguramente nunca más volvería a haberla. Al menos, no propiciada por la Nación del Fuego.

Cuando el nuevo Señor del Fuego dio por terminada la resolución de todos sus problemas dentro y fuera de la Nación, supo que era hora de hacer aquello que llevaba años planeando y esperando con ansias. Zuko era el primero de los Señores del Fuego que había llegado al trono sin estar casado… pero dentro de su corazón él ya tenía una dueña, aunque todo el mundo lo ignorase. Aquella fría mañana estival, Lord Zuko saludó a su anciano tío en sus aposentos antes de subir a al barco que lo llevaría a su destino preseñalado.

—Que tengas un buen viaje, sobrino. —le deseó el viejo General, con la voz muy afectada.

—Lo tendré, estoy seguro. Nunca un viaje será tan bueno para mí como lo es éste, tío. Espero que te mejores para cuando yo regrese. —contestó el joven Rey, y se inclinó para hacerle una reverencia al hombre de blancas barbas que estaba envuelto entre las mantas.

El General Iroh quizá no sobreviviría para verlo volver. Zuko ya tenía sus veintitrés años, era un excelente gobernante y podía hacerlo todo solo. Ya no le hacía falta la guía de su tío, como en los primeros meses de su reinado… Iroh estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. Llevaba varios días postrado en una cama, y no había mucho que los sabios pudieran hacer para curarlo. El anciano tío observó con el orgullo tinto en la mirada a su muchacho: sí, en verdad Zuko sería uno de los mejores gobernantes que la Nación del Fuego hubiera tenido jamás. Lo despidió definitivamente dándole un fuerte abrazo, de esos que el joven odiaba bastante.

—Prométeme que estarás aquí para cuando vuelva. —advirtió Zuko.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero… si no volvemos a vernos, hay algo que tienes que recordar muy bien: nunca dudes de lo que puedes hacer, sobrino. Tú fuiste el salvador de la Nación del Fuego, tu sacrificio sirvió para que todos vivieran… y creo que ya aprendiste todas las lecciones que te hacían falta. —dijo el viejo, y tosió un par de veces—… en fin, buen viaje. Y regresa con ella, quisiera verla una vez más antes de morir. —

— ¡Tío, no seas tan fatalista! —empezó el joven, escandalizado.

— ¡No me contradigas, muchacho! Tú y yo sabemos que no voy a durar lo necesario, quiero que hagas eso por mí. Confía siempre en ti, y regresa lo más pronto posible. —interrumpió Iroh, negando con la cabeza.

Zuko aceptó sus indicaciones y sonrió forzadamente, intentando no poner en evidencia sus emociones. Azula entró entonces y le hizo una reverencia al Rey, demostrándole su respeto; luego fue a instalarse junto a la amplia cama de su tío para cambiarle los paños de agua fría de la frente. El muchacho dejó la habitación entonces, y con la mirada rencorosa de Zhao a sus espaldas subió a bordo de la Fragata Imperial, el más soberbio de los barcos de la Armada de Fuego. Partieron al amanecer, dejando atrás su residencia para emprender una búsqueda que Zuko casi creía imposible. No esperaba que luego de seis años de no verse, Katara le siguiera amando con la misma fuerza, o estuviera aún en su continente esperando por él con el mismo ahínco que él deseaba verla.

"_Yo no vi las flores marchitar_

_ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar_

_no, no vi la realidad_

_me ibas a dejar…"_

"_Dicen que la vida, baby, no es como la ves_

_para aprender hay que caer_

_para ganar hay que perder_

_y lo dí todo por ti."_

Qué se podía decir… el Señor del Fuego Zuko a veces tendía a perder un poco la confianza en sí mismo.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Sokka, el líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur, tenía mucho trabajo ése día. Con la llegada de sus hermanos del Norte que venían a celebrar la gran cacería anual de focas, no tenía tiempo para perder en nada; pero igualmente no pudo dejar de detenerse en su labor de supervisar la preparación de todas las armas de la cacería y mirar hacia el borde de sus tierras, allá donde el Sol empezaba a asomar su cara perezosa. Creyó ver el destello de los rayos reflejándose en el hielo, y se sonrió al pensar que iba a ser un día maravilloso. El joven se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras detrás de él todos sus ayudantes trabajaban arduamente.

Igual, la quietud del amanecer sólo duró unos pocos segundos:

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi, papi! ¡Arriba, quiero arriba! —

Sokka se inclinó y sonrió ampliamente, con alegría. Levantó en sus brazos a una hermosa niña de cabello rubio y ojos de fuego, con la piel tan morena como la de él. La pequeña apenas tenía cuatro años, era su primera hija; alzó un poco más la mirada y encontró a su mujer, trayendo en los brazos a su segundo hijo, un chiquitín de dos años y medio que se parecía totalmente a su padre. Kitama se acercó sonriente hacia su esposo, y descubrió un poco la carita redonda de su pequeño hijo envuelto entre tantas pieles.

—… está demasiado frío aquí para ellos. —observó Sokka, dulcemente.

—No te preocupes, tienen tus agallas. ¿Ya está todo listo? —contestó ella, y tiró de la bufanda de piel de su marido para llegar a sus labios y saludarle de la manera más cariñosa— Supongo que tus hermanos del Norte vendrán dentro de muy poco, es casi la fecha. —

—Sí, pero no sólo eso… Kitama, hoy se cumplen seis años. —dijo el otro, y sus ojos azules se volvieron frígidos como el acero por un momento— Ya hace seis años de aquello. Nunca me parece buena idea celebrar la cacería de focas en esta fecha, pero es una tradición… y a veces creo que… —

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana? —interrumpió Kitama, para evitarle más dolor a su esposo— No la vi esta mañana, supuse que estaría contigo. —

—Yo tampoco la he visto; pero sospecho que está escondida en su tienda. Ya sabes que a Katara no le gusta que se lleve a cabo la cacería, si fuera por ella la habría cancelado. Es su forma de castigarme por dejar que esto siga su curso. —comentó Sokka, y jugueteó con la nariz de su hijo menor hasta que el bebé echó a reír— ¡Pero ella no hizo las tradiciones, y en todo caso soy yo el único que puede cambiarlas! Ya tuve que soportar que Aang se fuera por esa idea que tiene que no le gusta ver que se maten animales innecesariamente… bien, allá él. —

—Aang intenta recuperar todo lo que perdió en estos cien años. Será muy duro refundar la nación de los Nómades del Aire. —observó Kitama.

—… y más si él es el último de su raza. Está loco si piensa que alguna vez volverá a haber de los suyos, se lo dije muchas veces. Igual, no me importa lo que haga: si quiere intentar una locura es cosa de él. Se le da muy bien, por otro lado. —

— ¡Sokka! No puedo creer lo que oigo. Y no es cierto que no te importe, sé que te preocupas mucho por él… después de todo, Bato lo hizo miembro de la Tribu hace tiempo y es uno de los mejores amigos que has tenido nunca. —lo regañó ella, frunciendo su precioso ceño.

— ¡Tama, no me sermonees a mí! Papá dijo que así debían ser las cosas. Y si Aang quiere reconstruir su nación, es cosa de él. Él es el Avatar, no yo, y no hay nada en el mundo que me haga dejarlos a ustedes atrás para seguirlo a él y a sus locuras. —se atajó Sokka, pero finalmente rodeó a su mujer y a sus dos pequeños hijos con los brazos, los apretó con fuerza y besó la frente de Kitama y la cabeza de los niños— No hay fuerza en el mundo que me obligue a alejarme de ustedes, ni siquiera la amenaza de otra guerra. Los amo demasiado a los tres como para querer apartarme de su lado. —

—Sokka… eres imposible. —rió la muchacha, y devolvió la gratitud con un beso más profundo a su esposo.

Transcurrió algo más de media mañana, mientras Sokka continuaba en su labor de supervisor general llevando a su pequeña hija Kisumi tomada de la mano a cualquier parte que fuera. La niña no perdía oportunidad de hacer una travesura tras otra, pero su papá era incapaz de enojarse con ella y siempre al final terminaba riéndose de sus desmanes y rodando por la nieve para diversión de la pequeñita. Para el mediodía, poco antes de la hora de comer, todo estaba listo para la cacería ritual de focas que se organizaba cada año con cooperación de sus hermanos de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

Y Sokka se hallaba muy al vicio jugando con sus hijos en un montón de nieve (aprovechando los pocos conocimientos de Agua-Control que quiso juntar por si llegara a necesitarlos), cuando uno de sus jóvenes guerreros llegó a la carrera proveniente de los puestos avanzados:

— ¡Señor Sokka! ¡Señor! ¡La Armada de Fuego viene hacia acá! —gritó el joven lugarteniente, temblando de pies a cabeza— ¡Un gran barco se acerca, y trae bandera de la Nación del Fuego! —

"… _¿Será posible?"_ se preguntó Sokka, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Cuántos barcos viste? —inquirió el moreno, confundido.

—… sólo es uno, señor. ¡Pero es el navío más grande que he visto nunca en mi vida! ¡Es inmenso, descomunal! Y se aproxima muy rápido por el océano abierto. ¿Alerto a los hombres? —contestó el soldado.

—… no, déjamelo a mí. —se negó el líder— Lleva a mis hijos a la casa y te quedas cuidándolos a los tres; a mi esposa también. Si hay problemas, esconde a todos en el pueblo allá donde ya sabes. —

— ¡Sí, señor! —

Sokka salió corriendo entonces, aún sintiendo en los oídos el llanto de su pequeña hija que había comprendido el clima tenso y espeluznante entre los dos hombres. No perdió el tiempo y agarró una lanza, para unirse al cuerpo de guardias que ya iban corriendo hacia los bordes del hielo. No tuvieron que irse muy lejos, porque repentinamente llegaron a un campo nevado completamente cubierto con neblina… se oía un sonido siseante y hacía mucho calor dentro de esa nube. Todo fue hasta que la milicia de la Tribu Agua notó el contorno de un gigantesco barco de aguda proa recortado contra la niebla que lo oscurecía todo a su alrededor. Frunciendo el ceño con miedo, Sokka usó su conocimiento del Agua-Control para disipar la niebla, y descubrió a los ojos de sus guardias el enorme mascarón de proa de la Fragata Imperial de la Nación del Fuego…

_Un dragón de oro puro, enroscado delante de la cuña principal. _

— ¡Santísima madre de todos los hielos! —exclamó Sokka, y abrió mucho sus ya de por sí grandes ojos azules en una cómica expresión de sorpresa (_NdelA: ñam, ñam… una frase similar al "Holy crap!" de los yanquis 9.9_).

El casco de acero del enorme barco hirviente derretía poco a poco el hielo en el cual estaba reposando, y convertía en vapor el agua fundida. Todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio, como si el gran barco hubiera llegado por sí solo y vacío hasta el Polo Sur. Sokka empezaba a ver aquello como una cosa muy peligrosa, hasta que se oyeron ruidos en la cubierta. Y lentamente, toda la cuña frontal adornada con ese gran dragón encaramado se abrió hasta apoyar en el hielo todo su peso, soltando chorros de vapor incandescente.

— ¡Prepárense, hombres! —ordenó Sokka, a la defensiva.

Igualmente, sus sospechas eran en vano. Una figura solitaria montada a caballo descendió por la planchada del puente, y no detuvo sus pasos ni mostró temor de ellos sino hasta que llegó a posar las patas de su cabalgadura en el frío témpano, justo delante de Sokka y sus hombres.

—… ¿Es éste el modo de darle la bienvenida a un aliado? —dijo una voz gruesa y penetrante, una voz que el moreno líder de la Tribu Agua no pudo ni quiso reconocer— Veo que sigues siendo un campesino ignorante en aspectos de cortesía. —

—… ¡Zuko! —susurró Sokka, sorprendido. Le había bastado con escuchar el insulto para darse cuenta de quién acababa de llegar. Disipó la neblina que había vuelto a formarse, hasta que la figura del nuevo Señor del Fuego se hizo totalmente nítida— ¡Debí haberlo imaginado! ¿Qué otro pelmazo se presentaría en mis tierras sin anunciarse, o sin avisar que vendrá? —

Un poco asustado ahora, el moreno observó con miedo la cabalgadura de Zuko y se dio cuenta de que no era un caballo. Más bien parecía un monstruo con cabeza de reptil, cuerpo de caballo y patas de tigre… y sin contar que tenía tres colas de serpiente y muchos dientezotes en la boca. El mismo Príncipe se veía distinto; seis años limpios y pacíficos habían transcurrido desde que viera por última vez la cara de Zuko, y ahora (tantos años después) Sokka podía ver con claridad que había cambiado. El Señor del Fuego llevaba el cabello algo más largo, y estaba sensiblemente corpulento. Quizá se hubiera estirado un poco más de estatura, pero sin duda el corte de cabello lo hacía ver como una persona ciertamente mayor a los veintitantos que Zuko representaba.

—Vaya, ¡No es por nada, pero parece que el tiempo no fue muy generoso contigo, Príncipe Zuko! —dijo luego Sokka, acercándose sin miedo.

—… Príncipe no, estás hablando con el nuevo Señor del Fuego. —corrigió el otro, esbozando una sonrisa cínica en sus labios— Y podría decir lo mismo de ti, pero veo que no pareces haber crecido ni un poco. —

Sokka estaba impresionado. Si Zuko estaba ahí, y era el Emperador de su Nación… ¡Entonces eso quería decir que finalmente cumpliría su promesa, que había regresado por Katara! Tragando saliva, el moreno señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la gran aldea que se veía en la lejanía, y calmó a los soldados a fin de que no hicieran alguna cosa estúpida. Muy a su pesar, Zuko era amigo de la Tribu por razones muy obvias: había puesto a un lado sus pretensiones para ayudar al Avatar Aang en la salvación de todo lo conocido, y además había sido muy honorable al salvarle la vida a Sokka aunque no lo soportara (deuda que aún no estaba pagada), y había prometido a Katara que un día iba a volver por ella, luego de que le entregó aquel collar de compromiso con la insignia de la realeza del Fuego. Si Aang esperaba encontrarlo nuevamente algún día para no perder la efímera amistad que tenían y Sokka deseaba ver a Zuko otra vez para tener ocasión de cancelar su deuda con él, entonces Katara estaba más que desesperada por verlo regresar: ella esperaba porque era suya.

"_Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte_

_traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby_

_si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, _

_si al final yo te amé demasiado_

_como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado"_

"_Cada hora, una eternidad_

_cada amanecer, un comenzar_

_ilusiones, nada más_

_Qué fácil fue soñar…"_

—Vamos, no empecemos. Sé a lo que has venido… ella sigue esperando, y te recuerdo que tú tienes una promesa que cumplir. —dijo Sokka, en tono severo.

—… por eso fue que volví. Suelo dar crédito a mis palabras. —contestó el otro, y taloneó los costados de su montura para obligarla a caminar.

Zuko empezó su recorrido hacia la aldea rodeada por un muro de hielo con el corazón en la boca. ¿Seguiría estando Katara tan enamorada de él, como él lo estaba de ella? ¡Se le hacía imposible juntar valor! Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, sin quererlo… estaba muy nervioso, más que el día de su coronación. ¿Y si ella ya no lo recordaba? ¿Y si había ignorado aquel simple trozo de piedra tallado en llamas con la insignia de su Nación, y estaba casada con otro? No, no podía dudar tanto así de ella. Katara era paciente, esperaría; prometió que lo iba a esperar, porque creía en él y en sus palabras. Él juró volver a reclamarla, cuando hubiera arreglado todo para que pudieran ser felices por siempre… vino a su mente el recuerdo de la magnífica noche que pasaron juntos, la única en seis años, sí; pero llevaba marcada como una brasa ardiente sobre su piel cada caricia que ella depositó en su persona, y extrañaba muchísimo cada beso que podría haberle robado en todo ese tiempo. Ensimismado y en silencio, el Rey de la Nación del Fuego recordó pacientemente todos los buenos momentos vividos con el amor de su vida: la bellísima campesina de la Tribu Agua llamada Katara.

"_Tantas noches de intimidad_

_parecían no acabar_

_nos dejamos desafiar _

_y hoy nada es igual."_

"_Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele_

_no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby._

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano_

_si al final yo te amé demasiado_

_como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado."_

"_Esta vez la pasión ha ganado, _

_y por eso sigo esperando._

_Como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado."_

—… Zuko… ¡Hey, Zuko! Despierta, ya llegamos. —dijo la voz de Sokka.

El ex Príncipe soltó un gruñido. Sus reminiscencias más dulces cortadas al medio por ese campesino ignorante y testarudo… bueno, su cuñado en fin. Se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados por mucha gente curiosa, en la entrada del muro de hielo que rodeaba el pueblo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… parece que has servido de algo al fin y al cabo. Esto no se parece en nada a la porqueriza que visité hace siete años. —dijo el Emperador, con tono burlón. Concluyentemente eso era lo más parecido a un halago que Zuko podía permitirse si le hablaba a Sokka— Has hecho un buen trabajo con esto de ser líder; sigue puliéndote y un día serás la mitad de bueno de lo que soy yo. —

—Ja-ja-ja… Katara está en esa tienda, Casanova. —soltó Sokka, viendo a su futuro cuñado descender orgullosamente de esa especie de caballo raro que montaba—… y ya era hora de que volvieras. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Zuko… pienso vigilarte muy de cerca. —

Zuko miró severamente al moreno: Sokka mostraba una expresión de lo más serena en el rostro, porque tenía motivos para estar feliz. En los frecuentes mensajes secretos que Kitama enviaba a la Nación del Fuego cuando tenía la oportunidad, ella le había contado de los dos hijos que tenía con él… sí, Sokka tenía muchas razones para ser feliz, realmente dichoso. El Señor del Fuego llegó a envidiarlo terriblemente por ello; habría anhelado tanto tener una familia como la que Sokka tenía…

"_Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte_

_traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby_

_si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, _

_si al final yo te amé demasiado_

_como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado"_

"_Esta vez la pasión ha ganado, _

_y por eso sigo esperando._

_Como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado_

_Como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado."_

Inconscientemente, Zuko se preguntó qué le habría querido decir Sokka con ese _"ya era hora de que volvieras"_ y el _"ten cuidado con lo que haces"_… ¿O no sería que estaba en lo correcto y Katara se había casado con otro, o estaba enojada con él o algo así? Intentó calmarse y recuperar la compostura, así de nervioso no iba a dar una buena impresión a nadie y el gentío curioso murmuró por lo bajo cosas medio raras sobre él. ¡Bien, lo admitía! Estaba loco de ganas de ver a la chica en cuestión y lanzarse sobre ella y besarla y pedirle perdón por todo el tiempo perdido y llevársela lejos de allí para finalmente hacerla su esposa y estar juntos por el resto de su vida y… demasiadas _"y"_ en el camino. Todavía no sabía si ella lo aceptaría, luego de tantos años. Había mujeres fieles, pero Zuko no conocía a Katara tanto como creía.

— ¡Katara! ¡Katara! ¡Sal ahora mismo, hay algo que tienes que ver! —fue el grito de Sokka, para alertar a su hermana.

Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta; Zuko tragó saliva profundamente y con miedo. Pero al cabo de unos instantes, la dulce voz enojada de Katara le replicó, desde adentro de la gran tienda:

—… ¡Sokka, no me interesa si tu hijo ya camina solo y quieres que lo vea! ¡Yo ya tengo bastantes cosas qué hacer como para andar preocupándome por **tus** hijos! —

Sokka se sonrió con diversión, y palmeó el hombro de la coraza de Zuko con complicidad. Lo empujó ligeramente hacia la puerta de la tienda, y luego se marchó de ahí llevándose con cuidado la cabalgadura del otro por las riendas.

—Ve por ella, tigre. Está esperándote… es sorprendente. —comentó Sokka antes de perderse entre las demás tiendas.

Zuko tragó saliva de nuevo, horriblemente. ¡Por todos los cielos, qué nerviosismo el suyo! Casi le tembló la mano cuando apartó la cortina que cubría la entrada, y se metió dentro de la tienda rápidamente. Katara no estaba ahí, y quizá se encontraba en otra de las habitaciones del pabellón… para llamarle la atención, el ex Príncipe se aclaró la garganta fuertemente a propósito, y luego oyó los pasos rápidos de alguien que venía de la parte trasera.

—…ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para… —empezó Katara, pero cortó su voz en cuanto clavó los ojos en la alta figura que tenía en frente suyo, en la puerta de su tienda. Lo reconoció únicamente por su cicatriz, ya no era la misma persona—… ¡Zuko! ¡Te dejaste largo el cabello…! Herr… quiero decir… ¡Volviste! —

La muchacha estaba entre asustada e impresionada. ¡Era él, estaba ahí en su casa y delante de su persona, cambiadísimo y más crecido pero sin duda…! ¡Sin duda era él, su amado Príncipe! ¡Por los dioses del hielo, qué emoción tan grande sentía en el pecho! Y estaba más guapo que nunca, de eso tampoco le cabían dudas; con el cabello corto y castaño, y aún esa mirada de oro capaz de derretirla entera… muy bien vestido, con ropas abrigadas y blancas, todas con ribete de piel de nutria. Se notaba que venía de su hogar, llevaba las insignias de su nación en medallas puestas por todas partes en su armadura blanca y la expresión seria en su rostro mostraba que aún era él interiormente.

—… Zuko… no puedo creer que estés aquí. —volvió a decir Katara.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Como te lo prometí, he regresado por ti. Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos… mi padre falleció hace dos años y medio; yo ocupo su lugar ahora y detuve la guerra como te lo prometí. Lo hice todo por ti, porque quería vivir contigo en un mundo donde nadie pusiera un precio a nuestras cabezas y pudiéramos ser felices todo lo que queramos. —dijo él, rompiendo su marca de decir menos de tres palabras en cada respuesta— Vine a buscarte al fin, mi querida Katara. —

La joven pareció entristecer. Sus grandes ojos azules como todo un cielo despejado le miraron con pesar, y se llenaron de lágrimas. Zuko sintió un feroz golpe en el pecho al ver esa mirada, notando que algo iba mal al instante.

—Zuko, muchas cosas pasaron en estos seis años. —dijo Katara, soltando la bomba que el Señor del Fuego más temía— Fue mucho tiempo en que no estuviste aquí conmigo, ni yo allí contigo… ha sucedido tanto, y realmente me duele tanto que haya sido así, que no sé si sentirme feliz o abrumada porque te vuelvo a ver. —

"_Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele_

_no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby._

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano_

_si al final yo te amé demasiado_

_como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado."_

"_Esta vez la pasión ha ganado, _

_y por eso sigo esperando._

_Como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado."_

—… ¿De qué estás hablando? —tartamudeó él, y se aproximó más hacia la chica para tomar sus manos. No lo entendía, no podía entender lo que pasaba con su dulce Katara— ¿Por qué dices eso? —

—Antes que sea demasiado tarde o demasiado inapropiado, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, Zuko. Es muy importante. —dijo Katara, y retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de su amado prometido. La chica miró hacia la parte de atrás que estaba velada con cortinas, y llamó en voz alta— ¡Ziyang! ¡Ziyang, ven aquí un momento, por favor! —

Zuko sintió el corazón en la boca más poderosamente que antes. ¡Katara estaba llamando a otro hombre! No… no, no podía ser. ¿Por qué ella iba a ser tan maldita como para traicionarlo así, tan vulgarmente? El Señor del Fuego no perdió oportunidad de dudar una vez más de su confianza en sí mismo, tenía la total certeza de que había llegado demasiado tarde y ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para recuperar a Katara, al amor de su vida…

…perdido al fin por querer hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para los dos.

Unos pasos rápidos como los de ella salieron de la trastienda, y parecía que el hombre era bastante bajo de estatura porque Zuko no pudo verle bien el rostro en lo que se acercaba, medio oculto por la presencia de Katara. Al final el tal Ziyang hizo su aparición, y el ex Príncipe se dio el lujo de fruncir mucho el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada: delante de la entristecida Katara, aferrándose con miedo a sus faldas, se hallaba un niño pequeño. Un varón, de corto cabello negro azabache y ojos azules, con la piel muy blanca y sonrosada.

—… Zuko, quiero que sepas que él es Ziyang… —dijo la muchacha.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —inquirió él, entre molesto y dolido.

—Por favor, intenta entender lo que voy a decir y te ruego que no… no digas nada hasta que yo no termine de hablar, ¿Sí? Es mejor si me dejas explicarlo y si me escuchas atentamente, te lo pido por favor, Zuko… te lo suplico. —soltó la temblorosa Katara, aferrando con más fuerza al niño al acuclillarse a su lado a fin de que no se asustara— Él es Ziyang, es mi hijo. —

Zuko se sintió terriblemente golpeado. ¿Un hijo? ¿Ella tenía un hijo?

"_Yo no vi las flores marchitar_

_ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar_

_no, no vi la realidad_

_me ibas a dejar…"_

"_Dicen que la vida, baby, no es como la ves_

_para aprender hay que caer_

_para ganar hay que perder_

_y lo dí todo por ti."_

"_Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte_

_traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby_

_si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, _

_si al final yo te amé demasiado_

_como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado"_

—… ¿Tu hijo? ¿Ese niño es hijo tuyo? —repitió, sin poder creerlo.

—Así es, Zuko. Es hijo mío… y tuyo también. Ziyang, él es tu padre… una vez te dije que tu papá era un señor muy importante, y aquí lo tienes. Tu padre es el Señor del Fuego Zuko. —terminó de decir ella, y con los ojos llenos de las lágrimas más felices señaló débilmente hacia el estupefacto hombre de pie en la puerta de la tienda.

El joven Emperador no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Durante un par de largos segundos, sus ojos vagaron con desesperación por el rostro del niño que le ojeaba con la mirada firme y dulce, tal como Katara, pero con la formalidad heredada de él. ¿Un hijo, un hijo suyo? ¿Katara había parido un hijo suyo, en la distancia de seis años de alejamiento y kilómetros de océanos? ¿Pero cómo… o mejor dicho, cuándo…? ¡No tenía sentido preguntar eso! ¡El niño era su hijo, y la joya más preciosa que tenía desde la mujer que amaba! ¡Tenían un hermoso niño juntos, una criatura que uniría al fin a ambas culturas y pondría a girar el solitario universo del Señor del Fuego! Abrumado por todos los sentimientos en su corazón, Zuko se arrodilló lentamente sobre las alfombras de piel y sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos, enturbiando el dorado imponente que fulminaba como el destello del Sol. Se quedó viendo a su pequeño hijo con cautela, conteniendo unos lamentos que nadie tenía que verle derramar… era tan feliz, ¡Muy feliz!

"… _tengo un hijo, un niño mío y de Katara…"_ pensó, agitado.

—… ¿No vas a decir nada? —dijo la muchacha, algo entristecida.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —soltó Zuko.

—… no creí que fuera necesario, estabas muy ocupado con los problemas de tu Nación e intentabas recuperar la confianza de tu padre, y yo pensé que iba a ser mejor para todos si sólo… —

— ¡Habría vuelto por ti hace mucho tiempo! ¡Debiste decírmelo, Katara! ¡Desde que supiste que lo esperabas! —interrumpió él, cortando el tono débil y sumiso de la joven— No tenías por qué ocultármelo… no tenías por qué hacer algo como eso. ¿Qué tiene, seis años? Sólo estuvimos juntos una vez, y lo sé perfectamente… es mi hijo, Katara. Debiste habérmelo dicho de inmediato y sin demoras, _hace seis años_. ¡Habría venido de inmediato y sin dudarlo! —

— ¡Es exactamente lo que temía que hicieras! ¡Tenía miedo de decírtelo y que luego abandonaras todo para venir aquí! La paz que tenemos ahora no se habría concretado sin ti… Zuko, no me odies por esto. Lo hice por el bien de los que amo, sobre todo por el niño. —empezó Katara, primero subiendo la voz del mismo modo que él, pero luego perdió fuerza y abrazó más a su hijo, que aún se mantenía callado pero sus grandes ojos azules traspasaban con la mirada a su padre— No quería que todo quedara en la nada… ¡De todos modos siempre te esperé, Zuko! ¡Siempre supe que vendrías y que estaríamos juntos de nuevo! No me entregaría a nadie más, porque soy sólo tuya… ¿Lo recuerdas? —

Katara elevó los ojos entonces, con un destello de desafío; luego se llevó la mano hacia el cuello de su ropa y le dejó ver a Zuko que aún llevaba su collar de compromiso, aquella joya rojiza tallada por el mismo ex Príncipe. Ésa era la prueba, la evidencia real y concreta de su lealtad por él, de la fidelidad por el amor que le profesaba y de la devoción que le entregaba todos los días sin que Zuko pudiera verlo.

"_Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele_

_no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby._

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano_

_si al final yo te amé demasiado_

_como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado."_

—Yo aún te amo, Zuko. Y te amaré hasta que me muera, porque eso fue lo que me juré a mí misma el día que nos separamos en aquel puerto. Tú me hiciste la promesa, y yo confío en ti tanto como para esperarte durante mil años si eso quieres. —concluyó Katara, y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Echó a llorar abrazando a su hijo, a la prueba viviente de su amor por el Príncipe más testarudo del Universo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mientras ella sollozaba con fuerza.

Zuko no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó y alzó suavemente a Katara de la alfombra; sin más reproches la estrechó entre sus brazos junto al niño que ambos habían concebido hacía ya seis años atrás. Y la dejó seguir llorando, ya que poco a poco las amargas lágrimas de soledad que ella derramó se hicieron pequeñas evidencias de su creciente felicidad y alivio. ¡Estaban juntos otra vez, él había regresado al fin! Katara no podía estar más apaciguada, y no había en el mundo una felicidad más grande que la que ella sentía dentro de su corazón.

—Yo también te amo, Katara… no podía esperar a enderezarlo todo para que volvieras conmigo, no podía aguantarlo más. Pasé mucho lamentándome y sintiéndome fatal por haberte dejado atrás, pero cada día que nacía era una nueva esperanza para mí, porque cada paso que me acercaba más a la paz me llevaba directamente hacia ti. Te amo, hoy más que ayer, y más que anteayer, y mucho más que cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso y no pude olvidarlo… y ahora nada volverá a separarnos. Te hago una nueva promesa: me quedaré a tu lado por lo que me quede de vida, y tendremos muchos hijos más… ya lo vas a ver, ninguna mujer sobre la faz del Mundo será tan feliz como tú, lo juro. —le dijo él, susurrando esas dulces palabras en el oído de la joven de la Tribu Agua y sellando su nueva promesa con el primer beso que arrancaba de sus labios en seis años de distanciamiento— ¿Ahora sí te casarás conmigo, Katara? ¿Vas a ser mi reina, y vendrás conmigo a la Nación del Fuego? Mi tío quiere volverte a ver antes de morir… —

Emocionada, Katara asintió con la cabeza y dejó que su Príncipe testarudo le limpiara las lágrimas del rostro con otra serie de cortos besos, mientras que el hijo de ambos los observaba con los ojitos muy abiertos.

Y por primera vez en seis largos y abrumadores años, Zuko pudo respirar tranquilo y contento.

**«:::W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W:::»**

Zuko pasó un par de días en la aldea principal de la Tribu Agua del Sur en vez de irse directamente con Katara a su hogar en la Nación del Fuego. No era muy claro para nadie quién gobernaba en su lugar mientras Zuko estaba fuera, o si nadie estaba enterado de su travesía. La cosa es que el Señor del Fuego no se molestaba mucho por eso, y no contestaba preguntas de nadie al respecto. Aunque no quiso participar en la cacería ritual de focas (pese a que Sokka se burló bastante de él para que lo hiciera), el joven Rey prefirió pasar la mayor cantidad posible de tiempo con su pequeño hijo, notando así que Ziyang tenía mucha habilidad nata para las disciplinas del Fuego y buena disposición a aprender las técnicas del Agua-Control enseñadas por su madre… el niño reunía lo mejor de dos mundos, y lo mejor de dos personas.

La mañana de su partida, Zuko abrió los ojos y encontró el techo de la tienda un poco más arriba; un peso cálido y reconfortante le oprimía el pecho y la cintura, y las suaves pieles de animal separaban su espalda del piso acolchonado aunque helado… pero pese a todo lo que se dijera de las pieles, él no conocía nada más suave, sedoso y cálido que la tersa piel de su mujer y el reconfortante contorno de sus senos presionados suavemente contra su cuerpo.

—… buenos días, señor dormilón. —susurró una voz en su oído, y los besos en todo su cuello no se hicieron esperar.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Zuko levantó los brazos y rodeó por debajo de las mantas peludas la cintura desnuda de su mujer, recibiéndola también con un tibio "buenos días" en medio de un beso apasionado. No se daban tregua uno al otro, cualquier momento era el más oportuno para darle rienda suelta a sus emociones y embriagarse suavemente en la esencia de su amor. Katara finalmente dejó de besarle, pero apoyó los codos sobre las mantas y observó el rostro semidormido de su esposo desde la excitante seguridad de que estaba sobre él sintiendo todo su cuerpo contra el suyo y que no le dejaría ir a ningún lado sin antes recibir unos mimos matutinos. Distraídamente, la morena acarició la mejilla marcada del Señor del Fuego y enterró los dedos en su cabello, con deleite.

—… vaya, no te cansas de eso, ¿Verdad? —susurró Zuko, adormilado.

—Es la novedad. La última vez que te vi tenías diecisiete y una melena de cachorro, y ahora regresas hecho todo un hombre y con ese corte tan… excitante. Me encanta, no me puedo resistir cuando te veo de uniforme y con ese cabello. —rió Katara, y besó con sensualidad la barbilla del joven antes de mordisquearle suavemente el labio inferior— Y si no te gusta que te toque, lo siento mucho porque esto es algo que esperé largamente. —

—No dije que no me gustara. —contestó él, abriendo de repente los ojos. Se quedó observándola durante unos segundos, y movió despacio algunos rizos castaños que le ocultaban la visión de esos seductores ojos azules— ¿Ya tienes todo preparado? —

—… sí, está todo listo. Supongo que hoy es el día. —dijo Katara, apoyándose entera en su pecho para escuchar sus latidos.

— ¿Y Ziyang? ¿Él también está listo para partir? —

—Por supuesto… él está más emocionado que nosotros al respecto. Sokka y Kitama también vendrán, ¿Lo sabías? —comentó ella, y dejó un beso sobre su corazón.

—… perdón, ¿Quién dijo que podían venir esos dos? Mi hermana y mis sobrinos tal vez, pero el tuyo… no recuerdo haber mencionado que ese tipo podía subir a mi barco. —

—Zuko… —empezó Katara, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Estaba bromeando! Está bien… si quieres, podemos hacer que le envíen una nota al Avatar, para que venga a nuestra boda. Eso será dentro de un par de semanas, si mis cálculos no fallan. —convino Zuko, acariciando toda la longitud de la columna de ella.

—… supongo que sí. —aceptó Katara, sintiendo la excitación que corría por sus venas al percibir la aspereza de las manos de su esposo sobre su espalda— Zuko… ¿Qué te parece si te quedas quieto? Ya sabes que no me puedo estar tranquila cuando haces eso, me derrito entre tus manos… —

— ¿Y quién querría dejar de hacerlo cuando ése es el objetivo? —

Katara levantó la vista y centró sus ojos profundamente azules en la despiadada mirada dorada del Señor del Fuego, notando el severo calor que crecía por todo su cuerpo proveniente de la piel de su esposo. Le llevó poco y nada descubrir cuál era el propósito de esa caricia tan seductora, y no pudo decirle que no a los deseos que sintió de dejarse poseer por él una vez más.

"_Yo no vi las flores marchitar_

_ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar_

_no, no vi la realidad_

_me ibas a dejar…"_

"_Dicen que la vida, baby, no es como la ves_

_para aprender hay que caer_

_para ganar hay que perder_

_y lo dí todo por ti."_

"_**Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte**_

_**traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby**_

_**si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, **_

_**si al final yo te amé demasiado**_

_**como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado"**_

"_Cada hora, una eternidad_

_cada amanecer, un comenzar_

_ilusiones, nada más_

_Qué fácil fue soñar…"_

"_Tantas noches de intimidad_

_parecían no acabar_

_nos dejamos desafiar _

_y hoy nada es igual."_

"_**Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele**_

_**no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby.**_

_**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano**_

_**si al final yo te amé demasiado**_

_**como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado."**_

"_**Esta vez la pasión ha ganado, **_

_**y por eso sigo esperando.**_

_**Como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado."**_

"_Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte_

_traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby_

_si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, _

_si al final yo te amé demasiado_

_como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado"_

"_Esta vez la pasión ha ganado, _

_y por eso sigo esperando._

_Como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado_

_Como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado_

_Como yo, como yo… nadie te ha amado."_

Luego todo fue más sencillo. En la nueva era después de la "Guerra de los Cien Años", el Señor del Fuego Zuko dio el primer paso hacia la unificación de los cuatro grandes clanes al contraer matrimonio con una joven belleza de la Tribu del Agua.

Y quedó claro que todos los senderos de sufrimiento, aún los más oscuros y crueles, pueden tener un final radiante si uno se da la oportunidad de iluminarlos con el verdadero amor y la felicidad que éste trae.

**«:::§ **_**EL FIN, FINALMENTE Y PARA TODOS **_**§:::»**

**Como dije en el apartado anterior… acepto desde cariños hasta palazos y no pueden faltas las críticas, las maldiciones y los males de ojo por todo lo que los hice esperar. No es el final merecido, pero es un final y por lo menos tenemos esto, peor hubiera sido que la historia continuase inconclusa. **

**¡Nuevamente me disculpo, y me despido! ¡SUERTE A TODOS!**

**Atte; RenaissanceLady-K**


	25. DESPEDIDA FORMAL

**Bueno. Creo que después de la última update y de todo lo que ha pasado, ya se dieron cuenta de que no voy a continuar el fic. Es cierto, frontémoslo. No va más. Mi carrera autoril se terminó acá, y me da pena decirlo, vergüenza venir a ustedes después de casi un año sin subir nada, y miedo por lo que me vayan a decir. La última vez que dejé fanfics sin terminar, me dijeron de todo en los reviews. Lo único que quiero, es hacer un anuncio:**

**HOY, 9 DE JULIO DE 2011, ME DECLARO OFICIALMENTE RETIRADA DE LA "CARRERA" DE FANFICKER EN FanFiction. PARA SIEMPRE. IRREVOCABLE. **

**Así que, si se quieren quejar, háganlo en las siguientes direcciones:**

**-o-**

******m e l i s a r a m o n d a 2 2 (arroba) h o t m a i l . e s**

******-o-**

******m e l i s a r a m o n d a (arroba) g m a i l . c o m**

******-o-**

**Y si por una de esas casualidades, a alguien le interesa saber en qué ando ahora, (porque fics no escribo más, pero eso no significa que no siga escribiendo. He cambiado, mejorado, me he superado y sigo trabajando en otros proyectos, otras cosas, con nuevos rumbos... diversificando, y si quieren también son amables de seguirme por allá, los que puedan y tengan ganas, si no se sienten demasiado estafados, ofendidos o golpeados), pueden visitarme en los siguientes enlaces, totalmente a discreción:**

**-o-**

******w w w . m e l i s a - r a m . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m**

******(escritos originales y otras yerbas que no verán en ningún lado)**

******-o-**

******w w w . r e n a i s s a n c e l a d y - k . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m**

******(dibujos, historietas, fotos y montajes, mi lado artístico)**

**-o- **

**MI CUENTA DE TWITTER:**

**(arroba) RnaisanceLady (guión bajo) K **

**(presten atención a cómo está escrito, es distinto de mi nick)**

**-o- **

**SEPAN QUE ME HAN DADO MOMENTOS DE LO MÁS FELICES EN LOS ÚLTIMOS SEIS AÑOS DE MI VIDA, ME SACARON DE UN MOMENTO MUY DIFÍCIL EN EL QUE ESTUVE Y ENCONTRÉ COSAS GENIALES. PERO YA ES TIEMPO DE SEGUIR ADELANTE. ESPERO SINCERAMENTE SEPAN COMPRENDER Y NO SE ENOJEN MUCHO. Uno de los principales motivos por los que me retiro, es que los fandoms han cambiado de tal manera que para una mente conservadora y centralizada como la mía, hay que competir con pairings, tipos de fics, challenges y fandoms a los que no estoy acostumbrada, y el cariz que han tomado las cosas en los últimos 3 años me horroriza. GUSTOS SON GUSTOS! SI SON FELICES LEYENDO O ESCRIBIENDO DE SUS FANDOMS, SERIES, PAIRINGS, TEMÁTICAS Y SITUACIONES PREFERIDAS, SÉANLO. EL MUNDO LIBRE, LA LIBERTAD DE EXPRESIÓN, EXISTEN Y SON DE DOMINIO DE TODOS. Yo no soporto ver cómo los fandoms se desvirtúan uno tras otro, con una aberración detrás de la otra. Nada es sagrado. Los cánones se fueron todos al caño. Como autora de originales, me horrorizaría TERRIBLEMENTE que mis fans hicieran con mis universos lo que muchos fans están haciendo con fandoms populares, que eran lindos y geniales, en los que se podía escribir una historia que pareciera arrancada directamente del fandom de origen. Entiendo que donde ya se ha visto todo, la necesidad del cambio es grande... pero hay un límite para todo. Y como decía, mi mente es cerrada, y me gustan las cosas como los autores me las presentan. (Y SÍ, ESCRIBÍ AU'S Y PUSE OC'S. SUCK IT)**

**NO OBSTANTE, LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD!**

**SIEMPRE ESTARÁN EN MI CORAZÓN, TODOS Y CADA UNO.**

**¡FUERZA, ÁNIMOS, MUCHOS BESOS! ¡Y SEAN MUY FELICES, AMEN AL FANDOM QUE MÁS LES GUSTA, SEAN CREATIVOS Y GENIALES, COMO SIEMPRE! **


End file.
